


Fix you

by disneykisslou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Accion, Amor - Freeform, Angst, Angustía, Aventuras, F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Humor, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Tristeza, libertad, one direction - Freeform, poemas, poético
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneykisslou/pseuds/disneykisslou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de todo, Louis no es tan raro cómo Harry pensaba. Él sabía que si estuviera en su situación actuaría mucho peor, y no llevaría las cosas ni la mitad de bien que Louis. </p><p>Las cosas malas le pasan a las buenas personas y Louis Tomlinson le está pasando a Harry Styles.</p><p>Tan injusto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Trescientos veintisiete días antes._

 

-Irás y punto-subió su tono de voz como si me fuese a importar más-. Cuando cumplas los dieciocho podrás largarte si quieres.

No voy a gritarle, no voy a gritarle porque no sirve de nada. Nunca me escucha.

-Sube al coche. Ahora.

-La maleta.-respondo, no la he hecho.

-Está en el maletero.-mi padre respondió y se sienta en el asiento de conductor.

Vaya, si que me quiere perder de vista. No dije nada en todo el camino. Me parecía una gran mierda tener que irme de mi casa. Simplemente me parecía una gran mierda seguir vivo.

¿Quieres tener una madre?, pues no, no la tienes, porque gracias a ti, se muere.

¿Quieres tener un padre?, tampoco lo tienes, por tu culpa, ya que eres un desperdicio de dinero, tiene que trabajar en otro continente.

-Recuerda ser amable con ellos-sacó mi maleta y también una mochila, y me las entregó-. Cuídate.

-Si-no sé ni a lo que respondí-. Cuando cumpla los dieciocho, me largaré. Y eso me decepcionó hasta a mí.

**

El viaje en tren fue más rápido de lo que yo eperaba. Resulta que todo pasa muy deprisa cuando piensas en maneras para escaparte y sobrevivir por tu cuenta. Pero yo era demasiado cobarde para escapar. No podría conseguir trabajo, almenos no en algo que me diera suficiente dinero como para pagar un piso y malalimentarme a diario.

Esperé sentado en la estación de Doncaster, aquí hacia menos frío, pero el cielo seguía nublado y todo estaba húmedo. Pero a pesar de todo, yo iba bien abrigado, mi padre no era tan miserable como para gastarse el dinero en alcohol u otras cosas. Nunca faltaba nada. Tenía comida, suficiente ropa, una casa, educación y dinero, escaseaba, pero tenía. Pero ni siquiera tenía el cariño que mi padre debería-o eso creo yo-darme.

En fin. Parece tan patético, porque claro, tú piensas "sólo se queja de que no tiene madre y de que su padre no le hace caso". Claro. Pero seguramente tú tengas una madre y una padre. Me entró un poco de hambre, pero no sé dónde llevaba el dinero. Ni siquiera recuerdo si mi padre me metió el dinero. Había un olor horrible, como si hubiesen quemado comida de hace tres días. Que asco.

Dónde mierdas estarán Jay y Mark. Y, ¿Luke?. Cómo se llame, seguro que es un pijo asqueroso que no puede vivir sin paga semanal.

-¿Harry?-una señora castaña, con ojos azules profundos y estaba sujetando un paraguas oscuro me llamó, sonriendo familiarmente-. ¡Harry estás enorme!. Porque eres Harry, ¿verdad?.

-Sí-dije tímidamente, y cuando me levanté, me di cuenta de que le sacaba una cabeza y media o así, tampoco era tan baja, y no era para nada vieja-. Soy yo, Jay.

-¡Oh Dios!. No te veo desde que eras un crío.-me abrazó y vaya, no sabía qué hacer exactamente así que la abrazé de vuelta.

-Bueno, yo no te recuerdo, si te digo la verdad.-confesé.

-¡Normal!. Tu padre te llevó lejos de nosotros en cuanto cumpliste cuatro años-casi se quejó-.

Tenemos que subir al coche. Yo asentí y arrastré mi maleta, me mojé un poco hasta llegar al Rang Rover negro que Jay abrió.

-¡Te encantará este sitio!. Ahora Mark trabaja, no lo veremos hasta la tarde, y Louis está en la universidad. Os llevaréis genial, antes-sonríe-solíais comer tierra juntos, ahora no sé.

Ese comentario me hizo reír, yo comiendo tierra, já.

-¿Hace mucho que ha empezado la uni?.-pregunté, estábamos en la autopista, parece que viven lejos de la estación de tren.

-Que va, es su segunda semana. Creo que mañana con suerte tú también la empezarás-me sonrió-.¿Has escogido qué quieres estudiar?.

Eso es lo que odiaba. Tienes diesiciete años y te consideran lo suficientemente maduro para preguntar qué quieres hacer el resto de tu vida, pero sinembargo no eres suficientemente maduro para comprar alcohol en la tienda de la esquina.

Te hacen tomar una de las deciciones más importantes de tu vida cuando al mismo tiempo eres un crío para todos.

-No sé. Me gusta mucho escribir, pero no estoy seguro de querer enseñar Literatura.

-Bueno cielo, preguntaremos allí-sonrió amablemente-, puedes escoger lo que tu quieres. ¡Mark estudió administración!. Ahora el dirige empresas de hoteles, restaurantes e incluso una empresa de viajes en barco. ¿Increíble verdad?.

Yo asentí. -¿Y tú, que estudiaste?.-le pregunté.

-¡Oh!. Yo me licencié en medicina, trabajo en el hospital central de Doncaster-dijo orgullosa-, allí todos son muy amables y me encanta ayudar a la gente que no lo está pasando muy bien.

Jay de alguna forma me hacía sentir como en casa, me siguió contando cosas cuando llegamos a su amplia y moderna casa. Era de dos pisos, por fuera era de color rojo con detalles de ladrillos, el tejado era gris oscuro y las ventanas blancas.

Por dentro, las paredes eran blancas, los suelos blancos, los muebles de colores pastel y habían estatuillas y figuras que debían costar un pastón bien repartidas por las estanterías y las mesas.

Me contó que ella y mi madre eran primas, y se críaron juntas, estudiaron en el mismo instituto y en la misma unviersidad, ¡Louis era más mayor que yo!. Sólo esperaba que no se metiera conmigo, porque a) de ser así le metería un palizón y b) no quiero que se meta en mi vida, quiero que me deje en paz. Jay no quiso tocar mucho el tema de mi madre porque notaba que yo me sentía incómodo, mi padre nunca me hablaba de ella.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió con un ruido horrible y se cerró el doble de fuerte, me giré esperando a alguien con pinta de mala persona, pero sólo estaba un chico castaño con cara de que le acababan de pegar en las pelotas.

-¿Qué formas son esas de entrar a casa, Louis?.-Jay frunció el ceño.

En realidad, me daba ganas de pegarle por ni siquiera hablar a su madre. Si yo tuviera la mía, volvería de la uni y la abrazaría, no como este completo gilipollas.

-Lo siento.-dijo, pero claro, él no lo sentía. Jay le miró fatal cuando simplemente subió tres escaleras.

-¿No saludas a Harry?.-los brazos de Jay estaban sobre su cintura.

-Hola-paró de subir escaleras y giró la cabeza, pero ni me miró a los ojos-, Harry.-Y terminó de subir todas las escaleras.

-Lo siento mucho, cielo.-Jay se disculpó.

-No pasa nada. No tienes que preocuparte.

-Aveces no tiene muy buenos días, la uni le estresa, ya sabes, le ha tocado con unos chicos, y se llevan mal por lo visto.

-¿Se meten con Louis en la uni?. Pensaba que eso sólo se hacía en los institutos. Ya sabes, ahora somos "adultos".

-Louis no es muy popular, de verdad espero que tú seas su amigo.-confesó apenada.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Qué tiene Louis?.

Bueno, a parte de ese humor de perros.-ella sonrió.

Ella se encogió de hombros. -Habrá tenido un mal día.

-Seguro.

**

Más tarde, cuando Jay terminó de hacer la comida, yo claro que no tuve valentía para subir y presentarme a Louis antes, así que acepté ir a llamarlo. Subí las escaleras apresurado, odiaba que me miraran las piernas o algo, no sé.

Las paredes pasaron de ser blacas a ser de un color grisáceo y habían cuatro habitaciones. Supuse que la del final era la de Jay y Mark, abrí una, y era el baño. Y la otra era la mía, donde había puesto mis bolsas y maletas con Jay. Así que la única puerta que quedaba era la que tenía frente a mí. La de Louis.

-¿Louis?.-cuando la apuerta se abrió, mis ojos observaron con detenimiento la habitación con paredes gris o azules, no sabía distinguirlas bien, me dio la sensación de que Louis era muy ordenado.

Había una cama en la esquina de la pared, al lado de la ventana, justo arriba, como a medio metro de distancia, una estantería con miles de libros no muy bien ordenados se encontraba pegada a la pared. Al lado de la cama había una comodita con una lampara y el típico despertador que marca la hora digitalmente, y pegado en la otra pared, un armario de color madera claro, cerrado. En las puertas hay un poster de lifehouse, ni idea de lo que era. Pero tenía pinta de ser una banda. A parte de eso, había un escritorio bastante grande con una silla a juego, todo de la misma madera, con otra lampara de color azul oscuro, cuadernos y un par de libros esparcidos. Entonces, esos ojos azules aparecieron de golpe, saliendo de una puerta-supongo que será el baño-, y me miró sonriendo. Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿Quién le dio permiso para sonreírme?.

-La comida está lista.-dije con la voz claramente molesta. Se rió. Oh, oh, ¡oh!. -Piérdete, niño mimado.-escupí las palabras con la voz más ronca que pude.

Él seguía con esa sonrisa estúpida en la boca. Llevaba una libreta, un cuaderno mediano en la mano y lo arrojó en el escritorio. Después se acercó a mí y me miró a de arriba a abajo.

-¿Piensas moverte?.-su voz no sonaba borde. No dije nada y bajé las escaleras de nuevo, sentándome en la silla de antes. Jay terminó de servir los espaguetis justo cuando llegamos.

-Harry, ese es el sitio de Loui-

-No importa, mamá.-Louis la interrumpió y empezó a comer su comida como un muerto de hambre.

Parecía que ni la masticaba. Su presencia me molestaba demasiado. No creía en el odio a primera vista...pero Louis era tan extraño.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día, cielo?.-Jay se sentó y empezó su plato también. Louis no levantó la vista para mirarla y sólo respondió:

-Bien. Y siguió comiendo. Jay, me miró de reojo y después suspiró.

-Pues no lo parecía por la manera de la que has entrado.

-Siempre entro así. Lo sabes mamá. Jay pareció rendirse y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio. Hasta que Louis terminó y volvió a subirse a su cuarto.

Definitivamente era muy raro. Un rarito que me daba...como explicarlo, no asco, pero se acercaba bastante.

Tenía el pelo largo, pero esa no era la razón por la cual no lo soportaba. Ni sus jeans negros rotos ni sus camisas dos tallas más grandes, ni sus adorables zapatos negros de talla treinta y ocho. Era como miraba las cosas; tenía un padre, una madre, estudiaba, prácticamente tenía la vida perfecta y miraba su vida como si fuera una basura. Y me sonreía de una manera un poco sarcástica como diciendo "te crees que esto es el paraíso, te equivocas". Lo odiaba.

Esa fue la primera noche que no pude dormir bien. La lluvia haciendo ese ruido no me relajaba como la gente solía decir, me giré unas quinientas veces sobre la cama y al final acabé con la almohada sobre la cabeza. No sirvió de nada. Pensé en que mi cuarto no estaba nada mal, era exactamente igual que el de Louis, sólo que más vacío. No tenía libros por todas partes y ningún poster. Además, seguro que al abrir el armario de Louis encuentras suficiente ropa como para cien personas, y en mi armario había suficiente espacio como para que cabieran oompaloompas. No sabía ni porqué pensaba en todo esto, debería dormirme, eran las doce y cuarto. Pero por una razón u otra, acababa pensando en que mi vida era un desorden.

Soy un desorden.

Y nada tiene sentido.

Estaba escuchando a coldplay a todo volumen y en la mitad de la noche me di cuenta de que yo no tengo a nadie por quién despertarme y no tengo a nadie en quién pensar cuando escucho una canción de amor. Podría intentar imaginarme a mi madre pero sería falso e hipócrita echar de menos a alguien de quien no te acuerdas.

 

 _Trescientos veintiséis días antes_.

 

-Despierta-dijo después abrir la puerta-. Son las nueve.

Estaba apunto de matar a ese chico por ni siquiera tocar la puerta. Pero desapareció antes de ni siquiera yo pudiese acabar de despertarme.

Me duché a toda prisa, sabía que si tardaba mucho en el baño me quedaría horas debajo del agua tan tibia, ahora hacía tanto frío.

Empezaba la época en la que te costaba levantarte de la cama por las mañanas, te costaba salir de tu propia ropa, te costaba salir de la ducha, o a mí, me costaba salir de todos los lugares, para ser sincero. Me miré al espejo y me daban ganas de ponerme una bolsa en la cabeza.

De todas maneras, me vestí con pantalones negros y mis botas marrones, me puse una sudadera gris y una chaqueta verde oscura que me llegaba casi por debajo del trasero. Debía cortarme el pelo, hacia un mes de la última vez. Se veía sucio y, ¡me lo acababa de lavar!. Lo odiaba, de verdad que odiaba tener el cabello malditamente rizado. ¿Por qué no pude tener el cabello liso como todas las personas lindas?.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, Louis estaba escribiendo como un poseído en su cuadernito estúpido de color marrón. Jay estaba haciendo algo para desayunar, sus turnos en el hospital comenzaban siempre después de comer-eso había comentado ella-así que eran buenas noticias no tener que ser el que se encarga de la comida. Mark ya estaba trabajando, aunque a Mark no lo había visto aún, ayer no volvió hasta las tantas por una reunión a última hora o algo así y yo ya estaba acostado. Pero no durmiendo.

-Buenos días, Harry.-Jay me sonrió y puso un plato de tostadas con jamón y queso sobre la mesa.

-Buenos días Jay-me aclaré la voz y miré a como él seguía escribiendo-. Hola, Louis.-no quería sonar maleducado.

Él no movió la cabeza, sólo levantó la mirada, manteniendo sus ojos azules fríos tan encima de mí que daba hasta miedo.

-Hola.-lo cerró, y lo metió en su mochila.

-Sírvele zumo a Harry, cielo.-Johannah sonaba tan amable incluso cuando ordenaba algo.

El maldito niño mimado cerró su cuaderno y sirvió zumo de naranja en un vaso y en los otros dos que habían. Me importaba muy poco parecer un cerdo comiendo, pero tenía mucha hambre y aunque ayer habíamos cenado pasta, juraba que mientras intentaba dormir toda la comida que ingerí se fue volando por mi ventana.

-He hablado con la universidad-ella se apoya en la isla de la cocina, ordenado su uniforme-, tenemos que ir a rellenar tus matrículas, ¿tienes idea de algo que te guste?. Yo asentí. Pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de que hacer con mi vida.

-Después te asignarán tu horario y seguro que haces amigos aparte de Louis-me miró como pidiéndome un favor-, y...vamos ya, se os hace tarde.

Fuera estaba lloviendo, en cuanto salimos del garaje pude ver como las nubes decoraban el cielo, no se querían ir...Las odiaba. Odiaba la lluvia, el frío.., era insoportable. Louis estaba sentado en el asiento de atrás derecho, yo en el izquierdo, su mochila estaba en sus pies y su cabeza pegada a la ventana. Estaba nervioso, ¿qué pasa si no me gusta nada de lo que hay allí?.

No había vuelta atrás, y de verdad, quería tener buenas notas... Así al menos cuando cumpla dieciocho podré trabajar y pagarme yo mis estudios, y hacer que mi padre sólo trabaje para mantenerse a él. Lo primero que pensé cuando vi ese lugar, fue que era más enorme de lo que yo me hubiese imaginado. No era horrible para no ser tan cara, y habían miles de coches aparcados, la gente salía cerrando sus paraguas. La lluvia por fin se había retirado. Al igual que Louis, se bajó del coche y empezó a andar lejos de nosotros.

-Ten un buen día.-Jay dijo alto, él la ignoró, y quise oh, Dios mío, quise tirarle una piedra a la cabeza.

Por nuestra parte, al entrar lo primero que hicimos fue ir a recepción, donde una señora castaña con gafas de gruesos cristales nos dio las matrículas y los papeles que Jay tenía que firmar.

Había muchas cosas, demasiadas para sólo elegir una. Y me pregunté qué estaría estudiando Louis, ¿Jay me lo había mencionado?. No recordaba, no era importante de todas formas.

Hubieron cosas que me llamaron la atención; filosofía, literatura e Historia. Pero la literatura me parecía tan aburrida y la historia tan larga y la filosofía una mezcla entre larga, complicada y el doble de aburrida.

Miré a Johannah, ella estaba firmando y rellenando los papeles, sabía lo que hacía, a diferencia de mí. Así que, ¿licienciatura en filosofía?. No iba a tener amigos, no quería hacer planes-, odiaba hacer planes. No quería salir de fiesta y tampoco hecharme alguna novia que me dejara por el primer Brat Pitt que se le cruzara. Así que licenciarme en filosofía era mi único plan... Me entendría, ese era mi plan. Mi único plan. El único plan que estaba dispuesto a hacer y soportar. Cuando entregué la matricula a Jay, ella sonrió, y puso todos los papeles juntos, entregándoselo todo a la mujer.

-Muy bien-dice-, entonces, este será tu horario.

-¿Ya?.-pregunto, un poco sorprendido.

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme a la universidad, ¡pero no tan pronto!.

La mujer sonríe. -Si, te conviene hacer algún amigo para que te enseñe este lugar. Es bastante grande. Suerte.

Yo asiento, agarro el horario y el papel que enseña que soy un estudiante de Doncaster College.

-¿Estás listo cielo?.

-No.-respondo y Jay sonríe.

-Louis estará por aquí, pídele lo que necesites... Y oh, he dejado comida en la nevera, también vas a necesitar libros.

Abre su bolso y me entrega un fajo de ciento cincuenta libras, algo que estaba lejos de ser algo normal con mi padre.

-No creo que necesite tanto.-respondo.

-Oh, sí que lo necesitaras.

Ahora, cuidate y por favor, recuerda lo que te dije de Louis...

Asiento, pero realmente no tenía interés en ese crío. Busqué mi primera clase, y empezaba en veinte minutos. El tiempo suficiente hasta llegar hasta la otra punta del campus y sentarme en la cuarta fila de la clase. Al principio, cuando no había casi nadie, aproveché y miré mis asignaturas. Y joder, esto no era el insituto... Eran seis asignaturas-tres optativas-, todas tenían una pinta horrible.

Después, la clase se llenó, habían unas cuarenta personas. Sociología, querida buena amiga... Era la primera clase, no para todos. Yo había llegado tarde, sí, ellos llevaban matriculados desde hace unos días, no mucho tiempo. Pero todos estaban ahí, con el mismo miedo y ganas que yo. El profesor nos entregó ensayos, de doscientos páginas, eso era lo que tendríamos que saber y examinarnos alfinal del semestre. Más el libro que nos había mandado comprar. Y yo sólo ojeé las primeras páginas y sentí como el sudor frío atacaba mi frente.

-No sé cómo voy a hacer esto.-susurré, y creía que sólo había susurrado para mí.

Pero me equivocaba, allí, a mi derecha estaba una chica de pelo rojizo, ojos pequeños y marrones y pecas en su pálida piel.

-¿También sientes como si no supieras en lo que te acabas de meter?. ¿Soy la única?. Porque yo si me siento así. Yo levanté las cejas, un poco sorprendido porque ella había soltado todo de golpe, tan dramática. Su voz era suave pero a la vez insistente.

-Si, supongo.-respondo, un poco pasando de ella.

Como dije, mi plan no era hacer amigos, y menos tener una novia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?.-pregunta.

-Harry, Harry Styles.

Ella sonríe. -Yo soy Ramsey, encantada Harry. ¿Cuántos años tienes?.

-Diecisiete, pero cumplo dieciocho en febrero.-me apresuré a aclarar.

Ella asiente. -Yo acabo de cumplir dieciocho, ¿de qué instituto vienes?.

-De Holmes Chapel, no soy de aquí.

-¡Wow!. ¿Enserio?. ¡Qué pasada!. Yo estaba en el instituto público de Doncaster, como la mayoría de aquí.

Y mi hora se basó en tomar apuntes de lo que el profesor decía y contestar a las preguntas de Ramsey, claro que, ella daba información que yo no preguntaba. No molestaba, pero no la iba a tomar mucho en cuenta, no era como si yo tuviese muchos amigos en la secundaria, sólo muchos conocidos. Mi segunda clase fue aburrida, llena de apuntes y un libro costoso. Pude soportarlo, la tal Ramsey no estaba y pude concentrarme y memorizar las primeras partes. En cuanto miré mi horario y vi que el descanso duraba una hora y media la idea de dormir se hizo tan presente...

Busqué el comedor, yup, estaba lleno, ¡santa mierda!. Había tanta comida. Y yo tenía el dinero que Jay me había dado. En cuanto mi bandeja estuvo llena, localizé una mesa disponible. Pero mi plan-o lo que fuese-cambió drásticamente cuando Ramsey levantó el brazo, y lo sacudió como una patriota orgullosa sacudía una bandera. No sé lo que me arrastró, pero caminé hasta ella y ese chico alto y rubio. No era muy musculoso pero tampoco escuálido, era normal, supongo. Y más alto que ella aún con algode tacones.

-Mira, este es Harry.-le dice al chico, y este inmediatamente me estiende la mano.

-Qué hay tío.

Yo sólo le sigo el saludo y me siento. Ellos hablan de cosas que no me interesan, pero las puedo oír, y resulta que Parker, el chico, estudía deportes, y está en el equipo de fútbol américano. Cuando pensé que sólo faltaba que Ramsey fuera animadora, ¡sorpresa!, lo era.

-¿Y por qué has mudado?. ¿Tus padres querían mudarse de Holmes Chapel?. He oído que ahí hace el mismo clima, ¿acaso no era bonito?. ¿Teníais problemas-

-Cielo, deja que hable.-Parker rio y ella se sonrojó.

-Lo siento.-se disculpa.

Niego con la cabeza. -Es igual. Pues, mi padre ha aceptado un trabajo en Francia así que ahora vivo con mis padrinos.

-¿Y tu madre?.

-Murió.

Ellos se miran, y luego me observan como algo sorprendidos y con pena, luego asienten, y Ramsey duda por primera vez que decir o preguntar.

-Lo siento...-musitan a la vez. Ignoro el comentario.

-¿Y desde cuándo salís?.-pregunté esta vez yo.

-Desde la secundaria.-responde Parker comiéndose su sandwich.

-¿Tanto se nota?-Ramsey ríe-. Hay veces que nos confunden como hermanos, lo cuál es bastante incómodo y desde mi gusto, asqueroso.

Yo niego, y luego los miro; los dos tienen el cabello claro, pero Parker no tiene pecas como ella, igualmente es blanco, pero ella ella es un pálido suave, y sus ojos son oscuros mientras los de él son como miel.

-Se parecen en algo, ¿pero no tanto?.-es todo lo que puedo decir y él ríe.

**

Cuando terminamos de comer, ellos sigen hablando, a veces yo también lo hago, y me río un poco con ellos.

-¿Quieres venir a el primer partido del año?.-me ofrece Parker, yo hago un movimiento de negación. -Oh vamos, será divertido, ¿por favor?. ¿Acaso te caemos mal?. ¿Es porque hablo mucho?. Si quieres me puedo callar, lo siento--

-No, no, está bien. No me caéis mal.-aclaro.

-Entonces ven, verás que divertido es.

-¿Pero no estaba lloviendo?.-pregunto, sin ganas.

Ellos se ríen. -Ya no, venga, no seas solitario

**

En cuanto las clases acaban, me doy cuenta de que para haber sido el primer día no ha estado tan mal.

El partido fue interesante, fue uno amistoso, mientras Ramsey no se callaba y me compró perritos calientes. Después, en las clases que coincidimos se unió a mí. No sabía cómo iba a volver a casa, a pie, lo más probable, estaba a unos veinte minutos. Recordaba el camino, pero no quería que lloviese, así que el niño mimado parecía útil por una vez.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos Harry?.-pregunta Ramsey, a punto de subir en el bmw rojo de Parker.

-No, gracias, creo que voy con mi...-¿qué demonios era Louis?-. El hijo de mis padrinos.

-¿Seguro?-pregunta-. Podemos darte un aventón, bueno, ¿y quién es?.

-Es Louis Tomlinson, y gracias enserio. Nos vemos.-respondo.

-¿En qué año está?.

-Segundo supongo, es mayor que yo.

Ella asiente y me sacude la mano. Parker toca la bocina dos veces y rio. ¿Dónde mierdas está Louis?.

Así que espero en el parking, pero no lo veo por ninguna parte y el montón de gente sólo sale y sale. Así que decido irme andando, por mi suerte, no llovió, y tampoco me perdí. Conseguí llegar a casa. Y toqué el timbre, creía que nadie me iba a abrir, pensaba que Louis tal vez no estaba, pero me equivoqué. No dijo nada, sólo abrió la puerta con su lata de redbull, y sonrió.

-Hola, Harold.-me dice.

-Oh Dios mío, sabes hablar. Y es Harry.

Escucho su risa, y ugh, también que hay alguien en el salón.

-¿Cómo has venido?-pregunta Louis-, la comida está en la mesa.

Pero Louis me ignora, y se va al salón, así que entro a la cocina y veo el pastel de carne en un plato.

Escucho como se despide de ese tío, a quien ignoro, entre risas y luego vuelve, yo ya estoy comiendo. De nuevo.

-¿Te ha ido bien en el primer día de universidad?.-se apoya en la mesa.

-¿Te dan brotes extraños que cambian tu personalidad o qué?.-pregunto.

Él levanta una ceja haciendo una mueca.

-Lo que sea, sólo intentaba ser amable.

-¿Por qué?.-pregunto molesto.

-Porque mamá me lo pidió. Ruedo los ojos y sonrío.

-Ella me pidió también que fuese tu amigo, no tienes amigos a penas. ¿Eres un antisocial rarito?. ¿O un friki rarito?.-y ahí me había pasado, porque su rostro volvió a ser neutro, y tiró su redbull a la basura.

-Que te jodan, bastardo.

-¿He herido tus sentimientos?.-pregunto con una sonrisa, y él se gira, mirándome con rabia.

-Sólo no esperes a que esto sea el paraíso, no lo es-responde-, y lo siento si mamá dijo que podías ser amigos de mis amigos-

-No dijo eso...

-No harás amigos por parte de mí.-dice, tan normal.

-Tampoco me interesaba, enano de jardín.

Él frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada.

 

 _Trescientos veintidos días antes_.

 

Llevaba, en total, tres días en Doncaster, y no había nada que hiciera mi vida especial, y no es como si me sorprendiera, porque siempre había sido normal, aburrida y exhausta, pero estaba bien. Me sentia agradecido con Jay y Mark, principalmente Jay. Mark era.., como decirlo, no se preocupaba mucho delo que pasara. Así que era un despreocupado de su familia, y su trabajo era su vida.

Supongo que él, al igual que Louis, no valoraban su hogar y a la increíble mujer que era Jay. Tal vez por eso eran padre e hijo, pero la verdad es que no eran exactamente familia.

Al parecer, Louis tenía un padrastro, y al parecer eran distantes o eso es lo que yo sentía cada vez que nos sentabamos en la mesa. Vale que yo me llevase mal con mi padre, que él trabajara mucho y no tuviera a nadie, pero... Era extraño, la forma en la que Jay hacía todo con amor, y ellos dos simplemente fingían que su esfuerzo no estaba ahí. Empezé a pensar que a) Jay era una bruja con una mascara de mujer maravilla y ellos dos no me querían decir nada y se reían o lloraban a mis espaldas porque yo estaba ciego o b) Louis y Mark eran unos cerdos malagradecidos. Y la b) parecía encajar tan bien con la pregunta de por qué ellos se comportaban así.

¿Quizá era yo él que lo exageraba todo?. ¡Eso también parecía encajar!. Porque yo no venía de una familia exactamente completa, y mis expectativas eran personas sonríendo y niños pijos con suéteres en el hombro. En vez de eso, me encontré a Louis, quien tenía pinta de ser una persona aburrida, neutra, ¡me daba tanta rabia!.

Era opaco, no dejaba ver nada de él, y eso no me causaba curiosidad. Desde la primera y última vez que tuvimos una conversación, en la cocina, después de lo de enano de jardín, no me había dirigido la palabra. Almenos no decía algo más que son las nueve, (tenía que comprarme un despertador porque no quería romper mi móvil). De todas formas, Louis era lo último que me importaba en mi vida para ser sincero, ya tenía dos ensayos que hacer para la próxima semana, así que apresuré a Ramsey.

-Espera, espera, creo que me llevaré uno de estos también-agarró un cuaderno más-, y, y esta agenda pequeñita, ¡Harry, espera!.

Se acabó, caminé hasta la caja y pagué mis libros, que eran sólo dos. A diferencia de Ramsey, la muy burra, quería cada cosa rosa que veía.

-¿Para qué te vas a llevar eso?.-pregunto, suspirando.

-Porque lo necesito-contesta energética-, por que quiero y puedo.

La cajera suelta una risita, Ramsey sólo me mira con las cejas levantadas. Ella podía malgastar su dinero en lo que se le diera la gana, total, era suyo.

-Bien, entonces, ¿quieres venir a una viesta esta noche?. Es en casa de Parker.-ella dijo cuando casi llegabamos a la esquina de mi casa.

-No, tengo que estudiar.

-¡Pero es viernes!-ella replica, y yo vuelvo a negar con la cabeza-. Dios, pienso de veras que no nos soportas.., ¿seguro que no quieres venir?. Va a ser divertido, y habrá chicas y--

-No, estoy bien así, gracias.-le sonrío.

Ella asiente, y luego me sonríe. 

-Okay, okay, cuídate, ¡nos vemos el lunes!.

Cuando entro a casa, sip, porque ahora tengo llaves, el salón y la cocina están vacíos. Dejo mi mochila sobre la encimera y lo primero que hago es un un sandwich, pero tristemente no hay queso. Y es una verdadera vergüenza porque soy el único que al parecer se lo come. Hago una mueca, tal vez si consigo llegar hasta el supermercado más cercano podría conseguir queso por el dinero que sobró. Tenía sesenta y seis libras, nunca me había sentido tan rico.

En cuanto cerré la nevera, el rostro adormilado de Louis me miraba con aburrimiento, buah, que extraño.

-Hola.-me saluda.

¿Hola?. ¡¿Hola?!.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto-, ¿tienes biporalidad o algo por el estilo?.

Él intenta no sonreir. -¿Perdona?. Intentaba tener una conversación contigo por primera vez y me llamaste enano de jardín.

Esta vez fui yo el que intentaba no reírse.

-Bueno, me disculparía-cierro la nevera y en un intento de guardar la bolsa de pan, Louis me detiene, y lo sujeta-, pero siento decirte que no eres un jugador de la NBA.

Él se queda mirándome y aparta sus manos de las mías, llevándose el paquete de pan. Y en silencio abre la nevera, y saca un bote de nutella, que parece más grande que él mismo.

-¿No me vas a hablar?-sonrío-, ¿de nuevo?.

Él agarra un cuchillo, y lo inca en el chocolate, empieza a untarlo por dos rodajas de pan.

-¡Ooouh que alguien llame a Victoria y díganle que alguien descubrió su secreto!.

Intenté realmente no reírme, pero verlo enfadado no pude contenerme y crispé en carcajadas vergonzosas. Verlo comer me hacía tener más hambre si cabía. Así que me levanté y agarré dos rebanas de pan, pero cuando intenté agarrar la nutella, Louis me atacó.

-No, aparta esas manos de mi propiedad.-me da un golpe en la mano, pero es extrañamente suave, su tacto es suave y el mío es aspero, y me doy cuenta de que Louis es una de esas pocas cosas delicadas en el mundo.

-¿Tu propiedad?-pregunto con gracia-, yo quiero. Tengo hambre. Y joder, me dolía demasiado el estómago, iba a morir si no comía nada.

-¡Qué pena!.-finge secarse lágrimas de su rostro.

-Enserio-le digo-, Louis, tengo hambre y no hay queso, ¿podrías darme un poco de tu nutella?.

Él suspira, y la deja sobre la mesa, y se lleva el último trozo de pan a la boca, lámiendose los dedos, y se va de la cocina diciendo:

-Guárdala en la nevera después.

Y no sé si fue porque acabé viendo rugby frente al televisor con el bote de nutella y un cuchillo huntando en mis trozos de pan, pero estaba todo buenísimo. Tanto que.., Dios, que puto bestia eres Harry, acabas de terminarte el bote entero. Así que cuando termine de lamer el bote-cerdo-lo tiré y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Pero el pasillo era tan grande como Rusia y la puerta de Louis estaba semi abierta, se veía como escribía en su cuaderno. En fin.

Me pasé toda la tarde estudiando y haciendo ensayos, fue bastante aburrido, pero la semana siguiente tenía una puntuación máxima y se sentía genial.

 

_Trescientos diecisiete días antes._

 

-Pero mi perro es realmente el mejor perro del mundo.-habla Ramsey, cuando yo estoy casi por terminar mi redacción de inglés.

Ella y Parker hablaban de cosas...cotidianas...aveces, si, eran una pareja bastante sencilla que parecían no complicarse mucho y pasar de lo que la gente decía.

Estabamos en el comedor, en el segundo descanso y a punto de volver a clases.

-No es sólo porque sea mi perro, es porque no hace nada.

-Como su dueña.-Parker tose atragantándose con su sándwich, sí, él es de esas personas que se ríen de sus propios chistes, pero no era molesto.

Ramsey rueda los ojos. -Qué gracioso Park, ugh. ¿Siempre te importan tanto los estudios?-me pregunta-. Acaso, ¿eres becado?.

Niego con la cabeza y cierro mi portafolios.

-Llevas más de una semana aquí... ¡Ya eres nuestro amigo!. ¿Por qué no haces planes con nosotros?. Mira, por ejemplo este viernes tenemos otra fiesta, siempre hay fiestas los viernes.

Amigos, ja. Eso no existía.

-No me gusta hacer planes.

Y parece que ellos captaron la idea de que no me gustaba hacer planes, pero seguían preguntándome sobre ir a fiestas y jugar partidos de fútbol. Esa tarde, cuando volví a casa, Louis staba furioso.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has dejado mi nutella?.

-Me lo acabé.

-¿¡Qué!?. ¡Estaba lleno!.-me grita.

-Lo siento-en realidad no-, pode-

-Ve y compra. Ahora, de tu dinero.

Levanto una ceja. -¿No puedes esperar a que mamá haga la compra?.

-Primero, es mí madre, y no, no puedo esperar. Ve. Ahora.

-Ni te has inmutado de que no quedaba durante estos días, ¿por qué no vas tú?.-bufo.

Él siempre estaba encerrado en su cuarto o de fiesta.

-¡Escúchame idiota!-ese grito me había tocado la fibra sensible-. Yo no he sido el que se ha zampado el bote entero.

-¿Y?.

-¡Aaaaahg!. ¡Gilipollas!. En ese momento, Jay entra por la puerta.

-¡Louis!. ¿Qué maneras son esas de hablar?. ¡No grites a Harry!.

Sonreí, malicioso cuando vi su cara de _de esta no te libras, capullo_.

-Se ha terminado mi bote de nutella. ¡Estaba lleno!. ¡Y no quiere ir a por más!.  

Jay me mira avergonzada y dice:

-Dios, lo siento, mi hijo tiene diecinueve pero su edad mental es de un niño de cinco años... Cielo, Harry no conoce la ciudad-le dice-, acompáñale, y a ver si así dejas de comportarte como un crío.

Louis me mira y se ve, se siente que quiere golpearme, pero sólo dice:

-Lo que sea. Pero paga él.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír ante eso.

**

Así que estabamos caminando al supermercado más cercano, bueno, Louis iba dando unas zancadas enormes, con tal de no caminar cerca de mí, lo cual me hacía gracia porque tres pasos enormes suyos eran uno mío. Cuando llegamos al supermercado, él se metió en la sección de dulces, y se quedó embobado entre tantos chocolates.

-Puedes coger lo que quieras.-le dije, total, tenía bastante dinero, me sentía Napoleón.

Él me miró extrañado y extendió la mano, agarrando dos snikers.

-Sólo agarro estos.., y ah, estos. Y la nutella.

Yo me reí, y él avergonzado, sonrió. Después, fuimos a la caja, y yo pagué todo. Cuando quise darme la vuelta para comprobar que Louis estuviera ahí, lo observé hojeando libros.

Oh.

Le gusta leer, así que los libros de su cuarto no son para decorar o dar un hambiente hipster.

-¿Qué lees?.-pregunté, y él dio un saltito.

-Nada.-se encogió de hombros y soltó el libro en su lugar.

-¿Te gusta?.-lo miré con detenimiento, su portada era celeste y con un arbol y sus ojas negras.

-No, es igual, vamos.-responde, empezando a caminar.

Entonces, no me paro a pensar, pero Louis es, realmente, un niño chico y con la voz más suave pero alta que puedo, digo:

-Soy Harry Styles, ¿cómo te llamas tú?.

Él se detiene y se gira mirando hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado diciendo tonterías?. Vamos-me quedo en silencio esperando a que él me diga su nombre, y después de observarme profundamente callado, sonríe-. Soy Louis Tomlinson.

-Un placer Louis Tomlinson.-le sonrío de vuelta.

Entonces, él se dio la vuelta y observó como las gotitas de agua empezaron a estrellarse sobre el asfalto.

-¡Corramos hasta casa!-me propone divertido-, ¡Una carrera!.

-Si, está bien... ¡Eh! ¡Espera!. ¡No vale has empezado antes!.-cuando veo que mis gritos no sirven de nada porque él ya se ha echado a correr, consigo mover las piernas lo más rápido posible, y empiezo a seguir a Louis.

El aire helado me golpeaba en la cara, y tenía la sensación de estar rojo por el frío, entonces cuando Louis me mira, sonríe y grita:

-¡Siento que nuestra primera conversación sea durante una carrera bajo la lluvia, Harry Styles!.

Intento seguir su nivel, me doy cuenta de que su rostro delgado también esta levemente rojo y no me siento tan extraño. Y huele a lluvia, con el suelo mojado, mi sudadera no tiene capucha, mi pelo se estaba empapando, mis converse blancas se habían mojado en un charco y mis pies estaban extrañamente vivos.

-¡El bote de nutella se me resbala!.-grito, y cuando Louis llega al buzón, empieza a reírse y se sube al porche quitándose la capucha y removiéndose su pelo no tan húmedo.

Yo llego al buzón y cuando estoy a salvo de la lluvia en el porche, apoyo mis brazos en mis rodillas e intento recuperar el aliento. Realmente no sé como Louis puede correr tanto. Él mira mi cabello cuando estamos dentro, y susurra:

-Sécate el cabello antes de que mamá me heche la culpa de que esté empapado.

Yo asiento, le entrego la nutella, y cuando entro a mi cuarto tiro mis zapatos a una esquina. Me cambio de ropa, y pienso seriamente en darme una ducha, así que intento no quedarme mucho tiempo debajo de mi regadera. Cuando termino de vestirme, bajo a la cocina y Louis está preparando sándwiches.

-Oh, que amable por tu parte-agarro uno y me pega en la mano-. Auch.

-Son para mí.

-¿Los tres?.-él asiente, poniéndolos sobre la mesa y se sienta a devorarlos.

Empiezo a prepararme uno y luego me apoyo en la encimera y saboreo lo que llamo nuestra merienda.

-Así que, mamá me dijo que estudias Filosofía. ¿Te gusta?.-pregunta, sentándose de lado en la silla para verme y seguir dando mordiscos a su sándwich.

Yo me encojo de hombros. -Supongo.

-¿Supones?-yo asiento-. Vaya, te creía más inteligente.

-¿Qué?.

-Ya sabes, vas a estudiar esa carrera dos años para licenciarte y supones que te gusta, así que con suerte acabarás enseñando filosofía a niños rebeldes que sólo quieren fumarse un pitillo, pero tú supones que te gustará ese trabajo. Tu futuro. Y eso me dejó sin nada que decir.

-Eso es...

-Lo que sea.-se levanta y lava su plato.

-¿Te gusta lo que sea que estás estudiando?.-pregunto, guardando el pan.

-Inglés, y sí, me gusta. Yo asiento, sin saber que decir.

-Eso es bueno.

-Gracias por los chocolates.-me sonríe.

Después de nuestra rara merienda, subí a mi cuarto y estudié más.

No hize nada. Estuve recibiendo mensajes de Parker, dijo que mañana no llovería, y que si quería jugar un partido con él.

_Harry: No, gracias, estudiaré, espero que encuentres a otro :)_

_Parker: Qué raro?????!_

Rio ante su tonto comentario y vuelvo a centrarme en mis apuntes. No sé cuanto tiempo tardé en quedarme dormido ni cuánto tiempo estuve dormido, pero Louis derrepente abre mi puerta, con un cesto blanco lleno de ropa y me dice:

-¡Eh!. No sabía que los chicos de diecisiete dormían tan temprano.

Yo gruño e intento mandarlo a la mierda, en el intento me doy cuenta de que mis apuntes están siendo aplastados por mí.

-¿Tienes ropa sucia que lavar?-y esa era una pregunta realmente extraña-, me tomaré la libertad de ir a tu baño a por ella porque estás empanado.

-¿Para qué quieres mi ropa sucia de todas formas?.-pregunto desde mi cama, y decido levantarme para ordenar este desastre.

-Verás.., mamá dijo que podía salir si hacía la colada, y se lo prometí, pero... olvidé hacerla y ahora me estoy dando prisa para poder irme en cinco minutos. ¡Jesús, Harry!. ¿Sólo tienes esto?.

-Uhuh.-murmuro.

Él me mira pensando en algo, pero al final sale de mi cuarto con la cesta no mucho más llena, y después desaparece. Desde las escaleras puedo escuchar a Jay decirle:

-Si hubieras hecho esto antes, tu amigo no estaría esperando fuera.

Y realmente me siento como si estuviese fumado, así que vuelvo a mi cuarto y enciendo la luz. Desde mi ventana veo como Louis y su amigo rubio van caminando, despacio, riendo.

 

_Trescientos quince días antes_

 

-Despierta, ya son las nueve.

Yo asentí, y empecé a levantarme, como siempre, Louis desaparecía de mi puerta antes de que pudiese pensar con normalidad y decirle tal vez 'buenos días' u 'hola'. Bajo a la cocina, y ahí está, desayunando té y sandwiches.

-Buenos días.-saludo, me sirvo zumo, extrañado porque Jay no está en la cocina.

-Buenos días.-me sonríe cuando no pasa un segundo cuando el inalámbrico suena, y él se levanta a atenderlo.

Entonces él sólo contesta 'si', 'uh-uh', 'okay', 'yo también', y luego cuelga.

-Mamá está en el hospital-yo casi me atraganto con el zumo-. ¡Noo!. ¡Está trabajando, no le ha pasado nada!.

-Ahh-me limpio las manos-, ¿por la mañana?. ¿Por qué?.

-Le han cambiado el turno... Hmm, ¿quieres que te lleve en coche?.

Yo sonrío. -¿Sabes conducir?.

Él asiente. -Claro que sí, ¿por qué no sabría?. ¿Acaso tú no sabes?. Tienes cara de saber conducir.

Yo sonrío. -Si sé. ¿Qué coche tienes?. Tienes cara de no tener coche.

-No tengo coche-ríe-, Mark tiene un SUV que no usa, y por estúpidos motivos de seguridad no me deja usarlo. Pero mamá dice que es una emergencia.

-¿Motivos de seguridad? ¿Qué motivos de seguridad?. Dijiste que sabías conducir.

Cuando estamos en el garaje y entramos en el SUV negro, él dice:

-Cuando me saqué el carnet rompí el Ran Rover de mamá, y Mark enfadó cuando le llegó una multa por mi parte.

La manera en la que él lo contaba era a) con pena y b) con gracia.

-¿Hago bien en montarme en un coche contigo?.-pregunto y él contesta divertido un 'nah'. No iba a mentir; tenía miedo cuando salimos del garaje y él paró en seco.

-Relaja la raja Styles. No encontraba eso gracioso, ¿cómo quería que estuviese relajado cuando me acababa de confesar los motivos de porque no tenía coche?.

Conducía con dos manos al volante, pero me ponía histérico cuando apartaba la otra, aunque sólo fuera para poner el volumen de la radio más alto o cambiar de marcha. Llegamos a la uni y aparcó, tranquilo y despreocupado, y yo mientras me preguntaba cómo era Louis en primer año porque para estrellar un coche había que estar emocionado, y él ahora de veía menos alegre.

-¿Irás andando?-pregunta cuando pone el seguro al coche-, ¿qué?-mi cara debe de ser un poema-. Sólo lo pregunto para esperarte, no es como si quisiera que vayas andando.

-Uhuh.

-No soy malo, Harry-dice frunciendo el ceño-, te hize la colada la otra noche, y probablemente pronto de nuevo, ¿acaso no confías en mí después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?.

-¿Todo lo que has hecho por mí?¿Entrar dando un portazo el primer día que llego a tu casa es hacer algo por mí? ¿Ponerte como un animal en celo cuando me terminé tu estúpido bote de nutella? ¿No hablarme por ninguna razón? ¿Sólo escribir en ese cuaderno y pasar de tus padres como si no valieran nada? ¿Ser tan extraño es hacer algo por mí?. Y no vengas con lo de la colada, por favor, sólo quieres irte de fiesta. Es lo único que haces.

Vale, me había pasado de nuevo.

-¿Qué está mal contigo?-pregunta bajito, pero molesto.

Y me doy cuenta de que estoy gritando, la gente nos observa extrañados y Parker estaba con Ramsey y un chico del equipo de fútbol mirándome como preguntando lo mismo que Louis. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo para gritar a un chico de segundo año?.

-Lo siento.-me apresuro a decir, y camino deprisa hasta entrar al edificio.

**

-¿Por qué gritabas a Louis Tomlinson?.-Parker parecía intrigado, incluso había dejado de comer su hamburguesa con bacon para poder oír atentamente mi explicación.

Dejé de ayudar a Ramsey con el trabajo de economía y pregunté:

-¿Lo conoces?.

-¿Qué?-parece extrañado-. Dijiste que era tu primo o lo que sea, es el hijo de tus tíos, ¿no?-yo asiento despacio-. Le pregunté a mi hermano, ya sabes, por curiosidad-yo seguí asintiendo, el hermano de Parker había terminado la uni el año pasado y había entrado a hacer prácticas como profesor en un colegio de New Castle-. Él dijo que Louis Tomlinson era la persona más gamberra que tuvo el placer de conocer.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?. No hace absolutamente nada, nunca, no tiene amigos, y seguramente a las fiestas que va sólo hay gente extraña. Él es extraño.

Park sonríe. -Te equivocas pequeño Harry.

-¿Qué?.

-Mira, mi hermano dijo que Louis había sido compañero suyo en el instituto, que siempre había sido el centro de atención. Jugaba al footie, era el capitán de su equipo. No es sólo que tenía a las chicas locas por él, Louis era famoso por hacerle la vida imposible a los profesores y a gente que odiaba-Parker contaba todo con tanto detalle y emoción-. Organizaba movidas, fiestas y bromas, y yo había oído pensando, 'Jesús seguro que mi hermano está exagerando y lo máximo que hizo ese chico fue tirar huevos a la casa de su ex novia'.

-¿Qué hizo?. ¿Algo malo?.

El niega. -Sus padres lo intentaban retener desde siempre, él tenía malas notas y, ¿sabías que no lo dejaban llevar amigos a su casa porque una vez organizó una fiesta y se cargaron el coche de su padre?. Pintaba cosas con sentido en la ciudad, no eran típicos grafitis.., decían que tenían sentido, que él era como el dueño de este lugar. Hacían cosas graciosas, bromas de último día de clases, tiraban globos de agua congelada a casas de gente que era mala, guerras de papel higiénico, fuegos artificiales... Y, oh, también se escapaba de casa, durante periodos cortos, tantas veces que la policía estaba arta.

-¿Qué?. Pero.., pe-pero si Louis está empanado, ¡qué dices, que dices!. Es un amargado.

Él era un aburrido, ¡estaba amargado!. A mi Parker no me la pegaba, que no que no, se había confundido de Louis. O no...

-Harry-me dice serio-, su primer año de universidad fue bestial, ¿sabes?. Tenía una habitación con su mejor amigo, Oli, y ellos eran los reyes de las residencias, él salía con una chica que hizo popular gracias a él. Era amigo de todos, tenía a todos de su parte. Por ejemplo, me contó mi hermano que una vez llenaron la pista más grande de soccer con espuma.

-Oh, vaya, bestial y sin sentido.-ruedo los ojos.

-Y las piscinas del gimansio estaban sin ni una sola gota de agua y llenas de arena. ¿Sabes por qué hizo eso?. El profesor de gimnasia se metió con uno de sus mejores amigos, y Louis se la jugó por él. ¿Y sabes qué fue lo mejor?. Todos sabían que había sido Louis, pero nadie dijo nada. Todos lo protegían.

Bueno, había que reconocer que llenar un campo de fútbol con espuma era algo extraño, pero tenía su mérito y todo por su amigo.

-Vaya, Louis era guay.-Ramsey dijo.

-Si, si, pero aquí viene lo grande; al comienzo del último semestre, todo estaba jodidamente bien, y Louis lo estaba, y derrepente, su novia se volvió una barbie llena de furia y difundió una foto de Louis besando a un chico.

Esa foto estaba pegado en cada taquilla. Mi cara se volvió pálida, harina, ¡talco!.

-Y entonces, la residencia entera hablaba por primera vez de que Louis era una basura. Empezaron rumores de que él y Oli estaban juntos porque vivían en la misma habitación, lo cual era completamente mentira. Y hubieron personas, los amigos-rodo los ojos-, de su novia, Skyler creo que es su nombre, todos ellos querían golpear a Louis y Oli. Y lo hicieron, en una fiesta, Oli estaba borracho, pero no pudiero con Louis, y él estaba hecho una mierda. Todo el lugar se había enterado de que él era gay, y Oli no tenía la culpa. Él sólo era su amigo, de hecho su novia rompió con él porque pensaba que estaba con Louis.

-Eso es horrible... Yo no sabía nada.-estoy de acuerdo contigo Ramsey...

-Lo peor de todo fue que sus padres no sabían nada, y Skyler no iba a permitir que Louis se fuera con chicos y se riera de ella, lo odiaba tanto que llevó a esa foto y hizo una carta donde decía que Louis era un sucio, que se metía con tíos y Oli y él estaban juntos. Que era un fácil, y sobre todas las bromas y coasas que Louis había hecho a escondidas. Fue una putada, y él se volvió a escapar, una última vez. Sus padres lo quitaron de la residencia y lo llevaron a casa, después le prohibieron ver a Oli.

-Pero ellos siguen siendo amigos, salen de fiesta juntos...-digo, y no puedo dejar de pensar en Louis convirtiéndose en quien es ahora...

Duele, porque nadie debería estropear la felicidad de otra persona.

-Sí, sólo porque creo que su madre le creyó. Pero su padre es otra historia-Mark...-. La última vez que se escapó, Louis se quedó dos semanas en Leeds, y cuando volvió, sus padres le cortaron las alas para siempre. No dejan que nadie entre a su casa, vendieron su coche, y no salió de su casa en todo ese verano. Todos sus amigos derrepente desaparecieron, lo echaron del equipo de fútbol porque Skyler sobornó al entranador, y no con dinero exactamente-empezé a apretar mi libro con tanta fuerza que Ramsey tuvo que sostener mi mano-. Según los del equipo, era demasiado gay para jugar al fútbol.

-¿Cómo puede ser alguien demasiado gay para jugar al fútbol?. ¿Acaso se lo montaba con un tío en medio de un partido?. ¡Malditos desagraciados-

-Harry, escucha-me intenta calmar-, te hemos visto discutir con él, y de veras no creo que os llevéis bien. Intenta tan sólo ser amable con él. Está jodido. Es completamente diferente ahora, y me da mucha pena, mi hermano dijo que él era una buena persona, y que no se merecía todo eso. Yo sinceramente me hubiese cambiado de país si eso me llegara a ocurrir.

Dios, estaba de acuerdo. Quería matar a esa tal Skyler, y al puto entrador y a todo el mundo porque Louis no se merecía eso, ¿acaso Jay no tuvo piedad de él?. Ni siquiera lo cambió de universidad... Ni siquiera, oh Dios.., Mark no lo había aceptado. No aceptaba que él fuese gay, y por eso nunca estaba en casa, y seguramente odiaba a Jay por aceptarlo, ¿qué estaba mal con ese hombre?.

-¿Dónde está Skyler?.-pregunto.

-Ella se fue de aquí.

-Después de arruinarle la vida se raja.-busco con la mirada a Louis, pero no está en el comedor.

-Dicen que sigue viviendo aquí pero no sé a qué uni va. En fin, yo sólo quería que no fueses...áspero con él. No se lo merece de veras. Está sólo, bueno Oli sigue siendo su amigo, él único verdadero.

Me pasé el resto de los periodos intentando concentrarme en apuntes, pero por mi cabeza sólo pasaba un Louis que estaba muerto, un Louis divertido y completamente diferente a este. Y no paraba de pensar en lo que Louis me dijo. 'No harás amigos de mi parte'. 

**

Estaba bien, esperé con normalidad apoyado contra el maletero del SUV, Louis llegó con Oli riendo y después se paró, y me miró extrañado.

-Creía que te habías ido. Miro a mis zapatos sin saber que decir.

-No...lo siento, soy un idiota, ¿me puedes perdonar?.

-¿Quién es?. Suena como un amante arrepentido.-y ese es Oli, Louis le da un codazo.

-No, idiota, él es Harry, mi...uh, ¿primo?. Vive en mi casa, Jay es su madrina.

-Aaaaah-me sacude la mano-, perdón Harry, ¿qué le hiciste a Louis?. Louis sonríe y se mete en el coche.

-Nada-respondo, y él se sienta en el copiloto, así que sin remedio me meto atrás-, bueno, no, le dije cosas sin sentido...

-¿Nada grave?.-pregunta a Louis.

-Nada grave.-responde él, saliendo del parking.

-Bien, no eres chico muerto, Harry.-me dice, y Louis ríe.

Después empezaron a hablar sobre fútbol y sobre cosas graciosas, Louis parecía otro con él... Tanto que por mi cabeza pasó la idea de que tal vez ellos si estaban juntos.

-Nos vemos hermano, gracias por el aventón, por cierto, ¿te dejaron conducir?.

-Era un emergencia.

-Disfruta la emergencia, hermano. ¡Harry, eh, aprende a morderte la lengua!.-grita desde la acera, y Louis toca la bocina, a lo que Oli reacciona asustado y le enseña el dedo corazón, y luego se mete a su casa.

Me tiendo el los tres asientos, con la cabeza apoyada en mi mochila.

-Buen colega.-comento.

-Lo siento, Oli, uh, es un un chico muy vivo y sobreprotector.

-Parece buen chico.-respondo suave.

-Lo es, jesús, es como mi hermano-tal vez no estén juntos...-. ¿Confías tanto en mí?. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que estrelle el coche y tú acabes con la cara debajo del asiento?. Ponte el cinturón, y siéntate como una persona, Harold.

Yo cierro los ojos, y no digo nada. Entonces, derrepente, sin que yo lo espere, el coche para en seco y me caigo, mi cara acaba estampada contra la moqueta del coche.

-¡Imbécil!.-le grito.

-Eso es, eso es, besa el suelo Harold.

Ruedo los ojos y me siento, veo que el garaje se está abriendo, y Louis aparca el SUV con la cara cansada, tal vez porque está cansado de que su madre lo lleve a la uni, tal vez echa de menos conducir.

Quizá eche de menos ser alguien libre.

Si, intentar encerrar a personas como Louis es como meter a un pájaro en una jaula, él sólo quiere volar, y sus padres no tienen conciencia de que algunos pájaros mueren de tristeza.

En el tiempo que comemos viendo la televisión, se me ocurre la idea de invitarlo a jugar al fútbol con Parker.

-Uh, tengo un amigo, Parker, él juega al fútbol y siempre me invita a echar partidos, ¿te apetece venir?.-le pregunto.

A pesar de que Parker no me dijo nada hoy, pero estaba dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje preguntando si podíamos jugar hoy.

-¿Enserio?-pregunta emocionado-. Claro, uh, ¿a qué hora?. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?.

-Bueno.., gustar gustar, algo, pero no soy muy bueno, es sólo que no quiero estudiar.

El ríe. -Pasas mucho tiempo estudiando.., deberías divertirte más, tienes diecisiete, no treinta.

Hago el amago de sonreír, pero eso me ha hecho sentir pena. Así que me apresuro y escribo a Parker.

_Harry: jugamos un partido hoy??????_

_Harry: contesta, quiero llevar a louis!_

_Harry: parker!!!!!!_

_Parker: dios mío vas a hacer una buena acción gracias a mí !!!! :D_

_Harry: si o no??_

_Parker: tengo partido oficial a las nueve, tráelo, las entradas son nueve libras, tendréis el honor de ver a mi equipo ganar_

_Harry: pártete una pierna :)_

**

-No me van a dejar cojer el coche, te dije que estrellé el Ran-

-Sí, sí-le digo-, pero podemos decir que yo conducía.

Así que, Louis condució hasta el campo, y cuando llegamos a la cola, dije:

-Otro día podemos jugar.

Él asiete, distraído con su perrito caliente. Cuando estamos sentados, él se compra un burrito, y muchas palomitas y en fin, Louis come demasiado, pero está bien.

-¡Noooooooo!-grita Louis cuando Parker cae al suelo, y el balón está a punto de ser atrapado por un contrario, entonces, otro jugador recoge el balón y se tira al área de gol, y todo las dos gradas se levantan a gritar-. ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!.

Y Louis está de pie, a tirado todas las palomitas y están cayendo a gente por delante, pero a nadie le parece importar porque estan gritando al igual que él. Entonces su mano me levanta de un tirón y yo sonrío sin saber que hacer.

-¡Almenos disimula y grita algo!.-me chilla riendo.

A lo que yo respondo tarde:

-¡Esa ha sido buena!.

Pero es demasiado-, realmente tarde cuando grito, casi todos están sentados, siguiendo con sus vidas, excepto Louis y yo, él se ríe y esta vez tira de mí hacia bajo para que me siente.

-Eres un perdedor-me dice-, ahora todo el mundo lo sabe.

Nos empezamos a reír, y él compartió el resto de su comida conmigo.

Cuando el partido terminó, el equipo de Park ganó por dos puntos, y todos estaban felices, Louis también. Tanto que se notaba, conducía con las ventanas abiertas y la radio estaba super alta, me alegraba porque era como si su grado de confianza y comodidad conmigo aumentara y empezó a cantar. Cuando damos la vuelta a la esquina, el sube las ventanas y apaga la radio, y aparca en el garaje, cuando se baja me apunta con su índice y se acomoda la sudadera:

-Recuerda, has conducido tú. Yo asiento, sin idea de que cuando entremos al salón, Jay y Mark reaccionarían así.

-¡Louis!-los dos chillan a la vez-. ¿Dónde estabas?.-esa es Jay, quien está con el inalámbrico en la mano.

-Conmigo.-respondo.

Mark me mira y dice:

-¿Fuiste a buscarlo? ¿Desde cuando se fue?.

-Yo...

-¿Harry tuvo que buscarte, Louis? ¿Dónde estabas?.-cortó a Louis cuando intentaba responder.

-Eh, no-digo-, sólo fuimos a ver un partido de fútbol, nada más-aclaro-. He conducido el SUV. Louis dijo que él sólo lo podía coger para emergencias, pero yo no, así que me pareció una buena idea.

Ellos parecieron tragárselo, pero de todas formas Jay añadió:

-Te llamamos al móvil, ¿por qué no lo cogiste?.

-Lo dejé en casa.-responde Louis subiendo las escaleras.

Jay había estado llorando, pero Mark sólo tiene cara de enfadado.

-Casi llamamos a la policía.

-Pero es absurdo, él ya tiene diecinueve años, es un adulto, puede irse cuando quiera.

Y las palabras de Mark me abofetearon con tanta fuerza.

-¿Por qué se ponen así de todas maneras?. Louis sabe cuidarse de si mismo, ¿cómo va a querer salir si sabe que al volver a casa le esperan a punto de llamar a la policía?.

Los dos me miran ofendidos, y yo sólo quiero que dejen de hacerle la vida imposible.

-Él solía escaparse-habla Mark-, muchas veces. Pero siempre volvía-dice en todo decepcionado-, Louis es problemático, Harry, no dejes que te involucre en alguno de sus juegos...

Me quedo callado, queriendo gritarles que ellos son una mierda de padres, pero Johannah hace todo lo que puede, el problema es, que Mark seguramente le come la cabeza con sus horribles comentarios. Así que no pierdo mi tiempo intentando decirles que él sólo necesita libertad, y subo arriba.

Louis está dormido, o eso parece. Intento dormir, pero fracaso como nunca, intentando asimilar que mis tios no tienen idea de la vida.

 

_Trescientos dos días antes_

 

La cosa era esta; eran las cuatro de la mañana y descubrí el motivo por el cuál Louis no había muerto de tristeza. El conseguía el permiso de ir a fiestas a cambio de hacer la colada, pero últimamente tenía cara de resaca incluso cuando no salía de fiesta. Cuando todo el mundo estaba dormido, él se escapaba. Louis seguía siendo un pájaro que quería volar, estaba desesperado por volar, tanto que esperaba a que sus padres estuvieran tan dormidos que el pudiera escaparse de la jaula.

Eso hizo que una chispa brotara en mí, quizá el Louis de antes no estaba muerto...quizá no del todo. Escuché un golpe en el primer piso, como si alguien hubiese tirado una bolsa pesada contra el suelo, claro que, al principio pensé que alguien había entrado a robar, e inmediatamente agarré el desatascador-no tenía bate de beisbol-y bajé las escaleras muerto de miedo y muerto de sueño. No se veía nada, todo estaba oscuro, así que con cuidado, caminé hasta la cocina, y encendí la luz, preparado para golpear a la cabeza del ladrón con el maldito palo del desatascador, pero no había nadie.

Entonces su voz toda ronca y exhausta preguntó con diversión:

-¿Me ibas a golpear con un desatascador? ¿Enserio, Harold?.

-¿Te has caído, enano de jardín?.-sonreí intentando alcanzarlo con el desatascador.

-Algo así... Caminé hasta donde él estaba y le tendí mi mano, pero a él le parecía agradar el suelo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-tiré de sus brazos hacia arriba-. Dios, pareces diminuto, pero pesas.

-Imbécil...¿Se despertaron? ¿Qué me harán?-empezó a reírse, yo no entendí-. ¿Se dieron cuenta?.

-¿Mamá y Mark?-pregunto, dejándolo de pie, pero se tambaleó hacia mis hombros-. No, están dormidos..., ¿tanto has bebido que no puedes ni siquiera caminar?.

Él niega y se abraza a mí. -No dejes que se despierten...no dejes que me-, ah, no, no pueden hacerme ya nada.

Yo no lo entendía, y tenía sueño y ganas de golpear a Louis por colgarse de mis hombros, él pesaba, demonios.

-Vamos, vamos, arriba-lo alzo y voy hacia las escaleras, apagando la luz de la cocina-. ¿Tus amigos te dejaron beber tanto?. ¿Oli?.

-No tengo amigos, ¿recuerdas?-se ríe, luego sorbe su nariz-. Brian es un imbécil. No quería que me la metiera, ¡¿sabes?!.

Y eso, querido amigo, hizo que me estrellara contra la pared. _No te caigas Harry, no te caigas_ , me ordeno.

-¿Te tocó?.-pregunté apoyandome en la pared, tirando hacía arriba a Louis y subiendo los últimos escalones.

-Mi cama, quiero mi cama, mi cama-murmuró, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro, respirando en mi cuello-. Hueles bien, Harold. Hueles jodidamente bien.

No sabía que hacer, así que lo llevé a su cuarto, y lo tumbé en su cama. ¿Quién demonios era Brian?.

Quería meter a Louis bajo una maldita ducha helada y hacer que vomite todo el alcohol que había consumido y llenarlo de café, pero él se durmió en mi cuello, y no sabía ni lo que decía.

Fui a mi cama con esperanzas de que Brian no fuera nadie, que no le hubiese hecho nada, que ningún gulipollas hubiese tocado a Louis.

**

Cuando mi alarma sonó, mis ojos ya estaban abiertos, no había dormido mucho, y si lo hize, no me di cuenta. Escuché como Mark y Jay se levantaron para ir a trabajar, entonces me levanté a toda hostia y corrí al cuarto de Louis. Él no estaba tumbado en su cama, no esaba enrollado entre las mantas.

-¿Louis?-llamo, toco varias veces la puerta, nadie contesta-. Voy a entrar.

Y estaba preparado para que él estuviese vomitando, llorando o cosas peores, pero tampoco estaba allí. Y mi corazón dio un vuelco, él no estaba. Él ya no estaba.

-¡Louis!.-grito casi cayéndome de las escaleras, tampoco estaba en la cocina.

Intenté no perder la calma, y mierda, no tenía su número, pero de todas formas su móvil estaba en su cama, así que era una maldita pérdida de tiempo. Cuando terminé de prepararme, vi que el SUV seguía en el garaje, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo se había ido. Tal vez estaba con Oli, tal vez, o con Brian... Brian.

¿Y si se había escapado de nuevo? ¿Jay se dio cuenta? ¿Mark? ¿Y si se alegraron? ¿Por qué se había ido?. ¿Louis siempre era así?.

En cuanto salí del coche, Ramsey corrió y empezó a hablarme sobre el partido de esta semana y bla bla bla.

-Entonces, yo estaba pensando en que tal vez deberíamos cambiar de uniforme porque el rojo y blanco es aburrido y-, ¿me estás escuchando Harry?.

-Sí-contesto, y sigo buscando a Louis por el aparcamiento, pero no hay rastro de él-, ¿podemos entrar?. Hace frío.

Ella asiente y sigue hablando y hablando y no se calla, su voz es la banda sonora de la búsqueda de mi estúpido e inmaduro primo.

-Bien, basta, ¡no me dejes hablando sola!-me agarra de los brazos y me sacude-, perdón si no pregunté por tu cara de no haber dormido un segundo, pero, ¿a quién buscas?.

-A nadie, te estoy escuchando-contesto en tono molesto-, ¿qué tenemos ahora?.

-Filosofía-responde-, ¿acaso te acostate con alguna chica y descubriste que tenía novio? ¿Tienes miedo de él? ¡Yo te ayudo a buscarlo!.

-No, no, escucha-le agarro yo de los hombros y encuentro a Louis, está enfadado, con Oli, derrepente él le cierra su taquilla con fuerza y Louis golpea su hombro-, no me cepillé a nadie, ¿puedes decirle a la profesora que no me encuentro bien?. Creo que entraré tarde.

-Si.., claro, ¿qué pasa?.

-Nada, te envio un mensaje si no voy. Nos vemos Ram, ¡gracias!.-le chillo una vez más antes de salir corriendo hasta alcanzar a Louis, quien está a punto de entrar a una clase y tiro de su brazo bruscamente.

-¡Ehhh!-me mira cabreado-, ¡las maneras Harry, las maneras!.

¿¡Las maneras!?. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacerse de la víctima? ¿Por qué me acusaba de ser un maleducado cuando era él quien me había hecho tener casi un ataque de pánico cuando no lo encontré?

-¿Por qué te fuiste? Hace cuatro horas estabas tirado en el suelo, y dijiste qu-

-Tengo que entrar a clases, suéltame.-me aprieta la mano que tengo en su codo, pero no iba a permitir que se fuera, no después de todo el tiempo que perdí buscándolo, lo empujo hasta rodearlo con mis dos brazos contra la pared.

-No, Louis, dijiste que no querías que Brian tuviera relaciones contigo-evité repetir las palabras exactas que él dijo hace unas horas, su cara se volvió pálida al oír e-, y no pude dormir porque no sé qué mierdas te hizo ese desgraciado, ¿y sabes qué? Cuando te iba a despertar ya no estabas, ¿qué está mal contigo?.

-¿Qué te dije?.-pregunta, ¡sin importarle todo lo que le acababa de decir!.

Aaaaaaaaaahg.

-Tus palabras exactas fueron-repito con rabia-, 'no quería que el imbécil de Brian me la metiera, ¿¡sabes!?'.

Él traga en seco y me empuja, pero yo necesitaba una respuesta.

-Bien-dice-, olvídalo. Ahora déjame entrar.

-Pero...

-Olvídalo.-pronuncia despacio.

-Y una mierda que lo olvide-golpeo la pared-, te recogí del suelo y-

-No dejaste que mis padres me pillaran, oh, gracias mi héroe-¡se burló!-, pero no te obligué, no te obligué así que deja que entre a la clase de una vez.

Lo miro a los ojos, y él aparta la mirada y observa un puto fijo en la puerta, apriento tanto los dientes que mi mandíbula cruje.

Me aparto de él rápidamente y voy a mi clase chocando con gente que se queja de mi bruscalidad, me choco con alguien que me mira con el ceño fruncido porque le he tirado lo que sea que tuviera en las manos.

Puto Louis, encima de que me preocupo por él... Creía que éramos amigos, o al menos personas que no se gritaban y no se mandaban a la mierda.

En cuanto los dos primeros periodos terminaron, como siempre me senté con la pareja feliz. Y todo seguía pasando con mucha lentitud y yo sentía un nudo en el estómago horrible, ¿por qué se había ido sin avisar?.

Llevábamos más de una semana yendo a la uni en el SUV y él me despertaba a las nueve desde el día uno, y hoy no sé con quién ha venido. Estaba tan seguro de que no ha sido con Oli porque él se veía enfadado y Oli nisiquiera tenía coche, seguramente ese tal Brian le haya hecho algo que Louis no quería y él aceptó que lo llevara de la misma manera... Quizá los rumores de la uni, quizá Skyler tenía razón y Louis era un fácil, y aceptaba ir con el chico que le había obligado a hacer cosas que no quería.No sé que me dio más rabia, si estar de acuerdo con algo que Skyler dijo o que la idea de que Louis fuera un chico fácil.

Estabamos ya en el segundo descanso y Parker me pidió que lo acompañara a ver a Ramsey ensayar para animar el partido de hoy. El caso es que cuando íbamos hacia las gradas, reconocí el cuerpo de Louis apoyado en la pared de la grada de alado, estaba con un cigarrillo en la mano, hablando con un chico que no era Oli. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que no fuera Brian?. Quiero decir, claro que podía no ser Brian, pero podía ser Brian y yo sólo quería poder agarrar una piedra del tamaño de Rusia y tirárselo a la cabeza del sujeto rubio.

-¿Conoces a ese chico?.-pregunto a Parker.

-¿Cuál?-yo apunto con el dedo al sujeto y él entrecierra los ojos-. ¿El que está hablando con tu primo Louis?.

Yo asiento. -Si, ese mismo.

Niega con la cabeza.

-No sé quién es, pero parece de segundo año, no es nuevo, creo.

Yo asiento. ¡Era Brian!. Estaba un 509% seguro. Vimos a Ramsey practicar, ella nos saludaba cada vez que podía y Parker comentaba lo afortunado que era siendo su novio y mierdas terriblemente cursis, hizo que me diera cuenta de lo feliz que era yo sin estar tan colgado por una chica.

Nunca me había enamorado, bueno, estar colado por una chica a los quince técnicamente no contaba, porque Sally era mi mejor amiga y yo estaba completamente obsesionado con ella, tanto que dejé de verla como una chica y empecé a verla como algo más, como alguien perfecto-y nadie es perfecto-, la veía como si ella fuese el amor de mi vida, y lo cierto era que no lo era. Cuando me di cuenta de que había estado exagerando tanto el significado de una chica en mi vida, era demasiado tarde, había arruinado nuestra amistad de nueve años por besarle. Por eso soy fiel a mi teoría de que los amigos no existen; ellos dicen ser tus amigos hasta que algo más fuerte que vuestra "amistad" se interpone entre vosotros y de un año a otro, no habláis de nada , no te saluda y hace como si no te conociera cuando le preguntan sobre ti.

Los amigos eran algo pasajero, y cuanto menos te aferrabas a ellos, menos dolería su "pérdida". Esa pérdida por supuesto era algo así como imaginario porque los "amigos" no son algo sólido, no son algo fijo. Rechazo el quedarme ver a Ramsey animar. Rechazo el quedarme ver a Parker jugar, y me apresuro a volver a casa.

Y realmente nada es relevante excepto la cara de Louis cuando le digo:

-¿Cómo has hecho para levantarte tan temprano?. La última vez que hablamos tenías más alcohol que sangre en tus venas.

Su sonrisa desaparece y suelta su mochila en la entrada, y camina despreocupado hasta su plato de lasaña y lo mete en el microondas.

-Mira Harry, no te he hecho nada, tampoco te pases. Lo siento si mi culo pesaba mucho anoche y nos caímos de las escaleras, ¿vale?, lo siento si dije que no quería follar con Brian y no sabías que era gay. Pero soy gay, soy gay y lo siento por tí si tienes algo en contra de que sea gay.

-No tengo ningún problema con eso-insisto, él se sienta y se encoge de hombros empezando a comer-, tengo un problema con tu estúpida forma de pasar de-lo que estoy intentando decir es estúpido así que rectifico-, ¡yo sólo estaba preocupado porque te fuiste!. Y dijiste que no querías que Brian estuviese contigo, y derrepente no estabas y me asusté porque lloraste cuando lo dijiste y me dio tanta rabia que aceptaras que te recogiera y estabas tan bien con él en el descanso de la uni-

-Espera, espera, espera-me dice con una mueca amarga-. Yo no-, oh mi Dios, Brian no me recogió... Harry, no estoy con Brian. Ya no. El chico con quien estaba hoy es Jake. Fue Jake quien me llevó a la uni hoy. Jake, no Brian. Brian es mierda, Brian ya no está en mi vida, ¿lo puedes olvidar y no mencionarlo más en lo que queda de vida?.

Y tardo en procesarlo porque no sé quién mierdas es Jake, pero estoy jodidamente mejor sabiendo que no era el estúpido de Brian quien estaba con Louis, así que sonrío.

-Lo siento-me disculpo-, está bien, está bien. Pero por el amor de Dios, no te vayas de nuevo después de que pase algo así...me había asustado.

-¿Por qué?.-pregunta, sigue comiendo y jesús, envidio su capacidad de no importarle una mierda todo.

-Creía que te habías escapado...no sé. Me había vuelto paranóico con eso, y ya me imaginaba a tus padres contratando a un detective para hacerme preguntas sobre la última vez que te vi.

Él suelta una carcajada. -¿Te contaron que me escapaba?.-derrepente se ve serio.

Me aclaro la garganta. -Si algo me dijieron.

-Mamá y Mark no saben nada, ellos creen que yo estoy perdido en la vida-dice-, puede que eso sea cierto, pero no soy.., no soy todo lo que ellos dicen. ¿Qué te dijieron?. ¿Que puse fuegos artificiales en la puerta de sala de profesores porque cancelaron nuestra excursión a Los Ángeles?.

Trago en seco, ignorando el detalle que los profesores estaban dentro de la sala...espero que no estuvieran dentro, santa mierda, mi boca se seca.

-Algo he oído-confieso-, ¿siempre te escapas?.

-No siempre-sacude la cabeza de un lado al otro-, sólo cuando quiero distraerme.

 

_Doscientos noventa y siete días antes_

 

-Y aquí están los número de emergencia por si pasa algo malo-Jay me enseña el block de notas que se encuentra al lado del inalámbrico-, creo que eso es todo. ¡Oh! No olvides que podéis pedir pizzas o comida china.

-Si, está bien.

-Gracias-me sonríe y besa mi frente-, llegaremos tarde, no nos esperes despierto.

Yo asiento y, en cuanto Jay sale por la puerta, observo como se van en el Ran Rover desde la ventana.

-¿Se han ido?.-pregunta Louis tirado en el sofá.

-Sí-contesto-, ¿quieres pedir la pizza ya?. Él asiente.

-Oye, mhhm, ¿te importa que me traiga a un chico a casa?.

-Claro que no.-respondo, porque no le iba a decir que sí, no era como si me importara de todas maneras.

Él sonríe. -¡Genial, gracias!.

Y media hora después estábamos comiendo pizzas grasientas mientras veíamos la televisión. Entonces, el timbre suena, y Louis se levanta torpemente y con prisas diciendo:

-Es para mí, es para mí. ¡Ya voy!.-cuando abre, no los veo, pero se escucha el ruido de que se están magreando en el porche, y yo tiro lo que me quedaba de pizza en la caja y me levanto a recoger nuestra pocilga. Tiro las cajas de pizza y pongo los cubiertos sobre el fregadero, entonces Louis llega y dice:

-Voy a mi cuarto con Alex.

Yo asiento, sin saber quién demonioa es Alex en verdad, pero no hago mucho caso a lo que dicen cuando suben las escaleras, ellos iban a follar de todas formas, así que me mantuve en la primera planta con mis audiculares estudiando y mandando mensajes con Parker.

_Parker: gracias por ayudar a Ramsey con el ensayo de antropología, dijo que sacó buena nota por ti xxx_

_Harry: no fue nada :)_

_Parker: por qué no vienes con nosotros a una fiesta? va todo el mundo!!!!_

_Harry: estoy muerto de sueño, otra vez será, gracias! x_

Y esa no era tan sólo una excusa, eran las doce y algo y mis párpados pesaban tanto... Quería dormir, quería dormir y hace rato que no escuchaba a Louis y a su amigo reírse y habían apagado la música, osea que ya habían terminado. Así que vagamente recogí mis cosas y fui a desplomarme en mi cuarto.

**

Me desperté por voces, estaban hablando, quizá Mark y Jay ya habían llegado. Miré la hora, eran las dos y treinta y siete. Quizá ya habían llegado. Me asomé a la ventana, mis piernas estaban cansadas, pero el Ran Rover no estaba aparcado y el garaje no había hecho el molesto ruido de abrirse, así que no habían llegado. Volví a tumbarme en mi cama, fue ahí cuando escuche un gemido.

-Louis...-susurré, y miré la pared con ganas de atravesarla y apretar el pescueso del tal Alex.

Dios, se podían escuchar sus gemidos y los putos golpes en la pared, ¿acaso no habían tenido suficiente con la hora y media de la puta música?. Entonces, deduje que tal vez ellos si estaban haciendo el idiota con la música y que no habían hecho nada hasta hora.

Intenté dormir, pero los putos gemidos iban acompañados con gritos agudos de Louis, y frases como 'espera, espera mírame' o 'date la vuelta' y me daban ganas de vomitar. Ni siquiera tapándome la cabeza con la almohada podía dejar de oír los malditos ruidos.

Se acabó, fui al salón con mi manta y mi almohada, y me tumbé con mis audiculares a todo volumen. Puto Louis, puto Alex puto todo.

**

-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí?-esa era Jay, su mano estaba sacudiendo cariñosamente mi hombro-, vamos cielo, ve a tu cuarto.

-¿Qué hora es?.

-Casi las cuatro.

-¿Os habéis divertido?.-pregunto pasándome las manos por los ojos.

-Si, ha sido agradable. ¿Has estado esperando a que llegaramos?.

Entonces mis ojos se abren con mucha fuerza, mierda, Louis. ¡Louis estaba con el idiota de Alex!. Me levanté y subí las escaleras de dos en dos, y tiré todas mis cosas sobre mi cama. Y cuando me asomé por la puerta, Jay estaba saliendo del cuarto de Louis. Me mira y dice:

-¿Estás bien cielo?.

Yo asiento.

-Buenas noches, tía.

-Buenas noches cielo, duerme bien.-deja un beso sobre mi frente.

**

-Harooold, son las diez, levanta.-dice desde mi puerta.

-Mhm.-no hago el esfuerzo de moverme, necesito seguir durmiendo, así que me cubro con mi edredón y escuendo mi cabeza entre mi almohada.

-¡No seas vago!-chilla y tira de mi manta-, vamos, hay té y galletas para desayunar.

-No me sobornes con comida-respondo lento y tirando de vuelta mi manta-, quiero dormir.

-Pues duerme por la noche, como todo el mundo.-me destapa completamente y me da un almohadazo en la cabeza.

 _Bueno, no todo el mundo, ayer tuve que dormir en el sofá por la culpa de tú estúpido rollo o lo que sea_ , quiero decir pero me merdo la lengua.

-Déjame tranquilo, Louis, venga fuera.-no hago el esfuerzo de moverme.

Él se apodera de mis manos y tira de ellas, causando que me ría.

-Ya voy, ya voy-finalmente me doy la vuelta y lo veo con su despeinado pelo y su pijama enorme-. Sólo deja que me duche y bajo a desayunar.

Él asiente y empieza a caminar despacio, cojeando y yo frunzo el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa?.

-Oh, no te burles, no hagas eso.

-¿Él qué? ¿Te has torcido el tobillo?.-pregunto saliendo de mi cama.

Él alza una ceja. -Es mucho más arriba, idiota.-empieza a reírse.

-Oh, ¡Dios!. Vete, venga, fuera.-empiezo a reír e también y por fin cierra la puerta.

Maldito Louis. No estaba enfadado o lo que fuera porque dormí en el sofá o lo que sea, estaba bien, Louis tenía derecho a acostarse con quien quisiera.

Él sólo quería ser libre.

 

_Dosciento noventa y dos días antes._

 

Mi semana se había resumido en hacer esquemas para un examen jodidamente largo, sólo esperaba conseguir una nota aceptable. Esa noche había una fiesta, Parker estaba con Sam y Dennis, intentando que yo fuera.

-Vamos, no digas que tienes que estudiar, no tienes exámenes.-entreceró los ojos, como diciendo que mi excusa favorita no estaba disponible.

-Lo sé, pero prometí a mi primo que iría con él a comprar unas cosas.

Juuu, eso si quer era un excusa. Dennis rueda los ojos.

-Puedes traer a tu primo si quieres, ven.

-Cuántos más seamos, mejor.-Sam estaba emocionado por la fiesta que habría en su casa, Sam y Dennis eran hermanos y habían organizo la primera fiesta en su casa, querían que fuera todo el mundo, pero yo no quería formar parte de eso. No quería ver como le destrozaban la casa.

-Os llamo más tarde, ¿vale?.-ellos tres asintieron, convencidos de que iría, pero una mierda para ellos, no pensaba ir.

_Parker: no vas a venir verdad??_

_Harry: nope :)_

_Parker: estoy empezando a pensar que mi amigo es un nerd antisocial_

En eso llega Louis con Oli, están hablando de no sé qué de un examen.

-Yo seguramente tenga una D-, si apruebo es un milagro.-ríe Oli.

_Harry: jajajja que gracioso. es sólo que no me gusta hacer planes_

_Parker: por lo visto con louis si ??_

_Harry: no voy con louis_

-¿Qué tal tu día Harry?.-estamos casi llegando a casa de Oli.

-Bien, gacias, ¿el vuestro?.

-Bien, supongo-contesta y saca un paquete de cigarros de su mochila-, tu mierda, Louis.

Louis abre el paquete y hace una mueca.

-Habían seis.

-Te he hecho un favor, no deberías fumar tanto.

Louis rueda los ojos y guarda el paquete en su bolsillo.

-Cerdo-ríe-, nos vemos en la noche.

Cuando llegamos a casa el proceso de comer comida recalentada de repite. Echo de menos la comida recién hecha de Jay, pero dudábamos que le volvieran a cambiar los turnos. Louis comió dos veces, y luego se quedó escribiendo en su cuaderno por un largo rato. Tuve que recoger todo lo que él había ensuciado, como siempre.

-¿Qué haces?.-pregunté cuando bajé a hacerme un sandwich de nutella. Él niega con la cabeza.

-Voy a prepararme.

-¿Viene Oli?.

-Si. Saldremos.

-¿Mamá lo sabe?.-él asiente.

-Tengo que hacer la colada.-sonríe cansado, y se lleva su cuaderno y la cesta de ropa sucia.

Esa madrugada Louis trajo a un tal David, y no hizo tanto ruido cuando estaban acostándose porque sus padres estaban en casa, pero yo seguía malditamente escuchando los golpes en la estúpida pared.

Pero estaba bien, él sólo quería ser libre.

 

_Doscientos sesenta y cinco días antes_

 

Esa tarde, Dennise compró entradas para un partido de fútbol en el que Parker no jugaba porque estaba lesionado, tenía un esguince en la rodilla. Querían que fuera, y se hacía cansado no ir y tener que aguantar las cosas que ellos decían, así que por una vez, acepté ir.

-Puedes traer a tu primo, no hay problema.-Sam me sonrió, y me entregó la entrada.

Era jueves y todo estaba tranquilo, los examenes finales de este semestre no empezaban hasta dentro de una semana, así que supongo que estaba bien si nos distraímos viendo el partido. Mark venía por la noche y Jay sobre las siete. Louis seguía saliendo, y yo seguía estudiando, él me despertaba, me llevaba y me traía de la uni.

Teníanos conversaciones tontas, con Oli, con Parker aveces, Louis nunca se entrometía en mi vida, él claramente no tenía interés alguno, y yo bueno, yo seguía escuchando golpes en la pared cuando se traía a algún chico a casa y lo recogí un par de veces del suelo cuando llegó borracho de alguna fiesta. Y seguía repitiendome que él sólo quería ser libre, pero de alguna manera eso estaba empezando a perder sentido para mi conciencia, eso no tiene ni pies ni cabza, mi conciencia decía, pero yo seguía creyendo que él se escapaba y se acostaba con chicos porque quería ser libre.

Tenía sentido, ¡lo tenía!. Cuando te prohiben traer amigos a casa por haceruna fiesta arrasadora, los traes a escondidas, cuando te prohiben conducir, conduces a escondidas, cuando te prohiben salir te escapas sin que se den cuenta. Cuánto más prohibían algo a Louis, más lo quería. 'Cuanto mas le prohibian algo a louis mas lo queria' Y eso me hizo pensar que tal vez él no queria nada de eso realmente, que tan solo queria que confiaran en él para poder así hacer las cosas que realmente quería.

No tenía ni idea. No conocía a Louis para nada. Él seguía siendo opaco. Y no tenía ni idea porqué le daba tantas vueltas a esto.

-¿Te apetece venir a ver un partido?.-le pregunto, él se acababa de duchar.

-¿Ahora?-asiento-, vale, bien, uh, deja que me cambie. Y en diez minutos salió con sus pantalones negros y una sudadera gris enorme.

-¿Me veo bien?.-da dos vueltas y reímos. Yo asiento.

-Di que me veo bien siempre.-pide balanceando sus brazos hacia los lados.

-Te ves bien siempre.

Él sonríe. -Bien, vamos.

**

Llegamos a la cola, y no es muy diferente a la última vez que habíamos venido, porque Louis se está hinchando a comer. Cuando estamos dentro, Parker y los chicos nos saludan y dicen que nos sentemos en los asientos que estan a su lado.

-Esto es un milagro, Harry sale con nosotros.-doy un codazo a Parker.

-Conseguiste sacarle de su cueva, Louis, felicidades.-rio Ramsey.

-Uh, nuestra cueva es tan cómoda.-bromea Louis.

-Gracias Sam por las entradas-se dice Sam a si mismo-, de nada Sam, eres un gran tipo.

Todos nos reímos y después decimos:

-Gracias Sam, eres un gran tipo.

Y es gracioso porque todos estamos viendo un partido de equipos que no nos importan, entonces Louis dice que tiene hambre.

-Deberíamos comprar perritos calientes.-sugiere Dennis.

-Te acabas de comer palomitas.-le recuerdo a Louis, y este rueda los ojos.

-Tengo hambre de comida, Harold.-gruñe.

No sé como puede comer tanto, pero en fin. Cuando el tipo que vende perritos calientes pasa alado nuestra Louis casi se tira a por dos perritos calientes.

-¿Cuándo vuelve?-me susurra-. Es que tengo hambre.

-Estoy empezando a creer que estás embarazado de David. O Evan.

Él abre la boca sorprendido. -No acabas de decir eso.

-Bueno, pienso más que de Evan. Él es el visita la casa durante más tiempo.

-¿Estás diciendo que soy un chico fácil?.

-¿Qué? No, sólo digo que...

-Cállate.

-Pe-pero Lou...

-Cállate.

Y me callo, y genuinamente pienso que no voy a hablar en todo lo que queda de partido, lo que no es mucho, pero no me gusta tener discusiones con Louis.

-La próxima vez tienes que venir Harry, no vale decir que tienes que estudiar.-Ramsey me abraza.

-Nunca pasas tiempo con nosotros.-Sam se lleva la mano al pecho, yo ruedo los ojos.

-Nos vemos mañana perdedores.-les digo.

-Enserio, deberías pasar más tiempo con ellos.-Louis me dice a los ojos.

-Enserio, deberías escuchar a tu primo.-Parker choca los puños con Louis, y él le sonríe tímidamente.

Nos despedimos y cuando vamos al coche, es extraño porque no sé lo que he dicho para que Louis se haya molestado, pero deduzco que ha sido el comentario de David y Evan.

-Louis.

-Dime.-está concentrado en la carretera.

-¿De verdad piensas que te llamé chico fácil?.

-Claro que no.

-No lo hize-suspiro-, puedes acostarte con quien te de la gana. No es de mi incumbencia.

-Si, tienes razón-aparta la vista de la carretera y me mira-, no es de tu incumbencia.

 

_Doscientos sesenta y tres días antes_

 

Es sábado, ocho de la tarde y estaba ayudando a Jay a arreglar las plantas del jardín trasero, la nieve a empezado a caer y está aplastando las flores, así que hemos decidido ponerlas en macetas grandes. Louis entra a la cocina con la cesta de ropa sucia, y se agacha en la lavadora empezando a meterla con prisa.

-Mamá, me voy-dice desde la puerta-, ¡adiós!. Y Jay y yo terminamos de arreglar las plantas y le ayudo a hacer la cena.

Mark y yo prestamos toda nuestra atención al partido de fútbol, y después ayudo a Jay a ordenar los cubiertos. Subo a mi cuarto y estudio hasta dormirme, no es como si no estuviese acostumbrado, pero los ensayos son muchos, y los próximo cinco días van a ser muy largos.

**

Sobre las dos, escucho algo desplomarse en mi puerta. Ya no tengo hipótesis de que haya un ladrón l un asesino detrás, sé que es Louis, y seguramente esté con algún chico y se haya confundido de habitación. Me levanto antes de que vaya a intentar abrir la puerta de sus padres, pero sólo está él. No hay ningún chico y agradezco mucho no tener que escuchar ruidos.

-Louis-lo levanto-, vamos, venga a tu cuarto.

Él no pone nada de su parte, y finalmente acaba colgado de mi hombro. 

-No-responde-, no-se agarra de mi puerta-, no quiero dormir solo. Harold, voy a dormir contigo.

-Venga, Louis-gruño-, estate quiero, despertarás a tus padres.

-Quiero dormir contigo.

-Está bien, suelta la puerta-sus manos se van soltando y se sujeta en mí-, eso es. Muy bien.

-¿Me dejas una sudadera?.

-Uhuh. Voy a ponerte en la cama, ¿si?-él asiente-. Está bien... ¿Quieres esta?-pregunto enseñándole una que esta colgada en la puerta de mi armario-. Es gris, convina con tus ojos.

-Mis ojos son azules...¡Quiero esa!.-chilla y yo le tapo la boca, él se ríe.

-¿Cuál?-tiro al suelo la gris, y él señala la que llevo puesta-. ¿Está?. No, esta la estoy usand--

-La quiero.

Suspiro, cansado, sin ganas de que me siga dando la lata, y me la quito, quedando en unas mangalargas blancas de algodón.

-Toma, eres un pesado.

-Gracias.-sonríe, y sinceramente no creo que Louis esté borracho porque no huele a alcohol, pero está tan irritable.

-¿Qué has tomado?.-pregunto, y él se quita los pantalones.

-No sé-dice y los tira-, Jake me dio una copa, pero me dejó pedo total.

Me siento incómodo, no sé a dónde mirar, porque él está hablando de Jake y está en bóxers como si nada en mi cama, quitándose su abrigo y su única camisa para meterse en mi sudadera verde.

-Y quiero esta sudera...combina con tus ojos. Yo sí me sé el color de tus ojos, son verdes-sonríe, y si cuerpo está tan bien formado que le tengo envidia, porque es bajito pero tiene buenas proporciones-. Jake tiene los ojos de color abeja. Bzzzz.

Yo me río y él tira de mí para que me acueste. Así que en el hueco que me ha dejado, me extiendo y nos tapo, él juega con las mangas enormes de mi sudadera verde, y dice:

-Jake es lindo, Harold. ¿Crees que querrá venir a mi cama?.-pregunta mientras está en la mía, sin embargo.

-Sí, por supuesto.-respondo, restándole darle importancia.

Él extiende mi brazo y lo pasa por debajo de él, acomodándose entre mi pecho y este.

-Es lindo, pero le gustan las chicas. Es como tú-oh-. Buenas noches Harold.-acomoda su cabeza en mi pecho y enreda sus suaves piernas entre las mías.

-Buenas noches Lou.

 

_Doscientos cincuenta y ocho días antes_

 

Camino a clases cansado, harto más bien. Los examenes finales, pensaba que iban a ser menos pesados, pero me equivoqué.

No es que no hubiera estudiado, porque mis notas estaban bien. El problema era el siguiente:

Cuando nos despertamos el sábado en el que Louis insistió en dormir conmigo, se levantó diciendo de verdad dijiste que yo era un chico fácil, y empezó a llorar. Yo no supe que hacer a parte de decirle que no lo era, que no quise decir eso, pero él seguía llorando, así que lo abrazé.

-¿Puedo quedarme con tu sudadera?.-pregunto en mi pecho.

-Uhuh.

-¿Y podemos quedarnos hasta las doce tumabdos?.

-Uhuh.

-Genial. Gracias. Porque son las nueve, Harold.

Y se sintió horrible sentir que estaba bien con Louis, y derrepente, desde este lunes se comportó como un borde de mierda. Como al principio, como los primeros días que nos conocimos.

Tal vez fueran los examenes, pensé, y seguí escribiendo mi examen de antropologia. Mi último examen del semestre. Si eran los exámenes lo que hacían que Louis estuviese estresado, hoy él tenía que estar mejor. No creía que los examenes le iban a ir mal, porque había ido a la biblioteca todos los días y se había dormido en el sofá estudiando tres veces.

-¿Te ha salido bien?.-me pregunra Ramsey, yo todavía no he probado mi sandwich de pavo.

Asiento. -¿A ti?.-ella se enconge de hombros y asiente.

-Vaya mierda-llega Parker y deja caer su mochila en el asiento, luego se sienta-. He tenido que hacer un examen dos veces.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?.

-Un idiota derramó mi bebida enérgica sobre mi examen, y tuve que suplicar al puto profesor para que me lo repitiera.

-Vaya putada.-digo, y empiezo a comer mi sandwich.

-¿Pero te ha salido bien cariño?.

-Eso espero.

**

Espero a que Louis y Oli lleguen, y por fin subir al coche.

-Sólo quiero que sea el lunes y ver los resultados.-habla Louis, y luego me sonríe. Aleluya.

-Hola.-les saludo.

-Hola Harry, ¿qué tal los exámenes?.

-Bien, ¿los vuestros?. -Esperemos que bien, también.

Y todo el camino, como siempre hablaron de sus cosas, y yo me concentré en decirle a Parker que no podía ir a una fiesta de Dennise y Sam porque estaría ocupado. Él no me dio mucho la lata, y cuando llegamos a casa, había una nota de Jay que decía: _"lo siento chicos, no he podido preparar nada, podéis llamar al restaurante chino, nada de pizzas xoxxxo"._

-¿Quieres ir hasta el restaurante y comer allí?.-le pregunto, y él sonríe ampliamente.

Yo no sabía que le iba a causar tanta felicidad conducir hasta el centro de la ciudad a un restaurante chino, pero estaba completamente feliz por ello. Empezamos a comer y hablar sobre cosas no importantes, cuando derrepente, saco el tema de películas y Louis parece disgustado.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿A caso no te gustó X-men?.

Él niega. -No es eso... Es que nunca la he visto.

-¿Qué?-él se limpia la boca y sonríe-. Eso es más grave de lo que pensaba. ¿Por qué no la viste?.

-No me gustan las películas.

-¿¡Qué!?. Jesús, Louis, ¡esto es más grave de lo que pensaba!. Él empieza a reírse.

-Tampoco es para tanto.

-¿Tampoco es para tanto?. Me estás diciendo que no te gustan las películas. ¿Nunca viste una?. Dios mío, eres tan...

-Oli dice que soy raro.

 _Eso es atractivo_.

-Eso está bien-corrigo a mi conciencia-, ¿nunca viste una?.

-Claro que sí, es sólo que me parece aburrido estar viendo una pantalla durante horas, perder tiempo en algo que no es real. Te pierdes tu día real.

-Eso no es así-digo-, no pierdes dos horas de tu vida real si ves la película adecuada.

Él ríe. -Lo que sea, no me gustan las películas.

-¿Te das cuenta que eso es como decir que no te gusta... no sé... como decir que no te gusta tumbarte y estar sin hacer nada?.

Él rueda los ojos. -Idiota.

-Sabes que es verdad... Entonces, ¿qué haces?. ¿Si no ves películas...?. Seguro que has tenido citas que mandaste a la mierda sólo porque te llevaron al cine.

Él ríe más fuerte. -Me gusta leer.

-¿Leer?.

-Sí-asiente varias veces-. Me gustan los libros.

-Pero, leer es...pasar horas delante de unas hojas que cuentan cosas que no son reales, pierdes tu vida real.

-Pero no son las mismas hojas.

-Pero no son las mismas escenas.-defiendo a las películas.

-Pero-se las apaña para defender su lectura-, leyendo es todo más tranquilo, y no hay nada más hermoso que un libro. Nunca leíste uno, ¿cierto?.

-Sí-respondo-. Estoy todo el santo día estudiando, por eso los odio.

-Los libros de la uni no cuentan... Te tienen que gustar.

Entonces se me ocurrió la idea más brillante de todas.

-Hagamos un trato-le propongo-, leeremos los libros que tu quieras, y veremos las películas que yo quiera. Y si logras convencerme deque un libro es hermoso, quedaré como un idiota para siempre.

-Eso no tiene sentido.-ríe débilmente.

-No importa.

-Sí, si importa-habla-, escucha, si logro convencerte de que los libros son hermosos promete que saldrás con tus amigos.

Me tiende la mano y yo digo: -¿Y si te convezco de que las películas son hermosas?.

-Las veré contigo.

Eso no tenía sentido, pero no importaba.

**

Antes de llegar a casa, paramos en un videoclub, y alquilamos como seis películas.

-Espera, ¿nunca viste El Rey León?.

Él negó con la cabeza, con normalidad, ¡con normalidad!. Cuando llegamos a casa, Louis eligió El Rey León como la de hoy, y yo hize palomitas y nos sentamos en el sofá a ver el El Rey León. Yo intentaba no sentirme mal al respecto, pero Louis estaba secándose las lágrimas y después golpeó mi pecho.

-Son horribles. Las películas son horribles. ¿Cómo vas a convencerme de que son hermosas si me hacen llorar?.

-Ven aquí.-le abrazé y se quedó en mi pecho, viendo el resto de la película.

-¿Tiene segunda parte?.-pregunta cuando se acaba. Yo asiento. -Incluso tercera.

-¿Podemos ir al vide-

En ese momento llega Jay, sonriendo. Louis, de golpe, se aparta de mí.

-¡Hola chicos!.-saluda, cargada de compras.

-Hola mamá.-decimos al unisono y los tres sonreímos.

La ayudamos a guardar cada cosa en su lugar, y cuando Louis estaba guardando la nutella lo oigo cantar.

-Hakuna matata... vive y se feliz...-me mira empieza a reír.

-¿Vas a admitir que las películas son hermosas?.-guardo los panecillos y dulces en el armario.

-Pero, ¿qué hay dela segunda parte? Quiero verla. Necesito verla, sino, nunca sabré si una película vale la pena o no.

-La vemos otro día, ¿mañana tal vez? Voy a estudiar, ¿te vas con Oli?-niega con la cabeza-. ¿Te vas a escapar hoy?.

-Quiero ver la película. Contigo.

-¿Ahora?.-pregunto, un poco sorprendido.

-Si...¿podemos?. Después de cenar-sonríe-, podemos usar mi laptop y verlo en netflix. 

**

Todo eso me parecía tan extraño, Louis, tumbado en mi pecho mirando El Rey León dos, riendo y no con Oli o Jake o David en fiestas. Louis se queda dormido en mi cuello, su respiración me hacía cosquillas. Y las luces seguían encendidas y quedaba un sandwich de nutella sobre la cama en un tuper.

-Louis...-me levanto y lo dejo sobre la almohada. Suspiro, y apago su laptop, lo pongo sobre mi escritorio y, cuando estoy recogiendo el tuper de sandwiches, Louis se remueve y acaba despertándose.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?.-pregunta, aferrandose a mi edredón. Yo asiento.

-Si quieres.

-¿No te importa?.-se sienta, y agarra el último sandwich y empieza a comérselo.

Cuando termina, se quita sus jeans negros y sus vans de cuadritos rojos y blancos, y se cubre con su sudadera.

-Lo siento-se disculpa-, ¿querías el sandwich? ¿Quieres más?. Porque yo sí.

Suelto una carcajada. -¿Enserio?-él asiente-. Pero si acabas de comer...

-Pero quiero más.-hace un puchero.

-Espera a que me ponga mi pijama y vamos a hacer más sandwiches, ¿si?.

Él se vuelve a tumbar y asiente, y cuando me quedo en mi camisa interior noto como me observa, pero no es nada molesto. Louis derrepente es como si fuera mi primo de verdad. Cuando termino de ponerme el pijama, él se ha vuelto a quedar dormido, así que apago las luces y me meto en mi cama, él inmeditamente se enreda a mí.

 

_Doscientos cincuenta y siete días antes_

 

-Son las doce.-murmura.

Yo sonrío, aún con los ojos cerrados, Louis está en mi brazo izquierdo, es sábado y me espera un día aburrido, yo tendré absolutamente nada que hacer. Ya no hay exámenes.

Los trabajos para vacaciones no van a estar apuntados en mi agenda hasta el lunes. Mi esperanza era Louis, pero era sábado y él no iba a rechazar la oportunidad de salir.

-Buenos días.-consigo aclarar mi voz, aunque sigue sonando ronca.

-Llevo despierto diez minutos y creo que moriré de hambre.

Entonces empiezo a reír y Louis está como a la mitad de la mitad subido encima de mí, y cuando él se ríe su pecho vibra y es tan agradable. Él se remanga la cintura del chandal gris que le dejo, da unas tres vueltas a su cintura, aun así le sigue quedando largo y extremadamente flojo. Es inevitable admirar su vientre, está perdiendo moreno y tiene una forma tan graciosa, casi podrías confundirla con la de una mujer.

-Eso pasa por atacar mi armario.-le digo, y acomodo mi chandal.

-Sábado de chandals de Harold.-sonríe, y dudo tanto que haya nadie como Louis.

Seguramente su más grande preocupación sea que haya un bicho en su ventana y eso le impida escaparse para si a la próxima fiesta con Oli. Porque sí, Louis me confesó que tenía un miedo horrible a los bichos. Era inocente, en un sentido. Era libre, y tenía miedo a bichos diez veces más pequeños que su meñique, pero no temía a escaparse hasta Nueva Castle solo, no temía llenar un campo de fútbol con espuma, no temía a la policía, ni a los profesores ni a sus padres. ¿Quién era así?.

Jay estaba mirando un programa de cocina, Mark tomaba café mientras leía el periódico. Y tiene gracia porque es la típica escena de la típica familia perfecta que tenía en mente. Louis no tarda en atacar la nevera, sacar su nutella y leche, y yo soy su cómplice, atrapando la cesta de pan. Y no sé cuántos sandwiches es capaz de comer él, pero me pesa el estómago con el tercero, y dejo de comer para observar como él mira el programa y juega con su móvil. Es extraño, pero Louis no dice nada más que buenos días, hasta que Mark se va de la cocina, Louis no suelta palabra.

-¿El lunes os entregan las calificaciones?-pregunta Jay, y empieza a sacar moldes de pastel, los dos asentimos-. ¿Creéis que váis a tener mala nota en alguna materia?.

-Tendré muy buena nota en inglés, mamá.-Louis contesta rápido.

-Las malas-

-Son las que importan-le completa la frase cansado-, ¿pero si te dan cien libras y pierdes dos, le das importancia a tu pérdida o a tus ganancias?.

-Louis-Jay lo regaña, él suspira y se calla, vuelve a su móvil-, ¿crees que suspenderás algo, Harry?.

Niego con la cabeza. -Por suerte creo que no.

-¿Crees que sacarás un A más en alguna, Harold?.-me pregunta con una sonrisa.

-No sé, tal vez. Jay nos mira y sonríe.

-¿Sales hoy Louis?.

-Uh, no sé...

-Podrías llevar a Harry-propone-, ya sabes, él casi no sale, ¿le has presentado a Oli?-asiente-, ¿qué te parece?.

-Es un buen chico.-me limito a decir.

-¿Saldréis, entonces?.

Louis me mira, cierra los ojos y sonríe. Luego dice:

-La verdad es que pensábamos leer un libro, ¿verdad Harold?.

**

-Espera aquí.-me dice, y entra en su cuarto cerrando la puerta, lo cual encuentro ridículo porque ya he entrado en su cuarto.

Sale con un libro de capa verde y tira de mi hasta las escaleras.

-Vamos a leer en el porche. Hacía frío, sí, pero no había tanta nieve, no aún, habíamos llevado una manta y abrigos con tal de que Louis estuviese agusto para poder leer.

Me enseña la portada, y luego sonríe. Las ventajas de ser un marginado.

-Soy un pésimo narrador, mi acento es genuinamente inentendible-

-Lo siento, ¿qué estás diciendo?.

-Y seguramente me quede sin aire y tartamudee-me pega el hombro con el libro-, así que lo siento porque te haya tocado yo.

No pasa nada. Louis sujetaba los libros con una mano en el centro de la parte de atrás y sus dedos jugaban con las páginas. Por eso el libro tenía las hojas ondeadas, y me pregunté cuántas veces había leído ese libro para tener las hojas tan ondeadas y tan gastadas. Y el libro me parece extraño. Triste. Con partes divertidas. Extraño de nuevo y demasido de Louis. La voz de Louis es como, uh, él seguramente debería ir a teatro, imita bien las voces, y sabe cuando leer de una forma y cuando de otra, definitivamente su acento no es un problema, lo hace incluso más lindo.

-No es largo, pero se me seca la garganta-explica-, ¿seguimos mañana y vemos una peli?.

Deja su libro en mi escritorio, y abre su laptop que también está ahí, y una de las pelis del videoclub era En Busca De La Felicidad, de Will Smith, y sinceramente es una de las mejores películas que pueden existir, así que Louis tiene que verla.

Pasamos la tarde sentados en sillas que se vuelven más cómodas con almohadas en el trasero, y derrepente Jay dice que es hora de almorzar, y subimos nuestro pastel de carne a mi cuarto y terminamos de ver la película.

-No vas a decir que la películas no son hermosas.-me negaba a que se siguiera engañando.

Louis siguió sin decir nada, sólo sonrió.

**

Cuando Louis sale de la ducha, iba a preguntarle si podríamos leer antes de dormir, pero él está metiendo ropa en la secadora, lo que significa que va a salir.

_Parker: mañana es domingo_

_Harry: y hoy sábado_

_Parker: ..._

_Parker: lunes, último día del semestre_

_Harry: técnicamente no, porque quedan otros tres meses, son sólo las vacaciones de navidad_

_Parker: ..._

_Harry: alguien tenía que decirlo_

_Parker: yo sólo quería preguntarte si venías a una discoteca_

_Harry: estoy cansado Parker: suenas como una chica poniendo excusas para no acostarse con su novio_

_Harry: no iré_

_Parker: okay, ten un lindo fin de semana_

**

Y no es como si no lo estuviese teniendo, pero tampoco lo estaba pasando bien. Pensaba en poner una peli en el ordenador de Louis, pero no tenía sentido ver películas que ya había visto sin él. Y no tenía sueño, joder, no tenía ni una pizca de sueño aunque fueran casi las tres. Así que derrepente la idea de leer un libro no pareció tan malo.

-A ver libro-digo en voz alta, abriendo la página por la que nos quedamos antes-, espero que no me mates las ilusiones y seas bueno.

No avancé mucho, porque a) la vida de Charlie me parecía un tanto patética, tanto que me recordaba a la mía, siempre haciendo deberes, Oh Dios Mío, b) pensaba en buscar la película y así mis ojos dejarían de arder y por último c) Louis acababa de llegar, y se escuchó como alguien tiraba a alguien en la cama y empezaba a reír.

Realmente, odiaba la idea de arrastrar mi manta hasta el sofá. Odiaba más quedarme en mi cama escuchando como Louis se acostaba con algún chico desconocido.

Decidí terminar el capítulo en el que estaba, porque quería saber qué pasaba con Charlie. Al menos yo no estaba enamorada de una Sam, al menos yo no tenía que soportar ver a una Sam con un novio que no la merecía, al menos yo no era Charlie y creía que los amigos existían.

_Aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer._

Louis había subrayado esa frase con un rotulados celeste. Pasé mis dedos por la frase, y fijé mis vistas en las escaleras.

No podía creerlo. ¿De verdad Louis creía que eso era todo lo que merecía?. ¿Un chico diferente cada fin de semana?. Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía que hacer para que se diera cuenta de que él merecía a alguien que al menos le diera amor.

-Louis...

 

_Doscientos cincuenta y cuatro días antes_

 

La cosa era que el domingo entero, Louis no había salido de su cuarto. ¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?. Sólo pensaba Louis, tal vez me importara algo, no sé, me molestaba tener la estúpida idea de que aquel chico le había hecho algo.

-Louis.-Jay toca la puerta de su habitación, yo estoy casualmente pasando por detrás, yendo a mi cuarto.

-Louis no está.-contesta Louis.

Jay frunce el ceño bufando. -¿Se puede saber que hora volviste anoche?. ¡Abre la puerta y duchate!. Come algo antes de que tire la puerta abajo.

Yo esperaba a que contestara otro 'Louis no está'. Pero no contestó nada. Tampoco abrió la puerta. Así que uh, mi domingo fue algo así como una mierda. No hize nada. Sólo comí, vi la televisión e intenté que Louis me abriera por si necesitaba su ordenador. Pero tampoco me abrió. Cuando fui a dormir, tampoco quise leer porque quería que él me leyera. Y estaba preocupado por las estúpidas películas del videoclub.

Habíamos alquilado muchas y no las habíamos devuelto desde el viernes. Ya era lunes por la mañana, pensaba que Louis no iba a levantarse temprano, pero estaba allí, en mi puerta.

-Despierta, son las nueve.

Me revolví, y acabé en la ducha intentando mantenerme despierto. Hacía demasaido frío. Estaba nevando, tuve que ponerme otro abrigo. Al bajar, Louis estaba hablando por teléfono, intuí que era Oli. Luego sacó su cuaderno y empezó a escribir mientras yo lo observaba y terminaba de comer mi bacon.

-¿Qué tanto escribes en ese cuaderno?.-me atrevo a preguntar.

-Nada.-se encoge de hombros.

-¿Nada?. Eso no es nada. ¿Sobre qué es cribes? ¿Es un diario?.

Él lo cierra cuando intento tocarlo.

-No-oh, Dios mío, ni que fuera a matar a su mascota-, vamos, se hace tarde.

Y mete su diario dentro de su mochila, y se la cuelga de un hombro entrando al garaje.

-Siento que durmieras en el sofá-se disculpa, avergonzado-. Sé que no es la primera vez... Lo siento.

-No importa.-le resto importancia.

-Si importa, prometo no volver a acostarme con nadie en mi cuarto-sonríe-. Lo siento.

**

Ramsey no paraba de hablar sobre la fiesta de esta noche y de lo genial que sería si fuera, pero yo simplemente no quería ir.

Quería tumbarme en mi cama y dormir todas las malditas vacaciones y no salir de casa. Cuando era hora de irse, Parker me sorprendió en el parking.

 -Necesitas venir a esta fiesta, Harry, si no vienes, nadie nunca va a conocerte. No del todo porque bueno, llamas la atención de chicas. Muchas chicas.

-Si te soy sincero no quiero que me conozcan.

Él frunce el ceño, y luego dice:

-¿Puedes tan sólo venir?. Muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-Diviértete.

Camino doblando el papel de mis notas y lo guardo en mi bolsillo, cuando voy hacia el SUV, Louis y Oli ya están dentro.

-¡Estate quieto, idiota!.-Oli pega un manotazo a Louis, quien sostiene una barra de pegamento.

-¡Acabas de ponenrte una C en, espera, ¿cómo se lee esto?!.

Me aclaro la garganta y entro en el coche. -Sólo es Harry-dice Louis, oh, Dios, gracias-, ¿qué tal las notas? ¿Has suspendido algo?. Porque podemos cubrirlo y cambiar tu nota.

-No, gracias-sonrío-, la verdad es que mis notas están bien. ¿Estás falsificando las tuyas?.

-Nah, estas son de Oli. El muy idiota se ha metido en derecho y no puede soportarlo más.

Oli asiente. -Creo que estoy muerto pero vivo.

-Es un fantasma que falsifica sus notas con mi ayuda.-se ríe.

No es como si la vida de Oli me importara, pero falsificar las notas no servía de nada. Podrías hacerles creer a tus padres que tienes un A en la materia que tienes una F, pero no podías engañarte a ti. Ni a la uni. Esa era tu nota, y sólo podías cambiarla estudiando, no con un bote de pegamento. Paramos en un ciber, e hicieron una copia de las notas de Oli para que no se notara lo que habían pegado encima de sus calificaciones originales.

-No ha quedado tan mal-Louis alza el papel para verlo desde lejos-, espero que las recuperes todas porque sino, amigo, no sé lo que harás.

-Las recuperaré, seguro.-Oli asegura.

**

-Y no importa qué, voy a estar orgullosa de los dos.

Louis rodó los ojos.

-Vaya, no están para nada mal-sonrió Jay-, muchas felicidades chicos. Vais a tener unas navidades tranquilas.

Cuando Louis estaba subiendo las escaleras a mi lado,empieza a reírse.

-Navidades Tranquilas más bien conocidas como voy a pegarme el ciego de mi vida porque no he suspendido ninguna.

Y sube a toda prisa a su cuarto, escucho como se desploma en su cuarto. Y estoy tan agotado de no hacer nada, que también me desplomo en mi cama debajo de todas mis mantas y me duermo. 

**

Son las cinco de la mañana, y Oh Gran Dios, otra vez no.

Escucho la risa escalofriante de Louis en el pasillo, puede que sea de sueño ligero o él muy ruidoso, pero me levanto y abro mi puerta, esperando a un Louis tirado en el suelo, borracho y diciendo tonterías. Pero, el Louis que está en el pasillo es risueño y está agarrando del cuello de la chaqueta a un chico de pelo negro, que está completamente sobrio por la manera que camina y me mira.

-¡Hola Harold!.-Louis chilla sonriendo, tambaleándose hacia atrás, se golpea la cabeza con el marco de la puerta.

-Shhhh-el sujeto le tapa la boca con brusquedad, cosa que me alarma, pero Louis sigue riendo-, no queremos despertar a nadie. Ya lo hicieron, de todas formas. Acabé de nuevo en el sofá, no pensé mucho, tenía sueño, demasiado, ni siquiera me pude enfadar con Louis.

Él lo había prometido. Había prometido no acostarse con nadie más en su cuarto, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, y aquí estaba yo, otra vez. Y me preguntaba si algún día él dejaría de ser tan impredecible y comportarse como si nada le importase.

 

_Doscientos cincuenta y tres días antes_

 

-Lo he vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad?.-pregunta, estoy distraído con mi móvil, acabamos de almorzar, Louis baja las escaleras y se apoya en el sofá donde yo estoy tumbado. Tiene unas ojeras moradas en su pálida piel que resaltan sus ojos azules y su barba está empezando a crecer, pelitos rubios se asoman en su mandíbula de una forma suave.

Yo no dije nada. -Está bien así.-no sabía que decir.

No dijo nada más, no dijo algo como 'soy un idiota por romper mi promesa' o 'debí haberte avisado que mis promesas no sirven para nada'. Él era Louis y no decía 'lo siento'.

-¿Podemos ver películas?-pregunta-. ¿Por favor?. Después tendremos que ir a devolverlas-

-Las devolví.

-Oh-dijo con sorpresa-, traeré mi laptop, ¿si?. ¿Estás molesto?.

-No, estoy bien.-eso no era mentira, no del todo.

-Okay-él asiente-, o, podemos también alquilar más películas. Es más divertido verlas en la televisión.

-Sí, si quieres.

Y después de unos minutos, bajó abrigado y al salir a la calle siento que navidad está llegando, hace tanto frío, joder, mis pies se sienten como dos trozos de hielo andando sobre nieve. Todas los escaparates de las tiendas está adornadas con árboles repletos de luces y papá noles por todos lados, en las terrazas de los edificios hay figuirillas de papá noel trepando con una bolsa de regalos. También, hace unos días me di cuenta de que las farolas, árboles y postes tienen luces liadas a su alrededor, y ahora, mientras Louis camina a mi lado hacia el centro, y hay carteles que dicen 'feliz navidad' por todas partes.

No es como si yo odiara la navidad, o algo por el estilo, pero no le veía el punto. ¿Reunirse con la familia durante una cena cuando el resto del año has pasado de tus familiares como de la basura? ¿Decir 'feliz navidad' y dar un abrazo a tu tío menos preferido? ¿Qué era la navidad de todas formas?. Un invento de la bebida más consumida para que las empresas se forren con los regalos que tienes que comprar a los demás.

-Tienes cara de odiar la navidad.-sonríe Louis.

-No odio la odio.-niego con la cabeza varias veces, pero empiezo a creer que sí al ver a niños tirando bolas de nieve y un grupo de gente entrar a la iglesia para cantar villancicos.

-Yo sí lo hago-confiesa contento-, mira a la gente y a su estúpida música navideña molesta por todas partes. Quitan todas las series buenas el día de la navidad para poner películas de hace nueve años sobre la estúpida navidad-observamos a las tiendas y a la gente-, parecen..., oh mi Dios, parecen felices.

-Estúpida navidad.-digo, y entramos al videoclub.

Por suerte dentro del videoclub no estaba sonando música navideña, no había mucha gente, y el chico de la caja parecía estar entretenido con el ordenador.

-Humm, ¿qué te apetece ver? ¿De miedo? ¿Humor?.

Louis agarraba una película y la volvía a soltar, así con un montón de dvds. Ninguno parecía convencerlo, hasta que agarró uno y me lo enseñó con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-¿Grease?-él asiente-¿Lo habías visto?.

-Oli y yo hicimos obras de la película, pero no la vi nunca.-sonríe.

¿Louis? ¿Teatro? Oh Dios mío, tenían que haber vídeos de él en el instituto.

-¿Por qué no la viste nunca?.

Se encoge de hombros. -No tenía libro, creo.

-Humm, ¿la quieres llevar?-él asiente-, venga vamos.

**

Al parecer, Grease acabó gustando a Louis. Pero, tampoco fue como para que el admitiera que las películas son hermosas y yo ganara la apuesta, eso apestaba, ¿quizá Grease no fue suficientemente buena?.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?.-pregunta poniendo el bowl vacío de palomitas en la mesita, y se come las que quedan en sus piernas.

-Uh, nada, supongo.-me cubro con la manta y abrazo más el cojín entre mis brazos, tenía sueño. -Entonces.., te puedo leer.-una sonrisa pequeña aparece en su rostro.

-¿No vas a salir hoy?.

-No saldré hasta después de navidad o algo así-alzo una ceja-, ¡enserio! ¡No me mires así!.

-¿Así cómo?.-me acerco a él con la ceja más levantada y empieza a reírse, me pega con la almohada.

-Espacio personal, Harold.

-Sí, sí, lo siento-me siento conlos pies cruzados sobre el sofá-. Esto.., uh, ¿por qué te levantaste tan tarde?.

-Sólo tenía mucho sueño.

Eso ni siquiera era una frase con una buena estructura gramatical.

-¿Dormiste tarde?.

-No dormí exactamente, ¿recuerdas?-lo dice con un tono entre rabia y asco-. Voy a por el libro...

-Está en mi escritorio.-él asiente y, empieza a subir las escaleras, no sé como Louis puede andar sin zapatos en pleno invierno, pero de todas formas acaba leyéndome.

Y no pude sentir lástima cuando él leyó el 'aceptamos el amor que creemos merecer', porque su voz era casi temblorosa y ya no era alta ni mucho menos, era ronca y suave y dolía. Recuerdo que mirarlo dolía.

 

_Doscientos cincuenta días antes_

 

-¿Quién vendrá?.-pregunté, el horno empezó a hacer un ruido extraño.

-No, nosotros iremos a la casa de mis padres-ella corre a abrir el horno-, estarán mis hermanos, algunos hermanos y familiares de Mark... Primos de Louis, la familia.

Dios, no iba a conocer a nadie y todos estarían preguntando por qué yo estaba ahí. Louis baja las escaleras con su bata y se frota los ojos.

-¡Feliz...!

-¡No lo digas mamá!.-le chilla, y vuelve a subir las escaleras pesadamente.

-Odia la navidad.-Jay suspira, y vuelve a la cocina.

Intento no ser una carga para Jay y la ayudo en todo lo que puedo, así que al final, cuando me dice que puedo irme a ducharme, me encuentro con una camisa blanca y detalles moradas en las manfas, una corbata negra y un blazer negro.

-Puedes ponertelo con jeans negros, tienes unos que no están rotos.-ríe ella.

Yo sonrío. -Gracias.., me gustan mucho.

**

Es la primera vez que veo a Louis peinado, y vamos iguales. Bueno, salvo que sus pantalones son grises, y su cara está fantasticamente malhumorada. Me intento peinar los rizos hacia atrás, y me siento orgulloso porque me veo mejor sin mis rizos cayéndose a mi frente.

-Intenta al menos ser amable.-Mark comenta en el coche cuando Louis cierra la puerta del Ran Rover.

La casa era enorme, completamente adornada y con mucha gente en su interior. Habían coches aparcados en línea, y niños jugando por toda la casa. Yo me limité a hacer nada, Louis hablaba con sus abuelos y después iba con algunos chicos de su edad que creo que eran sus primos. Unos niños pequeños reían y se tapaban la boca cada vez que venían al salón.

-Al parecer le gustas a la pequeña Lacey.-sonríe alzándola en brazos.

-No soy pequeña-la niña castaña aclara-, tengo siete años, soy mayor que mi hermana.

-¿Enserio?-Louis abre la boca fingiendo sorpresa-. ¡Perdón princesa Lacey!. Tome, un dulce para que acepte mis disculpas. Sonreí al ver esa escena tan tierna, ese lado dulce de Louis.

-No sé por qué estás aquí-me dice la niña-, pero estoy contenta, ¡al fin un primo guapo de Louis!.

-¿El es guapo?-Louis arruga la nariz y se come un dulce también-. Entonces yo soy hermoso. ¿Verdad Lacey?. Lacey asiente.

-Pero Harry es el príncipe, Louis. ¡Te ha quitado el puesto!.

-¡Harold!-me regaña y yo suelto una carcajada-. No, yo soy el príncipe Louis, Harold es el sexy modelo Vougue.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué es un modelo Vougue?.

-Nada, cielo-respondo-, el príncipe Louis es muy tonto, ¿verdad?.

Lacey asiente.

-Harold, no digas palabrotas delante de la niña.

-Tonto.-se ríe Lacey y le quita un caramelo.

**

Cuando llegó la hora de sentarse en la mesa y cenar como una familia, eran un montón de personas hablando de un montón de cosas y yo sólo me dediqué a comer. Fue normal, aburrido, y después, cuando ya eran las doce, todos brindamos, y dije 'feliz navidad' a gente que no volvería a ver nunca más. Louis salió de la casa, al porche de delante mientras todos seguían brinando y esperando al postre. Yo esperé, tal vez tenía que hacer una llamada o lo que fuera. Trajieron el pudin, y Louis no aparecía, así que salí al porche con un trozo de pudin para él.

-Hey-digo, y el gira la cabeza, recogiendo su cigarro del suelo, lo vuelve a encender-, ¿está todo bien?.

-Oh, sip-asiente-, sólo eres tú.

-Sí. Sólo soy yo-hago una mueca-, ¿pudin?.-le doy su cuchara pequeñita y empieza a comer.

Solía pensar que las personas que fumaban no tenían tanta hambre o lo que fuera, pero a Louis Tomlinson nada parecía quitarle el hambre. -¿Tanto odias la navidad?.

-También odio mi cumpleaños.-responde.

-¿Por qué?.-no entendí.

-Porque es una mierda, y la gente lo es. Y el mundo y todos. Es irritante.

-Oh, vamos, es sólo navidad, después puedes irte a alguna fiesta y tirarte a algún modelo vougue de verdad.

Él ríe, y deja el plato vacío sobre el escalón. -Hay como treinta personas ahí dentro, todos son algo de mi madre, y dicen 'feliz navidad' y 'te quiero' cuando en realidad son una mierda de personas.

-Louis...

-Ayer fue mi cumpleaños-tira su cigarro y lo aplasta con sus zapatos-, y ninguno de mis estúpidos familiares dijo nada. Se olvidaron de mí. Fingen que no son mis familiares el día de mi cumpleaños pero después tienen derecho a comerle la cabeza a mi madre hablando del horrible hijo que soy por escaparme durante dos semanas.

-Lo siento-él niega y se empieza a despeinar el cabello-, no sabía que era tu cumpleaños. ¿Felicidades?. Dios, no lo sabía-

-No importa. Odio mi cumpleaños, dile a Jay que estoy con Oli. Feliz navidad, Harry.

Y se va caminando, desaparece por la acera, y me deja confundido. Me quedo sentado en el porche durante un tiempo, y luego miro mi teléfono. Tengo varios mensajes; Parker diciendo feliz navidad, Ramsey, Dennis y Sam invitándome a la fiesta... Todos dicen lo mismo. Y derrepente, un mensaje con un número de otro país.

_Feliz Navidad hijo, te quiero._

-Papá...

Y tengo ganas de llorar, porque no es el mejor padre ni mucho menos, pero está lejos, y no lo voy a volver a ver. No contesto, entro a la casa y Jay pregunta por Louis, le digo que se ha marchado y luego, digo que me voy también. Y cuando camino hasta casa empiezo a llorar, no sé porqué, pero no importaba. Y pensaba que el infierno estaba lleno de personas como yo. Vacías. Sin nadie a quien querer, sin ningún propósito en sus vidas; vacíos.

 

_Doscientos cuarenta días antes_

 

Dormir, es la única cosa que al levantarte te olvides de todo. Pero eso no era siempre así. Eran las tres, o algo así, y me desperté sin razón alguna, o no recordaba la razón, pero supongo que era algo sobre Louis. Últimamente todo es sobre Louis.

Su habitación estaba vacía, y eso hizo que me despertara o algo así, bajé las escaleras con miedo y ardor en mi estómago. Pero esa sensación desapareció cuando lo vi tumbado en el sofá, cubierto por una manta. No lo quería molestar, pero sabía que ese sofá era incómodo, era una mierda. No es como si me importara, pero decidí despertarlo.

-Louis...Louis...-le pellizco el brazo-Louis.

Nada, seguía roncando. Lo cargé en brazos, y de la manta cayó algo. Lo ignoré, y con dificultad subí las escaleras hasta abrir su puerta de nuevo y dejarlo sobre su cama.

Volví abajo, y recogí lo que se había caído. Era su cuaderno, ahora parecía negro. Ojeé las páginas, su letra cambiaba mucho. Parecía un diario. Y si lo era, no lo debía leer. No debía hacerlo. Así que, abrí la primera página, estaba en blanco, pero la siguiente no. La letra de Louis eran mayúsculas temblorosas y desiguales, en líneas torcidas.

LA FORMA QUE PIENSAS QUE UNA PERSONA ES, NO SIEMPRE ES LA FORMA EN LA QUE ESA PERSONA ES

Y pude pensar en nadie más que Louis escribiendo esas palabras para Skyler. Cerré el cuaderno y lo dejé sobre su escritorio. Tal vez él nunca pensó que Skyler fuera así.

Tal vez él nunca pensó que pudiera arruinar su vida. Nadie nunca imagina lo que puede pasar, Louis no estaba preparado, y supongo que nadie le avisó. Supongo que nunca estás preparado para este tipo de tristeza, ni siquiera cuando te avisan.

 

_Trescientos veinte días antes_

 

No sé por qué me sorprendí tanto, pero Louis siguió leyendo para mí, y vimos tres veces Grease la semana de después de vacaciones.

El año nuevo fue algo extraño para todos. Jay y Mark pelearon, y Louis quiso escaparse a una fiesta pero acabó llorando en mi cama y dijo que odiaba a Mark, y que ojalá nunca volviera a casa. Pero volvió, volvió y Louis dijo que no le gustaba que fuera su padrastro y que odiaba que su madre estuviera casada con él.

No pregunté nada, sólo lo abracé, y dejé que durmiera en mi cama todo el tiempo que quiso. Esa semana terminó de leerme Las ventajas de ser un marginado, y no dije nada, pero ese libro era hermoso. Y vimos la película del libro tumbados en mi cama con su laptop quemando mis piernas mientras el tenía mi sudadera verde puesta, y tampoco se lo dije, pero el libro era mucho mejor que la película. Pero sí le dije que Charlie me caía bien. Y el dijo que a él también le caía bien Charlie, y que Patrick estaba bueno.

Empezaba a creer que enserio Louis era un chico fácil. Llevó a bastantes chicos durante los fines de semana, y ninguno era el mismo.

Era jueves, y bajé a la cocina a por sandwiches de nutella, la cena no me llenó del todo. Comí como un zombie la mitad del sandwich y apagué la luz, en el sofá estaba alguien. Era Louis, y se había dormido ahí. Con dos libros en su regazo y folios tirados a su alrededor.

-Lou.., ve a tu cuarto a dormir.-susurro suave dándole toquecitos en su hombro, él abre los ojos.

-Dormiré aquí, no importa.-se abraza a si mismo.

Niego, y lo alzo en brazos, a pesar de que pese y a pesar de que tuve que meterme todo el sandwich en la boca para agarrarlo con los dos brazos.

-¿Puedes traerme mis libros?.-me pregunta cuando lo estoy tapando.

Asiento. -Ahora te los subo.

Recojo el desastre que montó en el sofá, guardo cada bolígrafo en su estuche de superhéroes y empiezo a subir las escaleras, entonces me doy cuenta de que entre uno de los libros está su diario. Él ya estaba dormido cuando dejé sus cosas en su escritorio, y sé que no debí abrir el diario; pero lo abrí.

Lo abrí, y me senté en su silla de escritorio, y ahí estaba su primera página en blanco, y la segunda, seguía ahí, por alguna razón esa página estaba grabada en mi mente. No podía imaginarme todo el dolor que Louis había tenido que pasar por culpa de Skyler.

La tercera página era triste. Su letra estaba impecable, decía:

 _Oli dijo que yo soy una persona que nunca se calla, eso no es mentira. Al menos, con él no lo es_.

Y Louis escribió en la cuarta página con un dibujo de dos flores:

 _Estoy muy lleno de vida para estar muy callado, y por eso voy a escribir aquí lo que quiero decir. Por eso y porque ahora nadie me escucha, me pregunto si alguna vez lo hicieron_..

Y seguí leyendo unas cuantas páginas más. Louis no escribía sobre Skyler. No escribía sobre ninguna persona, sólo nombró a Oli, y después todas las páginas parecían cosas que sólo él entendía.

Por ejemplo, una decía:

 _Una persona no puede dejar de ser feliz y volverse triste en un día. Nadie puede estar con muchas personas y derrepente estar solo. Nadie puede hablar hasta que no sabe ni lo que dice a no decir ni una palabra. ¿Dónde se va toda la felicidad que estaba por dentro?. ¿Simplemente desaparece?. O quizá nunca fue felicidad de verdad, quizá las personas nunca fueron amigos de verdad y quizá hablaba mucho porque quería que sus palabras divertidas ocultaran lo oscuro que todo estaba dentro de_ _él, lo triste que era su sonrisa._

Él tenía algo triste, la forma en la que escribía. Sus palabras. Como si hubiese tamblado tanto al escribir. Él siempre fue feliz, o eso creía.

_¿Cómo se puede saber si era felicidad de verdad?._

Y habían páginas con tan sólo una frase.

 _Nadie sabe lo que es pasar de ser el chico a ser el chico triste_.

Otra que decía:

 _Si nadie se preocupa por ti en lo absoluto, ¿realmente existes?_.

Y cerré su cuaderno con ganas de llorar. Con ganas de no haber leído ni una sola palabra nunca. No quería saber exactamente cuán roto estaba Louis, él simplemente... lo estaba.

 

_Doscientos doce días antes_

 

-Conseguí un trabajo en una librería.-estabamos sentados en el porche, acababa de llegar a casa, había ido con Ramsey.

-¿Enserio? Va a ser un poco raro porque odias los libros-oh, ni te imaginas...-. ¿Dónde es?. Compraré libros de tu librería.

-Es en el centro, la que está al lado de la cafetería con una taza enorme en el cartel-él asiente-, Ramsey y yo trabajamos ahí.

Así que movimos nuestros traseros y entramos en su cuarto, lo cual me sorprendió porque Louis sólo dejaba que yo entrara cuando estaba muy borracho o muy dormido y lo subía.

-Mira-dice-, estos son todos los libros que he leído.

Y observé la estantería con todos esos libros, él debió.., realmente debió de tener mucho tiempo libre para leer tanto.

-Es genial-dije-, ¿cuál es tu favorito?.

-Tener libro favorito es para personas que leen poco. ¿Cuál quieres que leamos?.

Y fue difícil, porque debía de haber más de cien libros, y no sabía de que iban. No sabía si eran como el primero que leímos, así que escogí uno de color azul, porque era mi color favorito y porque parecía lindo.

-Noooo-dice dándose una hostia en la cara-. Ese no. Ese es horrible. Déjalo donde estaba.

-¿Enserio?-levanto una ceja-. Bajo la misma estrella, ¿qué tiene de malo?.

-Que toda la población mundial explotó ese libro-dice con rabia-, leyeron ese libro como si fuese una moda y usaron sus mejores frases como calcetines, hicieron que odie la palabra 'Okay' y luego lo dejaron tirado ahí como si nada. Ese libro no tiene sentido. Lo odio. Debí dárselo a alguna niña de doce años que se crea hipster.

Empecé a reírme, y dejé el libro en su lugar.

-¿Qué hay sobre Hojas de hierba?-miro la capa, es gruesa-. Whitman, oh, este me suena.

Él asiente. -Son poemas, pero están bien.

Y me leyó los primeros poemas sentados en su cuarto. Me sentía especial por estar en su cuarto, lo cual no tenía sentido alguno porque metía a bastantes chicos aquí. No tenía sentido, pero se sentía bien.

**

Cuando es de noche, encuentro la forma de entrar en el cuarto de Louis y leer su cuaderno. Había leído bastante. Tanto que me acercaba a las hojas que el había escrito hoy a la mañana. Él es lindo, realmente lindo y no se ha ido, sé que no debo aferrarme a la idea de que se quedará, pero es inevitable. Y era la primera vez (después de mencionar a Oli) que hablara sobre alguien. Incluso si no tuviera nombre. Y fuera un chico.

_Su sonrisa es hermosa._

Página en blanco.

_Él es hermoso._

Unas páginas después:

_Por las veces que hemos dormido, puedo decir que me gusta la forma en la que me abraza._

Y la primera persona que se me pasó por la cabeza fue Jake. Porque Louis dijo que Jake era lindo, y tal vez se le había quedado una espina porque a Jake le gustaran las chicas, eso siempre pasaba. Cuando no le gustas a alguien, cuando es imposible de alcanzar, te gusta más.

_Me gusta. Él me gusta. Y creo que no somos nada, y eso también me gusta. Porque si yo fuese algo suyo, algo más, lo rompería. Él está hecho de papel y mis trozos sólo tienen vértices._

Cerré el diario, y miré a Louis.

 _Si Jake te gusta, deja de acostarte con desconocidos_ , quería gritarle. Y tampoco dije nada, sólo fui a dormir.

 

 _Doscientos diez días ante_ s

 

-¿Lo has entendido?.-pregunté, Ramsey asintió, siguió mirando la hoja en la que había escrito el esquema.

-Espero aprobar.., quiero que este semestre se acabe ya. Necesito vacaciones.

Seguí escuchando como ella se quejaba de todo un poco, y ordené las estanterías que nuestro jefe mandó. Él era amable, se llamaba Paul, y según Ramsey nos dio el trabajo gracias a su cara bonita. Yo estaba de acuerdo, y también pensaba que fue porque estaba cansado de esto. Era aburrido trabajar allí, no hacías nada excepto cobrar los libros que la gente se llevaba. Y no era como si fuera mucha gente. Quedaban unos veinte minutos para que nuestro turno acabase y volvieramos a casa. Los turnos eran perfectos, desde las cinco hasta las ocho, y podíamos hacer deberes y estudiar allí. El problema es que cuando no había nada que hacer o explicar a Ramsey, me aburría tanto que empezaba a leer libros. Y hoy era uno de esos días.

Vi el libro que Louis odiaba. Y lo ojeé, era sobre el cáncer, y no para ser sinceros no me gustaba. El cáncer era horrible, y no quería leer algo así.

-¿Sabes quién me preguntó sobre ti hoy?.-Ramsey grita desde la caja.

-No, ¿quién?.-pregunto alto poniendo el libro en su lugar.

-¡Megan!-grita-. Dijo, exactamente, 'Hey Ramsey, eres amiga de Harry, ¿sabes si está con alguien?'. Y yo no sabía que responderle porque no sabía a lo que se refería-caminé hasta la caja y me apoyé frente a ella con una sonrisa, era gracioso-. Después caí en que le gustas, ¡y le dije que no tenías novia!. No tienes, ¿verdad?-niego-. Mejor, porque ella parece agradable, le dije que la invitaría a la próxima fiesta. Y tu tendrás que venir.

-Sabes que nunca voy, no iré por una chica tampoco.-aclaré.

-Pero ella es linda, ¿viste su cabello?. Es lindo también, ojalá el mío fuera así-Megan, sino me equivocaba, era castaña, y su cabello era largo y ondulado, no sabía lo que envidiaba tanto Ramsey, pero seguí escuchándola-. No sé Harry, deberías salir con ella o algo, parece buena chica. ¿Acaso no te parece linda?.

-Ella es linda, pero no quiero estar con nadie. Si me intersara ya hubiese hecho algo.

-Pero...

-Déjalo ser, no digas nada que no haya salido de mi boca.

Ella rueda los ojos. -Aburrido. Eres un aburrido. No haces nada diferente, nunca, ¿cómo puedes soportarlo?.

-Me gusta la rutina. Me gusta lo ordinario. Y ahora, cerremos, quedan cinco minutos y tengo hambre.

 

_Ciento noventa y nueve días antes_

 

Los días pasan, y siento que voy a morir de tanto aburrimiento. Si estar en casa era aburrido, ahora estar en el trabajo aburría más. Aburría tanto que incluso leer libros era aburrido. Eso no me sorprendía, leer sin Louis era aburrido. Ramsey estaba muy ocupada siendo feliz; envidiaba eso de ella, estaba enamorada y Parker la quería de vuelta, ella no estaba vacía. Tenía distracciones y preocupaciones y no estaba malditamente vacía como yo.

Quería preocupaciones, por una vez en mi vida estaba empezando a odiar la rutina. Louis había hecho la colada, no volvería hasta Dios sabe cuando, así que aproveché para colarme en su cuarto y agarrar su diario. Tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Y me daba curiosidad lo que él escribía.

_No le he contado a nadie. Supongo  Oli y Jake lo sospechan, no paro de hablar sobre él. Es imposible no hacerlo. Les conté sobre cómo su vida es normal, y eso me encanta. Supongo que las personas buscan a personas completamentes diferentes para así poder sorprenderse todos los días. Lo monótono sería demasiado aburrido y cansino._

No era Jake. Él no era Jake. Tenía que ser algún chico que conoció en fiestas... Y Oli y Jake lo sabían. No es como si fuera a interrogarles, pero quería interrogarles, ¡quería hacerlo!. Y hacer que Louis y ese chico malditamente congeniaran.

_Él es divertido a su manera, y odia leer. Es alto, tan alto..._

Humm, Dios, sí, era maldito polo opuesto de Louis.

_Es ordinario, pero especial. Porque todo el mundo es igual y él es igual pero diferente a lo ordinario._

Oh okay...

_Dicen que es ordinario querer a lo hermoso, pero hermoso querer a lo ordinario. Yo sólo quiero pensar que es correcto. Que esto es correcto. Incluso cuando sé que él es más que imposible, no hay nada malo en quererlo. ¿Verdad?. ¿Nunca has querido ser débil en algo hermoso?._

-Louis...

_Él no se da cuenta, pero me fijo en él mientras escucha música. Me fijo en su ropa, y en como me cuida cuando llego borracho y con chicos estúpidos. No, el no se da cuenta, pero me gusta. Me gusta como es amable y como ayuda a mamá, me gusta la forma en la que sonríe y me gustan sus hoyuelos y sus rizos y todo de él._

_Me gusta él. Me gusta que me abrace y dormir con él. Me gusta leerle, me gusta ver películas con él. Trago saliva, aprieto los puños y seguí leyendo. ¿Qué más?. Odio escribir sobre personas. Pero él es especial, y nunca le voy a poder decir todo esto. Pero lo tengo que de alguna forma contar; todo el_ _mundo está obsesionado con tener un número masivo de amigos, ir a cuantas fiestas sean posibles, vestir de marca y tirarse a todo lo que se mueva. Incluso yo lo estaba y lo sigo estando, pero él es diferente. Él sabe lo que es importante. Estudia. Y nunca sale. Y eso no me parece del todo bien porque se va a perder la vida entre lo_ s _libros de la uni. Dios, él nunca ha leído un libro. Los de la uni no cuentan, nunca cuentan... Él sabe la verdad. Viste con la misma ropa de no sé hace cuanto tiempo. Y tal vez me guste tanto porque es todo lo que yo no soy y siempre he querido ser_.

Me levanté de su escritorio, y dejé el condenado cuaderno en paz. Luego empecé a dar vueltas en su cuarto, ¡no le podía gustar a Louis!.

A él no. Él era algo así como mi amigo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?. Iba a ser incómodo. Muy incómodo. Él siente cosas y eso nunca es bueno. Nunca. No podía ser.

-Tranquilízate-me ordeno a mí mismo-, respira... Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma..., ¡si!. Una broma de Louis, porque ha descubierto que has leído su diario... ¡Tiene que ser eso!.

Pero no lo era. En el fondo sabía que no lo era. Le gustaba. Y eso no podía ser, no podía gustarle.

Derrepente todos los momentos de amistad que había compartido con él empezaron a bombardear mi cabeza.

La primera vez que mantuvimos una conversación normal, la carrera bajo la lluvia, los sandwiches de nutella, las películas, los libros, mi sudadera, él y yo durmiendo, él sobre mi pecho, Louis riendo conmigo en el SUV, nosotros en el partido de Parker, Louis leyendo en el porche mientras nevaba, Louis llegando borracho, Louis estaba mañana diciendo que eran las nueve u que me despertara.

Él lo había malinterpretado todo. Para él había tenido un significado estúpido, había... Él lo había arruinado todo.

¿Qué había con Jake? ¿Qué había con cada chico que trajo? ¿Que había con lo de que no iba a hacer amigos por su parte? ¿Qué había con lo de ser libre? ¿Qué había?. ¿Qué haces cuando has descubierto algo que no querías?.

Parker siempre decía que ignorar las cosas que no te gustan no era la solución, pero yo creía que la solución era hacer como si nunca hubiese leído el diario de Louis. Ni siquiera había terminado de leerlo, pero no quería hacerlo, no ahora... Escuché la risa de Louis. Me asomé por su ventana; se estaba magreando con un chico. Fruncí el ceño, ¿cómo podía decir que yo le gustaba si se había ido con más de mil chicos?. Salí de su cuarto, empezaba a querer golpear a Louis.

-Idiota...

 

_Ciento ochenta y nueve días antes_

 

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta tirándose encima del sofá donde yo estoy sentado-. ¿Quieres té?.

Niego con la cabeza. -Estoy estudiando, y no, gracias. Ni siquiera levanté la mirada para hablarle.

Vale, tal vez estos últimos días había estado muy distante con él, diciendo que no podíamos ver películas juntos ni leer porque tenía que estudiar. Tampoco era del todo metira pero tampoco era del todo cierto. No tenía tantos exámenes. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de aguantar a Louis. No podía parar de pensar en que cada vez que hiciera cualquier cosa estúpida Louis se ilusionaria. No le podía gustar, no tenía derecho. Además, ¿cómo le podía gustar si se había ido con más de cien chicos?.

Já.

-¿Quieres leer un rato?.-se levanta y empieza a remover su taza de té.

-No puedo, tengo que estudiar.

-¿Quieres ver una peli?.

-No puedo, tengo que estudiar. -Oh. Okay-le escucho suspirar-, ¿qué puedes hacer entonces?.

Finalmente (con ganas de gritarte y tirarle mis libros encima porque es un idiota) lo miro. Me daba rabia que Louis estuviese tan tranquilo, como si...nada pasara, ¡como si yo no le gustara!. Había pensado en que ignorarlo y alejarlo lo máximo posible sería la mejor opción para que le dejara de gustar, pero no estaba funcionando.

Malditamente no funcionaba, Louis seguía viniendo con su taza de té preguntando si podíamos hacer algo antes de dormir.

-Humm, podemos...puedes leerme antes de dormir.

-Okay.-una sonrisa se le dibuja inmediatamente en el rostro.

 _Haz. que. desaparezca_. me ordeno, pero sólo sigo a Louis y vamos a mi cuarto.

Mientras guardo mis apuntes, me apresuro a ponerme el pijama, no me hace tanta gracia que Louis venga en boxers y con mi sudadera que se robó. No me hace gracia que esté aquí... O si. No me hace gracia que yo le guste.

-¿Tienes frío?.-pregunta, mirando mi chandal.

-Uh, si.-le resto importancia y él se tumba en el lado de la pared.

Sé que si se queda dormido no podrá irse. Y que tampoco lo moveré.

-Veamos...-empieza a abrir el libro y yo me arrastro hasta la cama y me meto bajo mis sabanas.

Escucho a cada palabra que Louis pronuncia, y no es como si funcionara para quedarme dormido. No consigo quedarme dormido con sus piernas encima de mi rodilla, no dejo de observar su rostro mientras lee y cuando me observa y toma una pausa, me observa tranquilo, sin ninguna sonrisa pícara o lo que sea, se ve bien, ahí observándome.

-Nunca dejes de soñar, porque en sueños es libre el hombre.-no está mirando al libro, y sé que esa estrofa está grabada en su memoria.

Siento como Louis sonríe cuando pronuncia:

-Valora la belleza de las cosas simples. Se puede hacer poesía sobre pequeñas cosas. Y no puedo evitar acordarme de su diario, humm... Lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme es:

-...Y todo cuanto es mío es tuyo, porque no hay un átomo de mi cuerpo que no te pertenezca.

Y Louis mirándome tranquilo, me imagino que luego se acomoda en mi pecho y duerme también.

 

_Ciento ochenta y dos días antes_

 

No es como si supiera lo que hacer aún. Louis se está apegando mucho a mí. Está conmigo aquí, en el trabajo, y lo peor de todo es que no es su culpa. Mark no se fia de que esté solo en casa desde las cinco hasta las ocho. Bueno, tal vez sea su culpa por las veces que se escapó los últimos años de su vida.

-Louis-le llamo, está sentado en el carro donde se apoyan los libros, leyendo uno-, ¡Louis!.

-¿Uh?. -Vamos, tengo que cerrar. Se levanta de un salto, y deja el libro encima del carro.

-Parker acaba de decirme que te invite a la fiesta del sábado.-Ramsey me espera en la puerta.

-Uh, ya sabes que no puedo.-sujeto la puerta para que Louis pase.

-Oh, él nunca puede-Louis sonríe de una manera tan...¡ugh!-. Es un aburrido, enserio Harold, deberías divertirte con tus amigos. Cierro la puerta y la llaveo, todos los seguros están echados, no es como si tampoco nadie quisiera robar libros.

-¿Vendrás?. Irá Megan, la he invitado.-sonríe alzando las cejas muchas veces.

-Uh-miro a Louis, quien tiene cara de _qué mierdas está pasando aquí_ , y luego me mira a mí-, no...

-Eso, ¿quién es Megan?. ¿Tu hermana pequeña?. Ramsey suelta una carcajada.

-No.., no te ahogues en tantos libros, Harry. Nos vemos mañana. ¡Adiós Louis!.

-Adiós...-sonríe y agita la mano, empezamos a andar-. Así que.., ¿quién es esa tal Megan?.-Balancea sus brazos en el aire.

-Ramsey quiere que salga con ella o algo así.., pero no la conozco.

-¿Es linda?.-pregunta con voz pequeña.

Me encojo de hombros.

-¡Oh vamos!-entrecierra los ojos-. ¿Te gusta?.

-No... No me gusta hacer planes ni salir con chicas. No me gusta, uh, es como.., prefiero no distraerme con planes estúpidos.

-¿Megan lo es?.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Es un plan estúpido?.

Asiento. -Le gusto. O eso dice. Y ni siquiera me conoce, no le puedo gustar, es ridículo.

-Claro que no, ¿por qué?.

-Porque le gusto, y creo que nunca hemos hablado.

-Harry, puedes gustar a cualquiera sin necesidae de saber todo de tu vida, no es como si te tuvieran que pedir permiso. No eres dueño de eso, no puedes elegir a quién le gustas y a quién no. Niego con la cabeza.

-No, no, ¡eso no es gustar!. Eso es atraer, la gente lo confunde tanto... 'Creo que me gustas porque hemos cruzado dos palabras y eres caliente', 'tengo un crush en ti', no puedes gustar de alguien sin conocerlo.

-Si, si puedes, se llama amor a primera vista o lo que sea.

-¿Amor?-bufo-. Louis no seas idiota, si te gusta alguien es porque te parece caliente.

-No...no, ¡Dios!. ¿Por qué siempre lo complicas todo?. Me quedo callado, y seguimos andando, él está molesto o lo que sea, y yo sólo no entiendo como puedo gustarle si no sabe nada... 

-¿Pero no es extraño?. ¿Que te guste alguien sólo por cómo se ve por fuera?. Es como...cuando vas a comprar una casa. No terminas de verla, pero ya vas gritando que es tu nuevo hogar y empiezas a imaginarte como sería vivir ahí, te imaginas todo un futuro por algo casi instantáneo, ¿y sabes que pasa?. Cuando entras todo está roto, se cae a pedazos y te das cuenta de que es fea. No quieres que sea tu hogar, no quieres tener un futuro ahí dentro.

Él me observa durante unos treinta segundos, y luego dice:

-Eso no es...eso es...-mira hacia arriba intentando encontrar lo que decir-, mira Harry, nada es instantáneo. Okay, puede ser algo de un segundo, pero no es instantáneo. Él café instantáneo tarda dos minutos y la pizza diez, y la suma de esos minutos lleva a algo. La cantidad de veces que Megan te observó llevaron a la suma de algo... Y le gustas. -Eso no tiene sentido.-respondo rápido, y él se para en la acera.

-Somos humanos, no sabemos una mierda de lo que hay aparte de nosotros y ocho mundos enormes ahí flotando en la nada. Somos personas que nacen y piensan que todo giran entorno a nosotros, y creemos que nuestras vidas son tan interesantes como para escribir un libro. Y hay gente que ha sido herida, siento que te hayan roto el corazón y ahora pienses que el amor o gustar de alguien es algo estúpido, pero esto es lo que somos; personas que ven a alguien por fuera e instantáneamente se imaginan un futuro junto a ellos porque no han visto lo de dentro. Pueden sorprenderse aveces, son...

-Louis...

-Son como algo con una sorpresa dentro, ¡regalos!. Aveces tienen un papel de regalo hermoso, lo abres y es una porquería, pero otras veces, su envoltorio es una porquería y su valor es incomparable. Aveces es hermoso por dentro y por fuera-me mira de arriba abajo-, ¿pero sabes qué?. El papel de regalo se rompe, lo arrancas, y deja de importar en muy poco tiempo.

-No somos regalos del universo, Louis.

-Lo somos, si lo creo, lo somos. ¿Por qué no dejas que te quieran?.

-Yo no...

-¿Es por tu madre?-me mira con esa cosa que yo tanto odio, la lástima-. ¿Por tu padre?. ¿Qué tienes de malo?. No eres feo por dentro, Harry. Eres hermoso, deja que Megan o quien sea te quieran.

Niego con la cabeza, aún procesando que acaba de mencionar a mi madre, a mi padre, a Megan y a él mismo en una sola frase.

-Escúchame-le agarro del brazo-, no somos regalos, ¿entiendes?. Los supuestos sentimientos de la gente se mueven por lo que ellos ven. Nadie se acercaría a ti si fueras feo.

-Pero huirían en cuanto descubrieran que mi yo interior está podrido.

Ruedo los ojos. -No sé porqué hablamos de toda esta mierda. Hace frío, vamos.

-Si, claro que nos vamos a casa-dice, empezamos a andar de nuevo-, pero deja que te amen de una maldita vez.

-Eso no es amar, el amor no tiene fecha de caducidad. Es para siempre y para siempre no existe, por lo tanto el amor no existe.

-¿Si tu padre muere tu llorarías?.

-¿Eso a qué viene?.

-Llorarías. Y sentirías un dolor inmenso, igual que cuando pierdes a alguien que amas, te duele porque te importa. Esa importancia o lo que sea es amor; y dura cuanto tu dures. Si tu padre se muere, por muy muerto que esté, lo amas. Y para siempre no existe, pero el tiempo tampoco, lo han inventado gente... Las horas, los relojes... Pero hay cosas eternas, se puede parar el tiempo y las cosas pueden dejar de existir, pero tu memoria perdura y crea cosas eternas. Los recuerdos son para siempre.

-No lo son, porque cuando mueres, se acaban.

-¿No lo entiendes?-sus ojos son realmente impresionantes-. Para siempre es el tiempo que vivamos, somos eternos si queremos serlo. Me quedo en silencio, discutir con Louis era en vano, él siempre tenía algo más que decir. Supongo que si la memoria es para siempre, los recuerdos lo son, y si dejamos de existir, alguien nos recordará, en su memoria, y por tanto somos infinitos.

** 

-No voy a quedarme en el trabajo de Harry sin hacer nada-escucho como Louis chilla-, ¡tengo que hacer cosas!. Ahí ni siquiera se puede mear en condiciones.

-Louis, baja la voz a tu madre.

-¡Dios!. ¡Estáis locos!. ¡Me iré de casa!. ¡Me iré y seré feliz sin vosotros y vuestras estúpidas cosas sin sentido!.

Y así fue como Louis consiguió quedarse en casa mientras yo trabajaba. Gritando. ¡Qué sorpresa!.

 

_Ciento ochenta días antes_

 

Habían confiado en él después de la discusión, él se defendió con que tenía cosas que hacer, que eran más importantes que estar haciendo nada en el trabajo de Harry. Y ahora lo acababan de pillar con Jake en casa.

-¿Qué está mal contigo, Louis?. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes traer a nadie, ¿y qué haces cuando confíamos en ti?. ¡Traes a un chico a la primera!. ¿¡No te da vergüenza?.

-Apuesto a que si fuera una chica, estarías orgulloso.

Fue un acto reflejo. Yo metiéndome en medio de Mark y Louis, empujando a Mark hacia atrás para que no lo pegara.

-Tienes veinte años y puedes largarte de mi casa cuando quieras-

-¡Mark!.-Johannah le grita llorando, espantada por lo que acaba de pasar.

Yo siento como Louis está ahí quieto, detrás de mí, y después se queda absorbido en su propia mente mientras el salón se vuelve una habitación con gritos de sus padres. Sube las escaleras y yo lo sigo, Mark está gritando que siempre hace lo mismo; huir, y que es un cobarde. Sé que Louis está llorando, y quiero pegar a Mark, quiero darle puñetazos hasta que sangre y hacerle de daño de verdad.

-Louis-le sujeto del brazo, él se queda quieto y empieza a sollozar-, ven aquí.

Siento tanto miedo y desesperación porque me doy cuenta de lo pequeño y frágil que es. Está temblando, y sus manos aprietan con fuerza mi sudadera, está temblando de miedo.

-¿Lo escuchaste?.

Asiento. -Olvídalo-respondo-, no conviertas eso en un para siempre.

Y él no deja de llorar, y no sé que hacía Jake en nuestra casa, pero estoy seguro de que no estaban haciendo nada porque estaban en el salón. 

Al verlo llorar de esa manera me dolió algo-, todo por de dentro, como si me dieran miles y miles de patadas en el estómago y el dolor se fuera extendiendo a la velocidad de la luz. Verlo así dolía.

Sólo habían estado en el salón viendo la tele, jugando a la Xbox, y haciendo nada, no era para tanto. Louis sólo quería ser libre. No quiso salir de su cuarto, y no quise irme tampoco, esa fue la primera noche que dormimos juntos en su cama.

No pensé en que ahí habían estado más chicos, pero las sábanas de Louis olían a él, y esa noche no leímos ni vimos ninguna película, sólo se abrazó a mí y nos quedamos dormidos.

 

_Ciento setenta y nueve días antes_

  

Agradecí que fuera jueves, al menos teníamos clases y podíamos no estar encerrados en casa. No pude hacer mucho en clases, tuve un examen y todo lo demás no importaba realmente. Escuché como todos en la mesa se quejaron de que yo había vuelto a no ir a una fiesta y parecían enfadados, pero no me importó. Dejamos a Oli en si casa entre conversaciones poco importantes. Louis se veía triste. Se veía decaido y estresado y preocupado a pesar de las cosas divertidad que su amigo contaba, y supongo que él también se dio cuenta por la forma de intentar animarlo. Oli era un buen chico.

-¿Quieres que te lea?.-pregunté, él estaba tumbado en su cama, despeinado y con ganas de dormir y llorar.

 

_Ciento setenta y ocho días antes_

 

Cuando nos levantamos todo estaba patas arriba. No literalmente, pero Jay estaba llorando mientras hacía el desayuno. Y Louis empezó a llorar también.

-Lo siento mamá-se disculpó-, fue mi culpa, yo debí irme.

Entonces se abrazaron y yo me alegré de sentir que sobraba en ese momento madre e hijo, porque ellos dos eran hermosos.

-No, no, Dios, Louis siento tanto haberte hecho todo esto-besó su frente-. No es tu culpa.

Y era cierto, no era culpa de Louis que Mark fuera una persona horrible. No era su culpa que se hubiera marchado, y había abandonado a Jay, lo cual yo veía como un favor, ella no se merecía a alguien así.

-Vamos a estar bien-secó las lágrimas de Louis, y luego me sonrió-. Ven Harry, cielo-yo caminé inseguro hasta ellos, y me acogieron en su abrazo-, vamos a estar bien.

A juzgar por la seguridad que Jay lo dijo, de verdad creía que lo estaríamos. Y también porque no necesitábamos el dinero de Mark para vivir. Yo trabajaba, y podía encontrar un trabajo los fines de semana, y Jay también trabajaba y Louis podía hacerlo también. Ibamos a estar bien. No sé cómo, pero esa noche Louis lloró, y yo le dije que todo iba a estar bien, el dijo:

-Mi padre nos abandonó cuando yo tenía diez días de haber nacido-, y mamá encontró a Mark. Y él era bueno, al menos lo fue hasta que cumplí catorce, me enseñó todo lo que un padre podía haberme enseñado, le quería mucho, ¿sabes?. Jugabamos al fútbol y él y mamá solían animarme en mis partidos-me estaba desesperando al verlo así-. Entonces empecé a sentir que el colegio no importaba, y repetí curso, él empezó a discutir muchísimo conmigo. Y cuando me escapé por primera vez se fue de casa, y cuando volvió y seguía escapándome y haciendo cosas que el odiaba, gritaba y se enfadaba muchísimo. Me castigaba y me quitaba muchas cosas. Pero yo estaba bien, o eso creo. Y cuando-empezó a hiperventilar-, cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con mi mejor amigo, él sospechaba que no era sólo mi mejor amigo. Era mi novio, mi primer novio, pero no dijo nada, no dijo nada y siguió quejándose de lo inútil y mal hijo que era. Entonces me fui de casa, me mudé con Oli en un piso de la residencia de la uni, y no había gritos y todo era diversión, no sé como pasé de año, estaba bien. Hasta que pasó lo de Skyler.., ella era mi novia en la uni, pero yo...Yo estaba en el closet o lo que fuera, bueno, Oli lo sabía, y mamá seguramente lo sospechaba también, no estaba con nadie, pero una noche me enborraché demasiado y no sé quién hizo la foto, pero yo estaba besando a ese extraño. Todo el mundo se enteró, y derrepente estaba solo. Mamá se enteró, y yo iba a mudarme a Londres, ¿y sabes que hizo Mark?. Él no dejó que mamá me diera dinero, dijo que juntara el mío y me largara, que si podía follar con chicos podía trabajar.

-Louis...-yo no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sentí mi cuello húmedo.

-Y no han dejado de discutir por mi culpa, y ahora Mark se ha ido, y mamá ha merdido a su marido por mi culpa. Soy una decepción, por eso mi padre se fue, y Mark, y todos los que eran mis amigos. Defendí a mis mejores amigos y ellos terminaron pegándome. Y Oli fue el único que se quedó, porque sabía que me tiraba a chicos estando con Skyler, él sabía mi secreto desde que tenía quince.

-¿Por qué estabas con ella?.-sequé su lágrima, y arreglé su cabello.

-La quería...Ella era buena, y yo me negaba a ser gay. Lo odiaba, y no quería que nadie se enterase.

-Lou...eso no tiene nada de malo, está bien ser lo que eres.

-Ojalá lo hubiese aprendido de otra forma.

-No eres una decepción, ni un caso perdido ni nada de lo que ha dicho ese imbécil. Sólo quieres ser libre.

 

_Ciento setenta y siete días antes_

 

Íbamos bien. O algo así.

No era mi cumpleaños-no hasta las doce-y de alguna manera ya se las habían arreglado para hacerme una fiesta de pre-cumpleaños. No sabía muy bien que organizó todo, pero sospechaba de Parker.

-No iba a permitir que no salieras nunca de fiesta con nosotros.

Parker era un gran idiota. Uno de esos idiotas que hacian grandes cosas y que no se despegaban de ti. Y ahí estábamos Ramsey, Parker, Dennise, Sam y Oli. Y Louis, Louis estaba con nosotros también.

-No puedo creer que ya tengas dieciocho, discrepo, Harold.-me preguntaba si Louis siempre empezaba a beber tan temprano. No estaba borracho, pero pronto lo estaría.

Bailamos en un gran circulo y todos ligaban con gente a excepción de Parker y Ramsey, quienes ligaban visiblemente entre sí. Era asqueroso, pero yo sólo seguí bailando y riendo con todos ellos. Había tanta gente que sin querer había tocado el trasero de una chica, y ella me dio su número realmente no me interesó, así que lo tiré.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?.-Louis me siguió hasta uno de los sofás, se sentó frente a mí.

-¡Siii!.-estaba bastante borracho, pero podía seguir allí, era divertido estar ahí.

-¿Nunca has bebido o?-empecé a reírme-. Dios, eres un bebé.

-¡Siiiiii!. Para mí la música se había parado y Louis derrepente era lo único que veía, con su sonrisa, y sus ojos azules claros enormes y borrosos. Todo era borroso y él era lo único que había. Empezamos a reírnos como locos por quisiera saber qué, Oli se unió con nosotros, y derrepente volvimos a bailar con los demás. Y beber más. Sentía como las copas se sacudían en mi estómago cuando saltaba.

-¡Felicidades, cumpleañero prematuro!.-Ramsey se estaba muriendo divirtiendo y no dejaba que no bailara.

-Nooooo-empiezo a reírme de nuevo-, eh, eh, ¡alguien me ha tirado hielo! ¿Está nevando?. -Harry-empiezan a reírse de mí-, lo siento, lo siento, te he tirado mi copa.-no recuerdo quién fue.

Recuerdo a Sam entregándome un cupcake bastante grande con una vela y la encendió con el mechero de Louis, y luego dijieron que pidiera un deseo, había mucha gente borracha-yo entre ellos-que no conocíamos pero que estaban ahí observando con risas y yo soplé la vela, y no pedí ningún deseo, sólo la apagué. Y todos los desconocidos aplaudieron y volvimos a bailar.

No sé cuantas copas terminaron encima de mí, no recuerdo salir del club ni entrar al taxi ni mucho menos llegar a casa y dormirme en mi cama.

 

_Ciento sesenta y seis días antes_

 

Había olvidado cómo se sentía estar de resaca. El desagradable sabor a vómito, el olor a transpirado, sentir como cada vena de tu cabeza se movía; era horrible. Acabé en la taza del baño, odiaba el asqueroso sabor de vómito, puro alcohol. Pero no era sólo eso, era también como te dolía cada pequeña parte del cuerpo, y te preguntabas como acabaste con una herida en la rodilla si llevabas pantalones largos, por qué había una sombrillita en la gorra de mi abrigo, qué hace Louis durmiendo en mi cama. Vamos, lo normal.

Me apoyé en la puerta del baño, observando como él dormía. Parecía tranquilo y despreocupado. No era tranquilo pero si despreocupado. Mi cabeza aún daba vueltas, me ardían los ojos y ya eran las una de la tarde. Tenía que darme una ducha, así,al menos moriría limpio. Cuando recogí algunas cosas del suelo, una de las cosas era el regalo de Parker-una camiseta verde que decía 'mi pelo no es lo único largo que tengo'-, como dije, era un idiota.

Recordé que ayer él usó mi camisa para limpiar la copa que me tiró. Idiota. El caso es que había una foto ahí, éramos nosotros estando borrachos. Ramsey estaba con la cara pegada a la mejilla de Oli, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Parker, Dennise y yo parados con nuestros abrazos tendidos en nuestras espaldas, con sonrisas estúpidas y borrosas, Sam abrazando a Louis y Louis con un cigarro en la boca, sonriendo, oh, nos hicimos esa foto y no me acordaba, no sé quién la tomó, saliamos borrosos pero nos veíamos bien.

Me meto en la ducha, no si antes orinar como tres litros de alcohol, aún tenía tanto sueño. Cuando me vestí, me entraron ganas de llorar.

Louis seguía ahí, y yo de verdad necesitaba dormir. Me acerqué, dispuesto a echarlo y que se diera un baño, pero su cabello estaba mojado y llevaba probablemente por primera vez en su vida un pijama.

-No vuelvo a salir de fiesta con vosotros en mi vida.-es lo primero que le digo tumbándome a su lado.

-Vomité en el pasillo y mamá me obligó a bañarme.-me cubrió con la mata hasta mi hombro y se apoyó ahí.

Menuda forma de empezar el día...

Dormimos hasta tarde, eran sobre las cinco cuando me volví a despertar, y fui al baño para hacer pis, me volví a dormir. Y desperté cuando Jay llegó a casa, eran las diez, y trajo comida china. Nos sentamos en la mesa y Louis deboraba el arroz, y yo me reía con Jay y contamos cosas que habían pasado ayer.

-Dios, siento no haberte dicho feliz cumpleaños, sentía que se me olvida a algo-ríe-. Feliz cumpleaños, y mi regalo es un libro.

-Qué extraño.-sonrío, y él me sonríe de vuelta.

Cuando terminamos de cenar y ayudamos a Jay a limpiar la cocina, subimos a su cuarto y el me enseña mi regalo.

-Lo mejor de mí-leo, mirando el libro-. Nicholas Sparks-me mira, atento y siento algo dentro de mí, miedo, porque él siente esas cosas estupidas por mí-. ¿Lo empezamos a leer hoy?.

-¿Quieres?.-pregunta, tímido.

-¿Quieres?-sonríe-. Vale.

-Vale.

Nos sentamos en su cama, y él no se molesta en quitarse los zapatos, directamente hace como si sus vans fuesen lo más limpio del mundo y pisa sus sábanas celestes.

-Lo mejor de m-

-Creía que iba a leer yo.-me interrumpe.

-Si, bueno, es mi regalo.-sujeto mi libro.

-Pero yo lo hize.

-Pero es para mí.-me señalo.

-Pero yo lo compré.-tira del libro. -Pero es mío-reclamo, y lo agarro de vuelta-, yo lo leeré, ¿vale?.

-Vale.-lo miro molesto, ¿qué es eso del vale?.

Empiezo con el libro y me arrepiento de haber insistido por leer en voz alta, mi voz suena ronca y se me seca la garganta. Y no era tan bueno como Louis. Pensaba que no íbamos a leer mucho porque era domingo y yo estaba cansado a pesar de que habíamos dormido casi todo el día. Pero me equivoqué, leímos bastante, y el libro era completamente diferente a todo lo que habíamos leído antes.

Era como perfecto, todo tan estupendo siempre... Como un cuento de hadas, cosas que no pasan en la vida real.

-Me gusta tu voz-susurra-, es linda.

 

_Ciento sesenta y cinco días antes_

 

Estaba a punto de irme a trabajar, no había nadie en casa, Jay trabajaba en dobles turnos, desde la mañana hasta la noche y Louis acababa de irse a casa de Oli a pasar el rato.

Y no se me pasó leer el diario de Louis ni una sola vez desde la última vez lo hize. Hasta hoy.

Estaba parado frente a mi puerta, y mis pies se detuvieron frente a la suya; no sabía que había pasado los últimos días. No sabía si había escrito algo cuando Mark se fue. No sabía lo que había escrito en las demás páginas, y, jesús, quería saberlo.

Agarré su cuaderno, me lo llevé. Luego, ya casi cuando estaba llegando a la librería, caí en que Louis podía llegar antes que yo. ¿Y si quería escribir algo en su diario?. El maldito diario no estaría encima de sus escritorio. No estaría.

Me senté en la caja, Ramsey era la encargada de ordenar el desastre de las estanterias hoy. Al principio tuve miedo de leer más cosas que no quería, pero era un riesgo que debía correr para calmar mi curiosidad.

Releí la página en la que Louis decía que amaba dormir con él, y me entraron escalofríos de sólo pensar que él era yo. Empecé a leer, y no entendía la mayoría de los poemas que él escribía. ¿Eran suyos? ¿De alguien más?. Si eran de alguien más, ¿los escribía porque le gustaban?. Nunca entendí muy bien las metáforas, al menos no las de Louis.

 _Su sonrisa es hermosa. Y sus ojos verdes. Y él es de pe_ lo _rizado. Y todo de él es hermoso._

Ya no tenía ni un poquito de esperanza para creer que no era yo, porque era yo.

 _Nunca me habían abrazado como él lo hace_.

...

Le he contado un poco sobre lo que me ha pasado.

¿Un poco?. ¿Qué era un poco?. Él me contó lo que Parker, ¿había más?. Y habían más poemas, y no sé porqué pero habían páginas arrancadas y no sé porqué pero pensé que había escrito sobre Mark y luego arrancó las páginas.

Y en una página, había escrito, y quiero suponer que lo había escrito hoy o ayer, decía:

 _Sí. Entonces realmente lo entiendes: nadie tiene que saber que estás triste_.

¿Y qué demonios quería decir eso?. ¿Louis estaba triste?. ¿Por qué?.

Si alguien me decía que Louis estaba triste probablemente me reiría porque ese alguien no lo conocía. No lo veía reírse por todo ni hacer cosas estúpidas ni había visto a Louis en general.

Vale, esto era pesado de digerir, pero la vida de Louis estaba arruinada o algo así. Y él no tenía muchas personas en las que confiar. Y no volvía a ver a las personas con las que tenía sexo.

Y tal vez no había superado el hecho que todos en la universidad no lo querían por algo pasajero. Y tal vez no estaba tan bien como yo creía. No mencionemos que yo le gustaba y.., Dios la cosa de Louis Tomlinson era que tenías miles de datos de él pero no tenías ninguno a la vez.

-Harry.-cerré el diario en el momento que Ramsey se acercó a la caja.

Empecé a aburrirme pronto, quería más, pero siempre había algo que hacer. Tenía que limpiar los escaparates o contar el dinero porque era principio de mes, y cuando no era eso Ramsey me hablaba de algo o tenía que atender a gente. Llegué a casa y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver a Louis tendido en el sofá con un redbull.

-¿Quién demonios te dio un redbull?.-me salió solo. No, la pregunta real era; ¿por qué demonios darías un redbull a Louis Tomlinson?.

-¿Qué?-bufa, dirigiéndome una mirada de oh, cállate sucio idiota-. Lo que sea, hola a ti también.

-Hola...-el diario, el diario, el diario-. Me voy a...duchar...si-no pienses en su diario, diario...diario-, di-, uh...

Y subí las escaleras con una mueca que debía de ser la hostia, de verdad, de verdad esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de que alguien había llevado su diario.

-Harry-escucho a Louis golpear mi puerta mientras yo estaba en la ducha-, ¡Harry! ¡Date prisa vamos a cenar en quince minutos, si no queda pizza para ti es tu culpa!.

Bajé después de ducharme y la pizza estaba aún sobre la mesa, sin abrir, Louis dijo que si hubiese tardado un minuto más me habría quedado sin cenar. Le creí. Y comimos la pizza, Jay parecía cotenta, y todos estábamos bien.

No fue hasta que me tumbé en mi cama y estaba a punto de dormirme, recordé que el diario de Louis seguía en mi mochila.

 

_Ciento sesenta y cuatro días antes_

 

-Despierta, son las nueve.

Me levanto y hago todas las cosas automáticamente, no es como si fuese otro día más. Me habré levantado con el pie derecho, pero estoy feliz y radiante y mi pelo está algo largo pero se ve bien, y el tiempo esta lleno de nubes que no son grises, tapan el Sol, al menos no hay ni una sola nube gris y eso es todo en lo que puedo fijarme. ¡Incluso hacen dieciocho grados!.

Así que invediatamente me pongo un abrigo más ligero, y bajo a la cocina.

-Buenos días.-digo, Louis está como loco buscando algo.

-Ah-tira sin querer sus hojas y se arregla el pelo-, Dios, me has asustado. Hola.

-¿Qué buscas?.-rio, y me siento sirviéndome un poco de bacon.

-Uh...es que...creo que he olvidado mi libreta en casa de Oli.

-Dile que te la lleve hoy.-contesto, empezando a comer.

-Es que...si, bueno, gracias.-empieza a recoger todo y luego vuelve a la cocina y agarra una barra de chocolate.

El día avanza y no puede mejorar; los resultados de mis examenes están yendo bastante bien, y Ramsey está de buen humor y me invita a un postre.

-Te está mirando-dice Ramsey sonriendo-, oh, ¡se dio cuenta que la pillé!.

-¿Quién?.-me giro, y miro por toda la sala, luego vuelvo a mirar a donde mira Ramsey y ella me gira la cara para ver a una chica sonrienda.

-Megan, idiota.

Sonríe, te está observando. La miro, y ella sonríe tímidamente, a lo que yo respondo con una sonrisa de lado, y luego vuelvo a girarme.

-Basta con eso-le regaño-, no la conozco. Deja de comportarte como si fuera mi futura novia.

-Lo será, lo será.-suspiro, y dejo mi zumo en la mesa.

-Okay, voy a ignorar a tu novia porque realmente hoy está siendo un buen día.-le digo a Parker, quien se ríe.

-Vamos Harry, admítelo, te gusta Megan.

-¿Qué?. No. Jesús, nunca le hablé. Detened este juego, no me gusta.

**

Hasta llegar a casa, no pude parar en encontrar el momento en el que Louis no estuviese cerca para poner de vuelta el cuaderno en algún cajón de su escritorio. Y parecía perfecto cuando estaba tirado en el sofá haciendo nada, o cuando estaba comiendo en la cocina, pero de alguna manera Louis acababa llamándome y yo sentía que me iba a dar un ataque al corazón al escuchar que me llamaba.

Entonces, cuando había perdido las esperanzas de regresarle su diario; se estaba duchando. Louis estaba en el baño y parecía tardar, llevaba diez minutos dentro, así que abrí su puerta y removí su cajón, miré su diario. ...tal vez podía leer un poco más.

_Sus ojos no son tan lindo como las estrellas, son tan lindos como su corazón._

Enfermo, Louis me ponía enfermo. Acabé dejando el diario debajo de algunas cosas, y salí de su cuarto. Luego, después de un rato, ya estaba listo para irme a la librería, y pasó algo que me dio escalofríos.

Louis estaba ahí, había traído a Oli a jugar a la Xbox, y los dos estaban riéndose como siempre. Ellos parecían divertirse siempre. Louis clavó sus ojos en mí, y yo fijaba mi mirada en mi sandwich, y cuando volvía a mirarlo, él no apartaba la mirada.

La mantenía fija; sus ojos azules grisáceos como el mar en invierno, conentrados en un punto, y el punto era yo. Y _él_ era yo. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que sus ojos tampoco eran tan hermosos como el mar, eran tan hermosos y misteriosos como él. Y eso me asustó.

Tener a Louis mirándome fijamente, con una sonrisa impecable en su rostro, con cada facción suya...tan alegre y tan...¿hermoso?.

-Voy a trabajar.-hize el signo de la paz con mis dedos, Oli me agitó la mano.

-¿Trae comida china?.

-Vale.-rio. -

Vale.-vuelve a contestar, otra vez con esa sonrisa.

Sí. No había duda. Louis era hermoso.

 

_Ciento cincuenta y ocho días antes_

 

Tal vez eso era lo que tenía que pasar ese día.

Todo empezó con normalidad, llegué a la uni como los demás días, hize lo mismo; hablé con mi grupo de compañeros, escribí apuntes e hice un ensayo. Ese jueves, tenía proyecto integrado; más bien conocido como no hacer nada. Nuestro profesor se sentaba en la mesa y corregía examenes, aveces incluso tomaba un café o simplemente nos ignoraba durante la hora entera, y nosotros estabamos en silencio estudiando, bueno, yo al menos no. Tenía el diario de Louis en mi mochila. Ramsey estaba concentrada al otro lado de la mesa, ocupada con un lío de libros, yo no tenía nada que hacer.

Había estudiado lo suficiente, pero no había sabido de Louis desde hace tiempo. Así que me tomé la libertad de traerme su cuaderno conmigo, a la uni. Lo pusé sobre la mesa como si no fuera nada más que un libro, y en el fondo, lo era.

 _Y siempre estoy secretamente deseando que también me quieras_.

Oh.

Esa vez fue diferente, tan diferente que sonreí y miré a su letra y la acaricié la tinta negra con mis dedos; era lo más cerca del corazón de Louis que podía estar y nadie nunca había estado, nadie nunca había estado aquí.

Pasé un par de páginas y leí:

 _Jake dijo que era lindo, y no me lo está pareciendo sólo a mí, él está siendo caballeroso conmigo_.

Apreté la página con fuerza, ¿Jake?. ¡Ese maldito bastardo!. Louis dijo que él era heterosexual. Dijo... Uh, me dolía el estómago al leer que escribía sobre alguién más que no era yo.

 _Me gustaría ser como los demás todo el mundo parece estar bien_.

Y luego, había una página en blanco, sólo decía:

 _Jake me ha besado_.

Y la siguiente:

 _Jake me besa mucho últimamente_.

Y después:

 _Pero nunca me besa en público_.

Y, finalmente:

_No me gusta que no me bese cuando hay gente._

Nunca sabes lo que hacer cuando algo que no esperabas que pasara, y ese no era mi caso; yo no me esperaba que Jake siguiera aquí.

Pero si me esperaba que fuera un gilipollas con Louis. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Quería pegar su sucia cara y sacarle la mierda. Pero tenía que mantenerme quieto; como si no supiera nada y Jake no estuviese jodiendo a Louis, como si Louis no se hubiera olvidado de su atracción por mí.

Dios.., había sido un idiota... Anda que pensar que Louis era hermoso... Lo era. Pero no me atraía, lo tenía todo controlado.

Sólo era mi primo/amigo/compañero de películas/ lector personal/ niño con mimitis que quería ser libre. Nada más. Pero que Louis no me atrajiera no significaba que no puedierapartirle la cara a Jake. En el siguiente periodo no hize absolutamente nada; intentaba escuchar a la profesora y tomar apuntes, pero fracasé. Ramsey tenía una hoja entera de explicaciones nuevas mientras mi hoja estaba llena de garabatos y miles de letras 'L'. Tendría que pedírselo... Cuando el último periodo terminó, me apoyé en la pared y abrí su diario, sabía que era la última vez que podría leerlo hoy, sino me lo llevara al trabajo; pero hoy estaría ocupado, ¡era ahora o nunca!.

Tengo la sensación de que Jake no escucha nada de lo que digo, que sólo me quiere cuando nos besamos. Alzé mi vista, quería llorar. Louis no se merecía este tipo de relación. Louis no podía estar en una así. ¡No iba a permitir que ese tal Jake siguiera usándolo sólo para meter su estúpido pene!. ¡Qué se fuera a un maldito bar de putas o se fuera con otro!. ¡Tenía que dejar a Louis en paz!. Sólo me quiere por las noches, y me pregunto que opinaría Harry si en algún Universo paralelo le contara que Jake está siendo un imbécil. Y supongo que este fue un acto reflejo, o tal vez si sabía lo que hacía pero no pensé cuando lo hice, pero no pude hacer otra cosa, saqué un bolígrafo, era azul, para que destacara en toda esa tinta negra.

Y escribí, justo debajo del párrafo de Louis:

 _Querido Louis; opino que es un pedazo de mierda y que nunca te va a merecer. Pos data: aléjate de él o yo lo alejaré tanto que sólo lo verás cuando estés en la puerta del cielo. Pos data 2 (lo siento si no es así, creo que era post-pos data o pos pos data): se me olvidaba que el infierno está lleno de personas como Jake. Así que buenas noticias, Ángel, no lo volverás a ver_ _nunca_. -H.

Observé mi letra; era una porquería en comparación con la de Louis. Pero no importaba, Louis tenía que alejar a ese patán. No me molesté en guardar su cuaderno, lo llevé a mano y fui hasta el SUV de Louis, había un papel de nota rápida amarilla pegada en la luna.

 _Me llevan a casa, -Oli :)_.

Era como si el universo conspirara a mi favor, todo para que pudiera hablar con Louis. Pasados diez minutos, sentí que el universo era otra gran masa de mierda. Louis estaba tardando y yo sólo podía pensar en que estaba con Jake. En los malditos baños.

Y que se había olvidado de mí, también, pero yo no importaba en esos momementos, Louis no podía seguir con ese idiota. Además, conociendo a Louis, él se lo diría, era un puto bocazas, seguramente lo enfrentaría y le encararía gritándole que sentía que lo estaba usando. No conocía a Jake, pero realmente me asustara que fuera más grande que Louis.

Dios, lo era, todo el mundo era más grande que Louis. Y él muy incoherente sería capaz de enfrentarlo, y no iba, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Corrí hasta el unviers-, digo edificio y me metí en los baños.

-¡Louis!-grito, no parece quedar nadie-. ¡Louis!.-doy patadas en los cubículos.

Joder, parecen eternos, entonces me fijo en que de uno de ellos, salen ruidos, y me apresuro, a pesar de que se lo estén montando suciamente, no iba a dejar a mi primo con un perdedor del tamaño de Jake, ¡no!.

-¡Louis!.-grité, y di una patada a la puerta, esperando ver algo asqueroso, pero en vez de eso, me encontré con una chica y un hico teniendo sexo en los cubículos a final de clases.

-¡Imbécil!.-me grita el chico, a quien la puerta le ha golpeado en toda la cara.

-¡Lo siento!.-digo, y empiezo a correr intentando no estallar en carcajadas, la chica estaba intentando cubrirse, pero no había manera; todas las chicas podían follar en los cubículos o dónde fuera, ¡eran libres!. Pero nunca estaría con Megan o cualquier otra chica de esta universidad con cubículos tan estrechos.

-¡Eh!. ¡Vuelve!.-escucho a alguien gritar, y me espero que sea algún de los conserjes, ¡no sé!, alguien del personal de la uni, me giro, aún corriendo, y, ¡es el chico de antes!.

-¡Joder, joder, joder!.-chillo, intentando correr más, mi mochila pesaba y el cuaderno de Louis se me escurría, lo apreté con fuerza.

-¡Deja de correr maldito pervertido!.-no iba a mentir; su voz era gruesa y yo estaba temblando de miedo, sólo quería volver al SUV de Louis, pero estaba tan seguro de que él no estaba allí aún.

-¡Y un huevo!-le grito de vuelta-. ¡Tú eres el pervertido!.

Y me meto en el campo de fútbol, bueno, en realidad entro a donde se supone que están las gradas. Miro hacia atrás; el pervertido que me acusó ser un pervertido ya no estaba, ¡lo había despistado!. No podía volver por donde había venido, así que empecé a caminar hacia la otra salida, la cual estaba en la otra maldita punta.

Apreté el cuaderno de Louis conta mi antebrazo y me eché a andar con la respiración y el pulso hechos un desastre. Ahí fue cuando volví a creer que el Universo seguía conspirando conmigo. Jake estaba apoyado contra la pared de las gradas, sabía que era Jake, ¡estaba un noventa y nueve coma dos porciento seguro!.

Era el mismo rubio asqueroso que estaba hablando con Louis hace mucho tiempo. Me mira de arriba a abajo y luego mira su reloj. Está esperando a Louis, ¡cabrón!.

-¿Eres Jake?.-dejo de caminar, a dos metros de él, pregunto con voz neutra, y él asiente.

-Tú eres Harry, ¿verdad?. ¿Ha pasado algo con Louis?.

-Sí-respondo, sonriendo-, esto es de su parte.

Mis piernas de alguna manera fueron rápidas y en menos de tres segundos estaba muy cerca de él, tanto que me adelanté y mi puño chocó brutamente, como un trozo de hierro sobre un lado de su cara.

Lo vi escupir sangre. Vale. Eso no era lo que exactamente quería.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces, tío!?-¡se atreve a gritarme encima!-. ¡¿Estás loco?!.

Vuelvo a sonreír, porque me empuja, y vuelvo a por él. Esta vez lo empujo por la valla del campo de fútbol, esta inmediatamente se abre y él cae al suelo. Suelto el cuaderno de Louis y mi mochila, caen al suelo y mis manos se ocupan de pegarlo.

-¿Que qué demonios me pasa?-rio-. ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa a ti!?. ¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con Louis de esa manera?. ¡Eres un desgraciado!. Te gustan las chicas, deja de meter tu estúpido pene en mi primo si no quieres que te lo corte y haga sopa con sus restos.

-¡Suéltame!-grita, y yo lo aprieto más-. ¡Imbécil!. ¿¡Estás loco!?-vale, tal vez me estaba esmerando en apretar su cuello, así que lo suelto-. ¡Maldito psicópata!.-empieza a toser, y yo me levanto de encima de él.

-¿Está claro, no?. Él asiente, pálido y con restos de sangre en su boca.

-Ponte hielo en la cara-sonrío-, se te va a hinchar.

Me mira como si quisiera matarme, y el maldito sentimiento es mútuo.

-¿Harry?-me giro, esa voz...-¿¡Jake!?.-se, literalmente, tira al césped con él, y le sujeta la cara como si fuese algo delicado y que se pueda romper.

Bueno, literalmente, yo la rompí.

-Oh, a menudas horas llegas.-se queja.

-Si-siseo-, cuando ya he terminado de sacar la basura. Él me mira con el ceño fruncido, de mala hostia, vamos. Que tengo incluso miedo de que Louis me mate, porque tiene cara de demonio malo, malo, diabólico, ¡uh!.

-¿¡Le has pegado?!. Harry, ¿¡le has hecho esto tú!?.

-Esto..., uh...-asiento, y él se levanta hacia a mí, y me da una bofetada que me dobla la cara, pero no duele ni la mitad de lo que duelen sus ojos grises mirándome así. De esa manera...tan...llenos de decepción.

-¡Imbécil!-me grita-. ¿Qué mierda está mal contigo?.

-Estoy enamorado de Louis-¡oh, genial!. ¿Quieres un puto premio, Jake?-, y no voy a dejar que le hagas esto.-me dice.

-¿El qué?-pregunto-. ¿Este enorme favor?-asiento-. Mira, patán que piensa con el pene, te largas de aquí ya, ¡ya!. ¡Y no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Louis en lo que te queda de vida!.

-Yo lo amo...

Jake se levanta del césped, tiene pinta de haber sido aplastado por miles de elefantes africanos, pero sólo fui yo defendiendo a Louis.

-¡Y una mierda!-le grito, y vuelvo a agarrarlo del cuello de la chaqueta, esucho a Louis gritar mi nombre, lo ignoro-. ¡No vuelvas a decir que amas a alguien o que estás enamorado de él cuando lo tratas como si fuese una mierda durante el día y por la noche lo vuelves a escuchar para tener un agujero donde meterla!.

Y es como si esas palabras desconcertaran a Louis, porque se queda callado, sabe que tengo razón. Empujo a Jake y lo suelto.

-Lo amo.-dios, ¡y lo hace a propósito el muy suicida!. ¡Quiere morir!. ¡Quiere morir!. ¡Quiere morir!. ¡Quiere que lo mate!.

-¿¡Amar!?-agarro el cuaderno de Louis-. ¿¡Cómo puedes amar a alguien si no lo conoces, eh!?. ¿Sabes de esto?.-le estampo la página en la cara-. ¡¿Sabes cómo lo haces sentir con tu actitud de niño de doce años?!. ¡Y una mierda que lo amas!.

Él mira confundido al cuaderno, y no es hasta que la voz temblorosa de Louis habla, me doy cuenta del cuaderno.

-Has...has leído mi diario. Me giro, al instante, y él levanta sus ojos hasta los míos, llenos de lágrimas, una cae, y siento que algo en mí se rompe.

-Loui...

-¡Lo has leído!-se avalanza sobre mí y empieza a pegarme-. ¡Eres la peor persona que he conocido nunca!. ¡Maldito imbécil metiche!. ¡Vieja cotilla, eso es lo que eres!.

-Louis-le digo-, ¡Louis!. ¡Aaaah!. ¡Que haces daño!-me estaba tirando del pelo, maldita sea-. ¡Aaaaghg!-grito, y le sujeto de las muñecas, lo pongo muy cerca de mi-. Basta, no me pegues.

-¡Suéltame idiota!.-me grita, y sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lágrimas, pero no lo iba a soltar.

-Jake, lárgate.-ordeno en voz alta sin dejar se mirar a Louis.

-No, ¡suélta a Louis!. ¡Suéltalo!.-me grita.

-¡Qué te larges de una puta vez!.-ahora si lo miro, con la respiración agitada y la cabeza adolorida.

¿Cómo puede decir que ama a alguien a quien no conoce en lo absoluto?.

Vuelvo a mirar a Louis, quien está llorando, y temblando y simplemente asustado.

-¿Sabes Harry?-Jake dice, y lo miro, cabreado porque no se larga-. Si quieres follarte a Louis, funciona mejor cuando está borracho en las fiestas, no le digas que está loco, porque entonces no te deja el culo.

Louis solloza fuertemente, como si fuese derrumbarse ahí mismo, y creo que lo hace. Lo suelto, lo suelto, y voy hacia Jake, quien da un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto, y me acerco a él-. ¡Repítelo!. ¡Vuelve a llamarlo fácil en mis narices!. Le tiro del cuello, y me gano un puñetazo de su parte. ¡Joder sí dolía!. ¡Él muy mamón!.

-¡Dilo!. ¡Vamos, cobarde!.-le grito en su cara, y empiezo a arañarla, y ¡Dios!, nunca me había peleado así con nadie, y menos pegado tanto.

-¡Que se nota que los dos estáis follando!-me grita-. ¡Él no para de hablar de ti todo el santo día!-me paralizo-. ¡Y tú lo defiendes y lo miras como si fuese lo más perfecto del mundo, pero es un puto fácil!.

Y mi puño lo tumba, directo al césped. No me importó dejarlo, ahí. Estaba dormido. No sé si muerto, pero mi puño dolía y eso me preocupaba más. Caminé hasta Louis, y recogí mi mochila y su cuaderno. Él no dijo ninguna palabra.

-No llores.-lo intento abrazar, pero se aleja de mí.

-¿Crees...crees que lo has matado?.-preguna, con la voz quebrada.

-No seas ridículo-respondo enfadado-, Louis, sólo ha sido un puñetazo.

-Pero era tu puñetazo-dice-, deberíamos ver si está bien.-deja de andar, y se para. -Vamos, él es un idiota.

-Pero puede estar herido, ¿vienes?. Porque yo sí.

Y no hago nada, sólo me quedo ahí, entonces él salta la valla y suelta su mochila en el asfalto, empieza a caminar por el campo.

-¡Louis vuelve!.-pero ni caso, sigue andando, y yo me veo obligado a tirar mi mochila al lado de la suya con su diario dentro, y salto la maldita valla.

Empiezo a correr hasta alcanzarlo, y tiro de él para que volvamos.

-¡Qué me sueltes ya Harry!-chilla-, ¡creo que lo has matado!.

-¡Que no!. Entonces Louis me pega un hostia en la cara, ya es la segunda.

-Eres una mierda de persona, vas a dejar que se muera ahí.

-¿Te recuerdo que te ha llamado fácil?-jadeo, muerto de dolor-. Louis él no está muerto y tampoco...

-Y leíste mi diario-me empuja-, ¡lo leíste!. ¡No te importó nada más que tu estúpida curiosidad!.

-Yo quiero ayudarte.-y nunca había dicho nada más honesto. -¡Y una mierda!. ¡Tú sólo tienes curiosidad!-me vuelve a empujar-. ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?. ¿¡Por qué le enseñaste mi diario a Jake!?. ¿¡Por qué has venido a mi vida!?...

Y no lo dejé acabar esas frases que cortaban como cuchillos, lo empujé de vuelta, no fue fuerte, pero yo me lanzé encima de él, y los dos caímos al césped. Antes de que pudiera quejarse por mi peso encima de él, no dejé que hablara, no dejé que dijiera absolutamente nada porque uní nuestros labios. Lo besé.

Besé a Louis Tomlinson.

Y fue indescriptible. No se podía decir con palabras cómo se sentía tener sus labios bajo los míos. Primero no hizo nada; se quedó quieto y tenso.

Me iba a separar con sus brazos, de hecho sus débiles muñecas estaban siendo aplastadas por mi pecho. Él intentado apartarme. Y me llevé una mano en su cintura y otro a su mejilla, acariciándole, él pareció suavizarse, y entreabrió sus labios, dejando paso a mi lengua. Y pasé mi mano sobre su cabello, él empezó a seguirme el beso.

No me gustaban los planes. No me gustaba besar a chicas porque eso significaba que después tendría que hacerles llorar cuando explicara que no me gustaban. Pero me gustaba Louis Tomlinson. Y me gustaba besarlo.

La forma en la que nuestras lenguas se hacían cosquillas y sus dos manos derrepente cayeron tendidas en el césped frío. No me separé de sus labios, para nada, el beso no era rápido, casi podía jurar que estaba siendo dulce. Y no me imaginé que Louis besara así. Que besara tan bien, tan hermoso...

Entonces me separé de él, y finalmente pegué mi frente con la suya, cuando abrí mis ojos, me separé un centímetro. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron, sus largas pestañas se levantaron. Completamente hermosos. Azules, azules tan oscuros, hicieron que mi columna vertebral sufriera varios escalofríos. Sus pupilas estan enormemente dilatadas, tenía un parentezco a un gato. Al gato más hermoso de todos. Yo le sonreí, y él pareció calmarse...respiró con normalidad.

-¡Enfermos!-los dos levantamos la vista, Louis apoyándo en el césped, y yo apoyándome con mis brazos, mi mano adolorida, intentando que mi peso no cayera del todo sobre Louis-. ¡Te dije que te lo querías follar!. ¡Qué os jodan!. ¡Qué os jodáis!. ¡Malditos hipócritas!. ¡Te voy a denunciar Harry!.

Y ese era Jake, con peor pinta de la que recordaba, saliendo del campo cojeando y sangrando. Volví a fijar mis ojos en Louis.

-Te dije que no había muerto. Él soltó una risa, su pecho vibró con él mío y juro que no hay ninguna sensación más bonita que esa.

-¿Puedo...?.-pregunto, casi sin darme cuenta, y él se queda con los ojos aún llorosos, y una sonrisa tan rota de alguna manera, por alguna razón, mirándome con algo que no consigo descifrar. Vuelvo a besarlo. Esta vez siento como sus vans chocan con mis botas y él alza sus manos heladas a mi nuca. Este beso es más corto. Pero sigue sabiendo al cielo, a fuegos artificiales, a algo que te hace feliz y mejor persona. Sabe a Louis.

-Leíste mi diario.-es lo primero que dice cuando nos separamos, no me está mirando. Asiento.

-Lo siento por eso. -¿Por qué?.-no me mira a los ojos, sino a un punto invisible.

-Porque quería saber más sobre ti. Entonces su ojos me calaron hasta lo más profundo de mis huesos. Dolía. Recuerdo que mirarlo dolía.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntarme?. Leer mi diario era la forma más fácil, ¿verdad?.

-Lo siento...

-¿Besarme o leer mi diario?.-pregunta, y sus ojos están cristalizados, luminosos y profundamente tristes.

-Nunca voy a sentir haberte besado.-respondo, y dejo otro beso en sus labios, superficial, beso su comisura de sus finos tan fríos labios, y su mejilla, y su nariz, y sus ojeras, y su frente y siento derrepente una lágrima de Louis, y la seco. Acaricio suavemente su fina piel. Noto como el está temblando debajo de mí. Y no e sorprente, hace frío, y él lleva una sudadera negra, va en chandal azul oscuro y sus vans de cuadritos blancos y negros. Luego pongo su pelo hacia un lado, y vuelvo a besar su frente repetidas veces.

Y me pregunto si alguna vez alguien ha besado así a Louis. Y me pregunto si estoy siendo lo suficientemente bueno para él.

-Vamos a casa.-me levanto, y lo levanto a él también, le entrego mi abrigo y él se queda callado.

Yo tampoco sé que decir. Así que entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, y salimos hacia el asfalto de las gradas, y cuando llegamos a por nuestras mochilas, le entrego su diario.

-He escrito en él-digo-, siento mucho que haya sido sobre el idiota de Jake-él sonríe-. Y siento que nuestro beso haya sido tan...

-Ha sido perfecto.-y vuelve a entrelazar su mano con la mía.

Llegamos al coche, y esta vez conduzco yo, sin soltar la mano de Louis y la radio es lo único que se escucha en el coche. Es completamente extraño pero cómodo, por llegamos a casa, y preparé sandwiches de nutella para los dos y vimos la tele tumbados en el sofá, Louis estaba encima de mí, nuestros pechos juntos y su cabeza apoyada en mí hombro.

-Gracias.-me dice. Niego con la cabeza.

-No has sido tratado como realmente te mereces. Nos volvemos a besar, y esa noche dormimos en mi cuarto, y Jay no pregunta por qué, todo está bien cuando Louis está abrazado a mí.

 

 

_Ciento cincuenta y siete días antes_

 

Ese fue el primer día que Louis me acompañó a la librería porque se aburriría sólo en casa. Ramsey dijo que nos llevabámos bastante bien, y preguntó si queríamos ir a una fiesta, pero contesté que no. Mi plan era hacer nada con Louis. Y el plan de Louis era arrastrarme al pre-cumpleaños de Oli, iríamos a una fiesta que era de un amigo suyo a celebrar su fiesta de no cumpleaños porque no pudimos arreglar ningún local como ellos arreglaron para mi cumpleaños.

Me sentiría mal por eso, pero todo estaba bien, Oli era un chico despreocupado y con tal de que hubiese alcohol, él estaba feliz.

Louis estaba precioso. Llevaba una camisa azul de un equipo de rugby con letras blancas y el dibujo de un balón, tenía detalles rojos por sus mangas. Unos pantalones negros y como no, usaba sus vans, eran negras y blancas. Llevábamos tan sólo un día durmiendo juntos con besos y risas tontas, y era agradable. Despertar con Louis y dormir con Louis y comer con Louis y leer con Louis y tal vez pensarían que me cansaría de hacer todo con Louis, pero estar con Louis sólo me causaba más ganas de estar más con Louis.

Mientras que él terminaba de arreglarse su cabello, recordé lo que dijo Ramsey.

-¿Tu primo está ligando contigo?. -¿Uh?.

-Dices vale y el responde vale y, ¿estáis ligando, Harry?.

Yo me reía. No había nada malo en eso, ¿no?. Éramos primos lejanos o lo que sea, pero estaba bien besarnos y ligar, ¿no?. Y si no estaba bien estar con Louis, que se jodiera el que dijo que nunca podías besar a Louis Tomlinson si eras un primo lejano.

-Y vamos a bailar y vamos a hacer nada y vamos a recordar este momento por el resto de nuestras vidas.-Louis me besó, justo cuando estabamos bailando, y sentí que era verdad, que iba a recordarlo siempre.

Todo otra vez borroso, era un desastre bebiendo, pero estaba bien, porque por muy borracho que estuviera, Louis seguía siendo lo único que veía.

-¿Harry?-Parker estaba ahí, no era una alucinación o lo que fuera, estaba ahí de verdad-. ¿Qué haces en una fiesta?.

-¡Parker!. Sí, es una fiesta de Oli, pero no es su fiesta ni su cumpleaños-me empiezo a reír-. ¿Me habéis seguido?.

Parker se ríe también. -¿Pensaba que no te gustaban hacer planes?.

-Uh...Louis, si, Louis es el único plan que quiero hacer.

-¿Qué?.

Me vuelvo a reír, y todos bailamos con todos, no recuerdo mucho, sólo que Louis estaba ahí, y Parker también, y no creo que Ramsey lo estuviera, pero sé que me vieron besar a Louis y no me importó una mierda.

No estaba vacío. Nunca me creí del todo eso de que una persona es una mitad y para estar completo tienes que encontrar a tu otra mitad, la que supuestamente te convierte en una pieza completa; siempre pensé que eramos un recipiente. Estás lleno de tus sueños y tus canciones favoritas y amor o de lo que quieras estar lleno y hecho. Louis me llena, con sus libros y sus planes de escape, y su simple existencia. No eres un mitad; y no tienes que encontrar a otra supuesta mitad para estar completo. Porque si eres una mitad puedes encontrar a otra, simplemente acabáis juntos y ya estás completo, pero puedes estar vacío. Me asustaba pensar que yo no tenía solución. Tal vez no tenías que buscar a tu otra mitad, tal vez el amorr trataba de que una persona a tu vida y te hiciera dar cuenta de que eres una pieza completa y has estado vacío durante toda tu vida.

Él bailaba, y se veía jodidamente bien, se veía feliz, recuerdo que se veía feliz, ¡si hubiera apostado que se vería bien bailando en la pista sería millonario!. Recuerdo también llegar a casa, y besar a Louis como un loco en la puerta principal.

-Espero que tu madre no te regañe-le dije-, duerme bien.

Y bajé los escalones de la entrada dispuesto a irme, entonces Louis empezó a reírse como un loco.

-No, no, Harry tu vives aquí, conmigo. Vamos, entra, vamos a dormir.-y me hizo entrar en su casa, que según él era mía pero yo sabía que eso era muy complejo.

-¿Vivimos juntos?-pregunté, abriendo los ojos como una rana, él asiente-. ¿No crees que vamos demasiado rápido?.

Él se rió. -Si, vamos a toda velocidad.

-Me gusta, entonces me gusta-recuerdo que su rostro estaba impecable y su sonrisa era hermosa, como siempre, pero era más hermosa de cerca-. Me gustas tú.

Y nos besamos muchísimo, tanto que pensaba que mis labios se iban a caer.

-¿Vamos a tener sexo?.-pregunté.

-Vamos a dormir.-me abrazó.

-Me gusta dormir contigo.-le sonreí, y después supongo que me dormí, no recuerdo nada más que abrazar a Louis.

**

_Parker: envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa_

_Parker: estás bien?????_

_Parker: okay, louis me ha llamado_

_Parker: por qué estaban actuando como si fueran novios??_

_Harry: no estabamos actuando_

_Parker: oh_

_Parker: entonces sois novios??????_

_Harry: yo sí, louis no sé_

_Harry: también lo soy!! -L_

_Parker: :)_

Y dormimos mucho, hasta la hora de comer, que comimos mucho y Louis dijo que iba a ser un obeso bajito. Y yo no pude creer que acababa de admitir que era bajito.

Cuando Jay llegó era muy noche y los tres vimos una película mientras la cena estaba en el horno, y esa noche tampoco preguntó porque Louis volvió a dormir en mi cuarto.

 

 

_Ciento cincuenta días antes_

 

Estaba en la librería, Louis estaba sentado en la caja leyendo un libro que le llamó la atención, Ramsey ayudándome a limpiar las estanterías y quejándose sobre los pantalones que llevaba.

-¿Qué es eso del 'vale'?.-pregunté.

-¿Responder vale?-yo asentí-, ah, hay un libro, sobre dos chicos que tienen cáncer, y 'vale' es algo así como su para siempre.

-Qué ridículo.-bufé.

Ella rodó los ojos. Me senté a leer el diario de Louis, si lo seguía haciendo y él lo sabía.

_querido Unvierso, estás haciendo las cosas bien con las estrellas y con Harry Styles, -Louis Tomlinson xx_

Él dejaba mensajes escritos para que yo los leyera. Algunas cosas, como sus poemas, no los lograba entender, al menos no aún, tampoco era como si preguntara. Quería mantener la escencia del misterio de Louis.

_soy una basura_

Agarré un bolígrafo, era verde, y escribí.

_soy alguien que se preocupa por el medio ambiente, así que voy a recojerte, puedes a las ocho y dos minutos en la puerta de la librería? -H._

Dejé su cuaderno en la caja, casualmente, tenía que limpiar la estantería de alado. La limpié con poco esmero y con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro, lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, estaba sonrojado y sonriendo también. Cerró el cuaderno cuando terminó de escribir, y yo lo agrré porque casualmente tenía que descansar durante dos minutos.

_bastardo. a las ocho y cinco si te va bien, tengo que besar al idiota de mi novio durante tres minutos_

A las ocho y dos, Ramsey estaba cerrando la puerta con llave, y Louis empezó a besarme, y no sé si fueron tres minutos exactos, pero ese beso fue bastante glorioso y perfecto. Y ella nos miró muy sorprendida, tenía miedo que dijiera algún comentario que hiciera sentir mal a Louis, lo cual sería extraño viniendo de Ramsey, la vi ahí, con una sonrisa, y se despidió diciendo que ya nos veríamos.

Cuando llegamos a casa y llevabamos más de una hora tirados en el sofá, en una postura tan cómoda, Louis no permitía que el frío entrase en su cuerpo y se metía en mi chaqueta. Me preguntó si había cambiado de opinión sobre que era imposible que alguien se enamorarse sin conocer a la otra primera antes, y contesté que yo lo conocía a él, se acercó con la más dulce sonrisa y empezó a preguntarme sobre él y sus colores y canciones favoritas y me equivoqué diciendo que era You, de Keaton Henson, porque se me había escapado el detalle de que Louis era muy indeciso y era una de esas personas que escucha cien veces una canción y luego la odiaba. Él sonríe, y luego me abraza y hablamos de cosas tontas, y acaba quedándose dormido en mi hombro.

 

_Ciento treinta y dos días antes_

 

Casi puedo acostumbrarme a estar muchísimo tiempo con Louis y que nadie nos mire extraño. Es algo como, uh, sí son Harry y Louis, ellos comparten saliva. Derrepente Sam, Dennise, Parker y Ramsey son amigos también de Oli y Louis, lo cual es genial porque Louis se siente cómodos con ellos. Ahora sus amigos son mis amigos, y mis amigos son los suyos. Y todos vamos a ver jugar a Parker, y Ramsey animando, partidos o simplemente a dar paseos y al cine.

-¿Crees que el baile de primavera será divertido?.-estabamos viendo Love Actully, bastante romántica, tanto que daban ganas de vómitar.

-Humm, no sé-respondo-, ¿quieres ir?.

Suspiró y se tumbó completamente encima mía, calmado, podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

-¿Podemos?. Sería divertido, tal vez tengas que comprarme un vestido.

-Sí, claro, eso sería estupendo.-reí y el besó mi mejilla, y empezó a dejar rastros de saliva en mi barbilla.

-Eso es asqueroso, Louis.-me limpié con su sudadera, que era mía, por cierto.

-Claro que no-niega-, es un acto de amor.

Ruedo los ojos, y vuelvo a ver la televisión. Y Louis sigue besándome, lo cual no me molesta, no hasta que besa mi cuello, mi piel se pone de punta, y estoy hecho de escalofríos. Y cuando me muerte no puedo evitar gemir. Él sigue besándome, y mano se cuela por el hueco de los botones de mi camisa, los desabrocha y acaricia suavemente mi piel. Y luego simplemente se levanta un poco y me besa, no es lento y mucho menos corto, y bastante mojado, me quedo sin respiración cuando me acaricia mi pelo. Y luego tan sólo se aparta, llevándose todo el calor pero me deja ardiendo y me abrocha los botones, como si yo no tuviese un dolor horrible en la entrepierna.

 

_Ciento veinte días antes_

 

-Son las doce.-deja un beso en mi mejilla, y yo me remuevo, volviendo a cerrar mis ojos.

-Diez minutos más, por favor.-le suplico, y lo escucho reír.

-Como quieras.

Mi brazo está enrollado en su hombro y él está apoyado en el mío y sus manos dejan de entralazarse con las mías o tocar mi pecho, y él empiezaa suspirar, bueno, no exactamente, está...como oliéndome o respirando en mí brazo.

-¿Qué haces?.-pregunto extrañado.

-Me estoy masturbando.

-¿Qué?-abro los ojos, mi voz sale ronca, él sigue con sus manos debajo del edredón-. ¿Enserio?.-siento ruborizarme y él sonríe.

-Levanta las sábanas si quieres-y se me queda mirando, o yo que sé, pero luego empieza a reírse-. ¿Te lo has creído enserio?.-quita sus manos debajo de las sábanas y me las enseña, están limpias.

Y yo suspiro, aliviado, y le doy un codazo suave en las costillas.

-Me estaba limpiando el ombligo.-me dice, y tira de mi cabello.

-Eres muy extraño.

-Gracias, aunque tú querías que yo me masturbara-uh, vale me había pillado, me hacía ilusión o lo que fuera-. Aquí, mirándote. ¡Qué alguien lo detuviera!.

¡Se estaba lamiendo los labios a propósito!.

-Cállate.-le resto importancia.

-Lo deseas-dice, en tono pícaro, uh maldita sea-. Y estás duro, lo siento contra mi pierna.

-Louis-frunzo el ceño cuando su pierna se mueve contra mi género, aunque en realidad no estoy molesto-, es de mañana, ¿sabes?. Es mi naturaleza.

-Ah, osea que confiesas que eres una bestia.

-Jesús cristo.

Empieza a reírse, y luego me besa, y sabe a Louis recién levantado, tentándome, como la mayoría del tiempo desde que somos novios. Y empieza la tortura, me besa el cuello y las calvículas pero siempre me deja ni a medias, con todas las ganas de él, después de acariciarme y besarme haciendo que casi enloqueciera, se retiraba y hacía como si nada pasara. Entonces, sorprendentemente, se sube encima mía, y sonríe. Sus manos levantan mi pijama.

Harry, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que tenías abdominales?.

Parecía enfadado, y yo sólo reía, porque me hacía gracia que estuviera así. Me acariciaba y nos besábamos,

-¿Puedo probar algo?.-pregunta, mordiendo mi oreja, uh, así cualquier cosa.

Asiento, poniéndome nervioso al instante. Se sentó más abajo de mi cintura, con su trasero rozándome.

-Louis.-gemí.

Él sonrió. Y volvió a besarme mientras se rozaba conmigo, era lo más lejos que había llegado con él, y lo estaba disfrutando. Apreté su trasero con mis manos y el jadeó en mi boca, atrapé sus labios y fue el beso más desastrozo que habíamos tenido, al menos hasta ahora. Puse mi mano sobre su cadera, para que se uniera más sobre mí, y él mordía mis labios muy amenudo, y los sonidos que estabamos soltando eran demasiado vergonzosos pero exitantes a la vez.

No creía que se podía llegar al clímax tan rápido. Pero era Louis, estaba con él, y con Louis todo era posible. Me daba vergüenza que me viera en ese estado, pero al mismo tiempo era divertido, estaba a punto de venirme con tan sólo roces. Estaba a punto de venirme, no iba a durar mucho más. Su mano ahuecada empezó a frotarme, y yo sentí que eso era el fin; no me quivocaba; había manchado mis pantalones pijama. Estaba húmedo, nunca sabía como iba a empezar mi día con Louis. Sus bóxers estaban húmedos también, y se tumbó encima mía, con sus piernas entrelazadas. Estaba temblando, así que lo abracé contra mí y lo besé despacio, él sonrió.

 

_Ciento catorce días antes_

 

Los frikis de jardinería-como nosotros los llamábamos-se las apañaron bastante bien para decorar el campus y convertir el invernadero en una pista de baile. La uni era casi irreconocible, tantas luces colgadas y tanta gente con elegantes vestidos y trajes paseándose de aquí para allá.

Las personas que querían descansar y vivían en las residencias lo tenían complicado, había demasiada gente y ninguna bajaría la música o dejaría de emborracharse, ni muertos. Todo el mundo estaba celebrando con ansias los cinco días de vacaciones que nos merecíamos. Ramsey se unió al club de chicas que iban deslumbrantes, y bueno, los demás íbamos un poco formales, pero ninguno llevaba traje o lo que fuera. Ni Louis se quitó sus vans ni Sam se quitó sus converse, a pesar de que llevaba un vestido. Estábamos apoyados en la barra, con bebidas, mirando a la gente que bailaba. Llevábamos desde las once bailando y nos merecíamos un descanso, Louis vino riéndose y Dennise con la cara y parte de su camisa empapada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te has caído en un charco de margarita?. Louis rió más fuerte y se apoyó en mi hombro.

-Louis, Louis ha pasado-Dennise intentó arreglarse el cabello, y Ramsey le entregó un pañuelo-, gracias, gracias-le agradece y empieza a limpiarse la cara-, yo sólo...

-Él es un auténtico idiota-

-Louis, eres el idiota aquí.

-¡Deberían haber visto su cara!. -¿Lo quieres contar tú o...?

-Sí, por favor.

-Era una pregunta retó-

-Lo reté a que se ligara a la primera chica que pasara delante suya-rió-, y dijo hola a una barbie, y ella inmediatamente-rió más fuerte-, inmediatamente respondió que tenía novio-se tapó la boca para dejar de reír-, y entonces Denn dice 'uh, dije hola no que me la chuparas', ¡y la chica le tiró la copa encima!.

Todos sentimos como Dennise hacía una cara larga al ver como nos uníamos a Louis y nos reíamos de él. Pero luego se unió, y volvimos a bailar y a divertimos hasta casi no poder mantenernos en pie.

Llegó un momento en el que Louis sólo bailaba conmigo y yo estaba bebido pero todavía sabía lo que ocurría, creo que esta vez estaba mejor que las demás veces, el mareo era ligero y podía no parecer un retardado. La cosa era que Louis estaba hermoso, guapo, preciosamente sonriendo en frente mía y su risa era increíble y sus manos estaban con las mías.

-¡Tomlinson!.-gritaron un par de chicos, los miré, eran sin duda de segundo año.

Derrepente Louis se tensó, su sonrisa desapareció y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-¿Está todo bien, bebé?.-pregunto, acariciando su mano, asiente un par de veces. Miro hacia los chicos, están riéndose, y no dejan de mirar a Louis.

-¿Seguro?-vuelvo a preguntar-. ¿Quiénes son?.

-Eran mis amigos, solían serlo...

Y mi corazón se encoje cuando Louis dice esa frase, no puedo creer que toda su felicidad se haya ido de un segundo al otro por la estúpida presencia de gente tan falsa y mala.

-Está bien cielo, ¿quieres ir a casa?.

-No, no, está bien-me sonríe-. ¿Podemos sólo tan sólo seguir haciendo esto?.

-Claro que sí.

Y bailamos un rato más, y no dejo de poner el ojo en esa gente, ellos tampoco, Ramsey está cerca con los chicos y parece darse cuenta de quiénes son.

-¡Parece que Tomlinson tiene nuevo chico para esta noche!.

Ese comentario me hace ganas de querer matar al estúpido chico, ¿qué está mal con él?.

-Bueno, ¿acaso tú no conseguiste a ninguna chica?-Parker finge buscar a alguien con la mano sobre la frente-. ¿Y tu chica?. ¿Acaso no tienes?.

Él lo mira de arriba a abajo, gruñendo y después no mira mal, con rabia.

-¿Qué te importa?. Que os follen. Que él os folle.

Y luego se va, y el ambiente se queda tenso, todos callados y mirando a Louis con preocupación.

-¿Podemos seguir bailando?.-pregunta él, tragándose el nudo de su garganta y mirando hacia arriba para secar sus lágrimas.

Acaricio su mano delicadamente y doy besos por toda su cara, luego se ríe y susurra un gracias.

-¿Quién era ese chico, Louis?-pregunté, y me arrepentí al instante, porque él dejó de sonreír-. Lo siento, no quería... O zayn

-No, está bien-sonríe-. Era Stan, era mi mejor amigo.

-¿Stan?-él asiente-. Él fue tu mejor amigo..., uh, es un idiota, ¿olvídalo si?. Tú vales mucho.

-Lo defendí de los profesores por las cosas malas que había hecho, por eso llené el campo de espuma...-sonríe débilmente-. Pero él me odió cuando ocurrió lo del chico y Skyler y toda esa mierda.

-Él no te merece, Louis, escúchame toda esa gente que se hacían pasar por tus amigos están vacíos, no saben qué es importante y sólo les importan las apariciencias.

-Yo era uno de ellos-confiesa-, pero tienes razón, eran unos mierdas de todas formas. Siempre hablaban mal los unos de los otros y luego eran mejores amigos. Se burlaban de todo el mundo y creían que el mundo giraba en torno a ellos, y yo era así...

Niego con la cabeza. -No, no digas eso-gruño-, ellos no te conocían de verdad.

-Yo tampoco lo hacía.

Lo beso, y se siente triste, pero sigue siendo hermoso, ¿es así como se siente el amor?. ¿Que harías cualquier cosa para que él no sufriera?.

-Vamos a casa. Él sólo asintió, empezamos a despedirnos de los chicos y finalmente cuando salimos al campus el frío nos atrapó.

-Gracias por sacarme de allí.

-No quiero que nadie te haga sentir mal, nunca. Se acerca despacito hacia mí, y yo sonrío cuando sus labios húmedos chocan con los míos.

Hace frío y él está tiritando, así que cuando entramos al coche me cuesta dejar se abrazarlo y besarlo, tal vez no sólo porque quiero que esté bien sino porque también quiero besarlo. Mucho. Bastante. Demasiado. Fue gracioso, no quería parar de besarle y seguimos besándonos como diez minutos en el coche.

-Tal vez deberías empezar a conducir-dice-. Sólo porque ya sabes, si vamos a casa podemos besarnos mejor.

Suelto una carcajada y él está feliz de nuevo-o eso espero-, y de camino a casa siento como su mano está haciendo circulos sobre mi muñeca, debajo de la manga de mi chaqueta.

-Hola mamá.-le abraza, y es increíble cómo han cambiado las cosas con Louis y Jay desde que Mark se fue.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto-, ¿por qué estabas llorando?.

-¿Qué te pasa?.-la expresión de Louis vuelve a hacerme daño.

-No es nada...Sólo que Mark ha mandado un orden de registro para los coches.

-¿¡Qué!?.-grita.

-Si-asiente-, se los van a llevar dentro de unos días.

-¡Pero eso no es justo!-digo-. ¿Tú también los pagaste cierto?.

-Sólo uno, pero estaban a su nombre... Chicos, no es tan importante. Sólo son coches.

-Ese bastardo hijo de puta.

Esa vez dice que Louis controle su lengua porque eso es exactamente lo que Mark es.

**

Louis entra a mi cuarto, yo acabo de ponerme el pijama, él sonríe.

-Vamos a tener que andar a todas partes ahora.-besa mi barbilla un poco desanimado. Asiento.

-Compraremos otro coche entonces.

-Al menos así adelgazaré.

Los dos reímos y nos tumbamos en mi cama, estamos cansados y habíamos bebido para ver alguna película o leer algo. No nos fue difícil dormir, nunca era difícil cuando Louis estaba abrazándome.

 

_Cien días antes_

 

Recuerdomuy bien lo pesados que se sentían mis párpados. Él estaba dormido sobre mi brazo, el libro descansaba sobre mi cintura haciéndome un poco de daño, nos habíamos quedados dormidos leyendo de nuevo.

-Buenos días...-beso su frente, él se remueve, su respiración parece tan tranquila.

-¿Ya son las nueve?.

-Uhuh.-lo atraigo hacia mí y lo envuelvo en un abrazo.

Los minutos fueron pasando, nos dimos prisa en desayunar y finalmente empezamos a caminar hasta la uni. Desde que no teníamos coche íbamos a pie, agarrados de la mano y haciendo cosas estúpidas. Andar no era algo malo si estabas con Louis. Pero cuando estás con tanto sueño...

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, ya empezamos con los últimos ensayos y temarios; no me hacía mucha gracia tener que estudiar, ahora ya no. Louis se había convertido en mi plan principal, y la uni se hacía tan pesada, se sentía como si fuera una distracción. De todas formas, acababa estudiando, mis notas seguían estando bien, era el último semestre y no tenía alguna duda de que pasaría de año. Llegamos a la hora del descanso y nuestra mesa era algo así como un caos. Un caos que se sentía como casa.

Louis está en frente mía riendo con Ramsey y Dennise sobre Parker, Sam robando de nuestras comidas y Oli gritando y haciendos reír. Era como una de esas escenas en las películas, todo va a cámara lenta y el personaje principal los observa y se da cuenta que son las personas más importantes de su vida. Las única que tiene. Y hay una melodía por lo bajito y con voz clara narra que tal vez los amigos si existían, y que Parker lo era. Ramsey también. Y todos los que estaban en la mesa. Daría la cara por ellos y los defendería a toda costa, porque ellos han estado ahí soportando mi mal humor cada mañana y ayudándome en todo.

Dios, los amigos si existían, sólo que yo nunca había encontrado algunos de verdad. Estaba tan equivocado todo este tiempo, las cosas que no vemos son las que están diariamente en nuestras vidas. Si al final era cierto lo que decía Louis... El amor era algo de verdad, y se sentía. Profundo, recorría todos los centímetros cúbicos de mí. Tal vez el amor no era instantáneo, claro que no, pero sucedía, de alguna forma. Quizá si sumas la primera vez que ves a Louis sonreír, lo multiplicas con la sensación que tienes en el estómago, le añades la sonrisa que te saca cuando oyea sus carcajadas y lo multiplicas de nuevo por todas las veces que ha hecho que tú corazón se acelere, consigas una especie de idea sobre lo que sientes por él.

Él era hermoso, ¿quién no podría quererlo?.

**

El timbre acababa de sonar, por fin regresábamos a casa. Guardé mis cosas y salí de la clase acompañado de Ramsey.

-¿Quieres que os demos un aventón hasta vuestra casa?.-Parker se apoyó sobre el maletero de su coche, ya veía a Louis venir caminando hacia nosotros.

-Hey.

-No, está bien, vamos andando.-sonreí, Louis besó mi boca rápidamente.

-Oh, okay-Parker sonríe moviendo las manos de una lado para otro-. Están muy ocupados, bien.., os veo luego.

Suelto una risita; él lleva bastante bien todo este tema, pero sonríe como un idiota cada vez que Louis y yo mostramos nuestro afecto en público, como diciendo 'me alegro de que por fin estés con alguien, incluso cuando mi novia intentó liarte con otra chica'.

-¿Cómo fue tu día?.

-Estuvo bien-pateó una piedra-, ¿el tuyo?. Te ves más alto-se para en frente mía-, oh, no dejas de crecer... Igual que tu cabello.

Yo sonreí y le besé. Fue ahí cuando sentí gotitas caer sobre mi nariz y mi frente.

-Oh, genial y ahora va a llover-gruño-, ¡se suponía que el invierno ya terminó!.

-¿Acaso no te gusta la lluvia, Harold?.-abrió sus brazos y miró al cielo sonriendo.

-No, no me gusta.

-Es hermosa.-empezó a caer con más fuerza, mi cabello se estaba empapando, y ahora notaba lo largo que estaba.

Louis dio vueltas, y pronto el olor de pavimiento y tierra mojada inundó mis fosas nasales, no lo odiaba; pero no encontraba divertido esto.

a¿Hermosa?.-pregunto.

-Si. ¿La lluvia?. ¿Hermosa?. ¿Qué hay de hermoso en algo tan triste como las nubes grises y el frío?. ¿Y la gente refugiándose de ella?.

Camino hacia él y lo atrapo, dando vueltas entre risas y lo beso.

-No creo que lo sea.

-Lo es-mira hacia el cielo-, sólo cierra los ojos, él los cierra, y apoya su frente en la mía-, y ahora sólo escúchala-cierro mis ojos, y siento los brazos de Louis sobre los míos, su respiración y la mía, y su olor mezclada con el de la propia lluvia, el frío no se siente como algo malo, ni siquiera las gotas heladas-, ¿lo sientes?. Tranquilidad, seguridad.

Sonrío. Todo está en silencio, y entonces él dice:

-Es como si viniera a limpiarlo todo, se lleva todo lo malo.

-Tienes razón, es hermosa-digo-, pero no tanto como tú.

¿Sabes de lo sobre lo que hablo?. Del tipo de amor donde el sol podría brillar o no brillar durante todo el día y no me importaría. El tipo de amor que te hace saltar a la piscina en diciembre. El tipo de amor que te hace bailar bajo la lluvia.

Hicimos una carrera, la lluvia aún no paraba. Corrí todo lo que pude, como no, tras Louis. Llegamos empapados a casa, me lanzó una toalla a la cara, y se quitó su ropa. Después bajó con la sudadera verde que me había robado, se veía tan bien.

¿Alguna vez miraste a alguien y tuviste la necesidad más fuerte de besarlo y sentir lo suaves que podían ser sus labios y cómo se sentía tener su lengua contra la tuya y alguna vez quisiste besar tanto a alguien y sujetar suavemente su rostro con tus manos y sentir la textura de sus labios?. Fue automático.

Lo besé. Y no fue cómo si pensara en el hambre que tenía, simplemente estabamos en su cuarto y yo lo besé de una manera que lo hizo temblar y jadear en mi boca. Y sus manos fueron directas hacia las mías, las acarició, y yo las levanté hasta la altura de nuestras cabezas, las entrelacé y chocamos con la pared, él sonrió.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy?. Su sonrisa me encoge el pecho, auch, duele.

-Pasas tú.-respondo, y lo vuelvo a besar, mi lengua entre en su boca y explora cada rincón, chocándose con la suya y haciendo cosquillas por todas partes.

Sus labios eran tan finos y suaves, y ahí estaban de nuevo sus manos. Esta vez acariciando mi rostro. Puse las mías sobre su cintura, y luego acaricié la parte de atrás de sus muslos y su gran trasero, lo apreté y él soltó un gemido. Lo acerqué a mí, mi ropa aún seguía empapada y él sólo tenía sus bóxers con dibujos de marvel y mi sudadera robada.

-Eso fue caliente.-confesé, besando la línea de su mandíbula, ascendiendo hasta du cuello, succioné un poco y luego mordí su delicada piel.

Le oí soltar ruidos paradójicos en mi oído, intentando ocultarlos apoyándose en mi hombro, mis manos se colaron debajo de la sudadera, tiré de ella hacia arriba y giré a Louis, quitándolo de la pared. Observé su cuerpo, por primera vez detalladamente. Había un lunar en su cadera izquierda, seguro que ningún chico lo apreció tanto. Inmediatamente sonreí y me mordí el labio; él era pálido, bastante pálido, y su forma delgada, con rasgos finos y delicados.

Toqué su piel y comprobé que era tan suave como la seda.

-Hermoso, eres hermoso.

Sus ojos se abrieron y me atraparon. Lo junté conmigo de nuevo, me besó, y yo acariciaba su cuerpo mientras él se deshacía de mi ropa, realmente no me había dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Habían demasiados gemidos y rozes que quemaban, esa sensación de chispas brotando, y sus labios húmedos, todos esos besos y sus ojos.

No me había dado cuenta de que estábamos desnudos, yo encima de Louis sobre su cama.

-¿Louis?.-pregunto, un poco desorientado.

-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, está bien así-me sonríe, su mano acaricia suavemente mi espalda-. Sólo cuando estés listo.

-Yo...esto, ha ido rápido. No quiero hacer las cosas mal.

Él asiente, y entrelaza su pierna con la mía.

-Está bien, cielo-besa mi mejilla-, eres perfecto, ¿sabías?. Nadie nunca me había tratado así.

Trago saliva, noto como mi pecho se encoge y mi pulso sale disparado. No, nadie lo estaba tratando como él realmente se merecía.

-Te quiero. -

Yo también lo hago, Harry.

Lo vuelvo a besar, y entrelazo su mano derecha con la mía. Siento tanto haber llegado hasta aquí para no hacer nada. Pero aún siento lo duro que estoy, bueno estamos, y sonrío.

-¿Podemos hacer una cosa entonces?.-pregunto besando su pecho.

-¿El qué?.

Me restriego contra él, inmediatamente gimiendo, su boca se abre soltando una maldición. Trazo figuras imaginarias por todo su cuerpo, él realmente está apretando mi espalda con sus dedos, si tuviera las uñas un poco más largas estaría arañándome, pero no lo hace realmente. Aprieto su cadera para juntarme más con él, y luego agarro nuestros penes, acariciándolos a la vez.

-Harry...-siento como me está arañando-. Oh vas a hacer que me corra.

Sonrío; eso exactamete lo que quiero, pero a la vez no. -

Espera, aún no. Aparto mi mano de nosotros, y él abre sus ojos mirándome extrañado, confuso. Lo veo sonreír cuando me ve bajar hasta su barriga. Dejo un beso en su ombligo, y acaricio su perfecta piel.

-¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?.-pregunta, nervioso, pero no más que yo.

-Uh, no sé. Lo voy a intentar, sé que no es con los dientes-él se ríe-, bien...

Tomo su pene en mis manos y lo observo. No es para nada pequeño, uh, no para lo bajo que es Louis. Mi Louis. Y lo beso, casi me vengo cuando lo oigo gemir y sentirlo en mi boca. Paso la lengua por todo su miembro, y doy pequeños besos.

-Haaarrry.-aprieta las sábanas.

Sonrío.-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?.

Él asiente varias veces, y abre más sus piernas. Me lo meto completamente en la boca, y empiezo a chuparla rápidamente, porque es lo que se supone que se debe hacer, y él se mueve y eleva más sus caderas. Siento como mi saliva cae por mi boca, no es como si fuera lo único mojado, me toco y no puedo evitar gemir; es a Louis a quien le estoy haciendo una mamada, a Louis quien hago gemir, y la idea de lo que estamos haciendo me hace acabar viniéndome en sus sábanas y en mi mano.

Lo meto todo, todo, hasta el final, puedo sentirlo contra mi garganta, y pensaba que esto sería algo repugnante y me haría tener arcadas, pero es Louis y extrañamente lo estoy disfrutando. Escuchamos la puerta principal cerrarse.

Louis se levanta, sus ojos están abiertos como platos, yo lo empujo, está recostado en la cama.

-Harry, mamá está aquí. Retiro su pene de mi boca.

-Bueno, pues date prisa en correrte.-y me lo vuelvo a llevar a la boca.

-Harry, aaah, ¡nos va a pillar!. ¡La puerta no tiene seguro!. Eso lo hace más exitante.

-¿No me jodas que eres de los que les gusta el riesgo?-asiento, y él ríe y medio gime-. Estás loco..., ¡buah!, pero lo haces bien.

Pasa su mano sobre mi cabello, produciéndome escalofríos, siento el presemen gotear en mi boca, sabe ácido, pero no es desagradable. Entonces, finalmente se corre, me aparto, y observó como él se retuerce. Lamo un poco, y no sabe como yo lo esperaba, pero no sabe mal, ¡madre mía!. ¡Hace un par de semanas no me hubiese visto haciendo todo esto!.

-Estás loco.-repite, y se calma, pasandose las manos por su rostro. Sonrío, paso un dedo por su pene, él tiembla, y me lo llevo a la boca.

-¿Te ha gustado?.-pregunto, tumbándome a su lado, nos tapo con el edredón.

-Eres genial-sonríe-, completamente genial.

Y luego me besa, y todo sabe a Louis, sabe extraordinariamente bien, y no nos preocupamos por Jay, seguímos besándonos hasta que creo que vuelvo a quedarme duro, pero luego simplemente nos dormimos.

**

Cuando me desperté Louis ya no estaba a mi lado. Me removí perezosamente entre sus mantas; aún seguía manchada yo aún húmedo. Eran las ocho y dos de la tarde. Tenía una nota pegada a la cabeza.

_recupérate Harold, acompañé a mamá a hacer la compra xxxoxx pd: tienes fiebre xoxoxxx_

-Estúpido Louis.-reí y quise quedarme dormido más tiempo en su cama, pero molestaba estar manchado, y la cama también lo estaba. Me bañé, fue largo, estaba como en una nube. Louis tenía ese efecto en mí, me hacía sentir demasiado bien. Cuando finalmente estuve listo para salir, me puse el pijama y metí las sábanas de Louis a lavar. No tardaron en llegar, Jay se veía bastante contenta.

-Hola amor, traje la cena-Louis rió, mirándome cómplice por lo que acababamos de hacer-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?. ¿Se te ha quitado la fiebre?. Louis dijo que te dio pastillas para que te sintieras mejor.

-Uh, sí. Estoy bien-asentí, empezaron a descargar las cosas-, Louis... Uh, si él me hizo sentir bien, mejor-levantó sus cejas con sorpresa-. ¿Me pasas el pan?.

Su cara era un poema. Y la mía era un poema sonrojado. Era increíble.

Jay no preguntó sobre las sábanas en la lavadora, supongo que supuso que cuando tenía fiebre sudé. No sé por qué tampoco preguntó por qué dormí en el cuarto de Louis, y no sabía si cuando entró al curto de Louis nos vio dormir juntos. Cenamos, y Louis vino a tumbarse conmigo al sofá.

-Parker llamó-dijo-, hay una fiesta este finde. En su casa. Yo asiento.

-¿Y quieres arrastrarme?.

-Ese es mi plan.

Asiento, y él besa mi barbilla.

 

_Noventa y seis días antes_

 

Sabía que Parker amaba las fiestas. Pero no que tipos de fiestas.

-Esto es ridículo-me quejé, Louis apretó más fuerte mi traje-, ¡aaah!. ¡Me haces daño!. ¡No quiero ir!.

-Oh, vamos, cállate Harold. ¿Te aprieta?-asiento-. Bien, ya estás listo.

-Pero...

-Levántate, tengo que arreglarme.

Rodé los ojos y caminé hasta la puerta de su cuarto, intentando respirar normalidad; había apretado mi traje a posta, mucho, demasiado, ahora sí me iba a quedar blanco de verdad.

-¡Iron Man, la última vez que te ví no me planchaste la ropa!.-Jay se rio en mi cara.

-Ja ja ja-reí sin ganas, abriendo la nevera, agarré una cerveza-. ¿Te ayudo con eso?.

-No, está bien así-sonrió.

Estaba terminando de secar los platos, igualmente yo los guardaba-. Así que, ¿de qué va a disfrazarse Lou?.

Me encongí de hombros. -Quiero verle, también.-sonreí.

Aveces tenía ese sentimiento de que Jay sabía que entre nosotros había mucho cariño, pero se quedaba en sólo eso; un sentimiento. Subí las escaleras aflojandome el traje, Louis quería matarme. Me senté en su cama, podía escuchar como cantaba mientras se arreglaba.

-Espero que no te disfraces de chica...con lencería, eso sería terrible.

-¡Eres insoportable!.-chilló. Esperé, con tranquilidad mientras veía las idioteces que decían por el chat.

Me aburrí bastante, bajé a por otra cerveza y me tumbé en su cama. Entonces, Louis abrió la puerta del baño, y Oh Madre Mía, ¿los príncipes de Disney existían?.

-¿Puedes...

-...follarte aquí mismo?-asiento-. Por su puesto, ven, sólo...uh, ayudame con el traje...

Empiezo a reírme, él sujeta sus botas y su sonrisa se hace más grande. Está sonrojado. Sonrojadísimo.

-¿Estás sonrojado?.-pregunto.

-No, cállate-se sonroja más-. Eres idiota. Me encojo de hombros.

-Lo siento-ese era mi más sincero yo-, te ves hermoso, Flyn Rider.

Intenta disimular su sonrisa con sus manos. Dios, realmente se ve hermoso. Llevaba unas mangalargas blancas remangadas hasta sus suaves codos, una camisa jeans clara encima y unos pantalones verdes y marrones un tanto flojos en sus muslos, apretados en su no irrelevante trasero. Y se estaba abrochando sus botas negras, me miró, uno de los mechones de su cabello le cubría un ojo. Se había peinado exactamente como Flyn Rider.

-Ahora me arrepiento-hago un puchero-. Debería haberme disfrazado de Rapuncel.

Suelta una risa levantándose, agarra su móvil. Íbamos a casa de Parker, sus padres no estaban y él no lo sabía, pero íbamos a destrozar su casa. No hizo falta tocar la puerta, estaba abierta, un par de chicos nos saludaron y entramos. La casa estaba, uh, como decirlo... ¿Hecha un desastre?.

Había gente fumando dentro, Sam los perseguía con un limpiacristales y les apagaba los cigarrillos diciendo 'maldito cerdo, existe un jardín allí afuera' con su acento alemán. Al principio, creíamos que sería algo normal, pero la gente no paraba de llegar. El jardín y la casa derrepente estaban llenos, era un poco extraño porque yo dudaba que todos conocieran a Parker, pero él parecía pasarlo bien con su traje de Thor y paseándose de aquí para allá con su gran y digno martillo, así que sólo seguimos bailando.

-¡Esto es malditamente genial!.-Louis grita. Yo sigo bailando con él, observando con una sonrisa lo hermoso que es.

-¿El qué?. -La playlist-dice sonriendo-, ¡pensaba que iban a poner a alguien como Pitbull!. No pensaba que conocieran a BestCoast. ¡Quiero abrazar al que haya hecho esta playlist y agradecerle que me haya salvado la noche!.

Yo seguí bailando y escuchando a Louis, después él salió al porche con Oli a fumar, dejándome a mí con el montón de gente. Gracias a Dios Ramsey seguía en la barra, hablando con una chica.

-¡H!-me grita-. ¿Quieres una bebida?.-y estaba bastante linda, era una especie de musa o diosa griega, le iba bien ese estilo.

-Uh, no-enseño mi copa-, ya estoy servido-sonrío-. Hola.-saludo a la chica que está a su lado, era la mujer maravilla.

-Hola, Harry.-me da dos besos, le resto importancia porque no sé realmente quién es.

-¿Viste a Thor?. -La última vez estaba con los vampiros.-y esa era, la respuesta más extraña que había contestado jamás.

Acepté bailar con Ramsey y la mujer maravilla, después Louis se unió, Oli iba de jugador de fútbol, al igual que Sam y Dennise. No bebí mucho, nadie estaba para nada borracho, excepto gente que no conozco-sin contar a Parker-. Hay parejas magreándose por todas partes, da hasta un poco de asco. Luego estaban los emporrados o los de las pastillas, situados en el jardín, y algunos chalados que se tiraban a la piscina, y lanzaban agua por todas partes.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto-. ¿Es un maldito castillo hinchable?. Veo un castillo rosa con un montón de princesas levantarse rápidamente, y toda la gente mirando con asombro.

-¿Qué mierdas haces Parker?.-reí. Louis se gira con asombro, y sonríe. -¡Un puto castillo hinchable!.-y sale corriendo, lanzándose en él, empezando a saltar con toda esa gente.

-¡Me equivocaba!-le chillo-, no tienes dieciséis años, tienes diez.

Él me enseña el dedo corazón. -¡Ven!. ¡Salta conmigo!.-me tiende la mano, y tira de mí, nos caemos, la gente nos hace botar luego acabamos de alguna manera de pie.

-¡Esto es más divertido de lo que parece!.-grito, cuando una canción super movida empieza a sonar y todos saltamos sin parar hasta que mi risa sale automáticamente y mi estómago tiene la sensación de un ligero y pesado cosquilleo a la vez.

-¡Mira!-Louis golpea mi hombro-. ¡Ese es Parker!.-señala a las camas elásticas.

Ahí está mi rubio amigo, lleva una pistola de espuma, se mete una pastilla, debe de ser Molly, conociendo a Parker, dispara espuma a la piscina y luego grita con sus amigos y se lanzan gritando 'Viva el Reino Parker' a la piscina.

-¡Eso es tan genial!.

Todo el mundo grita y salta y baila y yo me estoy divirtiendo en una fiesta. Increíble, maravillosamente increíble. Todo gira, no porque estoy borracho, sino porque Louis tira de mí hacia abajo, sus manos están fuertemente sujetando mi traje de Iron Man y me besa. Tenía miedo de que nos aplastaran, pero nadie hizo eso, nadie nos pisó sino que, tiraron confeti y gritaban cosas agradables. Terminamos el beso y él se ríe, apoyando su cabeza contra el suelo del castillo, y pienso que no es ni siquiera normal ser así de hermoso.

-¿Oíste eso?-pregunta-. No sé si saben quién soy, seguramente no haya ninguna persona que me odie o sepa todo lo que hize. Yo asentí, y lo levanté.

-Lo que la gente diga de ti no define quien eres.

-¿Entonces quién soy?.-se queda parado. Ese fue el pozo en el que Louis cayó. En el que ellos, toda la gente lo lanzaron. Él se perdió a sí mismo.

-Puedes ser quien quieras.

Realmente entonces, justo ahí, me di cuenta que las personas no son realmente como nosotros pensamos.

Louis no era aburrido, ni amargado, ni mucho menos un rarito. Él sólo quería ser libre y se había perdido. Había una vez en el que él tenía tanto potencial, tanta chispas que se acabó quemando. Y, él era hermoso hasta cuando estaba perdido y quemado. Siempre sería hermoso.

Podía volver a encontrarse, podía volver a ser completamente feliz y estar bien del todo. Sólo necesitaba ver que no todo estaba perdido, y de alguna manera yo iba a intentar arreglarlo. Derrepente salimos del castillo, él con un náuseas, y tosiendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-lo sujeto por la cintura-. ¿Estás bien, amor?.

Me abraza, asintiendo, luego suspira y ríe.

-Alguien casi me vomita encima-dice con asco y finge un escalofrío, o lo tiene de verdad-. Menos mal que me aparté.

Yo reí con él, y nos agarramos de la mano caminando por el jardín lleno de gente. Íbamos a por bebidas y a bailar un poco.

-Esta fiesta se está saliendo de control-confiesa, observando como las personas estaban saltando en los sofás, la televisión, las escaleras, la chimenea y las lámparas cubiertas de papel higiénico y confeti... Gente entrando a las habitaciones para enrollarse o enrollándose incluso en el suelo-. Dios, ¿dónde demonios está Parker?.

Louis estaba enfadado, a él si le importaban sus amigos. Bueno, a mi también, pero pensaba que las fiestas de Parker eran así, de todas formas lo buscamos, y acabamos encontrando a Ramsey llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-la abrazo-. ¿Estás bien?. ¿Alguien te hizo algo?.

Ella niega, y luego asiente repetidas veces.

-Le dije que Park que todo eso era una una locura, y que los vecinos se iban a quejar, que llamarían a la policía-se limpió el rostro-, y él siguió pasando de mí, dijo que dejara de ser una aguafiestas. Y se fue con sus amigos, ¡que ni siquiera son sus amigos porque son de último año y no los conoce!.

-¿Dónde está ese idiota?.-Louis gruñe.

-Pues..., creo que sigue en el jardín, estaban agarrando Molly en el garaje.-se encoje de hombros.

-Vamos a echar a toda la gente-Louis es líder, genial-. Ya son las tres y media, hora de dormir, hijos de puta.

Entramos a la casa y Louis empezó a gritar, pero no le oía. Así que paró la música y agarró el micrófono del dj.

-¡Vamos, salid de la casa!. ¡La fiesta ha terminado!. La gente no se lo tomó en serio, de hecho, hicieron una canción con el estrubillo de 'la fiesta ha terminado'. Salimos al jardín, Louis agarró una pistola de confeti y la vació, luego agarró esas velas que se encendían y eran plateadas... ¿Qué iba a hacer este loco?.

-¡Louis!.-le intento detener, pero era una misión imposible. Volvió a parar la música, esta vez tiró todos los aparatos al suelo y gritó haciendo un sonido sordo. Las malditas velas o lo que fueran se encendieron hasta el techo, haciendo ruido de fuegos artificiales, y la gente empezó a gritar.

-¡SALID DE LA MALDITA CASA, MAMONES!.

Y le obedecieron. Justo como a los peones a un lider. La casa, al menos, la primera planta estaba deshabitada.

-Ramsey y...-Louis no reconoció a la mujer maravilla, igual que yo-la mujer maravilla, ¡echad a los fornicadores de la segunda y tercera planta!. ¡Vamos!. ¡Vamos!.

Dio varias palmas y luego salimos al jardín. Estaba loco, y se veía jodidamente sexy cuando estaba tomándose las cosas enserio.

-¿Qué demonios?.-el castillo hinchable estaba con chicas desnudas, oh, realmente genial.

-¡Harold, no mires!.-me tapa los ojos, el muy idiota me mete los dedos en un ojo.

-¡Ahhh!. ¡Mi ojo, bastardo!-él suelta una carcajada-.

¡Soy gay, idiota!.

-¿Eehhh?-pregunta confundido-. ¿Qué dijiste!.

-¡Mi ojo, bastardo!.

 -No, después.

-¿Soy gay?.-me encojo de hombros.

-¿Eres gay?.-abre la boca con sorpresa.

-No, es sólo que no me gusta nadie excepto tú, pero vamos, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Yo pensaba eso. Y lo está diciendo enserio, ¡estaba siendo serio!.

-¿Por qué?.

-¿Te gustan los chicos?.

Oh mierda, eso era cierto. No tenía ni idea, ni maldita idea de lo que era.

-Si. No. Bueno, si, ¡no sé!.-me llevo la mano a la cara. Él la aparta suavemente y luego sonríe.

-Puedes ser lo que quieras.

Y sentí que cada átomo de mí se estaba derritiendo ante Louis Tomlinson.

Nos miramos por dos milésimas de segundos y luego fuimos a buscar a Parker. También aprovechamos y nos armamos con más pistolas, esta vez llenas de hielo y agua helada. Louis echaba el hielo y yo el agua, justo después de que se quejaran por el hielo y que causaríamos heridas y bla bla bla.

-¡Fuera!. ¡Vamos fuera!. ¡En la piscina no!. -¡Id, id, id!. ¡No vomitéis aquí!. ¡A la calle!.

La gente nos miraba mal, algunos nos intentaban herir, pero les tirábamos más hielo o en casos extremos pelotas, nuestros bolsos-de Parker-estaban llenos de pelotas y globos de aguas con agua congelada. _Para que_ _duela_ , dijo Louis. Y yo estaba de acuerdo porque era la casa de mi mejor amigo y esta estúpida pero cool fiesta había hecho llorar a Ramsey.

-¿¡No piensas que esto es como intentar críar a nuestros hijos asalvajados!?.-gritó Louis mientras tiraba hielo a un par de chicos.

-¿¡Qué estáis haciendo con mi fiesta!?.

Oh, él rey del reino llegó.

-¡Si!-respondo-. ¡Y él es el hijo mayor tocapelotas!.

Louis disparó hielo a Parker. -¡Eeeehhhh!. ¡Looouso!-luego yo lo mojé-. ¡HARYAYY!.

-Eso es, justo en la cara.-rio Louis, y chocó los puños conmigo.

-¿¡Se puede saber qué os pasa!?. ¡Habéis destrozado mi fiesta!.

-No-contesta Louis-, ellos estaban destrozando tu fiesta. Y también tu casa.

-¡Esperad!-gritó a las pocas personas que quedaban-. ¡Volved!. ¡La fiesta aún no ha...

Le volví a lanzar agua. -Escúchame; hiciste llorar a tu novia, ¡tu novia!. Y tu casa está hecha una mierda. Estás siendo un gilipollas, así que vete a dormir. Te podemos ayudar con este desastre mañana.

Él pareció entender. -¿Dónde está Ramsey?.

-Se fue, pídele perdón, llámala.-Louis tiró su pistola.

-Lo siento...-miró su casa-. Recuérdame que no vuelva a montar una fiesta nunca más.

-¡No!-Louis contesta-. Mola disparar a gente-sonríe y luego niega con la cabeza-, digo...mola ayudarte...a...uh, sacar gente...-sonríe pícaramente.

Parker se sienta en el césped. -¿Vamos, Harold?.-Louis me tiende la mano.

-Sí-miro a Parker-. Oye, duerme en casa de Sam o no sé, no creo que no hayan tenido sexo en tu cuarto.

-¡Malditos bastardos!. Salimos de su jardín, me sentí como Iron Man de verdad, era un jodido superhéroe.

-¿Harry?.

-¿Humm?

. -¿Por qué sigues con la pistola?. Yo solté una carcajada. -Creo que me la voy a quedar, me gusta-me miró con una ceja levantada-. Es broma, es broma.

Lanzo la pistola al suelo y agarro su mano, volvimos a casa en un silencio cómodo. Me dolían bastante los pies, y cuando llegamos procuramos no hacer ruido.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó-. Porque yo sí.

Asiento. -¿Unos sandwiches no estarían mal?.

Y observo con sueño a Louis sentado en la encimera de la cocina preparando sandwiches de nutella, y lamiéndose los dedos y sonreír atontadamente cuando se daba cuenta de que lo estaba observando.

-Venga, vamos a dormir.-empezó a subir las escaleras con el plato lleno de sandwiches, yo lo seguí. Entramos en su cuarto sin hacer ruido.

-¿Vas a ponerte pijama?-pregunté desde la puerta-. Te espero en la cama.-dije, decidido, pero él fue rápido y me detuvo, tiró de mí y cerró la puerta.

-¿No quieres dormir aquí?.

-Uh, no es eso... Es que, como siempre dormimos, bueno normalmente... Tengo sueño.

Me acerca un sandwich y nos tendemos en su cama, su cabeza está horizontalmente sobre mi estómago y es se ríe porque escucha ruidos extraños en mi barriga.

-Louis, deja de hacer ruido.-me quejo, intentando contener mi risa. Él no me hace caso, sigue riéndose. Le tapo la boca, y él se queja riéndose más.

-Lo siento.-intenta decir, llenandome la mano con saliva. -Aahg, ¡eres un puerco!.-me quejo, iba a secar mi mano con mis pantalones pero él la sujeta y lame la palma de mi mano.

Oh.

-¿Qué haces idiota?.-intento no reírme.

-Se supone que sería algo sexual.

Yo ruedo los ojos, y él deja un beso en mi mano, y luego junta los sandwiches de nutella y los pone en el plato sobre mi barriga.

-Ya no quiero más.-dice, y sé que ahora tengo que levantarme de la cama e ir hasta su escritorio a poner los sandwiches.

-¿Los llevas?-pregunto-. Estoy cansado. Tengo sueño.-hago un puchero, él me copia, y empieza a pestañear varias veces.

-¿No va a funcionar?-pregunta con fastidio, niego con la cabeza-. Bien, entonces.

Agarra el plato y me aplasta, literalmente, se pone encima de mi y se estira hasta sobresalir lo suficiente de la cama para poner el condenado plato al escritorio.

-¡Sujétame las piernas!. ¡Que me caigo! ¡Oooouh!.

Empieza a reírse de nuevo, y le doy una palmada en su trasero, él descanasa su cabeza en la mía, y me besa. Su sonrisa va desapareciendo, se concentra en jugar con mi lengua. Mis manos están sobre su espalda y su cadera mientras que una de las suyas sujeta mi mandíbula y la otra está presionada contra mi pecho. Sigo besándolo, y empiezo a acariciar su espalda baja, mis dedos se cuelan por encima de sus boxers, la risa de Louis se vuelve a escuchar.

-Pensaba que tenías sueño.

Yo también, joder.

-¿Te molesta?-quito mis manos de él-. ¿Quieres dormir?. Lo siento...

-No-mueve su cabeza de un lado al otro-, no, cállate, tonto-me besa-. Quiero seguir besándote.-muerde mi labio, y se pone a horcajadas sobre mí.

Sus dedos estaban completamente fríos, retiró la parte superior de mi traje y la tiró al suelo, pasó sus manos por todo mi torso, y luego dejó un beso en el centro de mi pecho, y fue bajando y bajando hasta morder justo debajo de ombligo, haciendo que soltara una risa ronca. Tocó suavemente mi entrepierna, solté un jadeo, él sonrió, vi como pasó su lengua por sus labios y volvió a acariciarme, solté un gemido, sentí como me sonrojaba pesadamente y un cosquilleo recorría todo mi cuerpo. Volvimos a juntar nuestros labios, él desabrochaba mis pantalones y metió su mano acariciando mis bóxers. No iba a entrar en pánico, no iba a entrar en pánico, no iba a entrar en pánico, no iba a...

-¿Quieres seguir, amor?.-besa suavemente mi labio inferior, acaricia mi mejilla, y Oh Dulce Jesús, sus ojos son las orbes más cómodas que he podido observar nunca.

Asiento y sonrío, y no entro en pánico, porque es sólo Louis. Mi Louis. Su mano me acaricia, y me hace elevar las caderas pidiendo más, nuestras lenguas siguen explorando nuestras bocas y yo no puedo hacer otra cosa que acariciar cada parte de Louis que mis manos alcancen. Él mismo se quita su camisa jeans y esta se queda tirada por la cama, o no sé, no me importa. Desabrocho su camiseta blanca y la retiro también, él se sorprende cuando soy yo él que ahora está encima. Desprendo sus pantalones, se atascan en sus tobillos. Aun lleva sus botas.

Me pongo de rodillas, él sonríe mientras me observa deshacer sus cordones, y quito también sus calcetines, y por fin sus pantalones. Dejo besos en su tobillo hasta su rodilla, y subo hasta su muslo, sólo para que sepa que le quiero, y que se merece mucho más amor del que cree. Me tumbó sobre él con cuidado, besándolo con mi pecho quemando, todo me ardía por dentro y no podía alejarme de sus labios, ni dejar de acariciar su cintura y su trasero. Simplemente no podías alejarte de Louis Tomlinson.

Y no me pregunté como llegué aquí, sólo me alegraba de estar besándo a Louis, y que él estuviese desabrochando mis pantalones. De verdad quería concentrarme en Louis y nuestros problemas entre nuestros bóxers, pero mi mente divagaba entre los chicos que habían estado en la cama de Louis, justo como nosotros habíamos estado.

-¿Estás bien?-me acaricia el brazo-. ¿Quieres que pare y durmamos ya?.

-Quiero que no dejes de estrujarme.-sonrío, peinando su cabello hacia el lado derecho.

-Humm, está bien.-sonríe de oreja a oreja. -Eres hermoso, ¿sabías?.

Muerde su labio. -Eres amor, ¿nunca te lo dijieron?.

Sonreí, y subí mis manos desde su cintura hasta sus hombros, y los pasé rápidamente por sus brazos, entrelazando nuestras manos.

-Quiero gritar-jadea cuando empiezo a repartir besos en su cuello-. ¡Voy a gritar!.

Suelto una de sus manos y le cubro la boca, siento sus labios moverse, y como suspira y como sonríe.

-Nos van a oír.-rio, y paso mi lengua por detrás de su oreja. -¡Oooouh!-respira profundamente-. Me importa una mierda. Que nos oigan, y que se tapen los malditos oídos si no les gustan mis gemidos.

-Te voy a hacer gemir.-sonrío con fuerza.

Beso a Louis profundamente, sus manos intentando que no me escape, ¡como si me fuera a alguna parte!. Nuestras erecciones estaban completamente duras, y él estaba rozándose cada vez que yo me movía. No estaba siendo para nada como yo me imaginaba, no estaba siendo aterrador, y eso era perfecto. Mis dedos tiraron de la tela del bóxer de Louis hacia abajo, dejando ver su fina capa de bello castaño y la punta de su pene. Los bajé hasta un poco después de sus rodillas, y subí sus piernas en mi regazo para poder deslizarlos completamente fuera de sus piernas.

Los tiré despreocupadamente al suelo, y acaricíe sus suaves piernas, increíblemente sin ningún pelo, tan tiernas y apretitosas, duras y tonificadas. Con un pálido y bronceado que casi había desaparecido.

-Juro que nunca había tenído el deseo de morder los muslos de ningún chico hasta que ahora.-apreté su muslo.

-Muérdeme.-sonrío, y yo me agaché sobre mis rodillas, y entrebrí mi boca para besar su muslo, luego lo mordí suavemente y escuché a Louis perder el control sobre su respiración.

Realmente no sabía qué tenía que hacer para acostarme con Louis, él pareció saberlo, y se adelantó.

-Abre el primer cajón del armario, hay lubricantes y condones.

Yo asiento, y obedezco hasta abrir el armario, en el cajón habían bastantes condones y un par de botellas. Agarré uno que era de color naranja clarito, casi salmón.

-¿Enserio, Harold?. ¿Efecto calor?.-se burló de mí, yo estaba con las mejillas en llamas, y apunto de agarrar otro maldito lubricante, pero estaba al lado de Louis de nuevo.

-Entonces...uh, ¿qué tengo que hacer exactamente?.

-Prepararme-dice-, con el lubricante y cuando esté listo, me harás el amor-me quedé atónico.

Hacer el amor. No era acostarse con cualquier chico que estaba en una fiesta. No era sólo sexo. O eso quería creer-. ¿No quieres?. Puedo esperar.

-No-no sé qué decir-, uh...es sólo que has dicho hacer el amor.

Él asiente. -Es lo mismo, ¿no?. Significan lo mismo-no, no, ¡claro que no!-. Si no quieres está bien.

-Sí quiero-afirmo, completamente seguro, pero a la vez confundido porque, no significa lo mismo-. Te voy a preparar.

Me siento con las piernas cruzadas-o eso intento porque mi amiguito está siendo un problema-, con los tobillos de Louis delante. Separo sus piernas, y las estiro hacia mí, puedo ver su sonrisa. Entonces, hago exactamente lo que él dijo antes, y abro el lubricante, me echo una buena cantidad en una mano, y paso mi mano por su agujero, observo mojo su entrada y él suelta un suspiro.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?. ¿Es así?.

-Sí-asiente-, ahora, mete un dedo.

-Bien, vale.-acaricio su entrada, y aprieto una de sus grandes y redondas mejillas, él muerde su labio.

Pude sentir como su mano apretaba mi antebrazo cuando inserté un dedo dentro de él, y soltó un chillido cuando mi dedo entró completamente en él.

-Está bien, está bie-, oooh, vale sigue haciendo eso-pide mientras muevo mi dedo de arriba a bajo rápidamente-. ¿Puedes meter otro?-sonrío, y dejo un beso sobre su vientre antes de meter otro dedo-. Tus dedos son bastantes largos.

Con mi mano libre agarré su miembro y empecé a acariciarlo, y luego besarlo para poder finalmente chuparlo, como a Louis le gustaba. Él era un desastre de suspiros y jadeos, sus manos estaban en su rostro o apretando las sábanas, y soltaba demasiadas maldiciones.

-¡Nghnh!. -gimió cuando metí el tercer dedo, había tocado su punto débil, y era realmente débil. Sensible al tacto, Louis estaba temblando, seguí acariciando su miembro y moviendo mis dedos dentro de él. Tenía presemen goteando de su punta, lo lamí, y volví a hundir mis dedos hasta el fondo, volví a rozar ese punto-. ¡Espera!-me apretó las muñecas tan fuerte que pude sentir sus pocas uñas enterándose en mi piel-. Me voy a correr...si sigues tocándome así.

Su pecho subía y bajaba caóticamente, su respiración estaba tan acelerada, no podía creer que estaba causando esto en Louis.

-Córrete entonces.-volví a mover mis dedos, en circulos y acariciando todas las partes a las que llegaba, él no tardó en venirse en su estómago. Retiré mis dedos de su interior, hizo un ruido gracioso, le dediqué una sonrisa y lo besé.

Estaba ido, con los ojos perdidos, supongo que intentando recuperarse del orgasmo. Me levanté y fui al baño, agarré una toalla pequeña y lo limpié, él me miró sorprendido, observando como lo trataba.

-Date la vuelta, boo.-di una palmada en su trasero cuando se tumbó boca abajo, dejé pequeños besos en la parte de detrás de sus muslos.

-Creo que tienes algo con mis muslos.-rió con la cabeza tumbada en la almohada, sus brazos estaban debajo de esta.

-Si, definitivamente tengo algo con tus increíbles y sensuales muslos. Aparto un poco sus piernas y limpio el lubricante escurrido, pasando mis manos por su entrada de nuevo.

-Harry, vas a hacer que pierda el control.-gruñe.

-¿No lo has perdido ya, acaso?.-me bufo.

-¿Quieres tan sólo follarme ya?.-yo rio, realmente está desesperado, y no voy a mentir diciendo que yo no lo estoy.

Vuelvo a echar lubricante en su entrada, me quito mis bóxers y me pongo el condón después de abrirlo con los dientes. Coloco mi pene entre sus nalgas, el separa más sus piernas y deja que observe su hermosa entrada.

-Tan hermoso.-gimo, al sentir como entierro la cabeza de mi miembro dentro de él.

-¡Aaah!-chilla, y yo siento que todo esto es demasiado no creíble, sus manos salen de debajo de la almohada y se apoya en ellos, levantándose más para mí-. Lo siento, no tengo que ooooouh-entro hasta el final, gimo desesperadamente-gritar.

-No hagas mucho ruido, ¿te duele?-pregunto, curioso y preocupado-, doy besos en su espalda, sus pequeños vellos rubios se erizan-. ¿Estás bien?.

Él asiente repentinas veces. -Sí, pero tienes que moverte ahora, bebé.

Paso mis manos por su espalda y acaban en su pecho, sujetándose en su hombro, me hecho hacia atrás, sintiendo las paredes de Louis aferrándose a mí, y entro duramente hasta el final.

-¿Te gusta así?. ¿Profundo?.-pregunto con la voz entrecortada en su oreja, él dice algo inentendible y su manera de tragar saliva es tan sexy.

-¡Más!.-se mueve con desesperación, y yo no me molesto en salir de él, simplemente me muevo de atrás hacia delante, sintiendo a Louis temblar contra mí.

-No me voy a correr tan rápido, no puedo volver...¡Ahh!-agarra una de mis manos y chupa dos de mis dedos-. Harry, nunca me habían follado así-baja mi mano hacia su estómago, haciéndome entender que quiere que lo toque-, ¡ooooouh!.

-Shh, bebé-mi mano agarra su pene, no está del todo duro, pero sorprende la facilidad y rápidez con la que se endurece-, no hagas mucho rui...

-¡Aaaahh!.

-Louis...-quiero reírme, pero me muevo dentro de él y lo beso para que no haga tanto ruido, a pesar de que siga haciendo suspiros y creando jadeos tan jodidamente sexys-. Tu madre puede entrar si haces tanto ruido, boo.

Muerde mis labios y jadea, abre sus ojos y me mira; tiene las pupilas dilatadas, sus ojos están tan oscuros y puedo jurar que son hechizantes.

-Que nos oigan, me da iguaaaaal-alza su cuello y gime-, ¡más fuerte!.

Y pff, no me imaginaba a Louis siendo así en la cama, pero tenía una idea ligera. Seguí penetrándolo hasta que estabamos cubiertos en una fina capa de sudor, y me faltaba el aire cada vez que nos besabamos, él se vino en mi mano, y yo quería aguantar, de verdad que quería aguantar más, pero Louis era escándalosamente ruidoso y sexy y en mi mente sólo pasaba que estaba teniendo sexo con Louis Tomlinson, y que él era mi novio, y su risa y su rostro ahora mismo, y estaba acabado. Salí de él, y entré lo más fuerte que pude, hasta el final, unas tres veces, sus piernas estaban temblando, y no aguanté más, me corrí y sentí como su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

Reposé en su espalda, no cargué todo mi peso en él. No quería aplastarlo, besé su nuca y la línea de su mandíbula, él sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Salí de él, y retiré el condón usado tirándolo a la papelera del escritorio. Me recosté al ladode Louis, y él se unió a mi, lo envolví con mis brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Podía sentir su tranquila respiración chocando contra mi clavícula.

-Tu corazón-dice-, lo oigo. Va muy rápido.-me mira con una expresión suave. Paso la yema de mis dedos por la estructura de sus mejillas.

-Te quiero-susurro-, y no sé si eso es bueno. Él traga saliva completamente asustado, y nota como mi corazón se acelera aún más.

-Tranquilo-me acaricia el pecho, y luego me besa-. Soy un desastre, pero los desastres también pueden querer. Te quiero.

-Te quiero.-beso sus labios de nuevo. -Dilo de nuevo.-pide con una sonrisa enorme.

-Te quiero.-repito besando su mejilla.

-Otra vez.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.

Él suelta una risa y me besa de nuevo.

 

 

_Noventa días antes_

 

 

Al poco tiempo de volver al sofá, Louis se tumbó a mi lado, y vimos juntos la película. No le estábamos prestando mucha atención para ser honestos, acababa de darme un baño y Louis se había tomado una larga siesta. Los dos estábamos cansados y con ganas de dormir. El día había sido agotador, hizimos deberes en la librería, por suerte no habían muchos clientes, así que ahí estabamos.

-¿Cómo reaccionaría mamá si le decimos que somos novios?.-pregunté, él seguía encajando y desencajando sus dedos en los huecos de los míos.

-No sé, no creo que sea una buena idea...

-¿Qué es lo peor qué podría pasar?.

Dejo recostar su rostro en el hueco de mi hombro y mi cuello.

-Bueno-sentí su respiración hacerme cosquillas en la barbilla-, te podría echar de casa, separarme de ti y no volvería a verte nunca.

-Jay no haría eso-beso su mejilla-, ¿verdad?.

-No. No sé-suspira-. ¿Para qué quieres que lo sepa?. Entonces no podríamos dormir juntos hasta que alquilemos un apartamento por nosotros mismos.

-No quiero que lo sepa tampoco-rio un poco amargado-, sólo quería hacerme una idea de lo que pasaría.

Él parece entender y se da la vuelta para seguir mirando la película. La cual realmente se ve aburrida, no me molesto en escucharla, Louis inunda mis oídos con su risa, tiene cosquillas en el cuello y yo lo estoy besando.

-Para ahh-se ríe-, ¡me vas a dejar marcas!.

Observó su pálido cuello, y bajo un poco su sudadera.

-Pero si ya tienes. Sonríe y me atrae hacia sus labios, sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando escuchamos el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta, nos separmanos al instante, Jay entró sonriente.

Y vi cómo Louis se tocaba los labios sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras mantenía una conversación con su madre, mirando la televisión, ¡como si hubiera visto algo de la película!.

Estamos recogiendo los platos sucios que han sobrado de la cena, decimos a Jay que puede dormir, que nosotros nos encargamos de limpiar, que no se preocupara.

-Parker hará una fiesta el viernes. Dejo de secar los platos y lo miro con una ceja levantada, abro mi boca para decir alguna maldición pero él se adelanta.

-Si, bueno, ahora dijo que se encargará de invitar sólo ha gente que conozca-sonríe-, lo arregló con Ramsey, dijieron que es la primera vez que discutían.

-Si, ellos nunca discuten y cuando discuten realmente no lo hacen.

-Oh. Suena divertido...

-No iré-él me gruñe-, es enserio, no quiero disfrazarme, sólo no te tires a nadie.

-No es de disfra...

Su boca se abre con sorpresa, mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Era una bro...

-¡Imbécil!.-me chilla, furioso.

-Era una broma, no te enfades, sabes que no-

-¡No pienso dormir contigo hoy!.-yo me rio, y el pone una cuchara debajo del agua del grifo, que me rebota.

-Oye, Louis, no te pases, que tampoco ha sido para tanto-me seco la camisa y él intenta no reírse-, ¡woha!. ¡Toma esa!.-meto la mano en el agua y le salpico, él cierra los ojos y se enconje.

-¡Vas a ir, por mis huevos!.-cierra el grifo, y me tira la esponja llena de jabón.

-Creía que me habíais dicho que podía descansar.-Jay está apoyada en la puerta de la cocina.

-Si, mamá, puedes...

-Iros a dormir ya, anda. Levanto la esponja del suelo y la lanzó al fregadero. Louis mira al suelo mordiéndose los labios, como un niño pequeño quien acaba de ser castigado.

-Todo por tu culpa.-me da un codazo cuando estamos subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Mentiroso!.-tiro de su cabello.

-¡Aaaay!.-se queja, se lleva la mano a la frente y me pega, luego me cierra su puerta en mis narices.

-¡Mi nariz idiota!.-literalmente, casi me la arranca.

-¡Oooops!-escucho como se ríe-. Buenas noches, Harold.

-Abre la puerta, enano de jardín.

Jay pasa por el pasillo, y yo le sonrío, se ha acostumbrado a que durmamos juntos...supongo.

-Vuelve a Terabithia, ¡troll!.

Golpeo la puerta con mis pies, pero él no abre. Aveces te pasas, quiero decirle, pero abre la puerta y camina hasta su armario, yo entro y la cierro.

-¿Pensaba que no habría Louis para mí esta noche?.-él rueda sus ojos. Se saca la sudadera y la tira en su armario.

-Puedes irte si quieres.

-Sabes que no me iría nunca. Me sonríe, enseñándome sus dientes brillantes en la oscuridad.

-Si. Claro. Lo que sea.-le resta importancia y se quita los pantalones.

Me acerco lo suficiente como para levantar su mandíbula, y besarlo con las manos apoyadas en su cintura desnuda, y consigo un primer plano geniunamente hermoso de Louis abriendo sus ojos y sus largas pestañas ahí, se me encoge el pecho y mi resporación parece desaparecer durante unos segundos, lo arrastro hacia la cama, y torpemente él me sigue el beso, concentrado en retirarme la camisa y toquetear mi torso.

-¿Harry?.-pregunta, jadeando, al notar que estoy apretando con fuerza su trasero.

-¿Dime?.-me di cuenta de lo agitada que estaba mi respiración, chocando contra Louis, y de que su cabello era un desastre.

-¿Alguna vez has hecho esto?-mira mis ojos y luego mis labios, y luego vuelve a observar mis ojos-. Sin contar conmigo la otra noche.

-Sí con chicas. No con una chico-respondí, un poco asustado-. ¿Y tú?. ¿Lo has hecho con una chica?-él asintió-. ¿Y con un chico?.

Sabía cuál era la respuesta, la sabía, pero no me esperaba lo siguiente.

-Sí y no.

-¿No con un chico?.-pregunté sorprendido, sus ojos azules se esperaban mi sorpresa, y levantó una ceja, luego suspiró y cerró los ojos, juntando su frente con la mía.

-No cuando de verdad quise.

Sentí un tipo de dolor nuevo, extraño. Ese que no se iba ni con Louis abrazándome. La sensación de no poder hacer nada por alguien a quien quieres. Sentí a mi corazón encogerse, y el dolor hundirse en mis costados, haciéndose cada vez más grande cada vez segundo que pasaba y los dos estábamos en silencio, Louis no decía nada y mis lágrimas estaban tan presentes.

 _No cuando de verdad quise_.

Esa frase rebotó en mi cabeza durante diez minutos.

-¿Louis?.-pregunté, él estaba llorando.

-¿Hmm?.

-¿Que pasó?.

-¿Podemos dormir?.-preguntó, y se apretó más a mi pecho y mis brazos.

-Necesito saberlo, amor... Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿lo sabes no?.

Él asintió. -Sí. Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿podrías contarme?. ¿Quién te obligó?. Él negó.

-No me obligó. Pero yo no...yo no quería.

-Cuando no quieres hacer algo...

-Lo sé-dice agitado-, lo sé... Pero es complicado, Ha...

-¿Lo puedes escribir?.-pregunto, es lo único que se me ocurre, alcanzo su cuaderno, su diario, y un bolígrafo negro.

-¿Qué?.-pregunta enfadado, confundido y sin dejar de llorar.

-Escríbelo-explico, me sorbo la nariz-, cuando no puedas seguir hablando...y todo se vuelva complicado, escríbelo.

Él sonríe, o eso intenta, lueho asiente y toma el bolígrafo y el cuaderno. Empieza a escribir, no tarda mucho, unos tres minutos, llora en silencio, y luego lo deja sobre la cama. Lo agarro, y empiezo a leer.

_Mi primer novio, el primer chico que , llevaba saliendo con él desde que tenía quince, cumplió dieciocho esa noche, yo ya los tenía desde hace meses. Él dijo que las personas que se querían lo hacían, pero yo no quería._

_No tenía necesidad, estaba bien con sus besos y aveces nos tocabamos, pero no era nada que sobrepasara mi límite. Y dijo que era su cumpleaños y que si lo quería de verdad lo haríamos. Lo quería, y también me gustaba Skyler, entonces salió el tema de ella, y dijo que si me podía tirar a Skyler estando con él, ¿por qué no podía hacermelo con él?. Era tóxico. Y le dejé hacer lo que él quería, intentando convencerme de que él tenía razón, y de que lo quería. Pero lo único que quería era que me dejara ir. No lo hizo._

Y su letra eran garabatos, no muy legibles y su mano había estado temblando-aún temblaba-cuando escribió, y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y su nariz y ojos rojos, no podía creer que esto de verdad había ocurrido.

-Louis-él se encogió en sí mismo, abrazó sus rodillas y me miró con pena-. ¿Y no dijiste nada?. ¿Le dejaste hacer lo que él quisiera?-él lloró más, y yo no estaba ayudando-. Lo siento, lo siento, ven aquí.

Me estiré, y el se abrazó a mí, lo envolví entre mis brazos, él estaba llorando, agonizado, y supongo que yo también. Lo sujeté lo más cerca que pude.

Quería preguntarle quién lo sabía, quería pedir perdón por haber arruinado su noche, su genial noche con mi estúpida pregunta, quería preguntar dónde estaba Jack,y quería matar a Jack y abrazar a Louis hasta que todas sus piezas se volvieran a juntar. Y sólo quería que Louis nunca hubiese aceptado el amor que creía merecer.

¿Por qué nadie nunca lo trató como él se merecía?. ¿Por qué el mundo era un pedazo de basura con Louis siempre?. ¿Por qué nadie veía lo hermoso que era?. ¿Por qué lastimaban a personas buenas?.

No dije ni pregunté nada de lo que hacía mi pecho y cabeza doler. Sólo dije:

-Te voy a arreglar, lo prometo.

Porque lo sabía. Iba a arreglar a Louis Tomlinson.

-Nunca tuve una primera vez-dijo por fin, sus ojos ya estaban secos, pero se volvieron a humedecer-, y fue mi culpa.

-No, no lo fue-beso su frente y peiné su cabello con mis dedos-, siento que nuestra primera vez haya sido así...

-Ha estado muy bien-me interrumpe-, eres el chico que mejor me ha tratado nunca, Harry.

Seco su lágrima, y él besa mi mano.

-¿Puedo ser tu primera vez?.-pedí permiso, él no lo entendió.

-Harry...-sus ojos estaban tan llorosos, y yo no podía ayudar.

-Si-digo tratando de ignorar el nudo de mi garganta-. Sólo si tu quieres de verdad y me das permiso.

Y esa noche tuvimos sexo pero todo había sido diferente. Yo había sido lento y cuidadoso porque sabía que Louis se podía romper muy facilmente, y me dormido con una sonrisa en que no se borraba.

Cunado desperté, Louis estaba abrazado a mí, y juro que nunca nadie se había visto tan hermoso estando tan cerca. Podía ver su barba, suave y de un marrón casi rubio, creciendo, sus ojeras y algunas pecas, todas esas pequeñas cosas lo hacían ver tan hermoso.

 

_Setenta días antes_

 

El tiempo iba pasando demasiado rápido, los días en la universidad derrepente se podían contar sin tener sed, en la librería habían puesto música y bailabamos disimuladamente mientras escribíamos en el diario de Louis, las películas nos hacían llorar de risa o aveces de pena, y los libros, bueno, había que mencionar que seguíamos quedándonos despiertos hasta tarde.

El invierno se había oficialmente marchado, el cielo estaba casi siempre nublado pero las temperaturas no eran tan bajas y casi no llovía, amaba el look de Louis. Louis me había llevado de compras, y había renovado mi look. Me gustaban las camisas con estampados bonitos. Si. No había duda, el tiempo estaba volando, pero cada vez que besaba a Louis todo parecía infinito.

-¿No es un poco extraño que tu mejor amiga te haya ya sabes... acariciado?.

Louis levantó una ceja y bebió de su copa.

-¿Cómo acariciado?.

-Ya sabes-Sam se encogió de hombros-, acariciado...ahí.

Louis escupió su bebida y empezó a toser y reírse. Yo le di golpecitos en la espalda.

-¡¿Eres un tarugo?!-le chilla, yo intento disimular mi risa mirando hacia otro lado-. ¿¡Cómo no va a ser raro!?.

Al final acabé riéndome, Louis y su risa eran contagiosos, discutieron sobre la chica, ¿cómo era su nombre?. Bah, daba igual, Louis decía que le pidiera salir, y apretó mi mano cuando dijo que estar con alguien que quieres no es un pelmazo después de todo. Fuimos a bailar, las fiestas de Parker me gustaban, ya no invitaba a gente asalvajada, por suerte.

Había mucha gente, pero la casa no estaba llena, y conocíamos a la mayoría. Todos estábamos algo estresados y cansados de la uni, y las fiestas eran el premio de cada semana. Louis me arrastró hasta el porche sin separar sus labios de los míos, cerró la puerta y caminamos hasta chocan con una de las paredes laterales del porche. Él estaba mordiendo mis labios y acariciando mi cabello, bueno, Louis siempre estiraba bastante fuerte mi pelo.

-Bruto, animal.-digo entre besos, sus manos se meten debajo de mi camisa, y tocan descaradamente todo lo que alcanza, provocando que lo girase derrepente, y lo apretara con la pared.

Soltó un jadeo, acaricié su cintura, y luego bajé hasta su trasero y sus muslos, subiendo hasta su entrepierna y él se echó hacia atrás, rozándose contra mí de una manera tan suelta que hasta me dan ganas de reír, pero sólo lo abrazo más hacia mí y la pared, y sujeto sus brazos tendidos contra esta.

Y consigo besarlo de una manera poco profunda, pero lo suficiente como para sentir universos eléctricos dentro de mí. Podía escuchar todo el ruido que ma gente hacía, las risas, los gritos y la música. Hacía un poco de frío, y habían luces navideñas de color amarillo colgadas por lo alto del techo. Se volteó quedándo atrapado en mi pecho, mordió suavemente mi cuello. Louis se veía impaciente, desabrochando mis pantalones tan rápido y tirando de las mías para que yo desabrochara los suyos.

-¿Aquí?-pregunto, él sigue ocupado con mi cuello y mi pecho-. Louis, ¿estás siendo serio?.

Deja de besarme, y me mira con una mueca de malhumor. -¿Te parece que esté bromeando?.

-Estás loco-le digo, y luego me rio-, estás bastante loco.

-Si, si-rueda los ojos-, pero date prisa. Te necesito.

Lo beso hasta que choca con la pared, y es él mismo quien se pone contra la pared y mirándome con una sonrisa pícara. Me pegué a él, y arrastre mis manos hasta el dobladillo de sus pantalones, bajándolos y cuando estaba a punto de quitarle sus boxers, se da la vuelta y me dice:

-Él condón.-me lo pone en las manos y se vuelve a girar.

Estaba a punto de contestarle algo, algún insulto o cualquier cosa, pero Louis tenía el mejor culo sobre el planeta, y viéndolo así, en el jardín de mi mejor amigo, a punto de hacérmelo con él me consumía. Bajé sus boxérs lo suficiente, y le di una palmada.

-Date prisa-gime-, hace frío, ¿sabes?.

Abro el paquete con los dientes y me lo pongo lo más rápido que puedo, Louis se estremece cuando separo sus piernas y rozo su entrada. Espero a que se acostumbre a mí una vez que estoy dentro y me muevo en cuanto me autoriza.

-¡Ooooouh!. Eso fue profundo.

Empezaba a preocuparme que alguien saliera al jardín, por los ruidos que Louis hacía o por cualquier motivo, y nos encontraran así, con mis manos tocando a Louis, y, ¡encima eso hacía que me gustara más!. Pronto estábamos siendo el desastre de gemidos y maldiciones de siempre, y Louis se acababa de venir en mis mano, y sentía cómo le temblaban las piernas y casi se venía abajo, lo tuve que sujetar.

-Lo si-siento.-se disculpa, no puede casi ni respirar y parece que se olvida cómo hablar, yo beso su cabeza.

-Estás siendo perfecto, bebé.-hace un ruido extraño de nuevo, y no sé si es porque acabo de alcanzar su punto débil o porque sigue abrumado, pero él caso es que no podía aguantarme más, entré en él una última vez, hasta el fondo, y me corro con fuerza.

No me recupero hasta que pasa un tiempo, y Louis su sube los boxers, le ayudo a abrocharse los pantalones y luego me acomodo la ropa.

-Eres fantástico-me besa-, y demasiado dulce. Nadie me había tratado como tú.-sonrío, y asiento varias veces.

-Lo sé-beso su mejilla-, me lo has dicho muchas veces.

-Porque es verdad-sus ojos están brillando-, eres demasiado bueno conmigo, eres diferente, Harry. No confío en nadie, tú eres el único que no me ha juzgado. Gracias-siento como me estoy sonrojando, y Dios, él se está dando cuenta-. Enserio, gracias, Harry.

-Te quiero-es lo único que puedo decir-, y nunca nadie va a volver a hacerte daño.

Me sonríe, y lo atrapo con mis brazos, nos besamos, y siento a Louis ser pequeño en mis brazos, sus labios son tan finos y suaves y cada movimiento que hace es tan perfecto, que sólo-, no quiero ni pensar en qué pasaría si algún día no puedo volver a besarle y sentirle tan feliz alrededor mío.

Alguien salió al jardín, parecía ser Sam, estaba borracho, demasiado, tal vez, y nos mira con atención, dejando de beber su cerveza.

-Siempre supe que el culo de Louis era demasiado majestral para desperdiciarlo.

Y Louis me mira con la boca abierta, traga saliva, no sé si reírme o pelear con él, pero está borracho, y no es una excusa pero creo que ha visto que nos lo hemos montado en el jardín de Parker. Louis abre la boca para decir algo.

 -Yo...uh..., uh.-pero sólo salen sonidos, y no sabemos que decir.

-Eso es lo único que yo he oído hace como quince minutos-levanta la cerveza, y bebe otro poco más, empieza a caminar hacia el porche de nuevo-. Es broma-se ríe-, es que...sigues teniendo tus manos en, uh...

Y luego se va. Y yo soy el primero que no puede aguantar la risa, y me siento estúpido, porque Louis no se ríe y me pega un puñetazo en el brazo, pero luego se vuelve a reír, después de que diga que no tiene ni puta gracia. Y después de besarnos un poco más, abro la puerta, dejo que entre antes que yo, y le doy otra palmada en el trasero.

-¡Harry!-me grita enfadado, con los labios fruncidos en una línea firme, me asusto, pero sigo con una sonrisa en la cara-. Suficiente me duele ya.

Aprieta mi brazo mientras vamos hasta Ramsey y los demás, preguntan dónde estabamos y decimos que habíamos salido porque Louis quería fumar. Y todos creyeron-, bueno, fingieron creérselo, a pesar de que Parker tenía un cigarrillo encendido en la mano.

**

Es muy tarde, y Louis acaba de tumbarse a mi lado, su cabello sigue húmedo, acaba de bañarse y sus pies están fríos, los enreda con los míos y yo me quejo; siempre hace lo mismo. -Buenas noches, boo.

_Sesenta y seis días antes_

Volví a encajar el audicular en mi oreja derecha, Louis seguía balbuceando la canción de su playlist. Balanceó sus rodillas hacia delante y luego hacia atrás, y luego se miró enfadado las piernas.

-Porras.-gruñó.

-¿Qué pasó?.

Se limpió sus pantalones negros, el banco aún seguía mojado por algunas partes. Se intentó secar las manchas oscuras de sus gemelos, pero seguían ahí. Encendió un cigarrilo, y yo lo observaba tan embobado.

-¿Estás hecho de poemas y cosas absolutamente hermosas y misteriosas y fumas?. ¿Pensaba que tenías uno de esos poemas con miles de argumentos contra los cigarrillos y su manera de matar a las personas?.

Sus ojos se miraban tan lindos, también la forma en la que sujetaba el cigarrigo entre sus labios y cuando lo agarraba entre su dedo índice y corazón, odiaba que la gente fumara, pero Louis fumando se veía tan bien haciéndolo.

-Tendré que hacer un poema sobre los cigarrillos y las maneras que tienen de matar a las personas entonces.-se burló, y siguió fumando, y yo lo seguí observando, a él y a sus ojeras azuladas y parpados rosados.

Las canciones de Louis eran tristes, todas y cada una de ellas, con un matiz apagadas, letras hermosas y profundas, algunas iban disfrazadas con un ritmo bonito pero la tristeza de las palabras no se podían ocultar, si Louis fuese las canciones que escucha estaría hecho de la voz rasgada de los poetas tristes.

Luego tenía una playlist que era alegre pero solo la ponía en fiestas o cuando estaba muy de buen humor o limpiaba, y, el casi nunca limpiaba y no se veía de buen humor descansado los fines de semana, ni estudiando conmigo ni saltándose las clases conmigo ahora. Pero él era así.

Complejo, era terriblemente complejo y difícil de entender, y por más que lo intentaras nunca descubrías que significaban sus poemas o por qué se rascaba el codo cuando estaba nervioso.

Entonces, cuando sabes el significado de algo, te vuelves loco de felicidad porque sabes un detalle tan pequeño que todos han pasado por desapercibido y tiene un significado gigantesco, con él todo era así. Siempre querías saber el porqué del todo, y él contaba muchas cosas pero no contaba nada, siempre te dejaba con ganas de más. Me asustaba, estaba asustado de que me gustara estar tanto con alguien cuando había pasado toda mi vida solo. Fuimos a la uni en el primer descanso, y los chicos preguntaron si saltarnos las clases había servido de algo, y no era como si no nos hubiese relajado, pero era todo tan jodidamente estresante entre tantos ensayos, examenes y trabajos. Louis tenía bastantes pruebas, y no se veía como yo, no se veía agotado y hecho una mierda, tampoco se veía tranquilo...pero quiero decir, él amaba el inglés y se veía feliz con ello. Aveces pensaba que haberme inscrito a filosofía había sido una idea terrible.

 

 

**

Esperamos a que el café estuviera listo, y se sirvió en una taza pequeña, no se lo terminó, pero se sentó conmigo, leyendo un libro en la mesa hasta que terminé de estudiar. Y luego me leyó un poco más del libro que habíamos empezado hace unas noches, Rosey Stone, yo sonreí cuando el narrador decía que se estaba enamorando de la forma que ella tenía de fumar.

Cenamos, y la película estaba haciendo reír tanto a Louis. Jay no tardó mucho en bajar las escaleras, creía que iba a quejarse del ruido que estábamos haciendo, entonces me fijé en que llevaba un vestido con flores muy bonito, Louis la miró con sorpresa.

-¿Dónde vas, mamá?.

-Tengo una cita.

-Oh-se aclaró la garganta y se veía realmente incómodo-... Y, ¿con quién?.

Se estaba poniendo sus pendientes en sus orejas y agarró su abrigo, se veía feliz.

-Bueno, es sólo uno compañero de trabajo. Se llama Dan.

No sabía qué decir, mantuve mis dedos en el bolsillo de mi sudadera, acariciando la tela suave, Louis asintió, sentía su pierna en mi cadera.

Su sonrisa ni siquiera dejó ver sus preciosos dientes cuando Jay besó su frente y después miró a la película pero no estaba realmente mirándola, ni siquiera se reía de las cosas que eran divertidas y acabó diciendo que se quería ir a la cama.

-¿Está todo bien, boo?.-acaricio su cabello, y mi mano frota su espalda no ha dicho nada en un largo tiempo.

-Si...Lo siento,no te dejo dormir con tantas vueltas.

Niego. -No, absolutamente no. ¿Por qué te pusiste así en cuanto mencionó a su cita?.

-¿Así cómo?.

-Serio, apagado... ¿Conoces a Dan?.

-No quiero conocerlo-responde, con la voz agitada-. No quiero que mamá esté con alguien... ¿Ves?. Soy un egoísta, pero cuando a ella le gusta alguien, le gusta de verdad y suelen ser relaciones serias que duran años-, y-controla su respiración. O eso intenta, acaba hiperventilando-, ¿y si acaba conociéndome y se aleja de mamá porque yo sea yo?. ¿Y si viene a vivir aquí y todo acaba siendo como con Mark?. ¿Y si acaba siendo peor?.

-¿Y si te tranquilizas y lo dejas en que es sólo una cita?.-acaricio la línea de su mandíbula, él suspira y luego reprime un jadeo.

-Lo siento-repite, hunde sus dedos en mi cabello-, ¿hasta cuando vas a jugar a ser Tarzán?.

 

 

_Sesenta días antes_

 

 

Cubro a Louis con la toalla, él sale con cuidado sin resbalarse, bastante risueño, luego me levanta dos veces una ceja. Yo ruedo los ojos.

-Oh, ¿qué?.

-Nada-se encoge de hombros con una mueca graciosa-, no quiero ir mañana a la uni, no quiero hacer exámenes.

Observé como se ponía una camisa enorme gris, no era enorme, un poco grande, tal vez, pero él era pequeño, y luego agarró unos calcetines blancos y peinó su cabello.

-Te saldrán bien, estudiaste mucho.-le reconforté.

Y recuerdo dormirme con el cabello suave de Louis haciendo cosquillas en la parte derecha de mi cuello porque yo era normalmente la alhmoada de Louis, y estábamos intentando dormir en su cama con sus colchas de Marvel, y no tenían realmente un color porque eran un montón de superhéroes, azul, rojo, blanco, más azul y más rojo. Podía verlo, estaba observando el diario de Louis sobre el escritorio en la oscuridad, estaba abierto por la página en la que Louis escribió con letra impecable que lo sentía, porque hace unas horas estaban bastante agitados, le gritaba sobre que él no tenía ni idea.

-Eran amigos que se las arreglaban para que todo se trate sobre ellos, y, en el momento que no se trata sobre ellos, se vuelven estúpidos, distantes y arrogantes intentando quitarte tu momento de la forma más miserable y cruel posible, haciendo que todo vuelva a ser sobre ellos, incluso cuando no tenía nada que ver con sus patéticas existencias.

Y Louis lloró en mi pecho hasta que decidió llevarlo a la bañera y nos besamos muy despacio y le prometí que mi intención no era hacerlo llorar ni recordar cosas que no merecían la pena.

Diablos, yo ni siquiera sabía cómo acabamos discutiendo, pero creo que fue porque pregunté sobre Stan, el chico que le llamó gay delante de nuestros amigos en el pasillo, y todos lo miramos con asco. Me empezaba a desesperar, incluso al escuchar la respiración de Louis estando tranquila, ya eran las una menos diez, y yo no podía dejar de pensar que estudiar Filosofía había sido un error.

Louis veía cómo Ramsey me ayudaba a estudiar en la librería, y sabía que eran cosas que dabamos en clases y que yo no prestaba tanta atención, y que hacía los deberes allí porque en casa estaba muy ocupado besándole o abrazándole, útimamente la uni había dejado de ser mi prioridad.

Prefería estar con él. 

Sí.

Louis ahora era mi plan principal.

 

_Cincuenta y dos días antes_

 

Esa era la última semana de la uni, recuerdo a un Louis ansioso apretando mi mano, haciéndome saber que por fin iba a ser verano. Las notas no fueron un problema para ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera para Oli, quien parecía estar locamente enamorado de Jenna, una chica que le tiró un balón de rugby a la cara sin querer. Fue amor a primera vista.

-Deberíamos alquilar todos entre todas un apartamento en las residencias el año que viene.-y sentí que era lo mejor que Parker pudo decir nunca. 

-¿Y que Jenna viva con nostros?-Oli salta inmediatamente-. Si, joder, jesús, eso es una idea fantástica.

Louis rueda los ojos. -¿Quién te dice que Jenna no es una psicópata?. 

-Te tiró un balón a la cara.-Ramsey le recordó asintiendo.

Yo solté una risa, y Parker habló cuando tragó su sandwich.

-Quiero decir, enserio, somos mayores de edad y nuestros padres merecen que deje hacer fiestas arrasadoras.

-Compartiríamos habitación-Ramsey mira a Parker-, y vosotros también-dice a Louis y a Harry-, y Dennise no querría librarse de Sam.

Ambos asienten.

-Y Oli siempre puede dormir en la bañera.-ríe Louis.

-Eh, no, Jenna y yo compartiremos habitación también.-todos podemos ver como él prácticamente se imagina estar con Jenna para el resto de su vida, lo cual es tan tonto, sólo la conoce desde esta mañana y han cruzado tres palabras.

 

_Treinta y seis días antes_

 

Esa tarde éramos oficialmente libres, por fin nos habíamos deshecho de nuestras chaquetas. Habíamos comentado a Jay sobre vivir todos juntos en la residencia, y Jenna besó a Oli, y Louis y yo tuvimos sexo en la parte de atrás del gimnasio cuando los de ni siquiera recuerdo qué se graduaban. 

Me sentí tan feliz que antes de quedarme dormido una sonrisa enorme quedó grabada en mi rostro, porque Louis estaba ahí conmigo, e iba a seguir estándolo cuando nos despertasemos el primer día de verano al mediodía.

 

_Veintiséis días antes_

 

Estaba demasiado borracho como para contar detalles sobre la falda de Ramsey, o cuántas veces Oli y Jenna se habían besado esa noche en la fiesta bautizada como no-hay-ninguna-maldita-nube-gris-en-el-cielo por Sam. Todos habíamos bebido, bastante. Llevábamos desde las doce en la discoteca, y el verano se podía ver y sentir-, e incluso oler, algunas personas apestaban.

-Vamos a vivir juntos en ese apartamento-todos alzamos nuestras copas, pude sentir alguna bebida cayendo sobre mi frente-, esto es una puta promesa y nadie puede romperla.

¿Quién lo había dicho?. ¿Sam?. ¿Su hermano Dennise?. Que más daba, ya lo habíamos prometido, estaba siendo el mejor principio de verano de nuestras vidas y no parábamos de repetir que el año siguiente sería el mejor de todos. 

Parker pidió un taxi y pudimos llegar a casa, Louis estaba mordiéndome los labios mientras subíamos las escaleras hasta mi habitación, y estaba tan jodidamente borracho que no me molesté en decirle que no hiciera tanto ruido, se estaba removiendo mucho mientras nos lo hacíamos, y dejé que me moridera el cuello cuanto el quisiera y no podía dejar de besarle. 

Dios, lo estaba queriendo tanto. 

Y sabía que sólo tenía dieciocho años y que podíamos desaparecer de la vida del otro un día de estos en los que miras como el césped se vuelve más verde, y el caso es que estoy tan seguro de que nadie nunca va a lograr que sienta millones de universos eléctricos en cada rincón dentro de mí, nunca, jamás. Nadie como Louis. 

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo y en mi mundo-digo, y puedo ver lo rojos que están sus labios húmedos a menos de cuatro centímetros de los míos-, porque sinceramente eres una de las personas más hermosas que han podido crear nunca y una de las mejores cosas que han podido pasar por mi vida. Incluso si sólo pasaras a medio centímetros o a mil kilómetros de mí. Sabes-, tienes que saber que me importas. Mucho. Muchísimo.

 

_Catorce días antes_

 

Había llegado a la conclusión de que Louis se había estropeado tanto-lo habían estropeado tanto-que cuando alguien intentaba darle lo que se merecía, él no sabía que responder.

Jay trajo a Dan a casa. Y todos salimos a cenar, él parecía un buen tipo, y agarraba la mano de Jay cuando caminaban. Louis pareció entender que él no era alguien malo, pero podía seguir viendo lo aterrorizado que estaba. Hablaron de fútbol, y era sorprendente, porque hablaron y Louis llegó incluso a sonreír. Él no lloró esa noche, ni dijo nada. Sólo le costó bastante dormirse. 

 

Trece días antes

 

-¿Quieres que salgamos?-pregunto, acababa de salir de la ducha y me estaba secando el cabello con la ta pequeña-. Así te distraes.

Y él acabó cediendo, y llamó a todos los chicos, se vistió y luego volvió a tumbarse en mi cama observando como me arreglaba. Llamamos al taxi, y cuando llegamos al centro, Dennise insistió en ir a una discoteca donde al parecer muchas personas de la uni iban. Parecía decente, y la música era sorprendentemente buena.

No bebí mucho, nadie se emborrachó, tal vez porque emborracharse era divertido tan sólo cuando habías aprovado un examen muy jodido.

Estaba bailando con Ramsey, los demás estaban a nuestro alrededor, Louis hablando con Sam y haciendo el tonto, los demás estaban divirtiéndose. Era sólo una fiesta más.

Ahí, Jake se acerca, como apareciendo de la nada, y parece estar borracho. 

-¿Puedo bailar aquí?.

-No, fuera.-Louis responde sin ánimos. 

Sigo al lado de Ramsey pero los dos dejamos de bailar, sólo miramos a los chicos. 

-Oh, venga ya, Tomlinson, no seas tan idiota. La discoteca no es tuya, puedo bailar donde quiera.

-Pues todos agradeceríamos que bailaras a cien metros de aquí.

Y estaba tan molesto que le empujó, y Jake se molestó también, y empezaron a gritarse. Entonces Jake me mira con diversión pero sigue enfadado. 

-Veo que es verdad, cuando consigues a otro, no soportas al anterior. 

Y Louis empieza a gritarle y Jake grita también, y no puedo soportar que lo siga llamando fácil y Louis está con tanta rabia que quiere llorar, lo sé, porque se muerde los labios y se resfriega una mano en su nariz, y yo sólo agarro a Jake por el brazo y lo arrastro hacia una multitud de gente. Lo suelto, y decidido empiezo a largarme.

-¿Por qué no quieres abrir los ojos, Styles?. Eres inteligente, y sabes que él sólo es un jugador.

Me alejo, y cuando llego al lugar de antes todos están terminando de tranquilizar a Louis, y la música está tan alta, Louis consigue cañmarse y todos vuelven a la normalidad. Pero yo no consigo dejar de pensar en cómo Louis trataba a Jake y la idea De que me llegara a tratar de esa manera hacía de todo doliera. 

Louis está mirándome enfadado, y sus ojos se humedecen. 

-Piensas lo mismo que él-dice-, ¡piensas lo mismo que él!.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!.

-Que soy un puto fácil y que voy a dejarte, ¡sueltame!.-me chilla cuando me acerco a él, ni siquiera le he tocado, pero él está llorando y no puedo creer ls facilidad con la que él se pone de esta manera.

-Louis, sabes que yo no...

-¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!.

Pero no lo hago, intento explicarle pero él se ve desesperado-, lo está, y se quiere alejar de mí y no para de repetir que no lo toque, lo acabo soltando y él se aleja, se aleja y se pierde entre la gente. O tal vez lo hago yo. 

Porque la maldita música sigue estanado demasiado alta, y los chicos no dicen nada y es un silencio por primera vez incómodo. 

-Tal vez deberías ir a intentar hablar con él en casa.

Si. Y eso es exactamente lo que intento. 

Pero al llegar Louis no está en mi cuarto. No hay ningún chico deshaciendo mi cama, no hay nadie siendo revoltoso en mi habitación y eso era tan extraño. Se sentía tan extraño. 

No salió de su cuarto, y decidí que era mejor dejarle un tiempo solo, porque eran las tres de la mañana y Jay necesitaba dormir y Louis también. Y supongo que yo también.

Pero no pude, ni siquiera me cambié, ni me quité los zapatos. Sólo me tumbé ahí, esperando a que Louis cruzara el marco de mi puerta y se acurrucara en mis brazos.

 

_Dos días antes_

 

Empezaba a creer que el idiota de Jake tenía razón. Louis me estaba ignorando, llevaba más de una semana sin salir de su cuarto y cuando lo hacía yo no estaba. Ni siquiera bajaba a cenar, y Jay sabía que habíamos discutido, pero no preguntó por qué.  _  
_

Sólo quería que Louis volviera, ni siquiera sé lo que acabó sucediendo, sólo sentí como todo derrepente se rompía.

Y mi cuarto se sentía tan vacío, y cuando iba trabajar no había nadie correteando de aquí para allá, no había nadie emocionado por libros y no podía creer lo vacío que se sentía. Lo vacío que estaba todo. Y no podía creer que me había vuelto a quedar vacío tan pronto. Sin Louis.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Un día antes_

 

Dicen que no conoces completamente a una persona hasta que sabes lo que quiere. 

Y Louis sólo quería ser libre. 

Si alguna vez me hubiesen dicho que Louis era un caso perdido, me hubiese alejado, y no perdería el tiempo intentando ver el error de esa opinión tan equivocada. 

Louis podía estar roto, pero mientras yo estuviera aquí, él volvería a estar bien.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cinco después_

Él pasó de abrazarme y besarme, de no poder estar separado de mí, de decir que me quería, a estar sin dirigirme la palabra, sin ni siquiera mirarme y no le importaba cómo me sentía. Ni siquiera dejó que le explicara lo que había sucedido. No quería que para mí y para Louis y fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo quería de vuelta...

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, me desperté envuelto en sudor, una punzada en mi estómago, estaba asustado y sentía mi garganta arder... Tragué fuerte; mi pulso podía escucharse y sentir por todo mi cuerpo.

Otra vez...esto...no.

Cerré los ojos, fuerte, intenté no llorar, intentando ignorar el ruido qu acababa de despertarme.

Louis estaba riendo.

Me levanté, dudoso, y caminé mareado hasta mi puerta. No quería abrirla, así que sólo pegué la cabeza en ella, escuchando los pasos acercarse.

-Gracias...no sé lo que haría sin tí.

Y eso fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta lo que yo significaba para él.

-No es nada, cuídate, pequeño.

Me apoyé en mi puerta, y dejé caerme hasta el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la terrible sensación de estar ahogándome.

Tomo un minuto en el que mi mente se encarga de recordarme lo idiota que he sido al enviarle todos esos mensajes, y las cuatro veces que intenté hablar con él esta mañana, nigún intento sirvió, porque el ya tenía a alguien más. Me preguntaba desde cuándo Louis conocía a ese chico, quién demonios era, por qué estaba ahí.

Y mi habitación se sentía más vacía que ayer, con un libro de Louis sin terminar de leer sobre mi escritorio, y con muchas sudaderas menos en las perchas porque ahora las tenía él.

Veo su paquete de cigarros, y no es como si pensara qué se sentiría al fumar, no es como si pensara en lo absoluto, y enciendo uno, en cuanto lo retiro de mi boca y el humo se aleja, puedo ver a un chico castaño caminando fuera de nuestro jardín.

En mi imaginación Louis salía de su habitación y me seguía mirando, y los dos estábamos gritando sobre cómo nadie puede obtener mucho del otro, porque Louis está roto y yo no sirvo para las relaciones, ni siquiera creo en el amor, pero creo en Louis, y él observaba mis labios cuando yo gritaba y tiraba su taza de té para demostrar cuán enfadado estaba conmigo, y estaba dolido y llorando porque en el espejo del fregadero ve los chupetones sobresaliendo su cuello, su piel morena, color caramelo por las veces que hemos ido a la playa está llena de marcas grandes y diminutas, totalmente recordándole que era amor, y podía escuchar la puerta de Louis cerrándose en la realidad, mis pies se arrastraron a mi cama, y el cigarrillo se desvaneció. Sólo quería dormir y recoger nuestros pedazos.

Pero Louis ahora era otra persona, y yo estoy llorando mientras él está durmiendo, y la idea de que haya besado a ese chico me hace tener ganas de no levantarme jamás.

_Seis días después_

Me apoyo en mi brazo derecho, sigo esperando a que alguien entre en la tienda, el aire acondicionado me hace tener la piel de gallina y Ryder está termianndo de ordenar una fila de revistas.

-¿Y esa cara, solecito?-apoya ambos brazos en sus caderas, me mira con un puchero, luego hace una mueca de susto-. ¡No!-grita, y su boca se abre-. Estás...enfadado con Louis.

Aparto la mirada, y derrepente jugar con el dobladillo de unos papeles se convierte en el juego más entretenido del mundo.

-¿Aún?.-yo asiento, con miedo de contar lo que ví.

-Lo siento.

-No, está bien... Los chicos humm, hemos echado de menos salir con los dos... Sabemos que Louis está enfadado, pero...

-Ayer un chico lo llevó a casa.-dije, mirando sus cálidos ojos miel, ella se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Harry.., oh Dios, qué has hecho Louis... Yo.., no te enfades, ¿si?. Nosotros...nosotros fuimos a una fiesta, sin tí.

-Oh.

-Y Louis vino-ella contó con pena-, quedamos en intentar convencerle de que te permitiera hablar, pero él estaba tan convencido... Y dijo que no le interesabas, pero sabemos que eso es mentira. Oli lo conoce mejor que nadie, y dijo que Louis sólo reacciona así porque le importas.

-Ramsey...no, está bien...

-Y se emborrachó, estaba triste en el fondo, se podía ver, él quería estar bien, y dijo que encontraría a alguien con quien estar.

Me encongí, y mi respiración desapareció por completo.

Fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta.

Las personas cambian.

Mienten.

Te pisotean el corazón.

Cuando salí del trabajo, ella me abraza y le doy las gracias.

-Sólo...no creo que sea buena idea que le digas que sabes lo del chico... Me fui antes, y se quedaron el y Oli, el caso es que Jenna ha roto con Oli, y bueno, él no cuidó mucho de Lou.

-¿Qué?.

-Creo que Louis sólo quería que tú lo cuidaras, no sé.

***

Me paro en la puerta de la cocina, y observo como hay nutella por la encimera, recuerdo que Louis nunca lava sus platos y es demasiado perezoso como para guardarlo todo en el lavavajillas. Acabo lavando todo, siento como mis manos están blancas y arrugadas, me pica la nariz, las ganas de llorar no se desvanecen. Es ahí cuando noto la presencia de un ser diminuto, observándome.

Cierro el grifo, y me apoyo en la encimera mientras me seco las manos y miro como me observa.

-¿Ahora no vas a decir nada?.-pregunta, y siento como cristales se clavan en mis costillas, el dolor se extiende tan rápido.

-¿Estás bien?.-murmura.

-Totalmente.

Dios. Ah. Si tan sólo él fuese menos idiota. Y yo más cuidadoso.

Cómo puede atreverse a hablarme justo ahora, justo después de haber salido y haber vuelto con Dios sabe quién.

-¿Qué está mal contigo?-está enfadado, y es irónico porque yo soy el que debería estar enojado-. ¿Acaso no querías arreglarlo?. ¿Qué pasa?.

-¿Querías ser libre no?. Pues felicidades-dejo el trapo caer sobre la mesa, sus labios están entreabiertos soltando un sollozo, y sus ojos y nariz se enrojecen-, ya puedes besar a quien se te de la gana, chico fácil.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo quiero desaparecer, lo acabo de decir. Lo acabo de decir, él ni siquiera me mira, y luego empieza a llorar de verdad. Por un momento quiero abrazarlo y me asusto, porque acabo de decir algo que Jake diría y no puedo dar vuelta atrás.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más!-me grita-. ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi casa! ¡Es mi madre no la tuya!. ¡Vete! ¡Fuera!. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!. ¿¡Por qué no te mueres de una vez?.

Y no sabía que las palabras podían ser tan pesadas, ni cuán dolorosa podría ser una mirada.

Me encerré en mi habitación, y derrepente sentí que lo había arruinado todo. Que lo había arruinado, a él, la única persona que me había hecho sentir mejor.

Había destruido todo.

No era posible. No.

Tenía que seruna broma de mal gusto.

Porque en el marco de la puerta del salón están las líneas que indicaban la altura de Louis, y comenzaban desde muy abajo y no terminaban tan alto, y cuando bajan a cenar, sé Jay puede sentir que algo va mal, porque yo sólo había dicho 'gracias' y Louis no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera habíamos terminado de comer, ¿acaso habíamos empezado?.

No nos tumbamos a ver ninguna película ni salimos al porche a leer y hacer ruido, no nos quejamos del calor, no dijimos nada. Sólo subimos a nuestros cuartos, y las dos puertas se cerraron.

Ya no dormíamos juntos, ¿cuándo habían dejado las cosas de ser como lo eran siempre?.

_Ocho días después_

No era considerado algo malo, por lo tanto tenía que ser algo bueno.

El diario de Louis ya no estaba sobre mi escritorio.

Y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Podría ponerme furioso o llorar porque tengo algo menos de él, he perdido algo más-aparte de él-. Y podría no ponerme furioso y no llorar porque tal vez eso signifique que Louis va a seguir escribiendo, ¿cierto?. Y eso...eso es terrible, porque probablemente ya no tenga ningun motivo para leer o escribir algo del diario de Louis.

Lo echaba de menos.

Había sido tan imbécil.

Louis había confiado en mí y-, no importaba si había llegado a casa con un chico, Dios, estaba tan seguro de que no hicieron nada. Y aunque se hubieran besado, sabía que Louis ni siquiera conocía al chico. Había roto su confianza, lo había roto a él, había destrozado lo nuestro con algo tan absurdo. Él me había entregado su corazón, y yo se lo devolví. Pero un corazón roto no es lo mismo.

_Diez días después_

Fuera como fuera, Louis ya no estaba aquí.

No era como si Louis saliera de su cuarto, y agosto ya había empezado, y algo en mí se hacía más pequeño cuando recordaba todos los días que no había pasado abrazando a Louis.

-Todo va a estar bien.-Parker me dice, Ramsey está cerrando la puerta de la librería.

-¿Por qué tienes siempre que mirar el lado positivo?.-pregunto, siendo un poco estúpido.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo.-sonríe, y luego se van.


	4. Chapter 4

_Cinco días después_

Él pasó de abrazarme y besarme, de no poder estar separado de mí, de decir que me quería, a estar sin dirigirme la palabra, sin ni siquiera mirarme y no le importaba cómo me sentía. Ni siquiera dejó que le explicara lo que había sucedido. No quería que para mí y para Louis y fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo quería de vuelta...

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, me desperté envuelto en sudor, una punzada en mi estómago, estaba asustado y sentía mi garganta arder... Tragué fuerte; mi pulso podía escucharse y sentir por todo mi cuerpo.

Otra vez...esto...no.

Cerré los ojos, fuerte, intenté no llorar, intentando ignorar el ruido qu acababa de despertarme.

Louis estaba riendo.

Me levanté, dudoso, y caminé mareado hasta mi puerta. No quería abrirla, así que sólo pegué la cabeza en ella, escuchando los pasos acercarse.

-Gracias...no sé lo que haría sin tí.

Y eso fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta lo que yo significaba para él.

-No es nada, cuídate, pequeño.

Me apoyé en mi puerta, y dejé caerme hasta el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la terrible sensación de estar ahogándome.

Tomo un minuto en el que mi mente se encarga de recordarme lo idiota que he sido al enviarle todos esos mensajes, y las cuatro veces que intenté hablar con él esta mañana, nigún intento sirvió, porque el ya tenía a alguien más. Me preguntaba desde cuándo Louis conocía a ese chico, quién demonios era, por qué estaba ahí.

Y mi habitación se sentía más vacía que ayer, con un libro de Louis sin terminar de leer sobre mi escritorio, y con muchas sudaderas menos en las perchas porque ahora las tenía él.

Veo su paquete de cigarros, y no es como si pensara qué se sentiría al fumar, no es como si pensara en lo absoluto, y enciendo uno, en cuanto lo retiro de mi boca y el humo se aleja, puedo ver a un chico castaño caminando fuera de nuestro jardín.

En mi imaginación Louis salía de su habitación y me seguía mirando, y los dos estábamos gritando sobre cómo nadie puede obtener mucho del otro, porque Louis está roto y yo no sirvo para las relaciones, ni siquiera creo en el amor, pero creo en Louis, y él observaba mis labios cuando yo gritaba y tiraba su taza de té para demostrar cuán enfadado estaba conmigo, y estaba dolido y llorando porque en el espejo del fregadero ve los chupetones sobresaliendo su cuello, su piel morena, color caramelo por las veces que hemos ido a la playa está llena de marcas grandes y diminutas, totalmente recordándole que era amor, y podía escuchar la puerta de Louis cerrándose en la realidad, mis pies se arrastraron a mi cama, y el cigarrillo se desvaneció. Sólo quería dormir y recoger nuestros pedazos.

Pero Louis ahora era otra persona, y yo estoy llorando mientras él está durmiendo, y la idea de que haya besado a ese chico me hace tener ganas de no levantarme jamás.

 

_Seis días después_

Me apoyo en mi brazo derecho, sigo esperando a que alguien entre en la tienda, el aire acondicionado me hace tener la piel de gallina y Ryder está termianndo de ordenar una fila de revistas.

-¿Y esa cara, solecito?-apoya ambos brazos en sus caderas, me mira con un puchero, luego hace una mueca de susto-. ¡No!-grita, y su boca se abre-. Estás...enfadado con Louis.

Aparto la mirada, y derrepente jugar con el dobladillo de unos papeles se convierte en el juego más entretenido del mundo.

-¿Aún?.-yo asiento, con miedo de contar lo que ví.

-Lo siento.

-No, está bien... Los chicos humm, hemos echado de menos salir con los dos... Sabemos que Louis está enfadado, pero...

-Ayer un chico lo llevó a casa.-dije, mirando sus cálidos ojos miel, ella se llevó la mano a la boca.

-Harry.., oh Dios, qué has hecho Louis... Yo.., no te enfades, ¿si?. Nosotros...nosotros fuimos a una fiesta, sin tí.

-Oh.

-Y Louis vino-ella contó con pena-, quedamos en intentar convencerle de que te permitiera hablar, pero él estaba tan convencido... Y dijo que no le interesabas, pero sabemos que eso es mentira. Oli lo conoce mejor que nadie, y dijo que Louis sólo reacciona así porque le importas.

-Ramsey...no, está bien...

-Y se emborrachó, estaba triste en el fondo, se podía ver, él quería estar bien, y dijo que encontraría a alguien con quien estar.

Me encongí, y mi respiración desapareció por completo.

Fue ahí cuando me dí cuenta.

Las personas cambian.

Mienten.

Te pisotean el corazón.

Cuando salí del trabajo, ella me abraza y le doy las gracias.

-Sólo...no creo que sea buena idea que le digas que sabes lo del chico... Me fui antes, y se quedaron el y Oli, el caso es que Jenna ha roto con Oli, y bueno, él no cuidó mucho de Lou.

-¿Qué?.

-Creo que Louis sólo quería que tú lo cuidaras, no sé.

 

***

Me paro en la puerta de la cocina, y observo como hay nutella por la encimera, recuerdo que Louis nunca lava sus platos y es demasiado perezoso como para guardarlo todo en el lavavajillas. Acabo lavando todo, siento como mis manos están blancas y arrugadas, me pica la nariz, las ganas de llorar no se desvanecen. Es ahí cuando noto la presencia de un ser diminuto, observándome.

Cierro el grifo, y me apoyo en la encimera mientras me seco las manos y miro como me observa.

-¿Ahora no vas a decir nada?.-pregunta, y siento como cristales se clavan en mis costillas, el dolor se extiende tan rápido.

-¿Estás bien?.-murmura.

-Totalmente.

Dios. Ah. Si tan sólo él fuese menos idiota. Y yo más cuidadoso.

Cómo puede atreverse a hablarme justo ahora, justo después de haber salido y haber vuelto con Dios sabe quién.

-¿Qué está mal contigo?-está enfadado, y es irónico porque yo soy el que debería estar enojado-. ¿Acaso no querías arreglarlo?. ¿Qué pasa?.

-¿Querías ser libre no?. Pues felicidades-dejo el trapo caer sobre la mesa, sus labios están entreabiertos soltando un sollozo, y sus ojos y nariz se enrojecen-, ya puedes besar a quien se te de la gana, chico fácil.

Nos quedamos en silencio, yo quiero desaparecer, lo acabo de decir. Lo acabo de decir, él ni siquiera me mira, y luego empieza a llorar de verdad. Por un momento quiero abrazarlo y me asusto, porque acabo de decir algo que Jake diría y no puedo dar vuelta atrás.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más!-me grita-. ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi casa! ¡Es mi madre, no la tuya!. ¡Vete! ¡Fuera!. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más!. ¿¡Por qué no te mueres de una vez?.

 _Y no sabía que las palabras podían ser tan pesadas_ , ni cuán dolorosa podría ser una mirada.

Me encerré en mi habitación, y derrepente sentí que lo había arruinado todo. Que lo había arruinado, a él, la única persona que me había hecho sentir mejor.

Había destruido todo.

No era posible. No.

Tenía que seruna broma de mal gusto.

Porque en el marco de la puerta del salón están las líneas que indicaban la altura de Louis, y comenzaban desde muy abajo y no terminaban tan alto, y cuando bajan a cenar, sé Jay puede sentir que algo va mal, porque yo sólo había dicho 'gracias' y Louis no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera habíamos terminado de comer, ¿acaso habíamos empezado?.

No nos tumbamos a ver ninguna película ni salimos al porche a leer y hacer ruido, no nos quejamos del calor, no dijimos nada. Sólo subimos a nuestros cuartos, y las dos puertas se cerraron.

Ya no dormíamos juntos, ¿cuándo habían dejado las cosas de ser como lo eran siempre?.

 

_Ocho días después_

No era considerado algo malo, por lo tanto tenía que ser algo bueno.

El diario de Louis ya no estaba sobre mi escritorio.

Y no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso.

Podría ponerme furioso o llorar porque tengo algo menos de él, he perdido algo más-aparte de él-. Y podría no ponerme furioso y no llorar porque tal vez eso signifique que Louis va a seguir escribiendo, ¿cierto?. Y eso...eso es terrible, porque probablemente ya no tenga ningun motivo para leer o escribir algo del diario de Louis.

Lo echaba de menos.

Había sido tan imbécil.

Louis había confiado en mí y-, no importaba si había llegado a casa con un chico, Dios, estaba tan seguro de que no hicieron nada. Y aunque se hubieran besado, sabía que Louis ni siquiera conocía al chico. Había roto su confianza, lo había roto a él, había destrozado lo nuestro con algo tan absurdo. Él me había entregado su corazón, y yo se lo devolví. Pero un corazón roto no es lo mismo.

 

_Diez días después_

Fuera como fuera, Louis ya no estaba aquí.

No era como si Louis saliera de su cuarto, y agosto ya había empezado, y algo en mí se hacía más pequeño cuando recordaba todos los días que no había pasado abrazando a Louis.

-Todo va a estar bien.-Parker me dice, Ramsey está cerrando la puerta de la librería.

-¿Por qué tienes siempre que mirar el lado positivo?.-pregunto, siendo un poco estúpido.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo.-sonríe, y luego se van.


	5. Chapter 5

_Cinco días después_

-¿Has solucionado ya las cosas?-gruño, Oli suspira-. Mira, todos queremos ir hoy a beber, ¿podéis ser tú y Harry cool de nuevo y arrastrar vuestros culos hasa aquí?.

-Oh, jódete-mascullo, me vuelvo algo alterado-. ¡Tú lo viste! ¡Viste como me llamó fácil! ¡Él realmente ha estado burlándose de mí-

-Louis, no te llamó fácil, maldita sea, ¡lleváis enfadados por esta tontería demasiados días!.

-Si me llamó fácil...-murmuro.

-No lo hizo, tú estabas demasiado borracho y enfadado por culpa del idiota de Jake. No te llamó fácil.

-Pero...-aprieto la capa de mi libro-lo insinuó...lo dejó ahí, quería decirlo... ¿Soy un chico fácil?.

-Eres un imbécil, cabezón. Folla con él de una buena vez y deja de-

Cuelgo la línea.

Oli no entendía. Oli sólo quería beber y emborracharse y tener diversión, no le importaba si las cosas estuvieran mal de verdad.

Mi móvil vibró, era él de nuevo, apoyé mi cabeza en el cristal de mi ventana, mis piernas se estaban durmiendo porque soy pesado y estoy sentado en ellas.

Hojeé la página del libro, pero no tenía ganas de ni siquiera leer. ¿Harry de verdad había hecho eso?. ¿Me había llamado chico fácil?. ¿Él nunca...

Mi móvil volvió a sonar, lo agarré demasiado fuerte, la pantalla quedó algo extraña, temí romperla.

-¡Maldita sea!-grita-. ¡No me vuelvas a colgar así!.

-Si tanto quieres salir y pasarlo bien, llama a Harry, seguro que él quiere salir, porque él está totalmente bien, capullo.

-Louis, te juro que voy hasta tu casa y te arrastro-solto un jadeo-. Lo siento, eh, Lou...sé cómo te sientes, ¿de acuerdo?. Jenna ha roto conmigo, que te importe tanto alguien es una mierda...porque después se van. Pero tienes que superarlo, eres Louis, vamos, nunca has durado tanto con un chico...es sólo Harry. Tampoco es el fin del mundo.

-No lo entiendes...-me seco las lágrimas con el cuello de mi camisa.

-Escucha, quiero a mi amigo de vuelta, ¿puedes traerlo de donde quiera que esté?. ¿Qué más da que te haya llamado chico fácil?.

-¡Dios, eres un imbécil, de verdad que lo eres!-grito-. Lo hizo...¡lo hizo!.

-No lo hizo, ¡no lo hizo!. Y si lo hiciera, no lo eres. Puedes venir, ¿por favor?. Llevas encerrado en tu cuarto días. Es verano...Louis.

-No importa que él se haya ido...-intento convencerme a mi mismo-, ¡es sólo un chico más!-río-. ¡Qué le den!. ¡Vamos a olvidarnos de todo!.

 

***

Al entrar a la discoteca vamos directos a la barra, pedimos nuestras copas y empezamos a bailar, todos estamos siendo cool y yo ni siquiera cuento todo lo que bebo, porque, Harry todavía sigue en mi cabeza, dando vueltas como un maldito fantasma, ¡qué se vaya al demonio de una buena vez!.

-Hey, necesito un descanso por favor.-Ramsey se alza una coleta, está algo roja y sudada.

-¡Vamos a la barra!.-chillo.

Y yo pido nuestras copas, intentando arreglar el desastre que es mi pelo. Ella me sonríe.

-Te ves bien.

-¡Gracias!.

-¿Estás bien?.

-¡Perfectamente!.-agarro mi copa, le tiendo la suya, me la termino de un trago.

-Lou-ella frunce el ceño-, hey, hey, no tienes que...¿por qué estás bebiendo tanto?.

Mi garganta arde, mis ojos no se van a nublar, no, no, ¡no voy a llorar!. No ahora, no frente a todos mis amigos. No puedo darle el placer a Harry, yo estoy completamente bien sin él.

-Estoy bien, ¡está siendo divertido!.-intento sonreír más, que se lo termine de tragar, al menos que ella se lo crea, porque yo no puedo.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, ¿qué pasa con Harry?.

-¡Oh!-bufo-. ¡Oh, no!. ¡No hables-, nada-, no!. ¡Nada de Harry esta noche!.

 

***

-¡El maldito problema es que es un jodido imbécil que no cree en los putos sentimientos!-Ramsey acaricia mi cabello, estoy envuelto en un abrazo, bebo de mi pajita, seco mis lágrimas-. ¡Heeey, no estoy llorando!. ¡No estoy llorando!. ¿Lo ves?. Ves que no estoy llorando, ¿verdad?.

Ella hace una mueca de pena, Dios, soy un fracaso.

-No creo que estés bien, ¿quieres volver a casa?. Park y yo te llevamos.

-¡Noooo!-sollozo-. ¿Sabes por qué?. Pregunta por qué, por favor.

-¿Por...qué?.

-Porque voy a llegar borracho y voy a tropezarme con la mesa-cierro los ojos, recuerdo cuando me caí esa noche, ¿estaba tan bebido?-, y Harry se va a asustar y va a bajar corriendo y se va a reír y me va a recojer, ¡con un desatascador!. Porque piensa que soy un ladrón y no tenemos bates de baseball-gruño, me sorbo la nariz-. Y me va a coger en brazos...¡Aunque yo sea bastante pesado!.

-Louis...-ella me seca el rostro, me mira a los ojos y lloro más.

-¡No he terminado!-chillo-, y no va a dejar que yo duerma solo, ¿sabes?. Va a abrazarme y todo va a estar bien, ¿entiendes?. Y no puede-, porque él piensa que soy un chico fácil, y yo no lo soy. Yo...yo sé que él lo hizo...tú estabas delante.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer esto, por favor, vas a tener un ataque de pánico.-ella comienza a llorar.

Mierda, le he hecho llorar.

-Estoy bien. Voy a buscar a un chico, ¡cool!. Si, voy a estar bien sin Harry, ¿quieres venir a bailar?. Por favor-miro apendada a mi amiga, ella está llorando y...-. ¿Ramsey?.

Y Parker se la lleva después, ¿qué mierdas he hecho?. Me quedo con Oli, Dennise y Sam. Bueno, Oli está besando a miles de chicas...y Dennise se ve malhumorado. He jodido bastante esta noche, así que decido no molestarles más.

Pero en cuanto intento alejarme de la mesa en la que estaba, las náuseas se apoderan de mí. Mierda. Me veo corriendo hasta los baños, y llego a tiempo para no causar un desastre.

Me siento en el suelo, probablemente está tan sucio, joder, ojalá estuviera con Harry ahora, en su cama y con sus brazos alrededor de mí.

Empiezo a llorar, de nuevo, y mis ojos probablemente ahora sean diminutos, ¡o inexistentes!. Todo da vueltas. Joder. Vuelvo a vomitar, y me da tanto asco, ¡maldita sea!.

Intento levantarme apoyándome sobre la puerta, tengo que lavarme la boca, sabe peor de lo que yo estoy. Un chico entra, y yo por alguna razón me asusto, tanto que cierro la puerta de un golpe y caigo golpeando mi cabeza con uno de los extremos.

-¡Joder!.-me quejo.

-¿Estás bien?.-toca la puerta.

-¡No quiero hablar!.-chillo de vuelta.

-Humm, ¿necesitas ayuda, amigo?.

-¡No, no eres mi amigo!-río-. Oooh, mis cordones...-me los ato, el olor a marijuana llega a mí.

-Bien.-escucho que dice, el humo se cuela por encima de la puerta.

-¿Eso es marijuana?.-pregunto.

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar?.-se ríe.

Frunzo el ceño.

-No, no quiero hablarte, estúpido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunta-. Por cierto, si has vomitado, eso apesta.

Yo sonrío.

-No te escucho.-tiro de la cadena, limpio mis manos con papel.

No se escucha nada durante un momento, supongo que se ha ido, pero entonces, un trozito de papel, mejor dicho, un papel de envolver porros se desliza por el suelo. Yo lo agarro. Tiene escrito el nombre _Taylor._

-¿Taylor?-río-. Ese es nombre de chica. ¡Tu madre tuvo cojones!.

-Lo sé, necesito...humm, ¿sabes si..?. No importa.

-Es Louis.-contesto, algo tardez

-Louis-repite-, es francés, ¿cierto?-yo asiento, a pesar de que no me ve-. Cool. Louis es cool.

Yo sonrío, y no sé si es porque él está fumado y yo borracho, pero en cuanto abro la puerta y salgo, nos miramos como dos jodidos idiotas. Él no es feo, quiero decir, no es tan caliente como Harry, pero no es feo. Es lindo, tal vez.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?.-pregunta, es castaño y sus ojos son...verdes. Vaya, genial.

Es alto. Bastante alto y delgado y está un poco blanco para que sea verano. Ojos verdes y castaño...y no tiene hoyuelos, y...¿por qué demonios estoy buscando a Harry en el rostro de un extraño?.

-No-respondo, y me acerco al lavabo, me enjuago la boca y la cara-. ¿Tienes más porros?.

Él niega con la cabeza, pero me tiende el suyo. Yo lo miro, dudando en si fumar o qué mierdas hacer. Pero lo agarro, de alguna forma y luego lo termino, sin darme cuenta. Él lo aplasta con sus zapatos, y luego agarra mi mano.

Sonrío, y tengo hambre y es algo extraño, pero Taylor no dice nada y vamos a fuera, como si nos conocieramos de toda la vida, oye.

-¡Oli!.-chillo, y suelto la mano del chico.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?-me pregunta-. Todos se han ido. De hecho me voy también, ¿quieres que llame a Ha...o a Parker, a Park para que te recoja?.

-No-contesto muy rápido-. Voy solo, no importa. O con Taylor-sonrío-. Adiós.

Él me mira extrañado, pero no importaba, me acabé yendo, y Taylor volvió a agarrar mi mano.

-Necesito una copa-digo-, tengo hambre.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al Mc Donals, Lou?. No creo que debas beber más.

Yo sonrío. -Claro.

Caminamos hasta el restaurante, y luego nos sentamos en el césped y comí tantas patatas fritas que mi estómago se sentía lleno de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estudias?-pregunta-, espera, ¿vas a la uni, cierto?.

Yo asiento. -Sí, a la de Doncaster. ¿Y tú?.

-¿Enserio?-sonríe-. No te había visto nunca. ¿Pensaba, humm, que me fijé en un chico de instituto?.

Yo solté una carcajada. -¿Qué?. No soy tan pequeño, Dios.

-Casi sería ilegal.

-¿El qué?.

-Que te besara.-contesta, y yo dejo la mitad de mi patata en el suelo.

-Hazlo-digo-, no es ilegal.

Y eran las tres de la mañana y estábamos besándonos en el césped, ¡yo había vomitado hace ni siquiera una hora!. De verdad le debería de parecer caliente para besarme. Santa mierda. Él besaba bien. Besaba malditamente bien. Besaba bien. Bien.

-Eres muy lindo, Louis.-me arregla el cabello.

Yo me tumbo en el césped, él me abraza.

-Tú también, Harry.

Él echa su cabeza hacia atrás, y luego se ríe.

-¿Bebiste tanto por un chico?.

-No quise decirte Harry...-mierda, estoy sonrojado-. ¡No bebí por ese idiota!. No...no del todo.

Él suelta una carcajada. Mi móvil empieza a sonar, casi se me olvidaba que estaba en mi bolsillo, menos mal, estaba poniéndose rara la conversación, hablando de Harry incluso con un extraño.

-¿Sí?.

-Lou, ¿sigues en la discoteca?.

-No, estoy en el Mc Donals.

-Está bien, te vamos a recoger ahora...

-No, no-los detengo-, estoy con un chico. Él me lleva a casa.

Taylor sonríe.

-¿Estás seguro...?.

-Sí, joder.-gruño.

-Bien. Cuídate-

Cuelgo antes de que se pongan en plan padres protectores. Vuelvo a mirar a Taylor, él está sonríendo y jugando con el césped.

-Lo siento, es que...yo nunca, humm, hace tiempo que no tenía un novio y llega este chico y me soporta durante meses y...luego sólo me hace sentir que no puedo estar bien sólo-él asiente-, y ahora...no lo sé. Lo siento.

-Hey, está bien. No es nada raro.

-Pero no estoy enamorado ni nada de eso.-ruedo los ojos.

-Ya-él sonríe-, te llevo a casa, ¿si?.

Yo asiento, un poco confundido, Taylor es bueno. O al menos no es un idiota. Caminamos hasta casa, y él no suelta mi mano, já, ¡que le den a Harry!. Lo beso bastante, también me quejo de que me duelen los tobillos y él me alza a cuestas.

Hace aire pero no hace frío, y el cielo está oscuro, todas las casas están con las luces apagadas y las farolas son lo que alumbran las calles, los árboles siguen algo vivos y...se siente bien.

Casi podría jurar que es perfecto, excepto porque cada vez que pestañeo recuerdo que él se acabará yendo, cuando me conozca y sepa lo jodido que estoy.

-Es esta.-digo, y comienzo a reír.

-Cuidado, cuidado.-me sujeta cuando me tropiezo con el bordillo de las escaleras, empiezo a reír y abro la puerta torpemente.

-¿Me puedes acostar, Harry?.-ni siquiera me disculpo por no llamarle por su nombre.

Dios. Soy un asco de persona.

Pero él me ayuda a subir las escaleras, a pesar de todo, es un trozo de pan. Taylor definitivamente tiene que ser mi amigo, al menos.

-¿Cuál es tu cuarto?.-pregunta, yo miro la puerta de Harry...

-Esta.-señalo la mía, él sonríe, y yo suelto una risa.

Me acerco un poco más a su rostro, uh, Taylor es bastante atractivo. Beso sus labios un poco, se vuelve más largo de lo que pensaba que sería.

-Gracias...no sé lo que haría sin tí.

-No es nada, cuídate, pequeño.

Cierro mi puerta, me apoyo en ella, y me dejo caer hasta el suelo. Empiezo a llorar, y, luego me seco las lágrimas con tanta rabia. Lanzo mis zapatos y ni siquiera me quito los pantalones o mi camisa, sólo tiro mi chaqueta y dejo mi móvil sobre mi escritorio. Meto mi mano en el bolsillo de mis pantalones, y está el papelito, sonrío y lo vuelvo a abrir.

-Hey.-sonrío, tengo el número de Taylor escrito.

Y me quedo dormido, todo da vueltas y sé que mañana voy a vomitar un par de veces, que voy a llorar y Harry va a seguir siendo tan hermoso, y que Taylor está ahí. Puedo hacer que entre en mi vida.

También van a preguntar por qué bebí tanto, aunque saben que Harry es el porqué de mis idioteces, y va a ser estresante, porque van a querer que les explique...y no creo que las personas sepan lo estresante que es explicar lo que pasa en tu cabeza cuando ni siquiera tu sabes lo que pasa.

O quizá si sabía. Quizá si lo sabía bien.

Harry pasaba.

Estaba enamorado de él.

 

_Seis días después_

Son las tres pasadas cuando me despierto, huelo que apesto y mi brazo izquiero está siendo un dolor horrible. Tiro toda mi ropa por mi cuarto y me meto en mi bañera. No quería escuchar nada, quería seguir durmiendo, y si fuera por mí, dormiría en mi bañera, durante horas y horas, pero mi estómago era una porquería y tenía hambre.

Me puse una playera blanca enorme, y no me molesté en ponerme pantalones. No iba a salir de mi cuarto de todas maneras. Revisé mi móvil; mensajes de Park y Oli.

Entonces recordé que aún tenía el número de aquel maravilloso chico castaño que había pagado mi cena, buen besador, me llevó a cuestas hasta mi casa y...

Louis: _hey xxx_

Taylor: _eres tú, chico perfecto? :)_

Aaaaah.

Louis: _siento haberte hecho traerme hasta casa anoche :(_

Taylor: _bueno, ahora ya sé donde vives_

Solté una carcajada.

Louis: _eso es lo que un psicópata diría_

Louis: _pero gracias_

Taylor: _quieres que nos veámos hoy? x_

Solté mi teléfono, escuché la puerta principal cerrarse.

Harry ni siquiera me había hablado.

Vale, tenía razones...porque básicamente le mandé a la mierda y no contesté a sus mensajes ni llamadas y...bien, pero...yo quería que me hablase...porque eso demostraba que le importaba y, ugh.

Louis: _claro! xxx_

Bajé a la cocina y preparé tres sandwiches de nutella, y me tumbé en el sofá, estaban hechando un programa estúpido, pero no estaba viendo de todas formas.

Taylor había quedado en recogerme en unas horas, así que estaba bien, supongo.

Si las cosas entre Harry y yo habían llegado a su fin...¿qué más me quedaba por hacer?.

Mi estómago me apartó esos pensamientos, y acabé vomitando todo. La resaca era una mierda. Me puse unos shorts y mis vans, arreglé mi pelo y ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente comer algo, a pesar de que mi estómago pedía comida a gritos. No quería vomitar de nuevo estando con Taylor.

En cuanto el timbre sonó, su sonrisa encantadora estaba ahí. Y por el día era aún más bonito, quiero decir, ayer todo estaba algo borroso y oscuro...es muy, demasiado, bastante atractivo.

-Hey.-dice, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, lleva una camisa blanca lisa y oooooh, sus clavículas son sexys.

Él es sexy.

-Hey.-salgo, y cierro la puerta bajamos los escalones, y siento la enorme necesidad de besarle.

Pero me contengo, al menos...no quiero parecer un, ¿chico fácil?.

-¿Dónde piensas llevarme?.-pregunto, él entrelaza su mano con la mí, yo lo observo, cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos sonrío.

-¿Has comido algo ya?.

-Bueno...-hago una mueca-, creo que mi estómago no está muy bien hoy.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial?-levanto las cejas-. Podemos ir al cine.

Hago otra mueca. -Ya...eh, bueno, es que...no me gustan las películas.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-suelta una carcajada, yo sonrío, entonces me mira y ve que estoy siendo serio-. Si te arrepientes de besarnos ayer y no quieres ir ahora...uh, Lou, puedes decírmelo, no me voy a-

-¡No!-chillo-. No me arrepiento, ha sido muy...bonito-me sonrojo-, o sea, no te conozco desde hace más de un día pero eres agradable-ruedo los ojos-. Eres lindo y quiero ser tu amigo.

-¿Estás seguro?.

-Sip-asiento-, es sólo que...uh, prefiero los libros, no veo sentido a las películas o lo que sea.-intento no sonar estúpido, pero sé que lo hago irremediablemente, joder, las películas me hacían pensar en Harry y, ugh, simplemente no.

-Entonces, ¿te apetece, no sé, venirte a mi casa?.

-Si, eso sería cool.

Caminamos a paso de tortuga, su casa no está muy lejos en realidad, queda como a cuatro calles de la mía, y es bastante acogedora. No hay nadie en casa, lo cual es extraño, él enciende la gran televisión de la sala de estar y se ríe.

-Puedes sentarte.-yo sonrío, me siento en el sofá, observo con detenimiento sus paredes.

Su casa es...¿luce como la casa de una persona con dinero?. Parecía que tenía dinero. O que su madre limpiaba mucho y todo estaba limpio, o tal vez podían pagar a alguien que limpiara....

-Louis-me saca de mis pensamientos estúpidos-, ¿quieres algo de comer?.

Yo asiento. -Mi estómago quiere acabar conmigo.

-Lo siento-se disculpa, apaga la tv-, mierda, lo siento-se ríe-. No te gustan las pelis.

Yo sonrío. -No es algo tan...no importa, ¿qué hay para comer?.

Y la verdad es que habían bastantes cosas. Estanterías llenas, nevera a punto de explotar, él decía que sabía cocinar. Realmente, parecía ser perfecto.

-Entonces, ¿vives con tus padres?.-pregunto, él está haciendo risoto o yo que sé, pero huele tan bien.

-Mis padres se separaron y yo y mi hermana vivimos con mi madre-dice, yo observo lo lindo que se ve haciendo la comida-. ¿Tú?.

-Con mi madre-respondo-, mi padre se fue, y uh, mi madre tiene novio pero no vive con nosotros...al menos no aún. Y también-trago saliva-, vivo con mi...primo.

-¿No te cae bien el novio de tu madre?.

-No, no...él es bueno, pero si vive con nosotros lo arruinaré.-me limito a responder.

-No digas eso-me quedo en silencio, sè que es verdad, y me asusta la idea de que Dan venga a vivr con nosotros-. Te llevas bien con tu madre?.

-Si, claro.

-¿Y qué hay de tu primo?.

-Uh, mi...primo-juego con mis dedos, dudando en contarle o no-, Harry es...un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo.

Él deja de remover el arroz.

-¿Harry?-yo asiento débilmente-. ¿El mismo Harry del que estás enamorado?-abro la boca, queriendo decir algo coherente-. ¿Estás enamorado de tu primo, Louis?.

-Bueno, no es mi primo...exactamente-aprieto los ojos-, mi madre...es su madrina, y duh, él vive con nosotros porque su madre ha muerto y...su padre se ha ido a Francia y...-dejo de estar nervioso al ver que él mueve la espátula y asiente-, y somos novios...o bueno, solíamos serlo hace unos días.

-¿Y qué pasó?.

-¿Realmente lo quieres saber?-él me mira extrañado-. Lo digo porque...es raro, no sé...

-Me caes bien-saca dos platos, empieza a servir la comida-, eres muy lindo y me interesa saber qué hay con tu vida. Vamos a ser amigos, ¿no?.

Yo sonrío, y empiezo a contarle con toda la confianza del mundo todo lo que ocurrió. Desde que Harry yo nos conocimos hasta la noche en la que discutimos.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres Louis Tomlinson?.

-Si...-asiento-. Que, ¿has oído hablar de mí?.-ruedo los ojos.

-Sí, bueno, conozco a Jake y a algunas personas...no entiendo por qué demonios siguen mirando cada paso que das si tanto te odian-ríe-, tal vez estén enamorados de ti.

-Ya, claro.-bufo.

-Digo, ¿quién no lo estaría?-uh, no me voy a sonrojar, no me voy a sonrojar...no...¡sus ojos, por Dios!-. Harry está enamorado de ti, y, creo que deberías hablar con él.

-¡No quiero hablar con ese idiota!-chillo, dolido-. Él...piensa como los demás, ahora...

-Louis, yo no estuve ahí esa noche, pero sé que él no piensa eso-sonríe gentilmente-. Lo quieres, ¿verdad?-trago saliva-. Sabes lo que quieres, es sólo que estás asustado en ir y decirle que sientes haber sido un cabezón.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, sabía lo que quería...lo quería a él. Quería a Harry. Quería qe me mantuviera a salvo para siempre.

-Puede ser...-murmuro-, gracias...y siento haberte besado-río-, si no tuviera a Harry, definitivamente estaría contigo, Tay.

-Bueno, puedo esperar-dice en broma-, venga, ve a arreglar las cosas.

 

***

Entro a casa, directamente camino hasta la cocina porque el grifo está abierto...y él está ahí. Mierda, no he limpiado el desastre que he hecho. Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta, él se gira, me mira...y...sus ojos están...¿dolidos?.

-¿Ahora no vas a decir nada?.-trago saliva, no sé...no sé ni siquiera que decirle.

Sólo quiero besarlo, ¿puedo besarlo?.

-¿Estás bien?.-murmuro, me pongo de pie, recto, Dios, necesito que todo esté bien de nuevo.

-Totalmente.-su voz es áspera y fría y todo lo que alguna vez él no fue...¿qué demonios está pasando?.

-¿Qué está mal contigo?-frunzo el ceño, un poco arto de todo esto, ¡solo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes!-. ¿Acaso no querías arreglarlo?. ¿Qué pasa?.

Él da un paso, deja el trapo sobre el encimera, su rostro está quieto, ojos apagados y sus labios casi no se mueven.

-¿Querías ser libre, no?. Pues felicidades, ya puedes besar a quien se te de la gana, chico fácil.

No. No. No. No.

Siento que todo da vueltas de nuevo, ¡iba a vomitar de nuevo, hoy!. Trago el nudo gigantesco de mi garganta, todo quema por dentro, mis ojos, ¡no llores delante de él!.

Lo había dicho.

¡Ahora sí que lo había dicho!.

Estabamos en silencio, un sollozo se escucha por mi parte, él se ve asustado, como si se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho, yo...¿él enserio lo había dicho?.

-¡No vuelvas a hablarme nunca más!-grito-. ¡Quiero que te vayas de mi casa!. ¡Es mi madre, no la tuya! ¡Vete! ¡Fuera!. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¿¡Por qué no te mueres de una vez!?.

Que se lo llevaran, lejos, lejos muy lejos, ¡me estaba viendo llorar y se quedaba callado!. No decía nada, y yo no cubrí mi rostro.

Mierda.

Se fue.

No podía entender porqué todo de mí estaba roto.

Había sido un error. Él, yo, nosotros, todo esto, el dormir juntos, el besarle, el sentirme protegido con él, el enamorarme perdidamente de él....darle el derecho de poder hacerme trizas... Un error.

Y no contesté las llamadas de Taylor.

No pude...no pude ni siquiera lanzar mi móvil y hacerlo trizas, no, claro que no. Sólo pude llorar hasta quedarme dormido...y esperar a no despertar nunca más.

Y ni siquiera podía...¿lo odiaba?. Lo odiaba, si lo odiaba, en ese caso también quería que me abrazara.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ocho días después_

Recuperé mi diario en cuanto me arteví a salir de mi cuarto para algo más que comer obligado por mamá. No era como si fuera a escribir, pero, era mi diario.

Mi móvil tenía unos veinte mensajes de cada amigo, todos hablaban de lo mismo.

Harry.

Llamé a Ramsey, que era la que más asustado me había dejado con sus "lo siento" disculpas, y "no quise que todo eso ocurriera".

-¿Louis?.-sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Rams?. Hey, ¿estás bien?-ella sorbe su nariz-. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-¿Estás bien?.-pregunta.

Miro a mi alrededor. Estoy de pie, descalzo, mi habitación está hecho un asco, hay trozos de Harry por todas partes y se siente jodidamente vacío. Mi estómago duele como el infierno y mi cabeza me pesa, quiero seguir durmiendo y quiero dejar de llorar.

¿Por qué estás llorando ahora, Louis?.

-Si, estoy bien.-consigo murmurar.

-Lo siento tanto-solloza-, Louis, de verdad, yo no quería que por mi culpa acabasen así.

Trago un nudo horrible, enorme, iba a acabar conmigo.

-¿De qué hablas?.-suelto la camisa blanca dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia que estaba tirada en mi suelo.

-De que yo le dije a Harry-iba a preguntar qué había dicho, ¿ella le había contado? ¿Lo de Taylor? ¿Había sido ella?. Respiré hondo, o no respiré en lo absoluto, no sé lo que ocurrió, mi rostro de mojó, me dolía en el centro del pecho y... _mierda_ -, yo...le conté que buscaste a un chico ese día en la discoteca...pensaba que así solucionarían las cosas. Y ahora Harry ni siquiera..., ¿Louis?.

Colgué.

Y ahora si solté mi teléfono. No con fuerza. No con rabia. Sólo lo solté, ¿ella en verdad había hecho eso?. ¿En verdad había contado a Harry que buscaba a un chico?. ¿Sabiendo que estaba borracho y triste y jodidamente enamorado de Harry?. ¡¿Se lo contó?!.

Llené mi bañera, intenté dejar de sollozar, pero parecía imposible. Era imposible. Estaba temblando, y...-, ¡Harry ni siquiera sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad!.

-¿Hola?-él pregunta-. ¿Louis?.

-Hola-intento parecer normal, seguramente fracaso-. ¿Taylor? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?.

-¿Quieres que te recoja?.

Y en menos de veinte minutos toca mi puerta, y yo no sé qué demonios hize para que se quedara con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?.-pregunta, estamos sentados en su cama, él me entrega un vaso lleno de té.

-Todo-respondo-, creo que lo he perdido...enserio, él-, esta vez si lo hizo. Esta vez si me llamó chico fácil. Dijo que soy libre-miré hacia arriba para intentar no llorar-. Y... no lo sé.

-¿Qué?-ugh, parece enfadado-. ¿Dijo eso enserio?-yo asiento-. Bien, es un imbécil.

Estaba de acuerdo en eso.

-Pero...es que, duh, una amiga le contó que yo estaba contigo...y creo que él pensó que pasó algo entre nosotros. Y por eso, por eso dijo que puedo besar a quien quiera y que soy libre-duele decirlo en voz alta-. Porque ya no somos nada. Hemos roto. Oficialmente.

En primer lugar ni siquiera sabía porqué se lo contaba a Taylor y no a uno de mis amigos. Oh, sí. Tal vez porque seguramente ellos le contaron a Harry lo fácil que soy.

Era libre, pero no se sentía así.

-Escúchame, no eres nada de lo que ese idiota te haya dicho-se sienta en el suelo, delante mía, woha, sus ojos...son mucho más claros que los de Harry-. Creo que...tal vez deberías intentar hablar con él, y contarle lo que en realidad pasó. Si quieres yo hablaré con él. Le contaré que estabas borracho por su culpa y que sólo te llevé a casa. Y-sonríe-, y le diré que eres el chico más maravilloso del mundo y que si no quiere saber nada más de ti, mejor para mí, porque entonces yo cuidaré de ti.

Me sonrojo, terriblemente, mi estómago duele pero...está esa sensación de que es algo bueno.

¿Por qué quieres besarlo, Louis?.

¿Por qué lo estás besando, idiota?.

-Lo siento.-digo, y oh, estoy sentado encima de él, sonrío.

-No importa-besa mi mejilla-, eres demasiado bonito, ¡qué idiota es!-me abraza, y yo suelto una risa-. Pero, tienes que solucionar las cosas, necesito que no te veas tan triste.

Asiento. Dios, Taylor era perfecto. ¿Por qué tendría que buscar a Harry?. El idiota que no cree en lo que yo ni siquiera he podido contarle...vaya.

¿Por qué me sorprendo tanto después de todo?. Sabía que esto acabaría. Esta tontería. Esta estúpida tontería de ser novios.

Novios, ja.

Había una vocecita en mi cabeza gritando cada vez que me acercaba un paso más a casa. Dolía, joder, dolía como si algo ardiera desde un punto diminuto y se hiciera más y más grande.

_¡Tienes que decirle!_

Pero, ¿qué posibilidades había que Harry me creyera?.

Además, en parte...yo había besado bastante a Taylor. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

_Tienes que decirle..._

Pero, como alguien te trata al final de la relación, dice más sobre la persona con la que has estado, era como si mostraba al verdadero personaje que te ha estado besado durante ese perido de tiempo.

Me encogí cuando estaba a punto de entrar a casa. ¿Mamá estaría cenando con Harry como si nada pasara? ¿Que haría yo ahora?.

Para mis sorpresa, ellos estaban sonrientes y poniendo la mesa, como una madre y un hijo-, mi madre con...mi ex novio. Que era medio mi familia.

Intenté no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta, subí las escaleras como un ninja, fue todo un éxito, nadie se dio cuenta de que me encerré en mi cuarto llorando.

_Diecinueve días después_

Él consiguió otro trabajo, además que el de la librería.

Y yo era un perdedor que no salía de su cuarto ni para comer. Mamá parecía preocupada cuando entraba con una bandeja llena de comida. Y yo seguramente parecía más preocupante aún si me vieran comiendo, pero apenas comía dos puñados antes de recordar que-, todo se había acabado.

Y, jesús. Yo simepre pensé que lo más ridículo era deprimirse cuando una relación terminaba. Yo no estaba deprimido en primer lugar. Pero era ridículo y patético, tú te hundías en tu miseria mientras la otra persona está siendo un triunfador.

Así que, reuní un valor invisible y me levanté.

Dejé de ignorar a Taylor (a los demás no, ni siquiera a Oli, que les jodieran malamnete), en fin, lo dejé de ignorar, luego me preguntó si había hablando con Harry ya, fue ahí cuando lo volví a ignorar.

Tal vez estaba siendo un egoísta de mierda, pero, había aprendido de Harry.

El muy egoísta, una de las noches en las que Jay me arrastró a cenar con ella, Harry y Dan, empezó s presumir por su nuevo trabajo. Su nuevo trabajo era ser ayudante de profesor de literatura y los alumnos eran bla bla bla. Que si le gustaba leer para toda una clase, que si corregía examenes por su jefe, era molesto, hablar de escuelas en verano, ¿esque no podía desaparecer? ¿O hacer algo bueno con su estúpida existencia?.

Como venir a abrazarme por la noche cuando no podía dormir, ¿por ejemplo?.

Suspiré.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no hablaste con él?.-Taylor me arrastró a una heladería esa mañana.

-Porque he tomado una desición.-itenté sonar seguro.

Fracasé.

Como en todo lo que hago.

-¿Qué decisión?. No respondas la de esconderte debajo de tus sábanas porque, joder, solías ser moreno, Louis. Estás demasiado blanco y pálido-ignoré su comentario. Volví a suspirar-. ¿Qué decisión?.

-Voy a alejarme de Harry. Voy a olvidarme de él y voy a ser...feliz, sin él. Yo voy a estar bien...pronto.-sonreí.

O eso creo.

-¿Hablas enserio?.-asentí.

_Había tomado la decisión más difícil._

_Treinta días después_

-¿Ha pasado algo entre Harry y tú, cielo?-mamá se sentó en el sofá a mi lado, yo le miré de reojo. Negué suavemente-. ¿No? ¿Y por qué...por qué estáis tan...distantes?. Sois amigos, ¿no?.

-Define amigos.-uh, soné algo borde.

Ella frunció el ceño, iba a decir algo, algo malo, supongo, mis ojos se humedecieron, mi nariz picaba y tenía ese estúpido nudo en la garganta de nuevo.

Amigos. Amigos, sí, claro, mamá, es que Harry y yo somos tan amigos que nos besamos. De hecho somos mejores amigos, porque, a parte de pasar tiempo juntos, compartimos saliva, y otros fluídos.

-¿Louis?-yo alzé la vista-. Cariño, ¿estás llorando?-yo negué-. Pero... Cielo, hey, no...-murmura, su mano llega hasta mi cara, y, oh. Limpió una lágrima-. Has estado muy apagado, ¿qué ocurre?. Estos meses han sido geniales para todos, sabes que me tienes.

Yo asentí. -No ocurre nada. Está todo bien-sonreí, aún estaba con el corazón algo acelerado y ese nudo, uh, no podía respirar muy bien-. Voy a dormir.

-¿No sales?-pregunta-. Es...es sábado y dentro de unos días empieza la uni.

Sabía que ella no lo hacía a propósito, pero, joder, las lágrimas eran reales.

-No...estoy cansado. Buenas noches, mamá.

_Treinta y nueve días antes_

-¡Louis!.

Me giré, olvidando por completo de quién se trataba.

-¡Estás vivo!.-chilla, y se acerca a mí, abrazándome.

Lo empujé de un golpe seco.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Oli me miró confundido, luego srrugó el entrecejo.

-¿Qué te pasa?.

-¿Qué te pasa?-imito su voz-. ¿Sabes lo que me pasa, imbécil?. Que creía que por fin tenía amigos, gente que no era mierda, y resulta que todos me hunden quitándome lo único que me mantenía a flote.

-Pero...

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí.-cierro mi taquilla rápidamente y me largo.

No era como si supiera que podía reaccionar así...de hecho ni me acordaba que Oli y los demás grupos de traidores estarían aquí.

Fue una mierda, era miserable, sentarme el primer día, escuchar al mismo profesor hablar y decir que era el último año y que teníamos que esforzarnos o irnos a nuestras casas. Irnos a nuestras casas. Sí. Sonaba tan bien. O lo haría, si mi hogar fuera mi casa.

Pero lo jodido era que mi hogar eran los brazos cálidos de una persona que ya no estaba.

No sé lo patético que me vería llorando en el baño de la universidad el primer día de clases. Tampoco quería verlo. No quería ver peinado ridículo sobre mis ridículas rodillas y no quería sentir esas jodidas lágrimas caer.

Un ruido hizo que me sobresaltara, pegué un bote, en realidad.

Un trozo de papel se deslizaba por debajo de la puerta del cubículo.

_Hey, espera, esto me suena._

Agarré el papelito entre mis manos temblorosas. Mierda, mi estómago dolía.

_¿Podrías dejar de esconderte un poco?, sólo es el primer día._

Quité el seguro de la puerta en cuanto lo leí. Mi queridísimo Taylor. Mi Tay.

-Así que...aquí estás.

-Por desgracia.-me levanto con ayuda de su mano.

-Es tu último año, no lo empieces así-susurra-. Bueno, un principio estúpido no importa, vamos a hacer de él algo bonito.-me limpia las mejillas gentilmente.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado?.

-Te dije que no te dejaría solo...

-En realidad, nunca dijiste eso.-le corté.

-En realidad, dije eso, pero estabas muy ocupado llorando por Harry.-murmuró.

_Cuarenta y seis días después_

No sé cómo sobreviví una semana en ese infierno. En cada esquina estaba alguien que yo no quería ver. Aveces, era Ramsey y su cara de pena, otras Parker, miradas siniestras, también estaban los empujones que le daba al idiota de Jake. No era tan importante. Otras era Oli, enfadado o ignorándome, ya.

La que de verdad dolía era la prescencia de Harry.

Encontrármelo en alguna esquina era horrible, sentía como todo se me paralizaba y quería correr hacia él y que me abrazara, pero, lamentablemente, no pasaba. Él ni se dignaba a mirarme.

Era como si yo no existiera.

Él andaba por una acera, y yo por la contraria, o aveces se levantaba tan temprano. Sólo para no cruzarse conmigo.

_De nuevo, si nadie se preocupa en lo absoluto por ti, ¿de verdad existes?._

-¿Por qué no haces las paces con ellos...?-Taylor preguntó por enésima vez.

-Ellos se ven bien, de todas maneras-me encojo de hombros-. Sin mí. Como si yo no fuera de verdad, como si nunca hubiese sido real-murmuro-. Les hago un favor.

Su mano se posa sobre la mía.

-Eres real, Louis-me alza la barbilla-. Eres jodidamente de verdad.

_Sesenta días después_

Oficialmente, ya hacía demasiado frío, y yo amaba los días lluviosos. Amaba quedarme en casa todas las tardes enterrado en mantas y tomando té caliente.

Pero era una tortura, los días podían ser como galaxias y estos no eran ni siquiera una chispa de la estrella más apagada.

Puedo vernos.

Puedo ver a Harry riendo mientras yo doy giros cuando bailábamos los discos de vinilo de Jay. Puedo vernos corriendo en la lluvia y el pretender conocernos por primera vez. Puedo ver a Harry abrazarme mientras duermo. Puedo vernos leyendo por las noches, y viendo películas. Puedo vernos estudiando, puedo verme a mí mismo, bien peinado y con ropa de colores, alegre.

Puedo verme amando a Harry, a los días, a nuestros amigos, a la vida.

Puedo vernos besando y puedo vernos estar juntos haciendo nada.

Pero no puedo sentir nada, ninguna de esas cosas, no puedo sentir sus labios o sus brazos o su letra impecable sobre mi diario.

Y puedo imaginar que esto es sólo el comienzo...

Ahora puedo verle sonreír, tanto como cuando estabamos juntos cocinando, sólo que él come ahora con sus amigos, porque, Harry se ha quedado con nuestros amigos.

Dios, echaba de menos a Harry y a su estúpida manía de mantener las cosas bien.

_Setenta y cuatro días después_

Taylor tenía razón. Yo tenía que centrarme en mis estudios. Las clases, los deberes... Él, él dijo que si terminaba este año, podría ser libre.

_Hay una cosa que es sobrecomplicada en esta vida... la libertad._

Yo me sentía como un pájaro dentro de una jaula, que, sólo se hacía más pequeña cada vez que respiraba. Me estaba asfixiando.

Era triste y patético y me daba rabia porque yo, yo de verdad quería a Harry. Le quería más de lo que había querido a nadie en mucho tiempo, y era simplemente demasiado porque era como si todo me golpeara en la cara. No puedo llamarlo mío, y-, eso no es un problema para él.

-Es realmente buena.-susurré, llorando, viendo esa estúpida película que Harry me enseñó. La primera que me enseñó. La primera que vimos juntos. ¡Ganaste la apuesta, imbécil!. Ahora vuelve y haz que todo vuelva a estar bien. Por favor.

_Cómo han camabiado las cosas, yo estudiando y haciendo deberes, y tú saliendo de fiesta y besando a chicas._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, han habido muchos problemas y no creáisque no voy a terminarlo, subo pronto, lo prometo :) 
> 
> Y muchísimas gracias por leer, xx

_Sesenta y dos días después_

Había tomado la desición de alejarme de él, que sería lo mejor para todos, con la idea de que todo volvería estar bien ocupando mi mente cada segundo del día. Si era lo mejor, ¿por qué yo seguía llorando?. Supuestamente la desición más difícil debería ser la mejor.

¿Sabéis lo que se siente al ver a la única persona que te hace sentir seguro en el mundo cuando te abraza abrazando a alguien más?.

La respuesta es treinta y seis cigarrillos en un día.

-¿Louis?.-Taylor empieza a toser cuando se acerca a mí.

-Hey, hola.-digo, encendiendo otra vez el cigarrillo que está entre mis labios, siento tanto estar temblando, ni siquiera puedo controlarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Dios, ¿qué demonios haces aquí fuera?-tose, yo sonrío-. ¡Deja eso! ¡¿Has fumado todo esto?!. ¡Louis!.

-¡Heey!-chillo cuando tira de mi hacia arriba, poniéndome en pie, sollozo-. ¡Suéltame!.

-¡Y una mierda!. ¡Vamos!.-parece asustado...

Estoy de sentado en su cama, en su cuarto, con un albornoz blanco y limpio mientras Taylor saca mi ropa de la secadora. Juego con mi diario algo confundido.

En cuanto vi a Harry con Megan, abrazados, pasé olímpicamente de ir a clases y fui al punto más alejado del parking, me senté en el suelo mientras llovía. Fumando.

Fumando... _cigarrillos._

_tú te sorprendiste al verme fumar, porque pensabas que tenía cientos de poemas hablando sobre la manera tan asquerosa de matar que tenían los cigarrillos_

_pobres cigarrillos_

_y seguí fumando diciendo que tenía que escribir uno_

_perdí el mal hábito de fumar porque mis labios estaban muy ocupados besando los tuyos, siempre sujetabas mis manos, ¿cómo podría fumar? ¿cómo podría tener tiempo a otra adicción? si mi mayor perdición tenía unos ojos verdes y dormía abrazado a mí._

_quería que supieras, no quería volver a mi mal hábito, de veras que no._

_quería estar bien. limpio. contigo._

_no debería haber ido. no debería haberme acercado sólo para verte un poquito más este día, ojalá te importara que había olvidado mi maldito mal hábito._

_pero entonces te ví. presionando tus labios con los de alguien más._

_los míos estaban desocupados._

_tus brazos alrededor de los de alguien más._

_y yo estaba helado, frío, mojado._

_y tus manos entrelazadas con las suyas._

_las mías encendiendo todos estos cigarrillos bajo la lluvia._

_creo que es hora de deshacerme de mi peor mal hábito._

_Tú._

-Esto ya está...-pone mi ropa seca sobre la cama, yo trago saliva al ver que observó mi diario con atención, yo lo cerré-. ¿Me cuentas qué hacías allí?. Parecías...ido.

-Creo que lo estaba... no recuerdo que estaba lloviendo. Pero luego no recuerdo que estaba...ahí-ruedo los ojos-. ¿Viste con quién estaba Harry?.

-¿Qué?.

-Estaba con una chica...-susurré.

_Y verlo a él con alguien más fue la parte más triste._

-Louis...-suspira.

-Yo también estoy cansado de esto. De todo esto-abro los brazos haciendo una referencia obvia-. De Harry. De mí. De llorar. ¿Podemos ir a una fiesta?.

Él suelta una risa.

-Eres increíble.

¿Increíble? ¿Si quiera yo era bueno?. Últimamente no estaba muy seguro ni de dónde estaba, no tenía claro que quería. O quizás sí. Pero estaba tan convencido de que no era increíble. De que ni siquiera era bueno. Porque, vamos, si fuera bueno, ¿por qué Harry se había ido?. Tal vez se fue porque me vio de la misma manera en la que los demás me ven. De la manera en la que yo me estoy viendo.

_Bueno... Ja. Ojalá fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para hacer que alguien se quedara conmigo._

Taylor entrelazó sus largos dedos con los míos, en cuanto entramos al sótano del planetario comencé a sonreír. La música era agradable y todos se movían relajadamente, olía a goma de mascar y a limpio, se podía decir que jamás había ido a una fiesta tan higiénica en años. Taylor consiguió bebidas dulces en muy poco tiempo, que también te emborrachaban en muy poco tiempo.

Mientras besaba a Taylor mis ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, de mi estómago ascendía un calor que llenaba todo mi pecho; pero no era el tipo de calor que sientes cuando estás besando a la persona que quieres. Es el tipo de calor que te recuerda que esos no son los labios correctos.

Estaba enfadado y rompí el beso antes de comenzar a sollozar, Taylor me abrazó, yo estaba agitado y nunca antes había sentido un dolor como ese.

Ni siquiera cuando mi vida se rompió, todo el dolor que había sentido es no se compraba con este. Era más grande que yo. Más grande que todo lo que estaba mal en mí.

Harry me mintió.

Todo este tiempo... fingió.

Y yo creí cada palabra que salía de su maldita boca porque estaba demasiado feliz flotando en la idea de significar algo para alguien.

Yo amé cada caricia y cada sonrisa y ahora todo se había vuelto contra mí; me había hecho débil, de nuevo, habían sacado ventaja de mí.

Del pobre e inservivble Louis Tomlinson.

El chico fácil del que todos se reían.

Yo no era real.

Bebí un poco más, porque, si seguía recordando a Harry, significaba que no estaba lo suficientemente borracho.

_Si tan sólo Harry supiera cuánto significaron los pequeños momentos para mí..._

Perdí a Taylor entre tanta gente, seguí bebiendo, cerré los ojos y me balanceé de un lado a otro sin importar que me pisaran o no que yo les pisara a ellos. No importaba si alguien me tocara el trasero accidentalmente, permanecí entre la multitud, se sentía bien.

Se sentía jodidamente genial.

 _Louis_.

Abrí los ojos asustado, mis latidos me asustaron, el brazo que estaba sobando mi espalda me asustó. Me giré con fuerza y retrocedí, la chica me miró confundida y luego volvió a bailar con las demás personas. Yo intenté tranquilizar mi respiración y terminé mi bebida, lancé el vaso al suelo y volví a moverme poco a poco hasta conseguir sonreír y poner la mente en blanco.

 _Louis_.

Me detuve, queriendo llorar, di vueltas mirando con terror a mi alrededor, froté mis ojos intentando no llorar y comencé a buscar a Taylor con desesperación, cada paso que daba era torpe y todas las personas se me hicieron agobiantes. Las ganas de llorar se volvieron incontrolables y acabé hecho un lío de sollozos, lágrimas y mocos.

Conseguí llegar al otro lado del sótano, limpié mi rostro y alargué las mangas de mi chaqueta vaquera, observé el lugar de un lado a otro y mi boca se secó al no ver ni rastro de Taylor.

-¿Taylor?.-pregunté con voz pequeña, choqué con la pared y eché la cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos, tragándome mis lágrimas.

 _Tranquilo_ , Louis, _me dije, él tiene que estar aquí... Él no te ha dejado solo,_ me intenté autoconvencer.

_Él no es Harry._

Miré a las personas bailando, bebiendo, sonriendo, ajenas a mí, y luego miré a mi izquierda exaltado, me relajé al ver que era Taylor, él apoyó su cabeza en la pared y me sonrió.

-Te estaba buscando.-dije.

-Te ves precioso llorando-agarró mi mano-, pero no quiero que lo hagas. ¿Qué está mal?.

Intenté sonreír, pero mi barbilla temblaba y las ganas de llorar se hicieron más y más presentes.

-Creo que me he asustado...-sonreí, me sorbí la nariz-. ¿Dónde estabas?.

-Aquí, ven te voy a enseñar una cosa.-tiró de mi mano y salimos por la puerta llena de pegatinas fluorescentes.

A medida que fuimos subiendo las escaleras la música desapareció, él caminó seguro a través de un pasillo iluminado por luces tenues con alguna que otra pareja dándose el lote, yo apreté su mano sonriendo. Entonces llegamos a la entrada del planetario y él encendió un par de luces de otro pasillo, caminamos hasta llegar a una sala con paredes de terciopelo rojo, olía a palomitas dulces y tenía seis sofás negros enormes.

-¿Qué es esto?.-pregunté, limpiando mi nariz con la manga de mi chaqueta.

Él caminó hasta uno de los sofás y se sentó, apoyando su cabeza en sus brazos flexionados hacia atrás y cruzando sus piernas estiradas. Me fijé en él, en general. Con detalle, por más o menos la primera vez. Él era muy bonito.

-Dijiste que...-me senté junto a él-te gustaba plutón.

Yo solté una risa.

-¿De verdad dije eso?.

-Sí-sonrió-. ¿Era mentira?.

Negué. -Me gusta. Creo.

-Bien, mira, ¿ves el techo?-miré hacia arriba, asintiendo-. Esas son...-él apretó un botón del mando-estrellas, no tengo ni idea de astrología, bebé-reímos-. Pero son muy bonitas.

-Lo son.-murmuré, tumbándome a su lado, mirando las estrellas proyectadas en el techo azul casi negro, nos quedamos en silencio, tumbados.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-preguntó, después del silencio más tranquilo de mi vida.

-Nada.-respondí cómodo.

-Deja de... Te veías realmente asustado.

Por mi cabeza pasó la idea de contarle que había escuchado a alguien decir mi nombre en mi oído, de verdad que esa idea había pasado por mi cabeza fugazmente, pero estaba seguro de que habían metido algo en mi bebida y estaba flipando un poco. No había nada de lo que preocuparse, yo era un desastre y aveces me desesperaba por cosas diminutas porque era un caso perdido.

-Me asusté, hay demasiada gente y ruido ahí abajo.

-Lo siento.

-No, no te disculpes-mi ceño se juntó-. Está bien. La fiesta es agradable, pero mi cabeza es un desastre.

-Eso no es cierto-yo no le discutí-. ¿Te sientes triste?.

Asentí despacio, sintiendo como mi garganta atrapa un nudo gigante.

-¿Por qué?.

Tragué con fuerza.

-Siento que si echas un vistazo a mi vida no vas a encontrar nada bueno en lo absoluto. Porque soy un desastre y estoy fuera de lugar. Estoy solo. Estoy perdido. No encajo... Estoy jodido y es desesperante la forma en la que las personas dicen cosas, esas cosas un día y al siguiente siguen sin ti-me encogí-. ¿No les-, no les hace daño mentir? ¿O gastar su tiempo? ¿O...? ¿De verdad les resulta tan jodidamente fácil olvidarme?.-pregunté mirándole.

-Cariño...

-Lo siento... Es tan... ridículo y estúpido.-gruñí, sonriendo.

-No lo es...

-Sí, yo soy ridículo y estúpido también.-me senté recto.

-Eres la persona más auténtica que he conocido en mi vida.

Yo solté una risa.

-Quiero irme a casa.-susurré, pensando en que, _casa_ no era mi hogar, mi _hogar_ era Harry.

Harry el que estaba dentro de mi casa pero no era mi hogar - ya no. Porque se había ido.

Lloré un poquito más, ignorando a Taylor.

Dios. Estaba muy borracho y mareado y no podía dejar de llorar. Entonces Taylor encendió el proyector más grande y un montón de planetas pasaron por las paredes dando vueltas, lo cual me hizo sentir más mareado pero su detalle era muy bonito.

Hizo que dejara de llorar y luego el presionó sus labios con los míos y nos besamos mucho tiempo, casi olvidé que nos estábamos besando y que estaba besando sus labios y no los de Harry.

Eso me hizo llorar en silencio mientras mordía sus labios con rabia, putos recuerdos.

Recuerdos.

Cerebro, neuronaaaaas.

Electricidad.

Memoria.

_Oh, La Memoria._

O el alma, tu alma o tu escencia o lo que sea que tienes en tí, lo que es tuyo y no puede ver ni sentir nadie más... Lo que capta las cosas que no quieres o puedes dejar ir.

¿Corazón?.

Es como un disco duro o alguna mierda, y guarda todos los momentos que tu tienes, y reproduce esa "cinta".

Era como si mi memoria estuviera rota, o mi corazón o mi electricidad o - yo.

Yo estaba roto y no podía parar de recordar a Harry y a mí. A nosotros.

Estaba cansado de que las personas que yo amaba se fueran.

Estaba cansado de que las personas que yo amaba se convirtieran en _fantasmas_ dentro de mí y esa fuera la única forma de mantenerlos vivos.

Recordándolos, aunque ellos se fueran y siguieran sus caminos felices y sin mí.

¿Por qué yo no podía olvidar y ser feliz? ¿Cuál era el truco de las personas? ¿Por qué yo tenía que estar roto?.

Taylor me dejó en casa besando mi frente, me detuve frente al cuarto de Harry, acariciando el pomo de su cuarto.

Dios.

Quería entrar.

Quería entrar y observar libremente sus ojos con toda la libertad del mundo. Quería besar sus labios y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Quería abrazos y besos, quería sus manos con las mías. Quería a Harry de nuevo.

Me eché llorando a mi cama, cerré los ojos hasta que la oscuridad se volvió cómoda de nuevo.

Quería entrar y que él preguntara como fue mi día.

Y quería que él sonriera para ve sus dientes perfectos y sus hoyuelos profundos.

Quería entrar y sentir que yo era real...

Y era ridículo.

Porque, simplemente no podía besar su cuello y dejar que él leyera para mí, porque, no puedes dejar que la persona que comtó todos tus luneres y luego dijo las palabras exactas para romperte... te bese.

Por mucho que quieras, aunque te estés muriendo de ganas de sentir sus brazos a tu alrededor, ni siquiera aunque no puedas dejar de llorar a las tres de la mañana solo en tu cama... no puedes.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sesenta y tres días después_

Intenté escribir algo más que mi nombre en el examen, pero resultó imposible. Comencé a desesperarme, mis oídos no estaban - _ahí_.

Era como si no estuviera en esa sala, como si estuviera en otro lugar, había mucho ruido y era desesperante. Cerré mis ojos, pero eso sólo lo empeoró, me sentí en medio de gente moviéndose y miles de susurros aturdiéndome, pegué un salto y cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo todos en la sala me miraron mal, yo sentí las lágrimas escurrirse y lo único que pude hacer fue salir de clase lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegué a casa me metí en la cama de Harry e intenté dormir un poco, pero, fue imposible. Su olor me distrajo, y una hora antes de que el volviera me metí en la bañera e intenté arreglar mi cara. No volvería a ir a fiestas teniendo clases al día siguiente...y mucho menos con exámenes. Me habían drogado enserio, vaya mierda. Tenía ojeras azules enormes y mi cara se veía amarilla, si mamá me hubiera visto en ese estado me hubiera enterrado bajo mantas y no me dejaría salir hasta parecer normal de nuevo.

Bajé a la cocina, mis ojos se fijaron en Harry entrando por la puerta, dejó de sonreír y yo aparté la mirada. Subió las escaleras y yo me dispuse a comer, ni siquiera estaba de humor para ponerme triste o lo que fuera.

Mamá llegó y cenamos en silencio, como siempre, yo sólo comía cuando Harry hablaba y era ridículo porque yo no hablaba por vergüenza. Era incómodo y quería golpear su cara tan feliz, él contaba todo con tanta emoción...

-¿Y por qué has decidido tomarte el día libre, humm?.-mamá logró que me atragantara con mi comida.

-Uh... No me he contraba muy bien-alejé el plato vacío-. Gracias, estaba muy...

-¿Cómo estás ahora?. Tu profesor dijo que... bueno, hiciste un espectáculo en clases.

-¿Qué?-Harry me miró, yo le ignoré-. No. Claro que no, para nada.

-¿Seguro?.-preguntó, y yo mordí el interior de mejilla con fuerza.

-Tan sólo me dolía la cabeza... Buenas noches.

Pero, de buenas, no tenían nada.

En el momento en el que estaba a punto de dormirme, _crack_.

El sonido de que algo se rompía hizo que temblara, por mucho que mantuviera los ojos bien abiertos o tapara mis oídos... Era simplemente agotador, como si alguien golpeara metales cautelosamente en mis oídos... Y una voz difuminada y grave murmurando palabras inentendibles.

No pude ni siquiera dormir, ¿qué demonios estaba mal conmigo?.

 

_Sesenta y cuatro días después_

Corrí todo lo que pude hasta golpearme de bruces con la puerta, y luego entré.

Por mi suerte la clase estaba concentrada en la profesora y no en mi desastroso pelo, me senté de mala gana y empecé mi ensayo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?.-Taylor estaba terriblemente atractivo tirándome el papelito de su bombilla, yo sonreí al mismo tiempo que terminaba de tragarme mi hamburguesa.

-Pues... dormir es mi primer deber en la lista-dije con gusto-. Ni te imaginas lo complicado que ha sido pegar un ojo...-un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

-¿Algo va mal?.

Sonreí.

_Todo va mal._

-¿Quieres salir?. ¿Alguna fiesta de Halloween a la vista?.

Él asintió dejando la botella de pepsi en la mesa.

-Parker...

-Ah-le corté-. Suficiente.

-¿Qué?.

-No pienso ir a otra de sus fiestas.-rodé los ojos, comenzando a terminar mi tarta de queso y frutos del bosque.

Él soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, será divertido... ¿Parker es el Parker que me contaste?.

Asentí.

Casi se me olvidaba que él sabía todo... Tenía que cerrar el pico cuando estaba borracho.

 

_Sesenta y seis días después_

Entregué el examen al profesor y él me observó mi cara quitándose las gafas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Louis?.

Yo tragué con dificultad.

-Sí.-asentí.

Y esa noche tampoco pude dormir propiamente, ¿cuántas noches iba a tener que acabar en el suelo, intentando huir de mi propia mente?.

 

Sesenta y ocho días después

Cuando me miré al espejo casi pegué un grito, tenía unas ojeras tan profundas que el mar estaría celoso.

-No puede ser.-murmuré, arrastrándome hacia el cuarto de mamá, tomando su antiojeras de mala gana y empapando mi cara en ese producto.

Me dolía el cuello, mi cabeza iba a explotar y ahí estaba Taylor.

-¿Por qué no contestaste el móvil?.

-¿Vas a comerte ese trozo de pizza?.-estiré la mano toqueteándola.

Él negó.

-¿Y bien?.

-Pues...-seguí masticando-. Estuve ocupado.

-¿Con qué?.

-Estudiando.-me encogí hombros.

-Louis, podrías pasar este semestre durmiendo.

Ja.

_Si pudiera tan sólo dormir._

-No te creas, este...

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con Harry?-alzé mi vista a sus ojos-. ¿Es eso?.

-¿Qué?. No-contesté sintiendo mi corazón retumbar al escuchar su nombre-. Claro que no...-miré hacia su mesa, llena de amigos y...

Esa chica.

_Setenta días después_

Tay: _estás bien???_

Tay: _por qué no has venido? x_

 

_Setenta y dos días después_

-Lou, eh, cielo-me abrazó-. ¿Cielo?.

-Oh Dios mío-conseguí decir, abriendo los ojos, miré mi cuarto de un lado al otro, me abracé a mamá-. Lo... siento.

-Está bien-me apreté a ella-, eh, eh. ¿Una pesadilla?.

Yo asentí.

-Un mal sueño...-hundí mi rostro en su cuello.

Pero yo... estaba despierto.

 

_Setenta y tres días después_

-¡Hey!.-él besó mi frente, yo sonreí.

-Hey.-saludé, apoyándome en la grada.

-¿Cómo has estado?.

-Bien.

-¿Bien?-torció su rostro-. ¿Qué te ocurrió?.

-Estuve enfermo...-respondí-. Ya estoy bien.-bostezo, alcanzando mis patatas fritas sin casi ganas.

-¿Quieres ir a comer fuera?.-preguntó y yo asentí, por primera vez en muchos días con ganas.

Él mayoritariamente habló sobre cosas que yo no puedo contar porque estaba muy ocupado tratando de no dormirme después de haber deborado esa lasaña. Mis párpados eran más pesados que yo entero, no pude evitar no dormirme.

Cuando desperté tenía una servilleta pegada a la frente, bufé.

_Vuelve a casa con vida, T xx_

-Mierda.-gruñí, ya era casi la hora de ir a casa.

Andé sin muchas ganas hasta llegar a casa, donde el idiota de Harry estaba jugando con _mi_ Xbox con Denise.

Él me saludó, yo pasé de largo hasta mi cuarto.

 

_Setenta y cuatro días después_

-Lou, ¿acabaste con mi antiojeras?.-Mamá preguntó enseñando el bote vacío.

 

_Setenta y seis días después_

Me estaba volviendo loco.

Eso era todo.

Las voces de los cojones me tenían harto.

Morir debía de ser la gloria.

La voz del profesor se volvió pequeñita derrepente, eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, y, luego... sentí algo puntiagudo pinchar mi brazo.

-Señor Tomlinson, fuera del aula.-dijo de mala gana, todos me miraron estallando en risas.

Me levanté de mala gana y fui a dormir en el césped.

En el siguiente periodo intenté seguir el ritmo de los demás pero resulta que durante las clases que yo había dormido o estaba medio muerto, ellos habían avanzado y yo sólo pude poner mi nombre en el ensayo, y la profesora me miró con decepción.

 

_Setenta y siete días después_

-Espera, Louis.-me di la vuelta, el profesor suspiró sentado en la mesa.

-¿Si?.-pregunté

-¿Está pasando algo?.

-¿Disculpe?.

-Eres un alumno brillante, nunca antes... habías tenido una metedura de pata como esta, ¿qué ocurre?.

-Es sólo que estoy cansado, profesor.-murmuré.

-¿Cansado, eh?. Procura dormir más, anda.

Sí... Claro... Dormir. Pero era ese tipo de cansancio que dormir no arreglaba.

 

_Ochenta días después_

-Louis, baja cielo, anda.-mamá me llamó, yo maquillé mis ojeras una vez más antes de salir de mi cuarto.

-Ya estoy.

Subimos al coche y miré mi rostro en el espejo; dormí tranquilo sin esos - _monstruos_ dos días, pero mi rostro seguía casi igual. Supongo que el daño de más de dos semanas no se reparaban con dos noches de sueño.

Mi madre se veía genial con Dan. Ellos hacían tan buena pareja que la sonrísa me salía automáticamente, miré a Harry con algo de temor, ¿el podía ver mis ojeras tras el maquillaje? ¿El escuchó mis gritos la otra noche?.

En cuanto nos sirvieron la comida mi boca se hizo agua. Pastel de carne, corté mi trozo y lo serví siguiendo la conversación de Dan animadamente, fue entonces cuando todo se estropeó; bajé la vista a mi plato y me eché hacia atrás.

-¿Ocurre algo?.-Dan sonrió.

-Nooo.-respondí forzando una sonrisa plástica, pestañeando varias veces, mirando de nuevo desde otro ángulo mi comida.

¿Eso era un jodido bicho?.

Que alguien me dijiera que no, por favor.

Ellos comenzaron a servirse y yo tuve que controlar mis ganas de gritar ante la escena tan asquerosa, ¿esta era otra de mis pesadillas?.

Tenía que despertar.

Ellos estaban comiendo esos bichos marrones, larguiduchos, flácidos, una... c-cucaracha.

Las ganas de vomitar no querían dejarme, Harry estaba lamiendo sus dedos, quise llorar ahí mismo.

Tenía que despertar.

Tenía que despertar.

Tenía que despertar.

Tenía que despertar.

Tenía que despertar.

Tenía que despertar.

Tenía que despertar.

Tenía que despertar.

Tenía que -

-¿Louis?.

-¿Si?.

-¿No comes, cielo?.-mamá sonrió incómoda.

Apreté los ojos, negando, miré mi plato, esos bichos daban vueltas, caminaban... con esas patas asquerosas de, joder, ¡joder!, iba a vomitar... Delante del novio de mamá y delante de mi ex novio y todas esas personas en ese asqueroso restaurante.

-Estoy... lleno.-contesté ahogado, Harry me miró con una mueca de curiosidad, como burlándose.

_¿Louis Tomlinson rechazando comida?._

Estaba seguro de que su novia era una de esas brujas que echaban maldiciones a la gente y yo estaba mucho más que maldito ahora.

Esa arpía.

Pero, no, claro que no... Ojalá fuera eso, ojalá fuera solo eso... Yo me estaba volviendo loco.

 

_Ochenta y un días después_

Las voces se habían ido.

Pero los bichos no querían irse.

En el desayuno mamá se estaba bebiendo algo verde y no era café, y ellos comieron un montón de jodido cabello, ¡cabello!, mientras mamá preguntaba por qué no tenía hambre.

Me estaba volviendo loco.

 

_Ochenta y dos días después_

Ni siquiera me detuve a desayunar antes de caminar a la uni. No quería vomitar tan temprano.

Quizá podía dormir, pero aún así me sentía débil y mi cabeza era una maldita bomba, mi nuca estaba más que muerta, yo necesitaba - ni siquiera sabía lo que necesitaba.

Miré a Harry sentarse en su mesa con los demás, besó a Megan y yo aparté la vista hacia Taylor, quien había pedido una bandeja llena de algo que no era comida para mí.

-¿Qué tal hoy?.

Miré al plato lleno de clavos que el me ofrecía.

Con ganas de gritar sonreí, esto ya daba gracia. Esperaba impaciente a la hora en la que alguien tocara una capana y gritara que todo esto era una jodida broma.

-¡No!.-chillé, pero él comió ese clavo y no...no estaba sangrando.

-Hambrieto-rió-, todo para ti.

Pestañeé varias veces, mirando su boca, quise abrirla y mirar si no estaba jodidamente herida, pero me conformé cuando lo ví comer más y más clavos.

-No tengo hambre, cómetelo...-murmuré, agachando la vista, no quería ver como Harry deboraba ese plato lleno de cristales.

 

_Ochenta y tres días después_

Mi estómago estaba más que vacío, era como un agujero negro, miré mi cara una vez más.

Dios.

Mis mejillas se veían hundidas, mi piel estaba apagada, y mis ojeras casi escondían mis ojos.

-Come algo, Louis.-mamá insistió.

-Gracias...- _eso no era comida china._

 

_Ochenta y cinco días después_

Me desperté helado, tanto que me asusté, mi pijama estaba congelado y tuve que ponerme otra sudadera antes de bajar.

-Buenos días cielo.

-Buenos días.-sonreí, mi estómago parecía tener clavos dentro, apreté los puños sin fuerza.

Abrí la nevera con miedo, mirando nada más que mi nutella. Mi querida y apreciada nutella. Sonreí, al ver que era tan sólo... Nutella.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?.

-¿Te acompaño a la peluquería?.-pregunté.

Comencé a untar sobre un trozo de pan, más contento que un niño en una tienda de dulces, o más contento que yo mismo en una tienda de dulces. Dulces de verdad.

-¿Te apetece?-mamá sonaba alegre-. Podemos comprar algunas cosas, también.

Yo asentí, sonriendo.

-Claro, eso sue...-miré mareado la nutella, habían trozos de hormigas enormes en ella-...na, suena genial...-mi voz se apagó, al igual que mi sonrisa.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, sollozé.

-¿Cielo?.

-Creo que mejor me quedo... Estoy cansado.-dije, tiré con rabia el pan a la basura, mamá chilló mi nombre, pero yo le ignoré.

 _Putos bichos_ , sin mirar cruzé el salón y subí las escaleras a toda prisa, ignorando a Harry hasta poder encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Malditos bichos.

Habían arruinado mi nutella.

Mamá tocó la puerta durante diez minutos y luego se rindió.

-Nos vemos en un rato, cariño.

 

_Ochenta y seis días después_

-Levanta, Louis.-los golpes en mi puerta se podían ir a la mierda.

Enrollé mi almohada en mi cabeza e intenté volver a dormir, pero mi estómago ya estaba dando la bara. Me di una ducha lenta ignorando mi horrible y desastroza cara, me afeité, ni siquiera intenté esconder mis ojeras azules o mis hundidas mejillas.

Era domingo.

-Cielo, cielo, cielo, tienes que ayudarme con esto-mamá puso la jarra de zumo en mis manos-. Eso es.

Sirvió el zumo y luego volvió a las tortitas.

Yo evité mirar al zumo y lo puse en la mesa afligido, mis brazos se sentían como si alguien me hubiera atropellado.

-He preparado tortitas para ti-ella dijo ilusionada, pero yo ya no lo estaba-. ¿Quieres sirope?-callé-. Harry, cielo, ¿puedes...?.

Él se paró delante de mí.

-Está bien.-murmuré, sin mirarle, y se volvió a sentar, yo miré mi plato.

-¿Te gusta cielo?. Pruébalo, vamos.-sonrió.

Yo miré a la masa llena de arena que ella intentaba darme. Quise -, Dios, de verdad que quise hacer un esfuerzo y comer... Pero era _arena_.

-No tengo hambre... Gracias, mamá...

Harry me miró frunciendo el ceño.

 _¡Cómo si te importara!,_ quise gritarle.

-¿...No?. ¿Zumo, entonces?.

Yo apreté los ojos.

-Es sólo que no tengo hambre, ¿bien?.-mi voz salió agitada, y ellos me miraron sin decir nada. Mirándose el uno al otro.

Me levanté sintiendo que iba directo al suelo, mi vista se nublaba y no era sólo por las jodidas lágrimas, mis labios estaban secos y - todo eso era mierda, ¡pura mierda!.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y estaba completame solo en esto.


	9. Chapter 9

_Noventa días después_

Taylor me miró extrañado, derrepente dejó de hablar, dejó de contar sus increíbles historias y yo intenté escucharle un poco e ignoré el dolor punzante en mi estómago. Intenté no dormirme, también.

-¿No comes?.

-Desayuno mucho en casa.-mentí, y él, naturalmente se lo creyó.

Ni siquiera sabía porqué bajé a cenar, de todas formas, mamá se veía risueña, yo con dificultad me podía mover sin sentir el cansancio en todo mi cuerpo.

Harry me miró con ojos extraños, no conocía la forma en la que me miraba, supongo que le miré con mala cara y él apartó sus ojos de mí con un gesto dolido, mirando el suelo.

Y luego nos sentamos en la mesa sin decirnos ni una palabra, pretendiendo que estabamos felices, pretendiendo que estabamos bien.

Mamá destapó la comida y yo sentí como si mi cabeza estuviera siendo aplastada por un metal. Pero _nadie_ lo notaba, ¿cierto?. Sólo veían a un chico con ojeras y mejillas hundidas.

-Come un poco, hijo.-mamá me pidió, parecía preocupada.

Yo ni siquiera había apoyado mis codos en la mesa, mientras que ella y Harry ya habían casi terminado con su cena. Me preguntaba que tenían ellos en su menú, porque el mío eran cienpiés.

Asquerosos gusanos de un color marrón asqueroso que estaba logrando marearme más y más.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo más?-yo negué, sintiendo sus miradas en mí, poniéndome más nervioso-. ¿Qué te apetece, Louis?.

-No tengo hambre.-pero eso ni siquiera sonó convincente, ni siquiera para mí.

-Vamos cielo, ¿qué has comido hoy?.

-He comido en la uni, y luego he comido en un restaurante con Taylor.

-¿Comes siempre con él?.

Asentí.

-Por eso no tengo hambre.-ni siquiera pude mirarla.

 

_Noventa y cuatro días después_

-Estás mucho más flaco.-la voz de Taylor parecía preocupada, yo rompí nuestro abrazo.

Suspiré.

-Eso quiere decir que la dieta ha funcionado.-sonreí.

-¿Dieta? ¿Qué dieta?. Santa mierda, no necesitas ninguna dieta, estabas... Sigues estando genial...

-Estaba bromeando...

-Pero estás...-me miró juntando las cejas-. Louis...-tocó mi cintura-, ¿has dejado de comer porque crees que estás gordo?. ¿Es eso?.

Ojalá fuera eso.

-No.

-¿Me estás mintiendo?.

-No-contesté ofendido-. Yo sólo... Yo como mucho en casa, estoy diciendo la verdad. ¿Por qué te mentiría?.

-Bien... Pero no pierdas más peso, estás... ¿Estás bien?.

Yo asentí.

-Perfectamente.-mi ironía podía matar a alguien.

 

_Noventa y siete días después_

Mis profesores sólo repetían que debía de entregarle sus estúpidos ensayos, y estudiar para los exámenes. Pero estaba llegando a un punto en el que me daban igual las clases. Yo sólo quería dormir.

Las voces se habían ido, pero no comer era un tortura. Mi vista se nublaba con sólo bajar las malditas escaleras y levantarme tan temprano resultaba imposible, así que me perdía los tres primeros períodos, dormía malamente y luego andaba hasta la uni (tan sólo andar me cansaba como el infierno) y cuando llegaba a las estúpidas clases sentía ese horrible dolor de cabeza que llegaba hasta mi nuca.

Era insoportable, me quedaba dormido en todas partes. Y Taylor estaba empezando a notarlo. Empezaba a notar mis horribles ojeras, ya que yo no me molstaba en tratar de esconderlas, porque a) no quería gastarle el maquillaje a mamá y b) ya no importaba.

Y también estaba empezando a molestarme con tantas preguntas, siempre eran las mismas.

_"¿Estás bien?"_

_"¿Seguro?"_

_"¿No tienes hambre?"_

_"¿Seguro?"_

_"¿Has ido a las primeras clases?"_

_"¿Has dormido?"_

_"Si has dormido, ¿por qué tienes ojeras?"_

_"¿Estás cansado?"_

_"¿Estás bien?"_

Sólo era - agobiante y molesto y yo sólo quería pegarle con el puño en la cara y que dejara de preguntar cosas tan obvias. Aunque él sólo estuviera preocupado, era molesto.

¿Realmente era todo tan transparente como yo lo veía?. ¿Los demás podían ver lo terriblemete triste y asustado que estaba?.

Tal vez sólo me estuvieran ignorando. Tal vez ellos seguían con sus venganzas sin sentido, tal vez, porque yo era Louis, el chico que los engañó a todos. El chico que supuestamente fingió ser amigo de todos ellos y estar enamorada de la chica más popular. El chico que supuestamente los usó, y luego conspiró contra todos y cada uno de ellos haciéndoselo con su mejor amigo y millones de chicos más, haciendo ver ridícula a su novia. El chico que dio la cara por todos los imbéciles y luego intentaron pegarle palizas.

El chico fácil.

El chico al que todo el mundo creía conocer pero, no sabían una mierda.

Estaba harto y cansado y pensaba que hasta ahí llegaría todo. Estaba seguro que iba a morir ahí. Mi estómago estaba lleno de agua y se sentía pesado, echaba tanto de menos a mi nutella.

Entonces - fue como un milagro; Taylor dejó de ser molesto con sus preguntas y ordenes y consejos e hizo algo majestuoso.

-¿Para mí?.-pregunté, empezando a pensar en una excusa para no comer probablemente otro _bicho_.

Él me entregó la bolsita transparente y yo no la miré, estaba sonriendo plasticamente y mirando a sus ojos, cuando bajé la mirada vi un montón de frutos rojos, cerezas, moras, fresas, fambruesas... Sonreí al instante, buscando algún defecto en esa increíble bolsa.

Y era tan perfecta.

Sin _bichos_.

Me deboré la pequeña bolsa en menos de dos minutos, no alivió mucho el ardor de mi abdomen, pero era mejor que sentirlo lleno de agua.

 

_Ciento tres días después_

Harry se veía especialmente lindo ayudando a mamá con las tareas de la casa, cambiando las estanterías del salón, poniendo bien las plantas, moviendo muebles pesados.

Oh.

Sus brazos.

Yo estaba sentado en la cocina poniendo papel en las estanterías, era un trabajo agotador teniendo en cuenta que no llegaba hasta las más elevadas y tenía que subirme a la isla de la cocina tan mareado.

La fruta que Taylor me llevaba era suficiente como para distraerme hasta llegar a casa, estaba tan seguro de que el hambre quería matarme.

-Ya mismo tenemos que decorar la casa para navidad.-mamá dijo entusiasmada.

-Oh, por favor.-me salió sin querer.

Harry sonrió y agarró una bombilla, lanzándola con diversión al aire y atrapándola con habilidad, yo me alarmé en el momento en el que se llevó la bombilla a la boca, dispuesto a dar un mordisco.

-¡No!.-grité, y mamá siguió preparando la comida, Harry frunció el ceño, y en cuanto pestañeé había una manzana verde en su mano.

Él seguía mirándome, yo agaché la cabeza, mamá nos miró, su sonrisa se esfumó.

-¿Ocurre algo?.

-Eso es lo que me pregunto yo.-Harry murmura sólo para mí, mirando mis ojos con pena, ¿eso cuenta como una conversación?.

-¿Por qué no véis una película o vais al cine? ¿A cenar? ¿Váis a hacer algo?.

-En realidad...-comencé a decir, ya que él estaba incómodo-. Creo que iré a dormir.-me levanté de la silla, dejando las tijeras sobre la mesa llena de papeles.

-¿Por qué no sales con Oli? ¿O invitáis a alguien?.

Yo sonreí irónico y mis párpados se cerraron espontáneamente, comencé a caminar hasta el salón.

-Claro que sí-dije-. Esa sería una idea taaaan estupenda.

***

Mamá había preparado la mesa y yo casi me muero, ellos estaban comiendo... bueno, eran gusanos y bichos pero supongo que eran albóndigas con espaguetis, y ella acercó un plato de sopa para mí.

Bueno, _sopa_.

Había tan sólo una lombriz nadando en mi sopa... Olía bien y si yo no tuviera esas ganas terribles de vomitar me hubiera comido a ese bicho.

-Vamos, come, seguro que tienes hambre.

-Mamá...

-He preparado sopa sólo para ti, te ves enfermo.

Ja.

Quise quiso reírme, pero estaba tan tan cerca de llorar...

-Es que...-mi voz se rompió.

Harry observaba todo desde el fregadero, estaba lavando todo tan lentamente.

-¿No te apetece sopa? ¿Quieres espaguetis?. ¿Otra cosa?. Bien. ¿Qué te apetece, mi cielo?.

Sentí como la culpa, sin nada de piedad, iba golpeando mi cuerpo.

-Comeré sopa...-espeté, intentando sonar casual.

-Puedo preparar otra cosa si quieres, sólo dime.-ella insistió.

Me quedé callado, en silencio y el grifo se cerró, Harry estaba secando sus grandes manos -las que una vez me hicieron sentir seguro- y él ahora estaba atento a Jay sentada intentando que yo comiera.

-¿Y bien?.

Agarré cuchara con fuerza y la observé, la lombriz dejó de nadar en circulos y se quedó quieta, enserio quise pensar que era una zanahoria o algo parecido, suspiré, y acerqué la cuchara a mi rostro; _sólo es sopa_ , me dije, _¡oh Dios! tuviste en tu boca peores cosas, es sólo sopa,_ me volví a repetir.

 _Pero con bichos_.

Dejé caer la cuchara en la mesa bruscamente, sintiendo náuseas, las lágrimas empaparon mis ojos.

-¡Louis!-Jay exclamó-. Tienes que comer-negué, intentando cubrir mi cara, estaba tan cerca de volverme loco, ¿o acaso no lo estaba ya?-. Sólo come-ella luego se calló-. ¿No te gusta? ¿Qué tiene?- _pero yo no podía decir nada_ -. ¿Qué quieres que te prepare, entonces?.-suspiró, y me tragué las ganas de vomitar, porque sería horrible vomitar agua y jugos estomacales.

Jay empezó a sollozar, haciendo que me sintiera aún más miserable, si eso era posible... Y sólo quise dejar de hacer que mi propia madre dejara de llorar -porque sus lágrimas no paraban.

-Lo s-siento...-mordí mi labio con fuerza, temblando, sin mirar a Harry, sin poder ver cómo mi madre lloraba.

-Está bien, puedes - anda, puedes irte.-se secó las lágrimas y retiró el plato.

Me levanto y caminé lo más rápido que pude hasta las escaleras, cuando entré a mi cuarto me recosté sobre la puerta y luego simplemente me quedé dormido debajo de tres mantas.

 

_Ciento seis días después_

Había llegado a tiempo al comedor, Taylor se sentó conmigo besando mi mejilla un par de veces; me estaba poniendo de buen humor, pero aún estaba hambriento, _ahora, saca mi comida_.

-¿Qué tal estás?.

Oí a Oli celebrar que hoy tendrían una fiesta, y miré de vuelta a mi único amigo.

-Genial, ¿tú?.

Él comenzó a hablar sobre lo increíble que era su nuevo gimnasio y yo no pude escucharle durante mucho más que dos segundos, sólo quería mi comida, y Oli me hizo sentir furioso.

Quiero decir... Antes solíamos ir a todas las fiestas juntos, y cuando... cuando le mandé literalmente a la mierda, él ni siquiera siguió insistiendo.

Dejó de saludarme.

Y de mirarme.

Y eso implicaba que no me invitaba a fiestas o cualquier otra cosa.

Me gustaba que me insistiera.

Me gustaba que me invitara.

Incluso si le mandaba a la mierda.

Incluso si no iba a las fiestas.

Pero me gustaba que me invitara...

-Te he traído una manzana.-yo sonreí, pensando en que, era ridículo enfadarme, porque, vamos...

¿Cuál era el punto de mandar a la mierda a alguien y luego esperar a que me siguiera invitando a fiestas?.

-Gracias.-agarré la bolsita, abriéndola. Sin preocuparme que pareciera un muerto de hambre, ya que... Lo era.

Al ver la manzana llena de golpes, el peso del hambre se me vino encima, quería preguntarle porqué demonios me había traído una manzana casi podrida, pero a) podría estar alucinando como últimamente hacía y b) no era su jodido deber alimentarme.

Jo.der.

Escuché vagamente todo lo que decía y luego cuando se marchó salí al patio y miré la papelera, abriendo la manzana por última vez, verificando si verdaderamente estaba podrida. Presioné mi uña en ella y luego tire de la piel, estaba amarillenta. _Pero yo tenía tanta hambre...._ Arranqué un trozo más grande, esperanzado de que sólo estuviera golpeado, ¡quizá era sólo qur Taylor había estado arrastrando su mochila por todo el campo de fútbol y por eso la manzana estaba- oh mierda!.

Lanzé la manzana a toda hostia en cuando un gusano tocó mi uña.

-Asco, asco, puto asco.-jadeé, corriendo a salida, no pensaba - ni siquiera iba a perder mi día en escuchar a profesores y sus reproches, iba a dormir todo el puto día.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ciento y seis días después_

-Vamos, despierta.-no me molesté en abrir los ojos, era un sueño, de todas maneras.

Eso no era de verdad.

Y esa no era la voz de Harry.

Entonces sintí el frío colarse por todo mi cuerpo.

-Mi manta...-me encogí, abrazando mis rodillas con fuerza, bajando más hasta que mi manta volviera a cubrirme.

Entonces un cuerpo se sentó en mi cama, y se metió bajo las mantas, estaba demasiado dormido como para gritar o llorar, sus grandes y fuertes manos tiraban de mí hacia arriba, quise pensar que eran sus brazos, quise creerme mis propias mentitas, porque la forma en la que me abrazó hizo que el frío se esfumara, sentí la cálidez de sus dedos quemar mis puños y luego de mantener mis ojos cerrados con fuerzas, porque era mi primer buen sueño entre tantas pesadillas, abrí los ojos. Con miedo, no quería dejar de sentirme seguro, y cuando vi sus orbes verdes mirarme con dolor mi corazón empezó a conventirse en un tambor.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?.-pregunté, y quise sonar suave, pero mi voz dstaba quebrada, tan ronca y áspera.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?.-preguntó, y yo no quise cerrar mis ojos, pero me sentía tan débil.

-Por supuesto que no-murmuré, y luego aspiré su aroma-. Es un sueño, ¿verdad?. Aunque lo sea, no quiero que te vayas, no quiero estar helado de nuevo... Por favor. Quédate.

-Te ves tan mal.-sus labios estaban en mi frente.

-Cállate-dije-. ¿Puedes fingir que sólo - estamos bien? ¿Puedes fingir que seguimos enamorados?.

-¿Uh?.

-Finge que no besas a alguien más y finge que yo no me estoy volviendo loco.-supliqué.

Y él sólo me atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, interpreté eso como un sí.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ciento y seis días después_

Cuando volví a despertarme, su mano estaba acariciando mi mejilla y la esquina de mi ojo con tanta suavidad que me hacía cosquillas, él me miró con los mismos ojos grandes y ciudadosos.

-Hey.-susurró, y yo me aferré más a él, escondiéndome en su cuello.

Me daba miedo preguntar - cualquier cosa. No quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo, ni porqué estaba aquí o si estaba haciendo esto por él mismo o porque mamá le pidió que hablara conmigo, Dios, él sólo se estaba tumbando conmigo y yo ya estaba pensando que lo tenía de vuelta. Es que, también era difícil no pensar en que yo había ganado... Porque estaba entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y besando mi frente y mi rostro tantas veces... En ese pequeño período de tiempo, fue como si nada hubiera cambiado.

En el momento en el que él se separó lo suficiente como para que yo estuviera a la vista de nuevo, cerré los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar.-murmuró, aclarando su garganta, acariciando mi cabello.

-No.-contesté, agarrando con fuerza su brazo.

-Enserio, tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente.

-Enserio, no.-contesté afligido, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Louis...-murmuró.

-Bésame.-le pedí despacito, abriendo los ojos lentamente, con pena, él me miró y se acercó juntando su frente con la mía.

Mi respiración se fue a la mierda en el segundo que sus manos ascendieron desde mi cintura hasta mi espalda, subiendo hasta mi cuello, llegando a mis mejillas y rozando finalmente la comisura de mis labios.

-Louis...-y yo sabía exactamente en que estaba pensando, más bien en _quién_.

-Por favor...-elevé mis cejas, cerrando mis ojos, sintiendo auténtico dolor al tenerlo justo en frente de mí y saber que yo no era digno de nada de esto, ya no...

Él hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de golpe cuando presionó sus labios contra mi boca. Y a pesar de que esta últimamente andara siempre agrietada, derrepente se sentía extraordinariamente bien.

Si no estuviera tan jodidamente triste hubiera gritado y gemido e incluso saltado, montado una fiesta en su boca o tal vez también podría seguir el maldito beso, pero me quedé quieto, congelado.

-¿Humm...?.-él lo rompió, confundido, justo antes de que se alejara más y comenzara a hablar, básicamente salté a sus labios y comencé a deborarlo.

Y su lengua me hacía sentir ese odioso pero increíble cosquilleo por doquier que había extrañado tanto, que, me hacía sentir vivo.

Casi pude jurar que se me quitó el hambre cuando Harry empezó a besar desesperdamente mi mandíbula y mi cuello, jadee, él estaba encima de mí, sin aplastarme pero sin dejar que me congelara.

-Te he echado tanto de menos.-dijo contra mi cuello, encendiendo miles de millones de terminaciones nerviosas que antes parecían estar muertas ante cualquier contacto.

-Y yo también.-murmuré alto, sentí su sonrisa en mi clavícula y sus manos colándose debajo de mi sudadera.

Y quizá fue ahí cuando mandamos todo a la mierda.

¿Y qué más daba si yo veía bichos?.

¿O si moría de hambre?.

¿Qué importaba si el tenía novia?.

Enserio, ¿cuán importante era la estúpida Megan ahora que Harry tiraba mi sudadera al suelo y me agarraba con fuerza dispuesto a acabar conmigo?.

A la mierda su estúpido cinturón y oh mi Dios, él estaba apretando mi trasero como solía hacer antes, sonreí mordiéndome el labio, abrazándole, mordiendo su hombro, retregándome un poco. Desprendí los botones de su ridícula camisa, casi rompiéndola.

Él me agarró con fuerza de nuevo, chocando sus dientes con los míos, mordiendo mi labio inferior causando que chillara un poco, y luego, sólo se detuvo. Y miró mis ojos con - ni siquiera sé con qué, pero parecía asustado o arrepentido y nuestras respiraciones eran un caos. No me iba a dejar así, ¿verdad?.

-¿Qué ocurre?.-pregungé, limpiándome el hilo de baba de mi barbilla con mi muñeca.

Él tragó ruidosamente.

-Estás... eres... _diminuto_.

-Me habías asustado.-me quejé, golpeando su brazo, besando su barbilla con dificultad, él posó sus manos en mis caderas haciendo que me estremeciera.

-No... enserio, eres diminuto, Lou.-dijo apenado, rozando suavemente mis costillas algo marcadas, y apretando suavemente mis brazos, me iba a quejar, pero eso lo haría sentir peor.

-Luego...-rogué-. Ahora, sólo te necesito a ti. No a tu lástima y tus sermones.

-Podré quejarme de todo lo que quiera, después, entonces-dijo duro-. Lo prometes.

-Lo prometo.-rodé los ojos, y él me acercó bruscamente, desabrochando mis jeans negros, colando su mano en mis bóxers descaradamente mientras yo me derretía contra su boca.

Torpemente él peinó mi cabello hacia arriba, mirándome encantadoramente al caernos a la cama, y creo que yo sonreí.

Y luego todo fue muy deprisa e intenso, sus piernas enredadas con las mías, y él estando dentro de mí sin moverse porque estaba muy ocupado acariciando cada milímetro de mi piel. Sabía qué estaba mirando todo mi cuerpo con ojos asustados, pero no entré en pánico. Él estaba besando mis clavículas y mis costillas y mis mejillas y luego perdimos el control.

-Harry...-clavé mis uñas en su espalda.

Y de nuevo parecía que él nunca se había ido.

¿O quizá fui yo el que me fui?.

Él gruñía roncamente, yo estaba tan seguro de que mi cuello estaba lleno de marcas púrpuras, casi tan seguro como de que todo este tiempo no había pasado.

Parecía que todo paraba, se detenía por nosotros, como si ninguno de los dos nos habíamos sentido en lo más bajo o solos.

Luego él y yo ya no estabamos fusionados, y las caricias se detuvieron. Pronto los besos se terminaron. Creando un espacio entre nosotros que me dejaba helado.

Las ganas de desaparecer, aparecieron. Yo sólo quería que este día acabara, y el siguiente, y el siguiente del siguiente y el que venía después, tan sólo hasta que yo volviera a sentirme un poco menos miserable.

-He hablado con Taylor.-soltó derrepente.

-¿Qué?.

-Es gracioso porque él pensaba que ya estabas yendo a clases de nuevo.

Me giré bruscamente.

-¿De qué coño hablas?.-chillé.

-Él que debería estar enfadado soy yo-dice molesto-. ¿Por qué nos mientes a todos?.

-¿De qué hablas?.-me enfadé, mirando con más rabia que miedo a su rostro.

-Hablo sobre que nos dices que comes con él... Y él dice que cada vez que te ofrece comida tú huyes contestando que comes mucho en casa.

-¿Por qué demonios has ido a hablar con él?.-bajé de la cama arrastrando una de mis mantas azules conmigo.

No quería gritar, pero él lo estaba pidiendo a gritos.

-Porque no puedo seguir fingiendo que no pasa nada mientras tú estás cada día más...-derrepente estalla-. No te ves bien. Pareces, siempre cansado-medio solloza-, y no comes ni aunque hagamos miles de cosas sólo para ti...-sorbe su nariz-, y tú no eras así antes. ¿Qué te está pasando?. Tú nunca fuiste quieto. Todo el peso que has perdido y tus ojeras y tu cara es, todo completamente... diferente. ¿Piensas que necesitas perder peso? ¿Por qué piensas eso?. Taylor me habló sobre una dieta-dijo todo de golpe, todo desesperado, tan desastroso que me robó el aliento, estaba muerto de rabia-. Y ni siquiera estás yendo a tus clases, ¿qué demonios ha ocurrido?. Estás apagado y cansado y yo... Yo lo siento mucho si...

Me quedé un poco, ¿en shock?. Parpadeé, luego bufé.

-¿Piensas que yo-, piensas es tu culpa?-quise reírme, él no contestó-. ¿Piensas que todo esto...?. Oh Dios mío. Yo estoy bien.-dije claro.

-Louis...

-Estoy bien.-repetí, enfadado.

-No _te ves bien_...-murmura-. No pareces estar bien.

-Entonces _deja de mirarme_.-chillé.

Él se levantó, colocándose sus pantalones.

-Yo...-empezó.

 _Oh_.

-Lo sé-respondí-, esto es un error y no debería haber pasado-él me miró con ojos curiosos-. No importa, todo es mierda, ¿cierto?. Esto, todo esto - _nosotros_ , es algo que no importa. Simplemente _no_ _importa_. Y vas a pedirme que pretenda que esto nunca ha pasado porque...-aparto la mirada, digo con voz más pequeña-. Ahora la tienes a ella.

-Lou...

-No, cállate. Sólo-sollozé, caminando, tropezando y empezando a llorar, él se intentó acercar-. ¡Detente, Harry!-grité-. Está todo bien. Ignora todo esto... de todas maneras. Sólo olvídalo.

_Es lo mejor que haces, al parecer._

-Yo lo prometí...

-No puedes ser arreglado por la misma persona que te rompió...-sorbí mi nariz.

-¡Es que no puedo!-me gritó-. ¡No puedo, joder!-mis ojos no se apartaron de él-. Yo no quería... yo no quería que todo esto pasara. Quería... pedirte perdón. No pretendía hacerte daño así como que esto pasara-hablaba tan bajito que logró calmarme-. No quiero que lo olvides o me olvides o que sigamos así. Porque yo no estoy bien viéndote así, sé que... Joder, todo esto es mierda. Pura mierda-sonreí, secando mi nariz-. Sé que, Taylor está loco por ti...-murmuró como con dolor-. Yo...

La puerta de abajo se abrió.

Mamá.

Mi corazón ni siquiera se molestó en ir más rápido, que va, yo sólo quería que Harry terminara de soltarlo.

-¿Tú...?.

-... Yo...

Entonces la voz de mamá llenó nuestros oídos, cerré la puerta de mi cuarto (o eso intenté) porque Harry puso su brazo, casi haciendo que me cayese hacia atrás. Y luego él puso el pestillo y yo estaba a punto de gritar cuando él tiró de mí, alzándome con facilidad, me arrastró hasta el baño y cerró la puerta.

-Necesito que seas honesto conmigo, ¿qué está ocurriendo contigo?.

-Harry, estoy bien.-y me sorprendió lo creíble que sonaba.

-No te importa una mierda que todos, incluso tu madre estemos preocupados por ti.

Si ellos estaban preocupados... yo estaba muerto de miedo.

-Sí me importa. ¡Me aterroriza cuánto me importa!.-chillé, y él me calló con su boca.

-Ni siquiera lo estás intentando...-gimoteó.

-Eres un cerdo. Y no le digas a nadie que no lo está intentando, porque, ¿cómo demonios sabes si lo está intentando o no?.-grité, golpeando su cara, él se balanceó.

Estaba jodidamente agitado y quería lanzarle al suelo y hacerle comer ahí mismo un bote entero de shampoo.

-¿Chicos?.-la voz de mamá se escuchó de fondo, suave, ajena a nuestro desastre.

-Louis...

-¿Qué?.-le encaré, mirando sus ojos con furia.

-¡Harry necesito ayuda...!.

-Esto no termina aquí, ni te creas que te has librado de mí.-besó con fuerza mi boca, mordiéndome y apretando sin vergüenza alguna mi cintura.

-¡Maldito gilipollas, te voy a matar!.-intenté empujarlo, tirando de su cabello con fuerza y dando varios puñetazos en sus hombros.

-¡Ni te creas que he terminado!.-chilló, abriendo la puerta y esquivando la esponja que le lanzé.

Miré mi cuarto apretando mi manta con fuerza desde el baño, me mordí el labio intentando no sonreír.

¿Harry y yo enserio habíamos hecho todo esto?.

Mi cama -si aún se le podía llamar cama- estaba hecho un desastre. Sólo había una almohada, el resto estaban por el suelo, al igual que toda nuestra ropa. Su bandana estaba enrollada flojamente en mi muñeca, sonreí inevitablemente. Y luego empecé a ordenar todo ese desorden.

Sólo quería que llegara la hora de dormir y que Harry apareciera en el marco de mi puerta.

Estaba tan distraído y tan... ¿Como en una nube? ¿Flotando?. No lo sé, pero mis problemas derrepente habían sido desplazados hacia un lado, estaba tan contento e ilusionado que incluso puede haber bajado a cenar, pero me llevaría un golpe bien grande.

Esperé y esperé, ¿veríamos películas? ¿O leeríamos?. Quería que él me leyera hasta dormirme. Y besos. Dios. Quería muchos besos. Era ridículo y abrumador, casi vacilante la manera en la que yo creía que todo se estaba arreglando.

Luego las luces se apagaron y mi puerta se abrió, yo acababa de darme una ducha, miré asustado el rostro de Harry.

-¿Por qué me miras así?.-pregunté, enfadado, mirando con desprecio su cara de mala hostia.

-Porque eres hermoso.-sus dos hoyuelos se hicieron presentes en el momento en el que su sonrisa se curvó, enseñando dus preciosos y perfectos dientes.

_Me cago en la puta._

-¡Te has leído ese horrorosoooooo libro!.

-Es...triste-dijo como, si eligiera con cuidado lo que iba a decir. Luego calló-. Vamos, ven.

-¿Y mamá?.

-Está con Dan.

-Ah...

-Ven. Tengo algo para ti.-anunció con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Yo caminé con torpeza hasta quedar frente a él, sus dedos casi podrían romper mi mano, pero estaban siendo suaves y un fuerte pilar en el que apoyarme al bajar las escaleras.

_Oh Dios mío._

La cocina estaba impreganada del olor de bacon, yo miré su rostro con una sonrisa y cara de fumado.

-Harry...

-¿Si?.

-¿Vamos a cenar?.

-En realidad, tú vas a cenar-yo me detuve-. Sólo para que me demuestres que _lo estás intentando._ Yque no tienes anorexia nerviosa.

Encarné una ceja. Yo apreté los puños con fuerzas que no tenía y caminé a la cocina con ojos cerrados, suplicando estamparme tan fuerte con la pared y acabar muerto para no comer bichos.

Para mi mala suerte, entré ileso. Mi cuerpo tenía cordinación, el condenado.

NO.PUEDE.SER.

NO.

No.

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.

Volví a parpadear; y seguía ahí. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Corrí con felicidad (y babas) chorreando por mis venas. Casi me choco contra la maldita silla, joder, _cordinación, no me falles ahora que tengo una jodida y grasienta hamburguesa SIN BICHOOOS en mis manos._

Agarré al amor de mi vida con fuerza, sin querer dejarlo ir. A no ser... que fuera directo a mi boca.

Inspeccioné de arriba a abajo, capa por capa en busca de algún _bicho_ , y, nada. Pegué el mayor mordisco que pude, llenando mi boca en un segundo tragando casi sin morder, gimiendo de placer ante el inconfundible sabor del bacon y queso sobre la carne.

-Oh dios emioso... hastuirm.-chillé, bebiendo sin paparar del vaso de coca cola.

Se sentó a mi lado, soltando una risita, luego de deborar la mejor hamburguesa del mundo sentía mi estómago a punto de explotar. Se sentía increíble comer algo más que no fuera comida de Taylor o beber algo aparte de agua.

Luego nos quedamos en silencio y él me observó con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser tan complicado y comes así siempre?.

-Bésame.-le callé.

 

_Ciento y siete días después_

-¿Una pesadilla?.

Yo asentí.

-Uhuh.

-¿Sobre qué son tus pesadillas?.-me hize a un lado y él se acostó a mi lado.

Yo intenté sonreír.

-Sobre bichos.

-¿Bichos?.

-Sí. Bichos.

Cuando mi alarma sonó, no me molesté en estirarme y apagarla, me encogí más entre mis mantas, mi almohada y Harry, cuando abrí los ojos sin molestias él seguía medio dormido y luego recordé que la semana aún no terminaba.

-Harry.-le llamé, safándome de sus brazos y sentándome con las piernas cruzadas.

-Uhm.

-Tenemos clases, vamos, despierta.-salté de la cama y fui directo al baño.

Perezosamente me vestí y peiné mi cabello hacia arriba, Harry ni siquiera se había labado los dientes cuando ya estaba metiendo su lengua en mi boca.

-¡No seas malo!.-se quejó, y yo bajé las escaleras, por primera vez en mucho tiempo de buen humor.

Me sorprendí al ver a mamá, se me olvidaba que era su día dibre, la abracé muy fuerte.

-He comprado donas.-dijo, y yo me senté, aspirando el olor a café.

Harry bajó y empezaron a hablar. Yo abrí desesperadamente la caja, haber cenado mucho no parecía suficiente para mi estómago.

Pero entonces el dolor de cabeza volvió a mi cuerpo.

Las cosas que más tememos ya nos han pasado, ¿cierto?. Era la terrible sensación de que me ahogaba, el pánico que agitaba mi pulso y la desesperación que sentía al estar solo.

Harry me sonrió, pero yo tenía ese nudo en la garganta que no subía pero tampoco bajaba.

-Vamos, ¿acaso no tienen una pinta estupenda?.-retuve un grito de espanto cuando él se llevó a la boca un mordisco de una dona llena de bichos.

-Claro. Buenísimas.-un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Vamos, cómetelo.-acercó el plato de la dona con una araña.

Una maldita araña.

Con pelos.

Y ni siquiera - era tan, joder, él la puso sobre mi mano. Mi respiración se cortó, yo necesitaba irme de ahí. Iba a lanzarla, oh Dios mío, iba lanzarla, estaba seguro.

-Lo estoy intentando.-dije en un murmuro, y él acercó mi mano a mi boca, yo miré las esmeraldas que solían tranquilizarme, grita do con los ojos que se diera cuenta, ¡no podía hacerme esto!. ¡Tenía que ayudarme!.

Un sollozo se me escapó en cuanto di un mordisco, yo estaba seguro de que sentiría las patas de ese bicho, pero, sabía a cerezas y nata, sin embargo cuando lo miraba veía a una araña afligida, intetando ponerse de pie.

Solté lo que quedaba de la dona aterrorizado, él tenía el ceño fruncido. Me levanté y colgué mi mochila de mi hombro lo más rapido que pude, saliendo pintando de casa. Intenté dejar de llorar por el camino, pero podía oír a Harry llamarme, porque como no, Harry me siguió.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?.-él apretó mi muñeca.

 _¡Te odio!_ , quería gritar.

-No lo sé, Harry.-respondí, tan harto de esa sendación en mi estómago.

-¿No querías comer eso?.

-De todas manera, ¿te importa?-bufé, apartando su mano. Tenía miedo y asco y ganas de dejar de llorar de una jodida vez-. ¿Por qué no te vas con tus putos amigos y a follar a tu maldita novia?.

Las clases fueron el infierno. Ni siquiera estaba ahí, me senté al lado de la pared e intenté parecer cuerdo.

Iba a irme a casa, me importaba una mierda todo ya. Tenía que irme de ahí. Necesitaba un descanso de este lugar.

Entonces lo ví.

Harry besando a esa chica, con todas esas personas. Me di la vuelta y caminé rápidamente por donde vine, corriendo por el porche, entonces sentí toda la comida ascender a mi garganta, y no pude más.

-Louis.-Taylor me sujetó, y yo terminé de sentirme como una mierda, pero estaba tan furioso.

-¡Suéltame, maldita sea!.-grité, golpeándolo.

-¿Qué?.

-¡Es todo tu puta culpa, imbécil!.

-¿De qué estás hablando?.

-¡También!-mi garganta parecía rasgarse-. ¡Tú también hablaste mierda sobre mí!. ¡Le has contado a Harry!.

-Estaba preocupado.-se intentó acercar, me importó una mierda su mueca de pena, me aparté.

-Lo has arruinado-sollozé-. Joder, ¡lo has arruinado y no tienes ni puta idea de lo que he tenido que comer y, él está besando a esa chica!.-golpeé su rostro en cuanto él intentó bajar mis manos.

-¡Louis!.-me estaba haciendo daño pero importaba muy poco, arañé su cara como pude y luego le empujé lo más fuerte que pude.

-¡Maldita sea, aléjate!.

Y supongo que... algunas veces tienes que aceptar que ciertas cosas nunca vuelven a ser de la manera que solían serlo.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ciento y siete días después_

En cuanto vi a Taylor por el pasillo me acerqué.

-¿Has visto a Louis?.-pregunté, él cerrósu taquilla con fuerza.

-No lo quiero saber.-responde, dejando ver arañaos y un morado en su rostro.

-¿Qué cojones le has hecho, idiota?.-me apresuré a agarrar su chaqueta y estamparlo en las taquillas.

-¡Él me hizo esto a mí!.-gritó en mi cara.

-¿Por qué?.-le empujé más fuerte.

-¡Me echó la culpa de tus mierdas!.

Lo solté sin cuidado, camiando rápidamente hacia la salida, encendí un cigarrillo con las manos temblando.

Ni siquiera di dos caladas cuando vi a Louis en el parking.

-¡Louis!.-grité, y él pareció ver a un fantasma, siguió caminando entre la gente hasta desaparecer.

Corrí esquivando y chocándome con un montón de gente con cara de mala hostia, y el muy idiota seguía corriendo. Se metió en las gradas y en cuanto me vio corrió hacia el campo de fútbol.

-¡Para!.-grité, a unos pasos de él.

-¡Vete a la mierda!.-me enseñó el dedo corazón, eso me encendió, corrí hasta alcanzarlo y le detuve apretándolo conta mí.

-¡Qué me sueltes maldito gilipollas! ¡Suéltame Harry!.-se removió dando patadas al aire e intentando darme con sus manos.

Él me dio, literalmente, justo en las pelotas, y yo caí encima de él, furioso.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!?.-apreté sus muñecas para que dejara de tirar mi cabello y arañarme.

Gruñó dando patadas.

-¡Que te follen!.-me chilló.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que, había gente en las gradas, mirando el numerito que estábamos montando.

Estábamos en medio del campo de fútbol, y él olor a césped mojado me hizo recordar a la primera vez que nos besamos.

Justamente aquí.

_Qué diferentes podían ser las cosas._

-Detente, Louis.-dije duro, él me miró con odio.

-¿Piensas que puedes hacerme esto?. ¿Piensas que puedes romperme cada vez que quieras?.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos me desesperaron-. ¿Por qué has golpeado a Taylor?.

-¡Porque sois todos unos jodidos traidores!.

-¡Deja de decir eso!.

-Lo que no sabes puede hacerte daño-dijo bajito-. Has estado diciendo que estabas tratando arreglarme mientras sólo intentabas romperme-le miré confundido, sintiendo mis ojos arder-. ¡Ayer dormiste conmigo, me sujetaste y - has seguido besando a esa chica!.

-Louis, estás equivocado-interé hablar, él negó, llorando-. Yo no--

-¿No querías besarla?-soltó una risa irónica-. ¿Ella te obligó, uh?.-golpeó mis hombros en cuanto le solté.

-Deténte. Por favor.-pedí, pero él no se detuvo, y, un par de manos me levantaron de encima de él.

Ramsey agarró a Louis y él corrió hacia mí.

-Te odio. ¡Eres un puto mentiroso, sucio traidor!. ¡Te odio!.

Todo el mundo me miraba y hablaba tan alto. Empecé a llorar ahí mismo, en medio de toda esa gente que hablaba tanto.

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto? ¿Qué pasa con Louis?.-Sam tiró de mí fuera del campo, sentía líneas en mi cara arder.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?.-Parker preguntó.

-Estoy jodidamente cansado, eso pasa. Estoy cansado de todo, de Louis, de mí, de besar sin sentir una mierda, de echar de menos y que la felicidad se me escurra entre los dedos como agua.

-La gente cambia, H. Los sentimientos cambian, también. Y no significa que el amor que hayan compartido no sea real, es sólo que... aveces tienes que entender que las cosas se terminan.

-Si nuestro amor se ha terminado, ¿entonces por qué le sigo queriendo?.

 

_Ciento catorce días después_

Intenté acercarme a él, pero me cerró la puerta en la cara. Cara que, por cierto tenía arañazos y una herida en el labio.

Jay dijo que nos íbamos a mudar y Louis palideció.

Me recosté en mi cama pensando en qué hacer, y cuando me levanté para ir hasta su cuarto; estaba vacío.

En su escritorio estaba su diario.

Sonreí ligeramente y me apoyé en el escritorio abriendo una página al azar. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando lo ví apoyarse en el marco de su puerta.

Se veía acabado. Su cabello estaba hacia arriba y ligeramente rizado, su nariz roja y su barba estaba sin hacer. Llevaba la sudadera verde que me robó hace bastante tiempo y se podían ver el comienzo de sus clavículas.

Nunca creí que una persona podía llegar a ser tan bonita cuando estaba fumando, o sonriendo o hablando de algo que le gustaba mucho, y cuando lo concí, me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

Aun si sus clavículas se marcaran de una manera un tanto insana. Él era muy hermoso.

Louis regresó de fumar y se dio cuenta de que su diario no estaba en el lugar que lo había dejado, me mira como diciendo "qué hago contigo" y suspira.

-¿Te quieres mudar?.-pregunta.

Niego.

-Me gusta esta casa.

-¿Es cierto que has roto con Megan?.-preguntó con atención.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque ella no era tú.

-Sabes que... aveces me asusta lo mucho que te quiero-murmura, su voz se rompe-. Y la idea de no estar contigo, duele...

Camino hasta él, acortando los pasos que nos separan y lo envuelvo en un abrazo, esconde su rostro en mi cuello. Yo beso su frente.

-No tienes que preocuparte sobre eso...-tomo una larga respiración, oliendo su aroma, recordando que su diario tiene páginas arrancadas y quiero preguntar al respecto, y luego susurro:

-Me tienes.

 

_Ciento quince días después_

Miré a Louis con dolor.

-Harry, yo me siento horrible, ¿sabes?.

Las luces de la discoteca hacían ver sus ojos mucho más claros, siguió bebiendo.

Y luego encendió su cigarro, sus pupilas se fueron haciendo más y más grandes, y luego decía:

-Cada vez que estoy fumado me siento como arte.

Y Louis hablaba sobre bichos, y lloraba, para que se durmiera tenía que apartar su cabello y esperara que dejara de sollozar y se tranqulizara y hablarle muy despacio y suavemente.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que pasa ya, cielo?.-pregunté.

Pero él no quería soltar ni una palabra.

 

_Ciento dieciséis días después_

Miré a Louis bailar, tomando otra profunda calada de su cigarro, y tragué un nudo gigante con ganas de llorar.

Quería preguntarle quién le había hecho eso. ¿Quién le había jodido tanto, emocional y mentalmente para que él había apartado a todos los que le querían ayudar?. ¿Quién hizo que él alejara a todo lo bueno de su vida y se negara a recibir amor o dejar que alguien le cuidara?. ¿Quién demonios había hecho eso?.

 

_Ciento dieciocho días después_

-¡Harry hay una araña en la maldita ventana! ¡Una jodida araña, Harry!.-gritó aterrorizado.

Yo la aplasté, y él me abrazó con fuerza, casi ahogándome, lo abracé de vuelta, besando su cabeza.

-Hey, ya está. Cielo, eh, Louis... ¿Louis?. Ya está. Ya pasó.

-La has matado.-dijo.

Asentí.

-Humm.

Con paciencia, Louis comió.

Tal vez, Louis sólo necesitara un poco de paciencia.

Y amor, muchos, muchos besos, y abrazos, y hacerle sonreír, porque, pffff, la sonrisa de Louis era tan hermosa que hacía que todas las cosas malas se fueran lejos.

-Haría cualquier cosa por reparar tu corazón-susurré-. Aun si para ello tuviera que recoger pieza por pieza y juntarlas con cuidado, no me importa si tengo que pasar mucho tiempo ocupado en ello. No importa, estoy bien con ello. Estoy bien con esto.

  
_Ciento veinte días después_

Cuando Louis estaba fumado también era muy bonito. Esto estaba siendo insano, pero, él siempre era bonito.

-Creo que... nos hemos besado y yo lo he olvidado.-murmuró, cuando ya estábamos volviendo a casa.

Su cuarto estaba todo lleno de cajas, sin posters y se veía vacío. Hecho un desastre. Como toda la casa. Las mudanzas siempre eran así, ¿cierto?.

Nos tumbamos, y él besó mi cuello despacio.

Louis era el típico chico, sí, el típico chico que encuentras una sola vez en tu vida.

Y que te hacía ver que no hay necesidad de ver al resto del mundo, porque él es el más hermoso de todos.

No importaba lo complicado que todo se volviera, quería arreglarlo.

Luego comenzó a llorar.

-¿Qué ocurre, amor?.-pregunté.

-Taylor dijo que debería escuchar la forma en la que hablas sobre mí...

Presionó la palma de su mano contra su ojo y luego la otra contra el otro.

-Cielo, no llores. No quiero que llores.

-Yo tampoco quiero llorar cada noche-dijo-. No es como si lo hiciera a propósito.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo grasiento para cenar?.

-No...

-¿Quieres que lea algo para tí?. Tus libros aún están en su sitio.

-No es ese tipo de tristeza-respondió-. Se queda ahí... Permanece... No se va a ninguna parte mientras como algo _sin_ _bichos_ o cuando lees, ni si quiera cuando estoy en las fiestas o cuando dices algo gracioso.

-¿Qué?.

-Está ahí... todo el tiempo, Harry. Y es peor cuando algo gracioso está pasando porque sé que debería estar... bien, riéndome... Pero no puedo.

-¿Por qué?.-sorbí mi nariz.

-Sólo quiero llorar... Todo el maldito tiempo. Y todo es culpa mía. ¿Sabes?. Uff. Porque... ¡Yo! Yo nunca dije nada. Yo me quedé callado, fingiendo que todo estaba bien-sollozó-. Que no pasaba nada, y ahora... Llevo tanto tiempo pretendiendo que todo está bien que ya no sé hacer otra cosa.

 

_Ciento ventidós días después_

No veía el punto de beber tanto, pero Louis era muy complicado y delicado.

-Quizás deberíamos dejar de salir y beber tanto y arreglar las cosas con los chicos y estudiar más, Lou. Tienes que dejar de llorar y beber tanto y colocarte todo el tiempo y empezar a comer cuando no estoy alrededor. De lo contrario voy a empezar a creer que tienes depresión.

-No tengo depresión-murmuró con tranquilidad-. Lo hubiera sabido. Es sólo que no puedo dejar de llorar, Harry.

Aunque haya suficiente luz en la calle, es como si Louis no estuviera ahí.

O quizás esté perdido, porque Louis no estaba ahí.

 

_Ciento veinticuratro días después_

En medio del pasillo, la multitud de gente miraba a Louis, habían tantas mentiras en el aire que podías nadar.

Pero Louis parecía estar ahogándose.

Al llegar a casa, tuvimos que meter en cajas todo lo que quedaba. Louis no empacó sus libros.

Luego salimos a otra fiesta y empezamos a beber.

-¿Pasa algo, boo?.

-Dicen por los pasillos que te mudarás con Parker y los demás a las residencias.

-Ellos lo preguntaron.

Él bufó.

-¿Y tú qué dijiste?.

-Que, muchas gracias, pero no voy a ninguna parte sin ti.

-Si querías vivir con ellos deberías haberlo dicho, Harry.-él parecía molesto.

-No quiero vivir con ellos. Lo estoy diciendo.

 

_Ciento veinticinco días después_

-Te ves menos triste hoy.-dije al encontrarmelo en el pasillo, se veía radiante.

Esa noche, fuimos a una fiesta, y bailamos tanto que mis pies dolían y cada vez que Louis me besaba sabía como una despedida. Todo el mundo bailaba, y él estaba conmigo, todo el mundo se fue, nos quedamos en el parque, él casi se quema con su cigarro.

-Si me muriera hoy, ¿estarías bien con nuestra última conversación?.-preguntó.

-Has bebido mucho, Lou.

-¿Qué harías si un día me llamas y yo no despierto?.

Besé su boca con muchas ganas, esperando a que las ganas de llorar desaparecieran.

Me gustaban las cejas de Louis, y como me abrazaba a las tres de la mañana en un parque, me gustaba que hiciera frío y él se abrazara a mí. Me gustaba que sus manos fueran pequeñitas y sus uñas fueran diminutas.

Lo que me gustaba era esa sonrísa que ya no le salía.

Ahora se veía _frío_ , pero seguía siendo muy bonito. Precioso. Hermoso. Arte.

-Deja de preguntarme cosas así.

-Sólo quería saber.

-¿Para qué?.

-¿Soy brillante?.-preguntó, ojos azules completamente brillantes, tragué con fuerza.

-Eres bastante espectacular.-respondí.

Él sonrió al escucharme.

-Era para saber si me recordarías.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Me recordarás?-preguntó-. Cuando... me haya.. ido, ¿me recordarás?.

-Eres imbécil si piensas que alguna vez voy a dejar de recordarte.

-Soy, aparentemente... fácil de olvidar-negó tan suavemente como pudo-. No lo sé, Harry.

-¿Qué no sabes?.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido como si... como si estuvieras destinado a conocer a alguien?.-preguntó con fascinación, mirando al cielo oscuro, luego a mis ojos, los suyos opacaban a todas las estrellas del estúpido cielo.

Y luego me sonrió.

Ojalá pudiera leer la espectacular mente de Louis para entender y saber lo que realmente pensaba sobre _todo_.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ciento veintiséis días después_

Dejé las tortitas en nuestros platos con cuidado pero con prisa, estaba hambriento y llegábamos tarde. Louis empezó a comerlas tranquilamente mientras Jay iba de aquí para allá con más y más cajas.

-Al llegar de la uni los dos tenéis que llevar todas vuestras cosas y las que sobren al camión de mudanzas.

-Sí, mamá.-contestamos con una sonrísa.

-Llega a las cinco, que no se os olvide.

-Sí, mamaaaaá.

Louis se veía genial. No era como si hubiera recuperado peso, de hecho seguía estando bastante delgado. Pero su rostro se veía feliz. Él entero se veía feliz. Aunque no estuviera estudiando ni haciendo sus ensayos, ni hubiera arreglado las cosas con los chicos o con Taylor, se veía diferente.

Se puso de puntillas y me besó profundamente, luego me sonrió, besó mi mejilla y entonces me abrazó.

Y fue el tipo de abrazo que hace que tu pecho se llene.

-Hasta luego.-sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes, agitando la mano, entrando a la clase aún con esa sonrisa de lado.

Esperé y esperé frente al comedor durante diez minutos, al no ver a Louis por ninguna parte entré. Me senté en la mesa con los chicos, hablamos un rato y luego me excluí de la conversación para seguir buscando a Louis con los ojos.

-¿Buscas a Louis?.-Oli me preguntó.

Asentí.

-¿Lo viste?.

-En el tercer periodo me dio un abrazo.

-¿Solucionaron sus cosas?.-pregunté.

-¡Qué fuerte! ¡A mi no me ha dicho una mierda!.-Dennise se quejó.

-Ni a mí.-Ramsey murmuró.

-Quizá esté hablando con Sam.

-Sam se fue a casa ahora.-dijo Parker.

-¿Dijo algo?.-pregunté.

Oli negó.

-Me vio y me abrazó-sonrió-. Dijo que era un idiota.

Andé hasta casa solo, quizá Louis no se había sentido bien, quizás estaba en casa. Al entrar y ver que no había nadie, sabía que debería estar con Sam.

-Hey, Sam, ¿Louis está contigo?.-le llamé.

-¿Quién, Louis?. Qué va, sigue sin hablarme.

-¿Enserio?.

-¿Por?.

-Nada... Nos vemos.

Entré a su cuarto.

Todo estaba como lo dejamos. Salí, y quise llamar a Jay pero no quería preocuparla. Llamé varias veces a Louis, pero estaba apagado.

_¿Si me muero hoy, estarías bien con nuestra última conversación?_

_¿Que harías si un día me llamas y no despierto?_

_¿Me recordarás, cuando... me haya... ido, me recordaras?._

Justo ahí, todo el peso del mundo se me vino encima.

Empecé a llamar y dejar mensajes como un loco, escribirle mensajes, estaba furioso y lloraba a ratos. Hubiera tirado cosas si la casa no estuviera tan malditamente vacía.

Fui a casa de Dan.

Habían cajas por todas partes y se sentiría extraño vivir ahí, él mo estaba ahí. Dan estaba a punto de servir la comida y yo intenté no perder la calma.

-¿Te sirvo ya?.-me preguntó.

-No, espera, Louis todavía no ha llegado. No empieces a comer sin él...-le recordé-. Tenemos que esperarlo.

Esperamos.

Pero él no volvió.

Cuando me fui, y ya era de noche. Me sentí mal por hacer que Dan tampoco comiera, pensé en que Jay estaría furiosa al darse cuenta de que no metí nada en ningún camión porque estaba muy ocupado buscando a su hijo.

_A mi novio._

Subí a su cuarto de nuevo, y, miré las estanterías; los libros aún estaban sobre ellas. La cama aún tenía las mantas de superhéroes y el montón de cajas restantes estaban ahí.

Me senté en el suelo y encendí un cigarrillo.

La alarma de incendios no tardó en sonar.

Louis no estaba.

Louis se había ido.

Entonces vi su diario encima del escritorio, y lo agarré sin esperanzas. No había nada nuevo escrito, sólo habían las páginas arrancadas y a saber dónde demonios estaban. Lo tiré al suelo. Mi vista se nubló, cerré los ojos y flexioné mis rodillas, apoyándome contra un lado de la cama.

Ayer estaba precioso desde que se despertó, se veía feliz. ¿Y, ahora estaba muerto?. Se veía extraodinario y hermoso, ¿y, ahora ya no respiraba?. No podía... Louis no podía estar muerto, ¿verdad?. Porque él me había abrazado hasta dormirnos y sus manos estaban alrededor de las mías.

Él no estaba muerto, Louis estaba un poco loco pero no era un jodido suicida. Además Louis odiaba la sangre y las cuchillas. Louis no soportaría morir y pudrirse en un cajón con bichos que se comerían los restos del amor de mi vida.

Louis no estaba muerto, ¿realmente lo estaba?.

Marqué su número lo más rápido posible y al ver que no sonaba sentí algo de alivio. Quizá estaba con Louis. No me importaba - ni siquiera importaba si tal vez estuvieran juntos, lo único que esperaba era que Louis estuviera a salvo. Vivo. Respirando.

Mi móvil sonó, y, yo lo lanzé con fuerza, pero luego corrí hasta él por si era Louis. Pero, claro que no.

-¿Jay?.

-¿Dónde estáis?-sollocé-. ¿Harry?. ¿Has ido a casa?. Me han llamado los bomberos por la alarma de incendios...

-No he podido hacer nada, lo siento-intenté que mi voz sonara normal, intenté no ponerme a llorar ahí mismo-. Es que... Louis todavía no ha vuelto.

-¿Adónde, ha ido cielo?.

-No... Es que no lo sé... ¿Lo has visto, Jay?.-jadeé, apretando con fuerza el móvil, mordiendo mis uñas.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?. Fue a clases, ¿cierto?.

-Pero no se quedó hasta el final. ¿Puedes preguntar a Dan si ha llegado?. Tienes que preguntarle, Jay. Por favor...

-Cielo, ¿dónde estás?.-ella también estaba llorando.

-En casa... En la antigua...

-Voy a por ti, ¿bien?. Vamos a buscarlo.

¡Pero no lo íbamos a encontrar...!

¿Qué demonios se suponía que debería hacer?.

Salí de casa, estaba lloviendo, me senté en la puerta, y esperé, recordando la primera vez que lo ví.

Dio un portazo, parecía un maleducado y lucía tan enfadado. Sonreí. ¿Qué le habría pasado?.

_¿Por qué nunca le preguntaste, imbécil?._

La bocina de Jay hizo que volviera a la realidad. Bajé las escaleras del porche a tropezones con su diario en la chaqueta, y, en cuanto me monté en el coche no pude evitar empezar a llorar.

-Cielo...

-¿Dónde está?.-conseguí preguntar.

-Necesito que te calmes...-negué.

-¿Cómo no puedes estar... no estás preocupada? ¿Te ha dicho algo?.

Ella suspiró.

-Él ha hecho esto antes, Harry. Se va. Sin decir nada, y luego vuelve. Claro que estoy preocupada-sus ojos estaban brillantes-. La policía no va a hacer mucho caso y yo estoy cansada, está siendo un egoísta. Con todos. Con él mismo por torturarse y no comer y desaparecer cuando estamos a punto de construir una familia nueva.

-¡No! ¡No es así!-grité-. Louis no está siendo egoísta. ¡Él sólo...!-sorbí mi nariz-. Él... se estaba esforzando, aunque no consiguiera mucho... Él lo intentaba y yo sabía que él se esforzaba, Jay.

Fuimos a la nueva casa en silencio, nadie dijo nada, y cuando llegamos se sintió todavía peor. Intenté dormir, de verdad que lo intenté.

_Ciento veintisiete días después_

Por la mañana fui a casa a por las cosas que quedaban, Ramsey había dejado un montón de mensajes preguntando porqué había faltado a clases. Saqué todas las cajas y luego miré el cuarto de Louis respirando con dificultad.

No quería tocar nada, ¿y si él volvía?. Vacíe su cama y lo guardé todo, en su armario sólo quedaba su camisa de fútbol, la doblé y cerré esa caja.

Guardé la lámpara de su escritorio y su laptop, guardé todos sus libros y vacié los cajones. Luego moví la cama para poder subir a las estanterías y una capa de polvo hizo que mi nariz picara. En el suelo habían restos de papelitos. Puse los libros en la caja y luego me apoyé en la cama para bajar los que quedaban. Miré la habitación vacía y mi garganta se secó, era como si Louis hubiera muerto y yo era el que guardaba sus cosas en cajas que todos olvidarían en el garaje.

Me tumbé en su cama con rabia.

¿Iban a olvidarlo?.

Cómo se atreverían... Me asustaba pensar que pasaría mucho tiempo y todo el mundo siguiera con sus vidas como si nada, y yo me quedara atrapado aquí. Louis no podía simplemente irse, ¿acaso no era aterrador poner todo en manos de alguien que es como un fantasma?.

 _Deja de llorar_ , me ordené, _ya no sirve de nada._

Podía imaginarme a Louis tumbado, y quizá su piel ahora era casi azul. Mis dedos se helaron, tendría flores por todo su pecho y sus pestañas serían tan largas que casi pasaban sus oscuras ojeras. ¿En verdad Louis estaba así?.

Y quizá Louis estuviera tumbado en miles de flores claras, tan lindas y limpias como las que llevaba en su pecho, con sus brazos cruzados.

¿Por qué no abría los ojos?.

Necesitaba que me mirase como solía hacerlo, no importaba si estuviera enfadado o triste, ¡yo necesitaba ver las estrellas!.

_Harry, me siento horrible, ¿sabes?._

Él perdió trozo a trozo todo de él, tuvo que haber sido felicitado por todas las personas que se llevaron cada pieza correcta de él.

Incluso si eso me admitiera a mí.

Por ser un imbécil y equivocarme tanto.

Pero las personas eran tan hipócritas, él siguió paso a paso lo que ellos dijieron, pero ellos ya estaban destruyendo a la siguiente persona de su lista.

En cuanto llegué a casa Jay y Dan estaban sentados en la mesa nueva de la cocina, dos hombres estaban tomando té y escribiendo, ella estaba con ojos llorosos y cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla la abracé y dije que lo sentía.

-Te vamos a hacer un par de preguntas, ¿bien, Harry?.

Asentí.

-¿Está bien si puedes sentarte?.-el hombre me sonrió, y yo tomé asiento.

-¿Qué relación tenías con Louis?.

Tragué saliva.

-Él era su primo.-Jay contestó al ver que me quedé en silencio.

¿Era? ¿Ya lo daba por muerto?.

-Si no le importa, ¿podrían dejarnos solos?.-Dan se llevó a Jay al salón.

Probablmente me veía asusado y ojeroso y ridículamente nervioso. Pero me sentí mejor al pensar en que si Louis estuviera aquí se reiría al ver mi cara.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con Louis Tomlinson?.

-No somos familia, en primer lugar-dije aclarándome la garganta-. O no lo sé. ¿Qué es el hijo de la prima de tu madre?.

-Dejémoslo como primos lejanos.

Asentí.

Él se hubiera reído con eso.

-Me llevo bastante bien con él.

-Tu madrina nos dijo que él pasó por una temporada mala hace poco, pero que al parecer lo arreglasteis.

-Sí. Bueno, Louis y yo discutimos.

-¿Por qué motivo?.

-Malentendidos... Lo solucionamos y todo volvió a ser como antes.-mi garganta ardía.

-¿Como antes?.

-Compartimos el mismo grupo de amigos, todos salimos juntos y nos divertimos. Somos amigos.

-¿Quién era el más cercano a él?.

-Supongo que yo... Ellos eran amigos, pero el tipo de amigos con los que salir y divertirte.

-Entonces ellos no sabían mucho de Louis.-asumió.

-Quizás no.-murmuré.

-¿Notaste algo raro en él como para que se quitara la vida?.

Pestañeé varias veces intentando no llorar ahí mismo, llevé mi puño a la mesa, y con dificultad logré hablar.

-Él no está muerto, no se ha quitado la vida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.

-Porque lo sé. Él no... él no quería morirse... Y no se iría sin decir nada.

-Aparentemente es lo que ha hecho, Harry-dijo con calma-. Y no es la primera vez. Es la sexta vez que vengo a hablar con Johannah Tomlinson por la desaparición de su hijo. La policía dejó de investigar en cuanto el cumplió los dieciocho.

-Si lo ha hecho otras veces eso significa que no está muerto-ellos me miraron con ironía-. Además, si es la sexta vez que usted viene aquí debe de significar que nunca consiguió encontrarlo. ¿Me equivoco?.

-De hecho, no. Él nunca dejó pistas, ¿cómo vas a encontrar a un fantasma?. ¿O a un crío de veintidós años muerto?.

Me puse de pie violentamente golpeando mis puños.

-Él no está jodidamente muerto-dije-. Y si vosotros no queréis hacer una mierda para encontrarlo, lo haré yo.

-Cálmese, sólo estamos intentando ayudar...

-Claro que no-contesté-. Fuera de mi casa.

Ellos se miraron hartos, agarraron sus cosas y se retiraron.

-Imbéciles.

-¿Harry?-Dan frunció el ceño-. ¿Dónde han ido los detectives?.

-A la mierda.-espeté.

-¡Harry!.-Jay exclamó.

-No los necesitamos. Louis va a aparecer, y si no lo creéis ya veréis.

***

-Mira tu cara...-Ramsey besó mi frente.

-¿Entonces nos estás diciendo que probablemente se haya ido a saber dónde y siga enojado con todos nosotros?.-yo me esfregué los ojos.

-Lo sabía, sabía que tú faltando a clases no era nada bueno.-Sam gruñó.

-Al contrario que tú.-Parker intentó animarnos, pero, supongo que nada podía animarte en estos casos.

-¿Creéis que esté muerto?.-Oli preguntó.

-¿Vosotros lo creéis?.-crucé los brazos.

-Harry... Sabemos lo que Louis significa para ti, pero...

-¿Pero qué?.

-No ha dejado nada. No creo que realmente significaramos algo para él, ya sabéis lo que dicen...

-¿Y qué más da lo que digan?. Louis no es nada de lo que los pasillos cuentan. Vosotros no le habéis visto por las noches, él tiene sentimientos y si se comportaba como un idiota con la mayoría de personas era porque la mayoría de personas eran unas ratas.

Ramsey sollozó.

-Si tan sólo...

-Espera, ¿hay algo que no esté?. Entre sus cosas, digo-Dennise dijo-. Si Louis se escapó, probablmente se haya llevado cosas.

_Él no se llevó su diario..._

-No he buscado...-susurré.

-¿A qué esperamos?.

En dos horas de desorden total, las cosas que habían desaparecido eran:

Absolutamente nada.

Todas las cosas de Louis seguían ahí.

-Excepto lo que llevaba con él cuando se fue.

-No lo entiendo.-dije.

-Deberías descansar, H.

¿Quizá Louis se fue porque tenía miedo de comenzar una familia nueva?. Quizá era eso. Él estaba aterrorizado por la idea de que Dan acabase siendo como Mark.

Pero tampoco tenía sentido, porque, supuestamente yo sostenería todo si las cosas empezaran a desmoronarse.

En cuanto ellos se fueron, subí a mi cuarto y me tiré a la cama. Louis no podía... no podía irse. Él era especial. Él me hacía tener esperanza. Nunca había rogado por nada en mi vida, pero estaba empezando a pedir que volviera... Que todo fuera como antes, que pudiera cambiar lo que quiera que hice mal.

Era ridículo, todo esto. Porque cuando él estaba tumbado a mi lado, pensaba en él al quedarme dormido, y cuando él no estaba, también.

Siempre pensaba en él antes de ir a dormir, las cosas que decía y la forma en la que se veía. Las cosas por las que nos reíamos. Los silencios que compartimos. Abrí su diario y casi sentí mi corazón pararse al ver su letra y nuestras tontas estúpideces; las cartas, mensajes y dibujos.

_Y cuando duerma, soñaré contigo, también, probablemente._

_Por que todo es sobre ti._

_Siempre es sobre ti._

 

_Ciento veintiocho días después_

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí. Y por primera vez en toda mi vida, se podía decir que los comentarios de la gente si me importaban.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza acaso?-Jay seguía regañándome, dando vueltas por todo el pasillo de la enfermería de la uni-. ¡...encima!. ¡¿Me estás escuchando, Harry?!.

Levanté la mirada. -Lo siento.-murmuré.

Ella soltó un suspiro ahogado bajando los hombros, y me miro con lástima, por alguna razón eso no me hizo enojar, ni mucho menos, empezaba a sentir un picor mi nariz y mi vista empezó a nublarse.

-Yo también lo siento, amor-se sentó en la silla de al lado e intentó peinar mi cabello-. ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que ha pasado?.

Stan había hablado sobre Louis. Específicamente, había estado llenando la cabeza de la gente con mierdas, diciendo que a Louis le habían echado la universidad por estar drogado. Dijo que Louis vivía drogado y era un anoréxico y miles de gilipolloces más. Dijo que Taylor era el único imbécil que se lo quería seguir follando y luego hizo que todo el mundo supiera que él y yo teníamos una conexión familiar.

Lo que pasó fue muy simple; él dijo que los _chicos fáciles_ acababan _muertos_ por sobredosis y fue su cara la que acabó casi muerta.

No me sentía muy orgulloso por haber usado la violencia, pero no iba a ser un hipócrita, ni siquiera era la primera vez que me liaba a ostias con alguien por Louis. Honestamente no me acordaba mucho de lo que había sucedido.

Recuerdo estar jodidamente perdido y exhausto en las primeras clases, _quizá Louis se había estado sintiendo así durante meses_ , y en cuanto caminé hasta el comedor con los chicos, todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí. Y me pregunté si alguna vez a Louis le gustó ser el centro de atención de tantas personas.

-He oído que Louis Tomlinson ha vuelto a desaparecer.-una chica murmuró lejos, pero no lo suficiente como para que Parker me medio empujara para seguir caminando hasta nuestra mesa.

Cosa que era inútil. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de comer o hablar o ganas de estar ahí. Entre tanta gente murmurando mentiras sin saber una mierda.

-¿Pero que dices?-le susurró alguien más-. ¡Él se escapó porque le debieron de contratar en una película!.

-Sí, él estuvo en New York las últimas veces, ¿cierto?. Seguro que le han llamado para alguna súper película.

Casi pude sonreír. Imaginé a Louis con un peinado pulcro y un montón de flashes parpadear en cuanto él sacaba su glorioso tobillo de una limusina negra, vestido en traje, como en navidades, pero uno muchísimo más caro y de diseño.

-Él estaba anoréxico.-la voz de Stan hizo que mi burbuja estallara, todos en mi mesa estaban intentando hablar de cosas ajenas a Louis.

-Sí, ¿visteis lo delgado que estaba?. Se veía realmente acabado, jesús.

-No, no, no, también fueron las drogas. Por eso se quedó sin amigos; les robaba dinero y, como faltaba a clases porque vivía drogado y borracho, ¿lo echaron?. Seguramente, y él único que lo veía como un agujero más para meterla era el imbécil de Taylor.

Todos los murmuros se convirtieron en voces, y yo apreté con fuerza mi puño.

-...pero ya sabéis, Louis era un chico fácil. Lo era-pronunció, despacio-, y por eso ni siquiera su primo quería que se le acercase.

Clavé mi vista en él, y me levanté con ganas de llevarme a todas las personas por delante, las ganas de que él cerrara la boca, la rabia, el dolor... Todo hizo que yo no estuviera en mi mismo, recuerdo a ese imbécil mirarme con una sonrisa asquerosa, repugnante, sólo quería romperla.

Quizás lo hize.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y yo miré de reojo a su boca ensangrentada. Le habían hecho puntos en la barbilla y en las cejas. Tenía una venda alrededor de la mano y medio cojeaba, se veía tan aflijido que no pude evitar sonreír.

Pero el dolor de mi cara me mandó a la mierda.

-¿Styles?.

La enfermera, o el algodón con el que me limpiaba la cara no tuvo piedad. Mi mejilla ardía tanto que no pude contener las lágrimas, me lo merecía, pero, ese imbécil tenía que saber cuando callar esa bocota. Limpió mis manos, estaban rojas y con sangre, ardieron incluso más que mi cara. Luego Jay me llevó a casa, antes paramos a comprar algo para desayunar, pero no quería comer nada.

Recordé aquella vez en la que Louis estaba de resaca y Dennise no se callaba, él se levantó de la mesa con tanta rápidez, daba miedo, y lo amenazó con un tono de voz muy bajo, diciendo que si no cerraba la boca le iba a lanzar el tazón de cereales a la cara.

Sonreí enormemente, intentando unir mis labios para que mi mejilla dejara de doler, hundí mi cara en la almohada y luego abrí los ojos. Pude sentir como mi sonrisa se fue haciendo más y más pequeña al ver que había tanto espacio en la cama.

Agarré la almohada y la abracé suavemente, y luego me intenté dormir. Imaginando a Louis como todas y cada una de las cosas que los buenos comentarios rumoreaban. ¿Quizá se hizo escritor? ¿O pintor? ¿O actor, realmente?. Quizás... modelo. O... quizás tan sólo se fue.

_Creo que nos hemos besado y no me acuerdo._

Su voz resonaba por toda mi cabeza, Louis era hermoso. Esa noche, cuando estaba realmente siendo él, todo sonriente, con ojos brillantes y los labios rojos, su sonrisa opacaba a la luna. Quería a mi Louis de vuelta, quería verlo ser un huracán a mi alrededor, quería sus pequeñas manos y sus abrazos tan suaves que hacían que todo fuera un poco menos mierda.

Quería contarle que los libros sí eran mejor que las películas...

_Ciento veintinueve días después_

Era el último día antes de las vacaciones antes de navidad, y a duras penas pude fingir una buena cara al entrar a clases. No hicimos nada en todo el día, cuando entragaron las notas me sentí aún peor. ¿Debería sentirme bien por tener un maldito ocho en algo que no me importa, en algo tan ridículo y sin sentido?. ¡Porque si debería estar feliz estaba haciendo algo terriblemente mal!.

Quedaban cinco días para navidad y mi espíritu navideño murió antes de haber nacido.

Jay, comenzó a decorar la casa y yo era como un fantasma ayudándole con cero ganas. Si Louis estuviera allí todo sería más divertido.

Él se hubiera reído de sus malas notas y hubiera discutido con Jay y luego todo estaría bien porque se burlaría de mí por frustarme al no desenredar bien los cables de las luces del árbol. Y luego nos besaríamos cada vez que nadie nos miraba, y su sonrisa sería tan delatadora porque él no soportaba tener que guardarse las mejores bromas para él mismo.

Pero él no estaba. Y yo sólo quería dormir. Quizás en sueños podría sentir los labios de Louis con los míos.

_Ciento treinta días después_

Dan y Jay fueron a hacer las compras navideñas y me dejaron solo en casa. Yo me di el lujo de andar en calzoncillos y en bata por toda la casa, agarré una cuchara y la hundí en nutella. Con amargura casi derrumbó una de las figurillas de papá noel, y me senté en el enorme sofá cambiando de canal repetidas veces.

Me vería probablemente como el Grinch.

¿Acaso el Grinch quería emborracharse el día del cumpleaños de Louis Tomlinson?. Claro que no. Porque el Grinch no había tenido el más doloroso y agridulce placer de haber conocido a Louis Tomlinson. Jodido Grinch. Jodido Louis.

Pero no importaba. Empezé a gritar como un cascarrabias a la maldita televisión, porque las películas de navidad eran las peores y más si eran de amor.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto después de darme una ducha -de la cual quería olvidarme porque había llorando y ni siquiera entendía cómo era posible desesperarme tanto- vi el laptop de Louis y lo encendí, fisgoneé en sus carpetas y fotos y miles de cosas pero no había encontrado nada.

Sonreí al ver su fonto de pantalla.

Era una que nos habíamos hecho en la fiesta de cumpleaños que me hicieron, cuando todo estaba bien, sus índice me estaba señalando y él estaba guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa torcida. Se veía ridículamente malo, y yo me veía como un niño de seis años, sonriendo tanto.

Lo dejé todo y cuando Jay volvió busqué mi ropa para la cena de noche buena, cena a la que no quería asisitir.

-¡Harry que son las once y diez.!.

-¡Es que la camisa estaba aquí, estaba aquí!-frustado, volví a mover todas las per has con rabia-. ¿Seguro que no la has puesto a lavar?.

-Siempre se pierden cosas en las mudanzas, Harry.-Dan sonrió.

-¡Pero es que...!

-Harry, ya, venga, ponte otra.

Me forcé a mí mismo a no hacer un puchero y me puse una camisa blanca con un estampado claro.

Me sentí mal al no poder disfrutar de una noche buena tan agradable. La familia de Dan era todo lo que se podía llamar perfecto, si tan sólo no tuviera ganas de llorar, probablemente reiría con todas esas personas. No era para nada justo, mi móvil me estaba volviendo algo loco con todos esos mensajes y tantos deseos, me senté en el porche delantero de una casa diferente.

De nuevo, me di cuenta de lo diferente podían ser las cosas, en tan sólo un año...

¿Dónde estaría Louis? ¿Estaría emborrachándose en una fiesta en honor a sus veinticuatro recién cumplidos? ¿Él estaría bien? Seguramente, estaría desabrigado, como siempre. Por un momento sentí algo de odio hacia todo el sentimiento que Louis traía consigo mismo, ¿por qué tenía que preocuparme tanto? ¡Él ya se había ido!.

Quizá me emborrachara más de lo debido. Cuando volvimos a casa, estaba quieto y lloroso, con sueño, un poco atontado por tantas luces de navidad y ese árbol... Cuando estaba a punto de dormirme, la imagen de Louis, con mi camisa, la que no encontraba, la que él encontraba ridícula, hizo que casi gritara.

-¡Parker!.

-Harry, son las ocho de la mañana, ¿es que tú madrugas incluso cuando no hay clases?.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera he dormido!-él bostezaba sonoramente, medio murmurando algo-. ¡Eh, Park, Park! ¡Tienes que despertar!.

-Estoy despierto, Harry. ¿Qué pasa?.

-¡Él está vivo Park! ¡Está vivo!.-empecé a gritar.

-¿Qué?.

-¡Es Louis! ¡Louis está vivo!.

Todo eran sonrisas de nuevo, en ese instante nos sentíamos más vivos.

-¿Ha vuelto?-su voz estaba despierta, derrepente-. ¿Qué ha pasado?.

-¡Tenemos que ir a buscarle! ¡Park!.

-Tienes que contarme qué ha pasado, primero... ¿Estás medio borracho, verdad?.

-¡No! ¡Sí!. No, no lo sé. ¡Parker él se llevo mi camisa! ¡Él se la llevó!.-me tumbé a mi cama, sonriendo como si fuera la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿Una camisa? ¡Harry!.

-Dime.

-¡Si se ha llevado una camisa, podrías haberlo dicho antes! ¡Ya me estaba levantando!-se escuchá un «ploff», había vuelto a su cama, eso me entristeció-. ¿Harry...?.

-¿No lo entiendes?. Él se llevó algo mío...

-Uhuh...

-Tenemos que ir a buscarlo, Park, él está aquí. Seguramente esté en la playa o en algún restaurante de comida chatarra. ¡Tenemos que...!

-Hey, hey, son las ocho y dos de la mañana, amigo. Necesitas dormir. Es navidad. ¿Recuerdas?.

-¡Pero...!

-Mañana hablaremos de todo esto, ¿si?. Lo prometo. Buenas noches.

Cerré mis ojos, Louis había desabrochado los tres botones de mi camisa, al igual que yo. Sólo que en él se veía mucho más grande. Mucho mejor. Él lucía hermoso. Se estaba riendo. Le quedaba larga. Estaba con el pelo hacia un lado, con luz en sus ojos, se veía feliz. Sólo quería que eso fuera verdad. Que él estuviera feliz...

-Sí... Claro.-mis lágrimas trajieron de vuelta ese vacío.

¿Cómo iba a demostrar a la gente que Louis seguía vivo? ¿Por qué todo era tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente no haberse ido nunca de mi lado?.

-Eh, él tiene esa camisa, ¿de acuerdo?.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que he tardado mucho en escribir, que la estoy cagando bastante abandonando así de un día para el otro (más de una vez) y dando vueltas tontas en la historia, pero es mi historia, y podéis libremente dejar de leer o lo que sea, no es como si yo lo hiciera a propósito (no del todo)
> 
> Necesitaba subir un capítulo urgentemente porque, joder, esto es como un chiste malo, y necesito terminar fix you de una vez, así que, yikeees, estoy de vuelta con estos dos... nos leemos pronto x
> 
> Pd: gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que siguen leyendo!

_Ciento treinta y dos días después_

_-... él me llamo Harry más veces de las que él mismo cree-Taylor sonrió, a través de una decepción-. ¿Sabes? Louis y yo nunca hemos hecho nada, él ha estado demasiado ocupado queriéndote como par acostarse con alguien más, Harry. Él te quiere de verdad, no sé, cuídalo, ¿vale?._

Miré mi armario con cansancio, era como si mi cabeza estuviera hecha de acero, pesaba demasiado. ¿Cómo podría haber desaparecido mi camisa?. Esa en especial. Yo sabía que no se había simplemente perdido en las mudanzas, las cosas no se perdían. Se tiraban. Las tirabas y no te acordabas. Se manchaban. Se estropeaban. Se caían. Se caían y no te dabas cuenta. Pero yo recordaba haberla metido en la maleta, era la primera pieza de ropa que veías al abrirla.

Abrí su diario, me perdí en su letra.

_¿Dónde se va toda la felicidad que estaba por dentro? ¿Simplemente desaparece?_

_Una persona no puede esar feliz y volverse triste en un día._

Cerré el dirio de golpe, ¿cuál era el punto de irte cuando todo se arreglaba?. Pateé la caja donde estaban todos sus libros, escuché cómo caían al suelo, quise gritar, no entendía absolutamente nada. Cerré los ojos con mucha fuerza, recordando el día en el que deseé que yo nunca le gustara a Louis. Recordaba su voz, aquella noche, estaba sonriente leyendo y cuando se quedó dormido respiraba como si todo lo demás no estuviera ahí.

_... porque no hay un átomo de mi cuerpo que no te pertenezca._

Que bien, tampoco hay un átomo de mi cuerpo que no te eche de menos.

Empecé a recoger ese desorden, su diario estaba abierto por una página cubierta por letras mayúsculas.

_Y ELLOS SIEMPRE DICEN QUE PAREZCO TRISTE Y CANSADO. SÉ QUE PAREZCO TRISTE Y CANSADO. ESTOY TRISTE Y CANSADO._

Un golpe más que parecía cortarme la respiración, era exasperante, no había nada más que deseara que abrazarlo, ahora. Y le diría que no tiene que ser alguien. Porque sé que ser alguien, no te hace ser nadie de todas formas.

Cerré los libros que cayerón boca bajo, entre las primeras páginas de Ven y pon un centinela sobresalían un par de papeles. Mi garganta se secó en el momento en el que ví su letra sobre el papel, di varios pasos hacia atrás, choqué contra el lado de la cama, no podía ser una carta de suicidio. No podía serlo. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de comenzar a leer, mis lágrimas hicieron de mi vista algo borroso, estaba temblando, me costaba hasta respirar.

_dijiste que, cuando no pudiera seguir hablando... y todo se volviera complicado, lo escribiera._

_lo siento tanto, H. estás leyendo esto y yo ya estoy lejos, ya no estoy contigo. y sé que esto debería ser más fácil porque sólo tengo que escribir, pero estoy tan aterrorizado, ¿te cuento todo? ¿te asustarías? ¿te haría llorar? espero que no estes llorando, no es algo que hayas hecho o algo que hayas dicho, es sólo que estaba en medio del pasillo de esa universidad, no quería entrar a clases, ¿sabes?_

_estaba en medio de ese pasillo lleno de gente y me di cuenta de cuántas ganas tenía de no estar ahí. me di cuenta de lo cansado que estaba de que me tocara vivir una vida con tantas cosas que yo no quería. lo siento muchísimo, no es como si yo pudiera controlarlo._

_uno no decide como van a pasar las cosas, simplemente pasan. me entraron ganas de correr. lejos. muy lejos. sin nada. me di cuenta de que, quería dejar de estar perdido, que no quería estar atrapado ni un segundo más. quería ser libre._

_ni siquiera quise meterte en todo esto, H, no quiero que hagas una locura como buscarme, ¿entiendes? no quiero que me busques, no quiero que llores ni que te enfades todo el tiempo ni que se te quiten las ganas de ser feliz. quiero que seas feliz. todo el mundo merece serlo, ¿sabes? lo entiendo ahora._

_yo nunca fui feliz. yo nunca fui libre. nunca fui realmente yo. yo no era yo. ni podía, no sabía cómo hacerlo o cómo encontrarlo. cómo encontrarme. no sabía que llamaba felicidad a algo que era mentira, pensaba que tener mil amigos era ser alguien. alguien importante, pero no era para nada así. era demasiado un payaso, demasiado ruidoso... era demasiado tentador, dios, enserio, acababa con la paciencia de todos, H. era el chico que amaba jugar al fútbol y que pretendía que todo lo importaba una mierda. sólo tenía amigos porque era un desastre._

_H, pero ese no era yo, ese no era yo, lo juro. lo cierto todo me importaba demasiado y eso me destruyó. siempre ayudando a los demás, yendo a fiestas, escapándome, metiéndome en líos y en peleas, incluso después de que todo el mundo me odiase... H, estuve intentando llamar tu atención, estaba un tanto desesperado por que me hicieras caso, tanto que resultaba gracioso. acostándome con todos esos chicos, después leyéndote, viendo pelis y aceptando apuestas, confiar en tus amigos... dios, todos los chicos que llevé a casa y cómo fastidiaba a mark, yo... tan sólo estaba rezando por dentro para que te dieras cuenta. quería que lo vieras. quería que supieras que ese no era yo. quería que me salvaras._

_estaba enamorado de la idea de que me cuidaras y que alejaras todo mi dolor, quería que alejaras el dolor a besos e hicieras que las flores dentro de mí volvieran a crecer, deseé que no rompieras tus promesas y me abrazaras todas las noches. y que tonto, H. he cometido tantos errores que ya ni siquiera importan. pero mi mayor error, el único que cuenta, fue pensar que tú podías arreglarme._

_sólo yo puedo arreglarme._

_no sabes lo difícil que es contarte cómo me siento. es sólo que estaba en medio del pasillo, pensando en que tienes que perderte antes de encontrarte, ¿cierto? yo llevo demasiado tiempo sin vivir. habían pasado tantas cosas que... pero ahora estoy feliz de que las cosas hayan sido así._

_el pasado puede ser un lugar oscuro, algo de lo que huyes, algo que intentas olvidar. el pasado puede ser bueno o malo. o las dos cosas. puedes extrañarlo y querer volver a estar ahí. puedes aprender de él, querer borrarlo... el pasado puede ser tantas cosas... pero, no es un lugar para quedarse. no puedes vivir en lugar que ya no existe._

_siento no poder con todo esto, siento estar cansado todo el tiempo, siento hacer que mamá y tú estéis tristes. lo siento. lo siento mucho. siento mucho no poder darte todo lo que quisieras, pero no puedes simplemente pretender ser feliz e ignorar que hay grietas por todas partes. supongo que, con una persona rota no es lo mismo._

Arrugué el papel con tanta fuerza que mis nudillos crujieron, mis lágrimas habían perdido el control, todo era borroso y mi respiración estaba casi ausente. Dejé caer las otras páginas. No quería seguir leyendo.

Era un lío de sollozos y estaba tan agitado que me derrumbé ahí mismo. Di varios golpes, me hize daño, no sé. Lloré. Dios. Lloré en el suelo durante demasiado tiempo, no podía parar, no podía dejar de querer desaparecer por mil años, estaba feliz, pero estaba triste, no sabía ni siquiera cómo me sentía. Sólo sabía que, Louis no estaba ahí conmigo.

Louis estaba vivo. Louis estaba perdidamente ocupado encontrándose, y yo no estaba preparado para nada de lo que iba a suceder. Me pedía que no lo buscara, me pedía que renunciara a la única fuente de felicidad de mi vida, ¿por qué no volvía? ¿¡Por qué no podía ser capaz de arreglarlo!? Necesitaba que volviera, lo necesitaba a él.

Dejé de llorar, no me podía mover, estaba tirado en el suelo como si alguien me hubiera pegado un tiro. Maldita sea. Era tan ridículo. Si me hubieran dicho que acabaría llorando en el suelo durante por una persona, jamás me lo hubiera creído. Me hubiera reído. Me hubiera reído de tal forma y durante tanto tiempo... Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con la cabeza pesada, mi rostro hinchado, hecho un lío de mocos, ¡se se tía como si estuviera a punto de morirme!

Dios. Yo lo quería tanto... tanto. Quería un poquito de su corazón de nuevo, sólo un poquito. Empecé a imaginar cómo serían las cosas si no hubiese arruinado todo tantas veces. Qué felices podríamos haber sido....

Agarré los otros pequeños folios con cuidado, mis manos estaban temblando tanto, apoyé la espalda en el lado de la cama, intentando limpiar mis ojos, intentando que dejaran de arder.

_H, no te estoy diciendo nada que no sepas, tengo miedo de contarte algunas cosas. tengo miedo de lo que podría pasar si supieras cosas que yo no puedo entender._

_pensarías que estoy enfermo, y, no estaría preparado para tener que soportarte a ti y a mamá y a todos estando preocupados a mi alrededor, no quiero que estéis preocupados. yo no estoy enfermo, sólo necesito encontrarme._

_si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida los últimos meses de mierda, es que cuando te sientes cansado, hecho polvo, cuando estás que no estás y sientes que tus huesos duelen, que incluso tu mente te duele... cuando sientes que estás exhausto, dormir no siempre es una opción._

_H, nada va como yo lo había figurado. Es de mañana, y yo me voy, joder, tengo que irme, de verdad, y me está costando tanto. no quiero dejar de escribir. pero tengo que irme, y, a la vez quiero que me encuentres antes de que se haga de tarde. te quiero tanto._

_cómo te cuento que hay alguien más en mi cabeza, y no soy yo._

_que ya no sé lo que es real y lo que no._

_que hay bichos por todas partes, que no puedo ver un estúpido insecto porque me paralizo, que no quiero que pienses que no he estado comiendo porque soy un egoísta y quiero que me hagas caso._

_no es que no haya querido, es que, no he podido comer._

_habían bichos por todas partes y para vosotros era comida._

_que lo siento. lo siento mucho._

_siento mucho haber estado esperando sin comer a que mataras los bichos._

_los debí de matar yo._

_lo único que espero es que te ocupes de ser feliz. quiero que todos lo seáis, yo estaré bien. promete que tú también lo estarás. promételo._

_te quiero, ¿vale? y no importa cuán difícil se pongan las cosas, sabes que siempre voy a seguir queriéndote._

Intenté pensar en qué había ocurrido. De quién había sido la culpa, los errores, las salidas... quería gritar a alguien y regañar a alguien y golpear a agluien y sólo quise hacer todo eso conmigo mismo, no habían culpables ni... nada. Eso era lo que había. No había nada. ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer cuando mi rayo de sol se perdía?.

Él se había roto, él se había ido. Y yo no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo, no podía hacer nada para encontrarlo.

Hay universos paralelos en los que ni yo, ni él, ni nadie cometió errores. En los que éramos felices y en los que aún nos seguíamos besando. Abrazados para siempre. Habían universos pararelos donde esto no ocurría. Donde yo seguía estando con Louis, y Louis seguía estando conmigo. Donde Louis estaba seguro, y yo sólo tenía que preocuparme de si lo molesto mucho agarrando su mano. Y, en cualquier universo que ocurriera eso, en cualquier vida, en cualquier forma, ahí es donde mi corazón vive. Donde yo sigo atrapado.


	15. Chapter 15

_Muchos días después_

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de tener una mano sobre la mía. O abrazar a alguien hasta dormirme. O sonreír al sentir el olor de alguien. Nunca había cerrado los ojos para intentar parar el tiempo mientras estoy dando un abrazo, ni me había gustado tanto sentir que hay una guerra en mi estómago cuando un par de ojos me mantienen la mirada fija.

Y ahora, hay cientos de parejas diciéndose _te quiero_ al oído, y miro mi mano intentando no llorar. ¿Cómo pude alguna vez pensar que estar solo era una bendición? Ahora se siente como la peor de las maldiciones. Es una lección que desearía nunca haber aprendido, porque ahora no sé muy bien cómo lidiar con esta realidad.

La mayor parte del tiempo, podrían decir que tengo la mirada perdida, que, estoy perdido en mis pensamientos. Que estoy un poco decaído. Que no tengo ganas de nada excepto de dormir. Tal vez sólo estaba esperando impacientemente a que Louis entrase por la puerta y dijiera que finalmente se había encontrado.

Aunque también quería encontrármelo por la calle -porque era un imbécil que soñaba todo el día con que me lo encontraba con su cabello despeinado y sus ojos azules buscando algo- y mantener una conversación con él. Sería algo de lo más extraño. Yo diría "hola", porque él me hubiera sonreído, como si nada hubiese pasado, y hubieramos preguntado cómo estamos, respondido como si nada y yo estaría nervioso, muy nervioso, luciendo como una piedra pero a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, mientras él probablemente se viera hermoso, y luego me sentiría el ser humano más traicionado del planeta porque él me contaría lo increíble que le está yendo y todos sus planes y proyectos, mientras yo aún estaba intentando mantenerme a flote.

Le diría que me he mudado a la residencia con los chicos, y no le contaría que no es como me lo imagianaba. Porque la verdad es que me lo solía imaginar con él. Y él diría que está viviendo con unos amigos súper geniales, increíblemente geniales, con dinero y talento y hierba, y estaría contento. Y luego habría una pausa. Incómoda. Y él vacilaría con irse.

Y yo le detendría.

Y preguntaría, "eh, Lou, ¿ya te has encontrado? Porque te he dado el tiempo que has necesitado, y no te he buscado, no he dicho a nadie sobre los bichos y que no te he olvidado. ¿Necesitabas perderte para encontrarte?"

Y él intentaría decir algo pero yo estaría tan desesperadamente desesperado por abrazarlo y tenerlo de vuelta, que, acabaría agitado y soltaría algo como: "Lo siento. Está bien. Enserio, está bien. Todo está bien, sé que necesitabas encontrarte. Y eso es genial. Es sólo que yo también te necesito para no perder mi maldita cabeza y a mí mismo."

Quizá si me perdía... yo también podría unirme a Louis y a su maldito viaje.

Estaba tan claro de que Louis no cruzaría la puerta de la nada diciendo que se había encontrado. Louis no va a cruzar la puerta para quedarse. O tal vez sí. Las probabilidades son casi inexistentes. Tal vez sí cruzaría una puerta con una sonrisa radiante para quedarse, o tal vez me lo ecuentre en medio de la calle, o comprando en un mercadillo ambulante. Quién sabe. Pero él no va a caminar entre todas estas parejas tomar una respiración profunda con ojos brillantes antes de caminar hasta mí.

Pero aún así, yo estoy en esta fiesta. Estoy en esta fiesta donde las personas no hacen otra cosa aparte de abrazarse y besarse porque están tocando una canción lenta, y yo estoy tomando mi segunda copa. El verano comenzaría a las doce en punto. Esta tarde no pensaba quedarme aquí durante mucho tiempo. Las fiestas no son lo mío. Nunca lo han sido. Pero sin embargo estoy agarrando otra copa, esperando apoyado en la misma pared por si a Louis se le ocurre pasarse. Pero Louis nunca aparece.

Esta tarde ni siquiera tenía planeado venir hasta aquí, porque, sabía perfectamente que esto iba a acabar pasando, que iba a acabar sintiendome aun peor. Pero supongo que la esperanza es así. Como cuando soplas las velas de tu cumpleaños y cierras los ojos pidiendo un deseo. ¿Alguna vez pediste un deseo?

Uno que sabías que no se iba a cumplir.

Pero, si sabías que no se iba a hacer realidad, ¿por qué lo deseaste? ¿Por qué cerraste los ojos? ¿Por qué apagaste las velas?

Aún hay una pequeña parte de ti que cree.

Por muy destrozado que esté todo, por mucho tiempo que haya pasado y que las personas de tu alrededor hayan olvidado... Una parte de ti sigue protegiendo el último pedazo de esperanza. La pequeña llama que aveces te quema. Que me está quemando en este instante.

 


	16. Chapter 16

-Nunca he aplicado el famoso "No eres tú, soy yo" porque obviamente no soy yo. Yo soy genial.

-Dennise, me encanta el sonido que haces cuando cierras la puta boca.

-Sam, eres un alma salvaje.-Ramsey empezó a reír y nos contagió su carcajada.

He crecido con la dichosa frase "Lo importante no es llegar al destino, sino el camino" y realmente siempre me pareció estúpida. Siempre en boca de los demás. Sonreí aún cuando ellos ya no estaban riendo, siguieron hablando, picándose, burlándose los unos de los otros, siendo ellos.

-¿Estás lavando el coche ya?

-No. Lo estoy regando para comprobar si crece y se convierte en un bus.

Rodé los ojos y sonreí.

-Bien Sr. Ironías, voy traer las maletas de esos idiotas.

-¡La mía primero!-Sam bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos-. ¡Qué Ramsey se está llevando dos!

-¡Bye bye, garrapatas!-Dennise se colocó sus gafas de sol y arrancó el coche.

-Eres taaaaaan idiota.

-Dios, otra vez en la carretera...

Sonreí ante lo que había murmurado Parker, y recordé todo como un destello. ¿Dónde habíamos ido primero...? Ah sí...

 _Liverpool_.

Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando bajamos del bus, empezamos a sentirnos pequeños al vernos dentro de una estación tan enorme y oscura, con el cielo aún sin luz.

-¿Tenéis hambre?

-Eh, mirad, ahí hay un Taco bell.-Sam sonríe con la cara algo hinchada y cabello despeinado, arrastrando su maleta hacia la carretera.

-Somos los primeros clientes del día, nena.-Dennise es el primero en hablar a la pobre chica que nos da comida.

Y en cuanto ella se aleja y empezamos a comer sin importar que parezcamos unos completos cerdos, unos cerdos muy cansados, Sam suelta un ruido molesto a Dennise.

-Somos los únicos clientes.-le dice, y rueda los ojos.

-¿Estás celoso, Denni?-ríe-. No me hagas quedar mal, anda...-le pellizca un pezón-. Estoy enamorado.

-Basta. No me necesitas para quedar mal... O para aterrorizar a las chicas.

No hablamos mucho y eso me preocupa, quizá ellos estén arrepentidos. Quizá tomen el primer bus de vuelta a casa.

-¿En qué hotel nos quedaremos?

O quizá sólo estén con resaca. Cuando nos vamos, ya ha amanecido, el cielo no está rosado y hay más coches circulando. Y Dennise se rinde con esa chica.

-Eres muy guapa para trabajar en un Taco bell.

Ella le sonríe.

Dejamos nuestras cosas en dos habitaciones unidas en el primer hotel que encontramos y empezamos a recorrer la ciudad. _Nunca vamos a encontrarlo_ , pienso porque hay demasiadas personas y demasiadas tiendas y, ¿dónde está Louis? Pero Ramsey está haciendo una foto y los chicos se decepcionan al ver los resultados de la Champions. Y sonrío, porque estamos todos juntos en esto.

Vamos en metro, y nuestros ojos se posan en cada cosa que vemos sin perdernos los unos a los otros. Es después de comer cuando siento que todo va a salir bien, pero ninguna persona tiene su cara, y se nos acaban los edificios populares se la zona y el dolor y el cansancio nos vuelve a atrapar haciendo que nos detengamos.

-Quizás si preguntamos a las personas si lo han visto... Quizá sea más fácil.

A pesar de que en su momento parecía una buena idea, no lo era. Demasiadas personas, todas con la misma respuesta.

Nos quedamos tres días en los que nos perdemos varias veces en metro, olvidamos una de las llaves del hotel a saber dónde y Dennise se enamora dos veces más de la misma chica de Taco bell.

 

 _Bristol_.

 

El viaje había sido exhaustivo pero la letra de Louis en su diario me hace sonreír.

_soy una basura_

_soy alguien que se preocupa por el medio ambiente, así que voy a recogerte,_

_puedes a las ocho y dos minutos en la puerta de la libreria?  
-H._

De nuevo estabamos en un lugar gigantesco, y por muchos buenos recuerdos que crearamos, Louis no aparecía.

-Quizás si nos dividimos...

Así que estuvimos solos un día entero y luego en grupos otros dos más. Y nos marchamos más tarde después de ir un poco más a probar suerte hasta que nuestro tren saliera, sin nada nuevo.

 

_Wellington_

 

Nos medio colamos en una fiesta donde habían demasiadas drogas la segunda noche. A pesar de que nos divertimos y casi todos cogieramos un pedo para morirse, no dimos con él.

-Deberíamos buscarlo más en fiestas, enserio.

-No creo que haya ido al sur... ¿Louis hubiera ido al sur?

 

_Southamptom_

 

Jugamos a las cartas en el tren, y cuando llegamos a la estación son las cuatro de la mañana, así que dormimos en el suelo esperando a que amanezca. Hay un conicerto en dos días, y conseguimos entrar. A la mañana siguiente simplemente no podemos recordar nada. Bebimos demasiado. Nos olvidamos de todo y puede ser que no buscaramos a Louis lo suficiente.

-Ya casi no tengo ropa limpia.-Ramsey llevaba los zapatos en su mano, su cabello era un desastre.

-Yo tengo una herida en la espalda-Parker empezó a dar vueltas intentando verla-. ¿Es grande?

-No más grande que la frente de Sam.

-¡Ehh!

-¿Y si estaba en el concierto? No lo he buscado-llevé las manos a mis ojos-. Joder, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que ha pasado.

-En dos días hay un carnaval o algo así... Busquemos por la ciudad y luego...

-¿Carnaval? Es ya de por si muy difícil encontrar a ese endemoniado niño, ¡y va a estar encima disfrazado!

-¡No le llames ende...!

-¡Estoy cansado y ayer besé a un chico!-Dennise alzó la voz, llevándose la mano al pecho-. Y todo es por culpa de Louis. ¿Por qué demonios nos está haciendo esto?

-¿Quieres irte a casa? ¡Pues vete! ¡Y que se vaya todo el que piense que no lo vamos a encontrar!

-Harry...

-¡¿Qué?!

Ramsey se hace más pequeña, miro a todos en silencio. Suspiro, dejando caer mi cuerpo al suelo.

-Lo siento.-murmuré.

Me dolían los pies y no sentía la mayor parte de mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba Louis? Si peleas por ello... Si crees en ello, si nunca te rindes y si lo deseas lo suficientemente fuerte, tu deseo puede hacerse realidad... Si lo deseas lo suficientemente fuerte, se cumple...

-Todo estará bien.

Cuando abro los ojos, los veo a todos sentados a mi lado, agarrados de manos y Dennise susurrando lo siento.

Al vernos disfrazados entrando al festival con un aire nuevo, supe que no me importaba cuán complicadas las cosas se volvieran. Todavía querría a Louis. Sólo buscaba su rostro entre esa multitud, esperando impacientemete el momento en el que encontraba sus ojos azules para poder abrazarle y hacerle saber que si fuera por mi, no lo soltaría jamás.

Porque lo quiero.

Y porque no me importa ser un pirata y robarle besos, o un astronauta para explorar la galaxia que escuende tras esa sonrísa. Caníbal para poder probar el sabor de su piel o mago para hacer desaparecer sus lágrimas, porque por Louis soy creyente y ateo y con él también soy inmortal. Las ganas de Louis a jugar al escondite me estaban consumiendo, y yo y mis jodidas ganas de quererle me llevaban a jugar a ser espías y recorrer el mundo para encontrar a alguien insano.

 

_Brighton_

 

-Nos hemos quedado sin dinero.

-¿Tenemos que volver?-la voz de Sam me rompió.

-Harry...-Park se acercó.

-Yo... Ha sido una estupidez por mi parte. Siento haberos traído hasta aquí y ahora no... ahora no tenemos dinero y no tenemos a Louis de vuelta... Lo siento.

Por muy fuerte que lo desees...

Por mucho que luches por ello...

Aveces los deseos no se cumplen.

-¡No!-Jenna grita-. Has buscado a la persona que quieres, eso nunca es estúpido.

-Bien. Tenemos, dinero de sobra para ir a casa... El próximo tren sale en dos horas.

-Pero tenemos suficiente dinero como para ir a otra parte.-Sam peleó.

-Pero no para comida o para un hotel...

-¿Qué lugares nos quedan?-agarró la lista-. Hum... Tengo un plan. Pero, habrá que saltarse algunas normas... Y tendré que sacar la tarjeta de mis padres en cuanto lleguemos.

 

_Leeds_

 

-¿Vais a comprar todo esto?

Parker sonrió al cajero.

-No. Los vamos a robar, es sólo que queríamos enseñártelo antes.

Corrimos (o saltamos) fuera de la gasolinera sin soltar absolutamente nada, y Oli arrancó el coche alquilado entre gritos.

-¡Arranca! ¡Arranca! ¡Arranca!

Sin duda ese fue el viaje más largo.

-Es esa casa de ahí...-Sam sonrió.

Y ahora, iríamos al festival durante tres días. Porque nos lo merecíamos y una banda por la cual Sam moría actuaría dos veces. Además el dinero era (de sus padres) suyo. Hay un mundo entero ahí fuera esperando por ti. Lleno de buenas ciudades y arte y música. Y genuina belleza, puedes tenerlo todo.

Sin duda alguna, es verdad. Lo importante no es llegar, sino todas las cosas improvisadas que pasa en el camino hasta el distino.

¿Sabes lo que es libertad para mí? Tener miedos y enfrentarlos.

Y cuando ningún grupo de amigos muy molestos te despierta por las mañanas, y cuando nadie te espera por las noches para dormir abrazado a ti y cuando puedes hacer lo que quieras... ¿A eso qué  le llamas? ¿Libertad o soledad?

Ya no quería gritarle a Louis ninguna de esas cosas. Ya no.

Ahora solo quedaba ser feliz.

Porque sabía que él lo estaba siendo, si Louis no lo estuviera, ya nos lo hubiera hecho saber.


	17. Chapter 17

_L e e d s_

-Quiero tocarte...-Dennise estaba completamente serio mirando los ojos de Sam.

-¿Qué cojones?

-...un montón de canciones horribles para que te vayas lejos de mi porque te odio.

-Ja ja ja, ¿aparco aquí o sigo buscando tu gracia?

-Aquí, porque no os soporto más.-Jenna habló por todos nosotros al mismo tiempo que desabrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

Cuando se hizo de noche y habíamos esperado dos horas después de comer porque las chicas (y Dennise) tardaban en arreglarse, salimos por primera vez a recorrer todo el lugar.

-¡Mira la noria!

-Mhmmm, quiero algodón de azúcar...

-Bien, ¿dónde están las discotecas?

-Por Dios, ni siquiera es de noche aún.

-Iré a mirar los puestos, ¿vienes Park?-pregunté mientras los demás seguían muy ocupados con sus maravillosos comentarios acerca de las increíbles cosas que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

-Claro.

Había un puesto donde te hacían tatuajes de henna y tenía la cola de personas más larga. Luego estaba el que solo tenía cosas caras, había de comida, cámaras, objetos perdidos... Había uno de música, ropa, libros y más libros, más ropa... Park se detuvo en el de ropa para comprarle algo a Ramsey. Desinteresadamente miré a mi alrededor, no quería comprarme ropa.

Entonces vi algo que me llamó la atención. Algo _familiar_.

Era una foto grande, en color, los dedos estaban entrelazados y... esas eran mis manos. Eran las mías. Estaban enmarcadas, ahí, a la venta. Me acerqué, solo por si acaso, y miré desde cerca. Reconocí mi tatuaje y mi reloj.

Y pode recordar claramente que imprimió esa foto para colgarla junto a las demás en su pared. A Louis le encantaba esa foto, y había sido totalmente de casualidad, aunque al principio me pareció extraño que hiciera una foto de mis manos, el dijo que le encantaban, que eran especiales.

-Disculpe, ¿de dónde ha sacado esa foto?

-Compramos la fotos de muchos lugares... No sabría qué decirte, chico.-el hombre respondió mirando el marco.

-¿Y no recordará por casualidad quién se la vendió?

-No, lo siento. Es nuevo, así que tiene que ser de aquí. De Leeds.

-Muchas gracias.-sonreí.

Sabía que eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Parker no preguntó porque estaba tan sonriente, o tal vez sí, no losé. No me di cuenta de mucho más, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a todas partes y a ningún lugar a la vez, me sentía como en una nube embriagadora.

¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en qué demonios pensabas cuando estabas siendo feliz? Nunca pensabas _¡Dios qué feliz soy, joder! ¡Qué felicidad, hostia!_ No recuerdo qué pensaba cuando estaba viviendo los momentos más felices de mi vida. No recuerdo darme cuenta de que eran los momentos más felices de mi vida. Quizá la felicidad funciona así, quizá está cuando tu mente desconecta y estás bailando descontroladamente a las dos de la madrugada, riéndote porque tu mejor amigo está terriblemente borracho y todo lo que hace es gritar y reírse y probablemente nadie se asuste porque todos están muy ocupados siendo desastres.

Miro el techo oscuro del club, Todo es brillante y estamos felices.


	18. Chapter 18

La verdad es que no encontré a Louis en algún lugar asombroso haciendo algo expectacular con personas increíbles.

La verdad es que estaba bailando con un cigarro entre los dedos. Solo estaba bailando.

Con un tupé rizado mucho más claro, mucho más brillante, sin ojeras, sin aires de tristeza o cansancio a su alrededor. Todo era brillante y él estaba feliz. Su camisa era blanca y sus pantalones le llegaban a las rodillas, dejando ver dos tatuajes en sus tobillos y uno de una telaraña en su espinilla. Y a pesar de que ahora, arriba de nosotros, estuviera el cielo más estrellado - todas esas estrellas con los ojos tan azules, tan limpios y claros de Louis, eran ridículas. Su sonrisa era blanca, luminosa.

 _Dios_.

Ya me estaba faltando el aire, y, como si él lo supiera, se precipitó hacia mí, abrazándome.

-Pensaba que te había perdido-me apresuré a decir, lo más rápido que pude, sin importar que me oyese o no, lo estaba diciendo y se sentía como volver a respirar, finalmente-. Cuando te busqué por toda la casa lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue que te había perdido, que te había perdido para siempre.

Entonces ya no estaba agitado. Ya no me temblaban los labios, no tenía el impulso de llorar o abrazarlo incluso más fuerte. Él dejó su barbilla en mi hombro y se mantuvo ahí, esperando a que yo me diera cuenta de que, Louis está aquí, está aquí. Y fue como si todo se detuviera, la canción que todo el mundo empezana a odiar estaba sonando, _Faded_ , yo tenía el irresistible impulso de rodar los ojos y podía sentir a Louis sonreír en mi cuello, todo se había vuelto más despacio, las personas dejaran de dar empujones, se habían relajado y las luces nos envolvieron en un rosa suave.

-Dios, estoy empezando a odiar tanto esta canción.-dijo, empezando una carcajada.

Y no es cierto en lo absoluto porque Louis no es capaz de odiar realmente algo, y él lo sabe.

-Odio esta canción-asentí también-. Realmente lo hago.

Nos quedamos ahí, en ese trozo del lugar hasta que la canción se agota, entonces él tira de mi brazo y tengo el enorme impulso de seguirle, no me detengo y caminamos hasta salir de entre toda la gente. Las luces del festival están muy altas, pero no estábamos en la oscuridad, al menos no del todo, las estrellas todavían seguían ahí arriba y la mano de Louis había hecho su camino hasta mi mano y todavía seguía ahí.

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-preguntó de la nada.

-¿A... a tu casa?

Él asintió.

-Mi Jeep está justo ahí.-señaló hacia la derecha, pero yo no miré hacia donde su índice apuntaba, sino a su sonrisa.

-Tu... Jeep.-sonreí.

-¿Vas a dejar de repetir todo lo que es mío?

Con mi mano libre moví su cabeza hacia delante y me agaché, haciendo que su boca chocara con la mía.

- _Tuyo_.

Y luego se quedó ahí un rato, haciéndome ver que nada había cambiado, que aún le gustaba besarme, aún tenía que ponerse de puntillas y aún tenía la mala costumbre de morderme y luego reírse y hacer que sintiera que iba a volverme loco.

-Louis conduciendo, hay que vivirlo para creerlo.

Él me dio un codazo y subió las escaleras del portal de un edificio de tres plantas. Subimos por las escaleras y llegamos a su puerta jadeando y entre risas, diciendo tonterías, porque no sabíamos qué demonios decir.

- _Entonces_ , este es el humbral-tragó en seco, mirando mi boca y girando la llave abriendo la puerta blanca-. Esta es la entrada.

-Me gusta tu cuadro. Es lo primero que ves cuando entras.

-Sí. ¿A que es guay?

-Estratégico.-sonreí mirando a las paredes de color menta muy muy suaves.

Él solto una risa.

-Ahí está la cocina, y esas escaleras dan a la azotea, esta es la terraza y... Ese es el armario-sonríe encontrando mis ojos mirándole cálidamente-. El armario... y uh, humm, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-Por nada-contesté desviando la mirada a la puerta a mi izquierda-. ¿Puedo...?-estiré la mano hasta el pomo dorado y la abrí al tiempo que él asintió.

Las paredes eran del mismo color, había una cama justo en el centro de la habitación- un colchón enorme con sabanas ligeras grises y muchos almohadones, no había cabezera, la única pared que tocaba, no era exactamente una pared, ya que era totalmente un espejo.

-Me gusta tu habitación.

-Me gusta tu pelo así.-dijo él, mirándome por el espejo.

Había un cojín de Iron Man en una esquina de la cama.

-Me gustan tus nuevos tatuajes.-murmuré cuando sus dedos tocaron mi muñeca.

-Me gusta tu cuello.-dijo poniéndose frente a mí, respirando en el centro de él, y jugando con el cuello de mi camisa.

-¿Me gusta tu planta?-miramos a su captus diminuto junto a la ventana.

-Calla. Me gustas tú.

Y cerramos la puerta, uniendo nuestros labios húmedos cuando sus piernas estaban enrolladas en mi cintura, y una de sus vans estaban en el suelo y mi camisa en el aire, el botón de mis pantalones negros desprendido y los ojos de Louis mirándome como diciendo: solo tenías que ser paciente, la vida tiene una manera de moverse, y puede devolverte una cosa que una vez perdiste.

Había dejado a todos mis amigos en un concierto en un festival a mil pies de aquí, de donde estaba ahora, cayendo en una cama limpia, tirando las almohadas al suelo, a treinta centímetros. _¿Dios, por qué Louis no compraba una de esas endemoniadas cosas que sujetan las camas como las personas normales?_ Mi mano se metió en su camisa blanca, la única prenda que le quedaba, acariciando su espalda y entonces me dio la vuelta, quedando encima de mí.

Y entonces, se deshace de ella, y se agarra a mis hombros, besándome como si el ahora era todo lo que tuviéramos, y yo aún seguía pensando en que debería sentirme mal por haber abandonado a mis amigos en aquel lugar, pensando en que echaba de menos a Louis, pensando en que me estaba agarrando con sus manos y ahora estaba dentro de él, pensando en que, me había olvidado de Park, había olvidado que Park existía en realidad, que todos existían, porque Louis huele a vodka y vagamente a cigarillos, y está gimiendo encima de mí, y su tupé empieza a aplastarse y el rizo se empieza a deshacer.

Entonces Louis se detiene, casi sin poder respirar, pero yo lo sostengo y lo ayudo y vuelve a subir y a bajar un par de veces más y casi podríamos reírnos a carcajadas pero estamos demasiado ocupados juntando nuestras frentes con algo de sudor, intentando mantener nuestros ojos abiertos para poder ver algo más. Luego se viene, y es un desastre intentando respirar mientras yo me retiro casi por completo y lo lleno. Temblando, contra él, también, sujetándolo y mirándolo intentando atrapar más aires para mis pulmones porque parece que no es suficiente.

Y parece que no me voy a recuperar, porque el olor de su pelo está haciéndome creer que alomejor me puedo salvar, y estoy a punto de quedarme dormido porque llevamos mucho rato quietos en la misma posición respirando tranquilos por fin, pero Louis se gira y deja de jugar con mis manos y su mejilla está roja por haber estado tanto tiempo apoyado en mi hombro y ahora se está subiendo encima de mí de nuevo y empezamos a sonreír.

-Me quieres matar.

-Noooo, te quiero _dentro_.-medio suplicó.

Y esta vez, aún quemaba y dolía y yo aún quería más. Louis estaba loco, y yo me estaba empezando a preguntar si la demencia era contagiosa, porque todo lo que quería era, estar con él. Así para siempre. No quería que saliera el sol ni que amaneciera ni irme ni dejar de besarlo ni dejar de apretarlo contra mí, no quería que se acabase.

- _Louis_.-jadeé.

-¿Qué?-preguntó algo ocupado besando mi cuello.

-Eres todo lo que no le desearía, nunca, a nadie, porque te quiero solo para mí.

Quizás, después de todo, podríamos hacer que funcionase para siempre, con mis manos, sosteniéndolo, haciendo que todo volviera a ir más y más rápido hasta volver a temblar con él, y esperar a acabar abrazados, tendidos en las sábanas grises que parecían más oscuras porque el sol todavía estaba escondido, y Louis estaba agotadísimo y algo perdido entre una sábana y mi cuerpo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunté después de escuchar a su estómago rugir como si tuviera vida propia.

Eran las cuatro.

 _Aún_.

-Es que me has robado toda mi enegría, amable, amable Harold.

Una brisa suave sopló su flequillo hacia atrás y sus pestañas se movieron, me miró y sonrió.

-Hay un Domino's justo aquí.-dimos la vuelta a la esquina, él vestido con una blusa larga, sus vans casi desatadas y yo con mi camisa y mis jeans.

-¿Nos sentamos aquí como dos personas normales? ¿Como si no acabáramos de tener sexo increíblemente salvaje y...?

- _Shhh_. Calla.-tapé su boca y empezamos a reír, justo cuando la chica nos quiso atender y él encajó su mano con la mía.

Empezó a tirarme patatas cuando ya no quería más.

_Voy a comerme los bordes de tus pizzas._

-Voy a explotaaaaaar.-comió otra porción de pizza.

-¿Sabes que me duele, realmente me duele sentarme ahora? Joder. Pero me estoy muriendo por subir a mi casa y...

-Shhhh.

Soltó una risa.

-Dame más patatas.

-¿Y las tuyas?

Miró la mesa con un par de patatas tiradas, negué, cediendo.

_Voy a compartir mis patatas contigo cuando sigas teniendo hambre y hayas acabado- me hayas tirado las tuyas._

-¿Vamos?

-Vamoooooos.-agarró su botella de agua y empezamos a caminar por las calles vacías de la mano.

-¿No tienes sueño?

-Nope-se alejó hacia una papelera, tiró la botella, y acarició su barriga-. Dios. No he comido casi nada y parece que tengo algo aquí dentro. Es como si mi tummy se hiciera grande con tan solo respirar.

-Ajá, claro.-sonreí, a punto de hacer crujir mis nudillos.

-¡No lo hagas!-puso sus manos sobre las mías-. ¡Por favor!

_No haré crujir mis nudillos y escucharé educadamente como me sueltas una charla medio histérico sobre como hacer crujir mis nudillos podría causar que tuviera, ¿artrosis?_

-Ven aquí, anda.-lo abrazé y besé su frente.

-Entonces, ¿crees que mi tummy está demasiado grande?-levantó su camisa.

-No. Por supuesto que no.-lo besé de nuevo.

_Y nunca no voy a querer a tu tummy._

-¡Harry!-grito desde la puerta del baño.

Seguramente se quedó algo ronco por haber gritado de ese modo.

_Voy a matar las arañas._

-Ya está, está muerta. Ya está.-lo abrazo.

-Dios, era un _bicho_.

-Sí. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

-Creo que me he pillado los dedos con la puerta.-rió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Del susto?

-Humm.

_Prometo besar tus dedos cuando te los pillas sin querer con la puerta, y besar el lunar de tu cadera._

-¿Otra vez? Louis, te lo digo en serio, vas a acabar conmigo.

-Humm...

_Y voy a ser la cuchara grande._

-Estoy muerto.

-Otra vez antes de dormir.

-Jesús, se me va a caer la herramienta.-abrí los ojos con asombro.

-¿Qué? ¡No seas un exagerado!

-Es enserio.

-¿Por la mañana?

-Por la mañana.

-Bien, ¿y qué hacemos hasta que amanezca?

_Y voy a contestar bien y con calma a las preguntas que haces viendo películas, porque, Louis, no te callas mientras vemos las películas._

-... Yo solo digo que es ridículo. Deberían de rodar Iron Man 4 de una endemoniada vez.

-Escríbe una carta quejándote a alguien que no sea yo, porque me estoy quedando dormido.

- _Harry_ , son las seis, es oficialmente de mañana.

_Y voy a ir más rápido y voy a ser duro cuando me lo pidas. Y voy a detenerme cuando no quieras y te voy a provocar cuando sí quieras._

-Te quiero.

- _Louis..._

-Ya sé que te debo explicaciones-dijo serio, mirándomemientras se cubría con las sábanas y se juntaba más a mí-. Es solo que soy de esas personas que cuando se cansan de todo, se largan.

-¿Y ya está?

Él medio chilló y encendió un cigarro empezando a fruncir el ceño.

-No quiero que pienses que no me importaste o que no pensé en ti, ¿de acuerdo? Porque pensé en ti cada maldito segundo al irme. Lo siento...

_Y voy a agarrar tu mano siempre._

-Yo también lo siento. Siento no haber podido arreglarte.

_Y te voy a querer._

-Yo también siento que no hayas podido. Pero sobre todo, siento realmente haberte arriunado y haberte hecho sentir miserable. Siento haberte dejado. Siento haber huído y escapado de todo y de todos. Lo siento. Yo- quería contarte todo. Y dolía porque algunas cosas daban demasiado miedo. Algunas cosas- yo ni siquiera las entendía.

-Siento haberte dejado solo en todo esto. Siento no haber sabido que estabas sufriendo. Me comporté tan mal.

Su ceño seguía fruncido y su cigarro se había apagado. Suspiró.

-No. No era... no era tu maldito trabajo.

-¿Qué?

- _No era tu trabajo arreglarme._ No pude decirte adiós, no pude despedirme adecuadamente porque sabía que acabaría diciendo algo como no dejes que me vaya. No podía- no puedo decirte adiós. Tu trabajo no era arreglarme... Yo estaba- más que harto de todo lo que mi vida era allí. Toda esa gente... Lo que ellos decían y opinaban había afectado realmente demasiado a quien era yo.

-No se puede opinar en lo que no te ha tocado vivir...

-Ojalá todos entendieran eso-suspiró-. Ojalá yo hubiese entendido que no debí esperar tanto. Todo ese tiempo perdido pensando en qe alguien más debería salvarme. De verdad que es genial esode que alguien te bese y sientas que están juntando todas tus piezas. Hasta que son las dos de la mañana y estás temblando y llorando porque la persona que creías que te salvaría se ha hartado de ti, porque no sabes cómo traducir las cosas dentro de tu cabeza para alguien que necesite escuchar algo que de menos miedo. Y crees que te estás volviendo loco...

-No estás loco.

-Harry, perderías tu mente intentando entender la mía aquellos días. Si pudieses haber leído mi mente, hubieses llorado. Pero gracias a eso, gracias a que no podías entenderme y ni hacer completamente nada para que yo estuviera mejor... Cuando esa persona no te salva como tu pensabas que haría, te das cuenta de que solo tú puedes cambiar las cosas.

Asentí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Ahora?

Él sonrió.

-Mejor que nunca.

-¿Sabes quién eres? ¿Sabes a dónde vas y lo que quieres?

Él asintió de nuevo, besándome una vez más.

-Te acostaste conmigo hasta que yo me pude levantar, quiero ir contigo.

_Te voy a querer y te voy a amar y a amar, para siempre._


	19. Chapter 19

Solía pensar que cuando encontrara a Louis, lo primero que haría sería llamar a Jay y decirle que estaba bien.

Eran las doce del medio día y yo estaba durmiendo, muy muy sumergido en mis sueños como para dameme cuenta de que Louis estaba sentado encima de mí haciendo una foto mientras dormía de espaldas.

_H durmiendo._

-... Sí, sí, claaaaro. ¿Quieres más helado?

-Vas a manchar las fotos.

Rodé los ojos.

-No son fotos de alguien guapo, así que.

-Oh, vamos, callate.

-Esa seguro que lo compra alguien por... Diez mil.

-¿Diez mil?

-Sí. Diez mil de los grandes.

-Con lo feo que es el tipo de la foto...

-Ajaaaá.

-¿Sabes que...?

-No.

-¿Sabes que si quieres saber lo que una persona quiere tienes que ver las cosas a las que ellos hacen fotos?-iba a sonreír, pero me di cuenta de que Louis estaba siendo serio, que no estaba de broma-. Bueno, ya sabes que te quiero a ti, ¿no? Sabes que por eso te hago fotos a ti y a nuestras manos, porque así cuando sea mayor recordaré que una vez he agarré algo realmente hermoso.

-Eres increíble.

Pensaba que al encontrarlo llamaría a los chicos... Pero ahora mi móvil estaba sin batería encima de algún mueble de la casa de Louis, con miles de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de todos ellos preocupados. Estaba muy ocupado haciendo el desayuno con Louis, y viendo la televisión con Louis, y haciendo nada con Louis, como para preocuparme de mis responsabilidades ahora. Nos sentamos en la puerta de la terraza con dos tazas de té y esperamos a que la lluvia dejara de ser una perra para que pudiera volver a dar explicaciones.

En la vida hacemos cosas. Deseamos no haber hecho algunas. Deseamos revivir de nuevo otras millones de veces. Pero todas esas cosas, encuentran la manera de hacernos ser quiénes somos. Nos dan forma. Y si volvieramos atrás y no hicieramos alguna de ellas no seríamos quienes somos ahora. Así que, solo vive. Comete errores, equivócate. Crea recuerdos inolvidables. Si sientes que estás atrapado, si estás harto, corre, escapa, piérdete. Porque con te pierdes, te encuentras, y cuando te encuentras a ti mismo, serás finalmente libre.

-Harry...

-¿Humm?

-Dile a mamá que estoy bien.-soltó mi mano.

-¿No la vas a llamar?

-No ahora... Pero si hablas con ella... puedes, ¿puedes decirle que estoy contigo? Así al menos estará tranquila.

Asentí.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos en casa.

-Nos vemos en casa, cielo.-lo besé una vez más antes de entrar a la casa de Sam.

 

_L e e d s, tiempo después_

-Dime que no estás pensando en aquel día.

-¿Qué día?

-Ese día.

-Oh... ¿Te refieres a...? ¿Al día en el que te me dejaste y fuiste?

Louis asintió tragando fuerte, mirándome con dolor.

-No, no estoy pensando en ese día.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Me voy.

-Nos vemos más tarde.

-Lo sé.

-Cuídate.

-Te quiero.

-¡Te quiero también! ¡Y solo por si acaso!-se detuvo en la puerta-. Solo por si... por si casualidad piensas en aquel endemoniado día... ¡En el cual yo me escapé! De todo y de todos...-dijo mordiéndose la lengua como si le doliera que yo siguiera recordándolo-. Toma. Para ti. Te amo.

Atrapé la cartita, y la abrí cuando él se marchó cerrando la puerta.

_cuando creí que estaba lo suficientemente lejos, me detuve y pensé con quién  me gustaría estar mirando por aquella terraza. cuando descubrí que hacer fotos era lo único que me mantenía a flote... pensé en quién me gustaría fotografiar... así sé yo quién es realmente importante en mi vida. te quiero, porque una vez me viste temblar y en vez de taparme te tumbaste a mi lado y te desnudaste conmigo y desde que estamos juntos siempre parece que es navidad y verano y mi cumpleaños._

_¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo! ¡Te quiero!_

_(tú me completas,_

_justo como Pepper a Tony x)_

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Has leído mi hermosa carta?

-¿Así que yo soy Pepper Potts?

-Ese no era... ese no era el... punto.

-Lo sé, tonto-besé su mejilla-. Ah, yo quiero.

-Ah, ¡quieto!-me miró frustrado, retirando los sandwiches de nutella.

-Oye, Louis.

-¿Qué?

-¿Recuerdas esa vez... en la que me reí porque supuse que el amor a primera vista no existía?

-Que el amor no exisitía, en general.-me corrgió.

-Sí. Eso.-asentí.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué?

-No, por nada...

Levantó una ceja.

-¿Quieres que...? Quieres que te pregunte que piensas sobre el amor ahora, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? No. Claro que no.

-Ajaaá.

-Humm.

Suspiró, solté una risa.

-Oh, noble, noble Harold...

-Louis...

-¿Qué piensas sobre el amor a primera vista?

Me senté en su regazo y me aclaré la garganta.

-Espero no aplastarte-murmuré y el tiró de mi cabello-. Auch.

-Contesta, no tengo todo el día.

-En realidad sí...-me fulminó con la mirada-. Bien, pienso que... puedes definitivamente estar, en general, interesado en alguien la primera vez que lo ves... Y que, después puedes... puedes llegar a enamorarte.

Él sonrió.

-¿Hablas por mi, verdad?

-Y yo que quería ser romántico, hostia.

Su rostro se volvió serio de nuevo.

-¿Y qué hay sobre el amor?

-Joder. Es... Nunca había _querido_ sentirlo por nadie. Y solía ser fácil hasta que te conocí. El amor significa responsabilidades y lazos, y... que ya sabes que puedo vivir sin ti. Pero no quiero, porque sé que nunca voy a ser tan feliz como lo soy a tu lado. Tú me completas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabéis que lo siento por empezar algo y no terminarlo, y dejarlo ahí, como si nada, lo siento en serio. Siento haber tardado taaaaAnto y haber dado muchas vueltas en la historia, en fin, solo es una fic y ahora por fin, finalmente, después de todo, está acabada. 
> 
> Bueno! Muchas muchas muchísimas gracias en serio por cada voto y cada comentario y cada hoja que leyeron cada tiempo que gastaron de sus ocupadas e increíbles vidas para leer una fic en la que louisyharry se enamoran por 9728283739239394 vez de forma distinta.
> 
> nos leemos, bye 
> 
> ♡


End file.
